The Fire In His Eyes
by Coolies
Summary: Layla is a prison guard in Gerudo Fortress, when she is defeated by Link in his quest to free the carpenters. She runs off into the desert to get away from it all, and she and Link defeat the Spirit Temple together. COMPLETE
1. Layla's Defeat

Layla grunted as Link's sword smashed up against her two scimitars. She was using them as a shield at the moment. She gathered all her strength and threw him off of herself, and her flew backward into the wall. He got up again and ran at her, his sword held slightly to the left side, and Layla, confused at this, let down her guard.

WHAM.

She hit the ground as searing pain spread across her body. She looked down at her arm. There was a long gash and it was bleeding badly.

"Ugh! damn you." she cursed as she threw the silver key to the cell towards him and jumped up through the hole in the ceiling and headed towards the infirmary. She jumped down across the roofs of the stone rooms the Gerudo's had built, leaving a trail of blood. She walked across the sand. her hand over her wound, attempting to stem the flow of blood, and into the door leading to the infirmary.

"Shit..." said Layla, sitting down to wait.

Layla looked down at her arm and scowled. How had she allowed herself to let her guard down like that? He would pay for this one way or another.

"Layla? What happened?" Layla looked up and saw her fellow sister, Zara, a nurse in the fortress. The kinder Gerudo always ended up becoming a nurse or something of that sort. Although they were sometimes looked down upon as being weak, Zara had never seemed to mind, nor had Layla in befriending her.

"Eh, some Hylian trying to break out those damn carpenters...." Layla's voice trailed off. Being beaten by a man was pretty shameful to the Gerudo. Zara nodded.

"I see, well we better dress that before it gets worse," she said offering Layla a hand and leading her into another room.

Layla sat on the hospital-like bed, wincing as Zara bandaged the gash in her arm. Zara stopped a moment and Layla sighed.

"So tell me, Layla." said Zara quietly so no other occupants would hear. "Was it...Link...?" she whispered. Layla looked around.

"Yeah..." she breathed. "It was him." she growled. "But how did you know?"

"Oh, it's all over headquarters, his trying to free those horny carpenters." said Zara. "I don't know why he wants to free them, but its starting to annoy everyone." she said, continuing to roll the gauze tape around Layla's cut. She finished dressing her wound and Zara let Layla go.

She walked out of the infirmary and back into her room, grabbing her scythe and stalking back outside, resuming her post as a guard in the chamber where she had fought Link. She saw a pool of her own blood, and the empty cell, and decided she couldn't stand it. She walked out the door to one of the upper levels of the fortress.

"Hey! What's up Layla?" said another Guard, her curls bouncing around as she ran.

"Oh, great. This should be fun." mumbled the younger girl under her breath.

"What happened to your arm?" asked the other guard. "It looks bad."

"Cut." said Layla, looking out into the desert sky.

"Ouch." said the other girl. "Well at least they didn't get your boobs! Haha!" she threw her head back laughing.

"Stop it, Vesta, you know I don't like them..." moaned Layla. She brought her arms in front of her to try and cover her large breasts. No use. They popped out of her grip.

"Hey, don't be like that! Flaunt 'em! Everyone thought I was weird when I was born with curly hair and look at me now!" Vesta puffed herself up. It was true, she was rather skilled, but she was also WEIRD, as well.

"Yeah...well I gotta go. Seeya." Layla jumped across the rooftops to the other side of the compound as fast as she could. AWAY from Vesta. The freak...

She sighed and her expression fell into a glare as she walked. She walked outside to a platform of the Fortress and looked down toward the ground. Her face hardens when she sees Link flash the Gerudo pass to one of the elites to get inside the training area. Her fists clench and unclench, how did he get that!?!

With a sigh of exasperation she jumps down and begins running in the direction of the desert. She always sees Nabooru go this way when she needs time to think. Maybe it would help her too.

She sits down in the sand, lying her scythe beside her and rests her chin on her fist, glaring at the wide open area. However he got that, she would never accept him as a friend of the Gerudo.

She looked out over the vast area made solely of sand. He would never get through the training area. Layla got through it, sure, but it took her a hell of a long time and this was AFTER her initial ten years of training.

'He hasn't had that training.' she thought. 'He'll never make it.' She stood up and watched the sand fly through the air of the wasteland. This was shit. Link didn't belong with the Gerudos. He never would. And he would never get her approval. She set off at a run, aiming to reach the Spirit Guide's residence. She would stay the for a while to clear her head.

She braced herself from the sand that was being picked up and thrown into her from the wind. She glared at the sand as it flew in her face, obscuring her vision. She looked down in aggravation as she continued to walk, dragging her scythe along behind her.

When the wind began to slow, she looked up again and gasped as her eyes went wide. There was Link, standing there looking like the biggest idiot ever as he held up some sort of purple magnifying glass looking device. He looked through it and twirled around, looking for something.

He twirled and looked in her direction, seeing her through the lens. He lowered it in raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked, touching his chin.

"No, what are you talking about?" scowled Layla.

"No, I think I do." Link looked her up and down, his eyes resting on her breasts for about half a second, and then finally moving up to her face. "Oh yeah! You're the Gerudo guard I defeated to free one of the carpenters! How's that arm? He said, gesturing to it.

"Fine, OKAY? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Layla ran off again in the direction of the Spirit Guide's building, leaving Link to look around with his pretty magnifying glass in the dust of the wasteland.

She ran and ran, finally reaching the building and climbing down the ladder into the dark room. She lit the two torches and sat on the raised platform between them. She sighed. Damn that Link. How did he get in front of her? And how come he was so nice too? Couldn't he have ONE imperfection? He was already good looking and skilled. Did he NEED to be nice? Damn him. Soon, she fell asleep in the stone building, and got some well needed rest.

"Hello? I say are you there? Gee, I hope she's not dead. I say, HELLO!" cried an echoey voice. There was the Spirit Guide, in poe form, his accent ringing loud and clear.

"Whaddayou waaaaant?" whined Layla. She swiped lazily and looked out through the small window. It was dawn. She must have slept through the night.

"Are you all right? Why are you here?" asked the Spirit Guide, growing towards the ground into a full grown man.

"Yes, I'm FINE. Haven't you ever heard of SLEEPING?" moaned Layla.

"Well....oh yes. Yes that. I haven't, should you say-- 'slept' in over 1,000 years. Terribly sorry if I woke you."

"No, no, you didn't it was the SILENCE that I loved so much!" said Layla sarcastically.

"Well. Somebody's got their undies in a bunch." said the spirit guide, floating through the room of his sanctuary.

"I don't WEAR any." mumbled Layla. Stupid Poe.

The spirit guide floated back through the ceiling and turned around.

"Someone's coming in." He announced. Layla raised an eyebrow and stood up on the platform. Her eyes widened when Link walked in. Why did he insist on following her everywhere!? He smiled up at her.

"Hey! You took off in a hurry before," he said. She glared icily at him.

"I was trying to be alone...why do you keep following me!?" She snarled jumping from the platform at him, scythe raised. His eyes widened and he quickly drew his sword, bringing it up in front of him. Her scythe slammed against it, sending sparks flying. She quickly back-flipped and glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, lowering his sword slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but there sure as hell is with you!" she snarled.

"What--I...?" Link stammered. She jumped forward again, her scythe slamming his sword down towards the stone ground. "I don't understand!"

"WHY ARE YOU EVERYWHERE?" screamed Layla, shaking uncontrollably suddenly.

"It's just coincidence, I swear..." Link said softly. He looked sympathetic for some reason. Layla surged with rage yet again and jumped at him. This would be challenging. Fighting was much harder with a scythe.

Link quickly raised his sword to block her. He pushed her back as she shook with rage.

"Please stop," he said looking at her pleadingly. She just snarled and ran at him. He sighed and started actually trying. She was right, fighting was definitely harder with a scythe. She couldn't block him as well. She back-flipped away from him as he swung his sword. He charged forward, stabbing outward with his sword. She saw it while she was in the air and maneuvered herself, landing on top of it. She smirked running up it and kicking him in the head as she leaped over him. She turned around to see a sword pointed at her face.

She made a noise of surprise before quickly regaining her composure. Her wound had begun bleeding again and it was beginning to seep through the bandage. Link looked at it and sheathed his sword. He bent down.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm FINE." Layla shot at him. she just watched the designs the blood made as it seeped through parts of the bandage.

"Well, okay..." said Link. He walked towards the ladder and picked up Layla's scythe.

"Hey! HEY WHERE YOU GOIN' WITH MY WEAPON?"

"Chill." said Link. "I'm only putting it outside for you." Layla just gave him an odd look.

"You suck." she said grudgingly. He turned. He looked at Layla, stony-faced, but there was something in his eyes. This fire, this passionate fire...so determined to save Hyrule. These eyes held the fate of everyone's lives...even Layla's. Layla gave a small gasp and Link turned away and walked out, not saying a word. Layla watched the entrance for a while.

"Stupid, righteous bastard." she mumbled. She fell asleep, ready to go back the next day.

Layla woke up to the sounds of the spirit guide as he hummed to himself, floating around. She scowled and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked down at her arm, noticing the nice pool of blood on the floor. She shook her head, standing up. It was dark, very dark. The spirit guide looked down at her and lit some torches.

"I would say good morning, but well, it's not morning now is it?!" He said cheerily. She felt like puking. His face fell and he rolled his eyes. "He took off with your weapon...you know that right?"

"He WHAT!?!" Layla yelled in frustration. The spirit guide nodded, sinking lower in the air. "You didn't know that he would?" Layla just stomped off and out of the building, leaving an appalled spirit guide behind.

She walked into the desert, staring around for some form of finding Link. He went towards the Spirit Temple, she only knew that. She sighed. The only person who knew how to get there...

"You know you really ought to think about these things before this happens. Now I have to guide you there just for you to get your stupid weapon. You should be more responsible, Layla, I mean REALLY. For a Gerudo of your rank you should know better."

"For a ghost of your age you should SHUT UP BETTER!" Layla cried. The Spirit Guide paused in his nagging. They walked and floated along for a while in silence.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." said the Spirit Guide.

"OH FOR DIN'S SAKES! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" she ran ahead.

"You'll get lost!" the fading Spirit Guide's voice cried out. Layla just ran blindly ahead until the howling of the wind stopped. She opened her eyes cautiously.

Well that's it for the first chapter! Review, please!


	2. Colossus

Ahhh, Next chapter. So Layla and Link are somehow pissed at each other. Ah well. Maybe things will get fixed? Who knows?

She looked around and saw nothing but a figure a bit in the distance, along with a huge building. She smirked to herself. She didn't need that stupid guide after all. She quietly ran toward the building. As she got closer, she noticed as she expected, the figure was Link. He was examining the building closely and looking through a tiny hole. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer.

"You!" She yelled to him. He jumped and turned around. "You have my scythe," she crossed her arms. "Thought you were just leaving it outside. Link shrugged.

"Well, I thought it might come in handy later." She felt her face get hot with rage.

"HANDY, IS IT? WELL UNFORNTUNATELY FOR ME IT WAS MY ONLY MEANS OF GETTING BACK TO THE FORTRESS! Now if you would just kindly HAND IT OVER..." Layla held out her hand.

"You could have got the Spirit Guide to lead you back. ...I know what it is. You want to steer me wrong don't you? Think you'll have a nice time making me confused, will you? Well...I'm not giving it back." said Link.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just came for my scythe, that you, like a BASTARD, took. So I had to walk through the desert to this temple, and my hair and clothes are ruined!" Layla tugged at her ripped shirt. He hair was sand-ridden, rough and scraggly, like she'd never taken care of it. Her skirt had a huge rip up the side, and her shirt had a nicely EXPOSING one down the middle. Her tugging had got Link's attention. He was staring.

"STOP THAT!" Layla screamed. She held her hands over her shirt. "I have to fix this now, see what you've done!?" Layla mumbled as she tried every which way to fix it, finally settling on tying it in a knot at the top corners, though that still exposed much of her chest. "Damnit."

Link chuckled, causing her to glare. "It's NOT funny!" She whined. "Just give me back my damn scythe so I can go back to the fortress!" Link gave her a look and sighed.

"You can't get back, you'll get lost. It's amazing you got here without that guide. You'll just have to wait for me to take you there." Layla scoffed.

"You don't have to play hero with me, I don't need your help." She stated. Link just rolled his eyes.

"Well, either way, I'm not giving you back your scythe until I'm finished here, I don't want you to get hurt. So you can go back if you want, but it will be without this," he held up her scythe before turning around and examining the whole again. Layla blinked for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip, trying to redirect the conversation. It was obvious until he damn well felt like it, she wasn't getting that scythe, or getting back to the Fortress.

Link sighed. "Nothing. Can you just come on?" maybe you can help me in here, somehow." He turned and walked trough the opening which led to the indoor part of the Spirit Temple. Layla followed and looked around.

"Well this is certainly a colorful place." Link glared.

"A colorful place where Twinrova is hiding. Those two evil twins have done something with Nabooru, and we need to free her."

"We? Excuse me, Link, but I'm not helping you! I'm just here for the ride." Layla said, crossing her arms. Bad idea. The rip got longer. She let her arms down.

"Without your help, I probably wont make it through here. That means no scythe." Link pointed out. Layla scoffed.

"Uh, wrong. All I have to do is nick your rupees and sword and run off with my scythe as well. Leave you here for dead." Link scowled.

"Glad to see you understand the fate of Hyrule rests with me."

"Yeah yeah. FINE. I'll come with you. I'll even help you if you need me to. Just don't make me do any more than I need to."

"Alright so we have a deal." Link said.

"Uhm...sure." Layla said. They shook hands and walked up the flight of steps to the next room.

When Link and Layla reached the top of the flight of stairs, there was a big block of stone there.

"Looks like fun. Go ahead and push it Link." Layla snickered. Link looked at his forearms. The silver and ruby on his gauntlets glittered. He threw his weight against the block and pushed. Amazingly, the block moved. Link entered a door to the right and Layla followed. There was three doors, two barred, and two unbarred. One unbarred was the one they came through. There was also a weird thing in the middle of the room with an eye that was revolving.

"I'll take care of this. Said Link. He shot an arrow at the eye, it closed, he lit a bomb and set it next to the beamos. He ran back next to the door, Layla very confused, and the bomb blew up, killing the beamos. Link looked up at a crystal switch on the ceiling. He cocked an arrow and shot it at the crystal switch. A clang sounded and the bars on each door flew up. Link looked around. He grabbed Layla's hand and dragged her through the door on the left.

"Hey! EASY! That's my scythe hand." she said gingerly, rubbing her wrist. Link let go of her and walked forward a few steps cautiously. A wolf rose from the floor. "Wolfos!" Layla said. "I can take it! Gimme my scythe!" Link threw her scythe and she sidled around the Wolfos as it advanced on Link. She raised her scythe, and quickly brang it back down into the Wolfos' back. It gave a great howl and fell to the floor. It burned up into blue flames.

"Good job." said Link. Layla nodded. Link looked around. He gasped and plodded over to the Triforce symbol. He read the inscription and took out an odd instrument Layla had never seen before. Nevertheless, Link played a song on it which consisted of 6 notes and a chime sounded. A Treasure chest dropped on the other ledge. Link thought for a moment.

"Come here." he said. Layla walked cautiously over to him. "Grab onto my waist." he said.

"What? Nuh uh! No way!" Layla protested. "Gross!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Look, do you want to help me or not?" Link growled.

"I guess...I do..." said Layla.

"Then grab my waist. Just do it." Layla put her arms around Link's waist, above his belt. Link got out a strange instrument and shot it at the chest. They flew at the chest at amazing speed and Layla tightened her grip around Link. They landed surprisingly well on the ground at the other side. Layla let go of Link and sat down on the ground. Link walked over to the chest and opened it. He pulled out a compass.

"What's that for?" Layla asked.

"To NAVIGATE." Said Link, sarcastically. "Come on, say it with me! NAAAAAAAV..."

"Yeah, SHUT UP." Said Layla. "Not like I don't know what a compass is for." She muttered to herself. Link got out a decrepit old piece of parchment and held the compass up to it.

"Map says we go this way." He pointed to the door they came through.  
  
"But we just came through that way!" Layla complained.

"But there's no other DOOR." Link said.

"Oh. Right."

Link and Layla traveled back through the beamos room and to the main entrance room. Link led Layla through a main doorway.

"Why didn't we come through here in the first place?" Layla asked.

"The map." Said Link.

"Right. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalways the MAP." Said Layla. They entered a room with five white rupees and a bunch of boulders. Link sat down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Layla asked.

"Changing." Said Link simply. He pulled off his pack and began rooting through it.

"B-but!! I'm right here!"

"Chill out." Said Link. "Just my boots." He pulled off his soft leather boots and donned a pair with wings on them.

"How pretty." Said Layla sarcastically. "But I doubt—"Link had walked off the ledge they were on and into the air. He collected the rupee that was suspended there and walked back quickly. Right before he reached the ledge, they gave out. Link had quick reflexes and caught himself, though. He pulled himself up.

"You doubt what, now?" he smirked.

"Nothing." Said Layla. Hover Boots, of course.

"Help me get the rest." Layla nodded, and they traveled around the room dodging boulders as they collected silver rupees. A chime sounded when they got all five and the door on the far side opened. Link and Layla dodged some more and got to the other side, Layla very short of breath.

"Can we...rest...a second?" she asked. Link nodded and they sat a bit.

"Here." Link pulled a bottle out of his bag full of milk. Layla drank up. She only drank half the bottle though, and Link corked it again and put it back in his bag. "For later." He said. Layla nodded, feeling completely re-energized. They went through the door and link kicked open the chest and grabbed the small silver key.

"AGGGHHHHH!!!" A scream was heard. Layla was being swallowed by the Like-like that had dropped from the ceiling! Link drew his sword and slashed at the Like-like three times, and it melted away, a shaking Layla spitting out Like-like goo.

"Are you okay?" Link asked. He knelt down. Layla said nothing and clung to his tunic, shaking uncontrollably. "Layla."

"L-Link..."

"Layla?"

"LINK!" Layla shook violently and clung some more. "I couldn't breathe...I was going to die...so scared...L-L-Link..."

"Calm down. It was just a Like-like."

"Just a Like-like...haha...just a Like-like."

"Layla??" Link was concerned.

Layla broke down in tears. "Oh god, Link I...I don't think I can do this! Layla quivered and shook. "I can't! I just can't do it!"

"Layla, calm down, it's alright. I'm here." Link tipped up Layla's tear-streaked face. Layla stared at Link. Link stared at Layla. "Er...the Like-like is...gone." said Link. Layla shoved herself back, off of Link.

"Er, yeah..." she said blushing furiously.

"So uh..." said Link, a slight tinge in his cheeks as well. "Let's go?" he stood up and offered a hand to Layla. Layla stood up by herself.

"I don't need your charity." She said.

Link sighed. "Well, let's go." He looked around. "Guess we have to backtrack." Layla nodded and they backtracked all the way back to that room with the damn beamos.

Link destroyed the Like-like and unlocked the door that was previously...er...locked. They were in a room with four statues and a switch with a barred door. Link looked around. "Armos." He said.

"What?"

"These are Armos. They are temporarily alive statues...now usually, I would have to awaken one to get through, but..." he stood on the switch and the bars lifted. "Layla, you go through. I'll get you soon."

"But what if there's something dangerous in there?"

"You have your scythe don't you? Use it!"

"But how will you get through?"

"I'll be fine, now go!"

"Hmpf. Alright." Layla walked through the door, expecting the worst, but all there was was a staircase. "Okay, looks safe enough. But what if there's something invisible here?" Layla walked up, sidling along the wall, and tripped! "OHHH MYYY GOOOOOOOD!!" Layla screamed. She backed up, back to the door. She stood there, terrified. The door lifted. A hand was on her shoulder. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Layla jumped almost ten feet in the air.

"Good Lord, Layla, chill out. Are you okay?"

"I tripped on a thing. It's invisible. What is it? Get your thingy out. The...uh...see invisible stuff thingy." She said twitchily. Link nodded and got out that pretty magnifying glass again.

"Lens of Truth." He said.

"Wha?"

"My 'See Invisible Stuff Thingy' is called the Lens of Truth." Said Link.

"Oh. Okay..." Layla said. "Lens of Truth." She repeated. Link suddenly started laughing. "What? WHAT?" Layla asked.

"This is what you tripped over, Layla!" Link choked out. He kicked something invisible and as he drank the small bottle of potion, a small chest appeared. He kicked open the other one and managed to gasp out that Layla should take the other just in case. Layla, very cross by this point, nodded and took it. Link stopped laughing after a bit and they stood in front of the very heavy stone door.

"What's in there?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, but it's definitely something dangerous." Link said.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I've handle most of these things before."

"Right..."

"Here we go." Link shoved open the door and they stepped through. At the end of a hall lined with pillars, with a red carpet going to a throne near the end, sat the ugliest thing Layla had ever seen. It seemed like...well...a very ugly suit of armor, actually. "Iron Knuckle. Shit." Said Link.

"What?"

"That's an Iron Knuckle. Huge, possessed suits of armor. Very dangerous. Teamwork could prove helpful here. I know you're not gonna like this, but you're gonna need to be the bait. You scythe won't prove very useful."

"BAIT?"

"SH-SH-SH QUIET! Do you want to wake it up?"

"Sorry..." Layla scowled. "Fine. So what do I just keep out of it's reach?"

"Right, and I'll attack it from behind." Link explained.

"Alright." Link stood behind the throne. A few minutes passed.

"WELL!?" said Link.

"What? It's sleeping."

"WAKE IT UP, STUPID!"

"STUPID?"

"YES! STUPID! NOW JUST TOUCH THE THING TO WAKE IT UP!!" said Link angrily.

"T-touch?"

"Yes...touch?" said Link.

"Th-that means I have to get close to it...right?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can." Said Link.

"Nope. Can't." said Layla.

Link sighed. "Oh Merciful Farore!" he said, exasperated. He reached behind the Iron Knuckle to wake it up. The thing gave a grunt and stood up, it's glowing red eyes staring straight at Layla.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" Layla screamed and backed up. Her hair stood on end. "Oh Great Merciful goddesses, please keep me safe from the monster before me. Oh Great Merciful goddesses, please keep me safe from the monster before me. Oh Great Merciful goddesses, please keep me safe from the monster before me." Layla repeated the prayer over and over until the Iron Knuckle was too close for comfort. Suddenly, the Iron Knuckle gave a grunt of pain and turned.

There stood Link, looking smug as part of the Iron Knuckle fell to the ground in a heap. "Didja miss me?" he asked nobody in particular. The Iron Knuckle swung it's axe around and missed Link. He flipped over the monster and hit it again. "You need to get back around it, Layla. Go around that pillar." Link had dropped his guard.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Layla as she sidled around the pillar. Link turned, but it was too late. The Iron Knuckle had swung it's axe and hit Link in the side. Link gave a cry of pain, but got up again and gave a sigh as Layla tapped it on the metal shoulder with her scythe. The Knuckle turned and set it's sights back on Layla.

"Not too bright, these things." Called Link as he hit it again and it fell on it's knees.

"Yeah, I can tell." Called Layla again, making a face at the Knuckle, its axe now swinging in her direction. Link was bleeding badly, and he had begun to pant. He hit it one more time, and the Iron Knuckle swung. It missed the first time, but Link panted some more and—

"OH MY GOD, LINK!" cried Layla. Link lay on the ground, bleeding from both sides, and one of his arms.

How's that for a cliffy? Gotta keep you interested though, right? smirks Review please!


	3. Dangers in the Spirit Temple

A/N- God I'm shooting out these chapter like bullets. AGHH. I want to tell you that I wrote this entire chapter and then my brother friend erased it so this is why it is a bit late. bows in apology

Also I want to tell you that I realize I skipped a whole chunk of the Spirit Temple but you have to understand that it was very late at night. TT Anyway, sorry for the cliffy...here is the rest of it.

Layla watched in horror as the Hero Of Time fell to the floor, a huge wound bleeding profusely. The Iron Knuckle grunted it approval and resumed it seat in the throne. Layla shuffled over to Link on her knees and checked for a pulse. No pulse.

"So that's it, then? He's dead? ...Not like I care or anything. I just have to find a way out of this stupid temple." She said indignantly as a stubborn tear she had failed to fight back rolled down her cheek. She was about to stand up when a small light came from Link's bag and emerged. It circled his head and then his wound, closing it, his ripped tunic exposing part of his well toned stomach. The fairy shrunk until it disappeared and Link sat up.

"Ugh...damn. That hurt. And now I need a new tunic." He said.

"A fairy..." Layla said softly.

"O'course, Layla. What, did you think I'd travel without one? Did you miss me?" he smirked. Layla scowled and slapped Link across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER EVER EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD! YOU TELL ME WHEN YOU HAVE A FAIRY!" she yelled shaking his head back and forth. When she finally took her hands away, Link shook his head.

"You never asked...ow...now I'm dizzy as well."

"Whatever. Go kill the Iron Knuckle because it's not dead." She ordered him.

"Yes ma'am!" Link said, saluting jokingly. He walked over, his sword drawn, and then poked the Iron Knuckle as if tagging it. It woke up and swung it's axe violently, but Link ducked and jabbed outward with his sword, hitting the Iron Knuckle straight in the stomach. It fell over and disintegrated into blue flames. Layla came out from behind the pillar then, and walked up next to Link.

"Uh. Good work." She said. Just then, the barred door behind the throne finally opened and Link walked through it along with Layla. They headed down a hallway and through a door to the tiny hand of the colossus, holding a chest. Layla stared down. "Oh god...we are so high up... Oh Three Mighty Goddesses who created the earth keep me safe from harm. Oh Three Mighty Goddesses who created the earth keep me safe from harm. Oh Three Mighty Goddesses who created the earth keep me safe from harm. Oh Three Mighty Goddesses who created the earth keep me safe from harm." Layla continued repeating the prayer.

"COOL!!!" Link cried suddenly. Layla's face snapped towards him.

"IT MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT COOL!" she screamed.

"No, I mean look! Cool! I got's me a shiny new mirror shield!" he said. He took off his own shield and held it out to Layla, almost meekly. "Wanna use this one?" he asked considerately as Layla looked down at him. She picked it up out of his hands.

"Sure, I guess I could pawn it off SOOOOOOMEBODY." She said, mischief in her voice. "Link, the very Hero of Hyrule used this sheild! It's very valuable!!!" she said fakely. Link laughed.

"OH MY GODDESSES!! LINK? HE'S SUCH A HOTTIE! ILL GIVE YOU 800 RUPEES!" Link took on a high-pitched tone and held out an invisible money back.

Layla snorted. "In your dreams. Hardly any of the Hylian girls see you, you're always on your QUEEEEEEEEESSST!" Layla mocked. "Why don't you take a break once in a while?"

"I'll have you know I just got BACK from Kakariko Village! The Shadow Temple was there! And so was the fire temple so I'm sure many of the girls there know who I am! Or at least have seen me! I'm sure lots of them have crushes on me!!" Link smirked.

"No they do not!" Layla retorted, blushing in anger.

"What's that" Is that a blush? Oh my, Layla, does that make you jealous? Is it frustrating for you that I have soooo many girlfriends? Hahaha!" Link mocked.

"Who...who really cares? Not ME!" she huffed. She turned around. "Let's go, alright? The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Okay..." Link said. Layla thought that she detected a bit of discontent, but then she cleared her mind and determined that she was imagining it. That's it. Imagining. She needed to spend less time with Link, that's all.

Layla and Link tromped back through the hall and all the way back to the room with the switch and the four armos. Link carefully avoided the murderous statues and began to examine a sun symbol on the wall. Layla followed behind him and benumbedly walked into a circle of sunlight which lit the room. The gold band on her arm caught the sun and made a square of light that shone around on the wall. It shone upon the sun symbol for the moment and that part of the sun sybol begun to move, but only for a second. Link turned towards Layla.

"Move."

"What? No! It's cold in here and the sun feels nice!"

"Layla, that's just it, the sun! You've inspired me! Can you move now?"

"Inspired you? ...Okaaaaaaaaaayyyy...Layla stepped out of the circle of sunlight slowly, at the same time keeping her distance from Link. When the hell had she ever inspired anyone before? And what exactly did he mean by that?

"Yes! I did it!" Link said as the sun symbol opened it's eyes and smiled, it's rays rotating in opposite directions, one behind the other.

Oh. That. Layla trudged behind Link as he walked through the previously barred door to a small key. Link picked up the small silver key and walked out of the armos room with Layla following behind. They walked into a room with three Anubis and a maze of thin walkways. An anubis rose right in front of Link and Layla and Layla made a retching noise.

"Ew! What the FUCK is that?" She clutched Link's shoulders and her nails dug into his nerves.

"OWW! Could you let go? I'd like to keep my sword arm, thank you."

(Fun Fact: Link is left handed, just like me! Play OoT and you'll notice that. Hehe I feel so special. Yeah that's right you RIGHT HANDED people. Us HEROES are left handed. :D )

"Oh, right. Sorry." Layla let go and asled again. "What are those things?" She pointed around the room, as two more anubis had sprung up around them.

"They are Anubi, Layla, basically nasty little creatures that copy my movement, but oppositely. They won't touch you if you stick close to me. Come on." Link waved a hand and Layla walked as close behind him as she could, without touching him. As they walked the length of one of the narrow stone walkways, Layla saw what Link had meant. Link moved left, the Anubis moved right. He moved forward, the Anubis moved back. Layla scowled. Worthless creatures, really. Like the tonsils of Hyrule. [XDD you have to admit, that's good]

Link walked toward a door across from the door that they had come through and unlocked it, the door raising and allowing him entrance. Link and Layla were now in another dark room and two beamos were on top of some short pillars. Link bombed them and quickly took out his bow and arrow to shoot down the skullwalltullas on the wall in front of them. The VERY TALL, shifting wall. Layla had frozen among seeing this. Link brought out his longshot again and instructed Layla to grab onto his waist again as he aimed toward a very high point on the wall.

"What? Are w-we going up there? Link, you know I am not good with heights. Please, please...let's just...find another way?"

"There is no other way and you know that Layla. Now come on, it'll be over so fast you wont be able to say 'Nabooru'." Layla cautiously grabbed tighly onto Link's waist and he let go of the trigger, the chain flying up and dragging them with it.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!" Layla screamed on the way up. Just as suddenly as it had started, the terrifying trip through the air had stopped, and they were on a ver high part of the wall, shifting around dangerously. Layla hung onto Link's belt as he climbed up to the top of the wall, Layla swinging up before him and standing shakily in front of the next door, helping him up and waiting as he tightened his poor, abused belt.

"Right. Next door, then?" He asked.

"Yeah. Next door..." Layla said in a zombie-like state. They entered a large room with many door and a ring of fire, accompanied by many Torch Slugs. Link destoryed them along with Layla who repeated "Ew." Many times as the slugs melted away much like the Like-like did. Link walked along the wall, knocking the walls for a hollow sound. He finally found one next to the ring of fire and bombed the door.

"Stand back, Layla." He said as he flung out an arm and backed up with her as the bomb exploded. A cave appeared where the door had just been, and Link walked into the cave and stepped on a switch, making a block appear.

"Couldn't you have just...er...opened the door?" Layla said, confused.

"Well, no actually. You see, those were enchanted doors, Layla, and basically, if you try and open them, they do this really creepy 'Ooh look at me I'm ALIIIIIVE' movement and then smash you." Link explained.

"Oh." Layla moved cautiously away from the door she has beforehand been standing next to and watched as Link hookshotted up to the floating block and hit the switch on it.

"Layla!" Link called down from his post. Layla looked up. "Unfortunately, this switch it timed, and I'm afraid I won't get down there in time before the flames rekindle! Could you get the chest for me?" he requested. Layla nodded and ran towards the chest and opeed the blue and gold wooden box, pulling out arather large and heavy gold key with a ruby in the middle of the handle. She walked out of the vicinity of the chest as Link jumped down and landed, catlike, next to her. He held out his hand and took the key from Layla, stuffing it into his pocket.

Link looked around and found an unenchanted door and they went through it and up a staircase where Link stood yet again on a symbol of the Triforce and played the ocarina again, the door unlocking and allowing them through. Link and Layla wandered through the door and into a room with a crystal switch behind bars. Link held his sword back and the room seemed to darken as the sword drew light around it. Link let loose with a yell and spun around voilently, amazingly hitting the switch and causing the bars to raise. They entered a door and emerged in a room that seemed a bit too quiet. Link walked to the center of the room and two mutant lizard-like things srang up from seemingly nowhere. Layla screeched as one came toward her and grabbed her scythe from Link's outstretched hand before he had to defend himself against the other one.

Layla and Link fought against the horribly Lizalfos for a while, Layla finally defeating hers by flipping over it and plunging her scythe, into it's back, it disappearing with a very high jump like she did in the Gerudo's hideout, and Link defeating his with a jab to the stomach, his disappearing the same way. Layla bent over, her hands on her knees, and panted. Link came over to her and wiped his forehead.

"Quite the workout, eh?" he commented. Layla was still out of breath so all she could do was nod. Link stood up. "When you're done, we can move on. Layla stood up and shook her head.

"I'm fine now." She said, although still a bit on the gasping side. "We can go." They walked through a door and there was a mirror inside. Link looked around it for a while and decided there was really nothing he could do. He walked around the room, feeling the walls again and listening for a sound. Layla helped this time, and when she couldn't really find anything, she kicked the wall in frustration. The kick echoed, surprisingly. Link rushed over to Layla and knocked on the part of the wall she just kicked. Layla stood back as Link planted a bomb and the wallk exploded, revealing a path for the mirror reflections to pass through the bars. The stream of light from the mirror shone through the bars and a chime sounded. Link and Layla shrugged and exited to a very large room with a sun symbol and a giant statue of an ancient Gerudo.

Link jumped across to a hanging stone platform and shone light onto the sun symbol with his mirror sheild and Layla jumped on right before the sun symbol activated and the platfrom lowered. Link aimed more sunlight onto the statues face and it disintegrated. Layla once again latched onto Link around his shoulders and he hookshotted to the chainlink remains of the face and Link took out the boss key to enter the area behind the face.

"Oh GOD!" Layla moaned when they entered.

That's the end of the chapter! Review please! Next chapter will be an eventful one indeed!


	4. Final Battle in the Spirit Temple

A/N – Hey hey peeps! Another chapter of Layla and Link's adventures! (Finally!) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it took me quite a bit to break through that writer's block that landed in my path. Anyway, I was drawing tonight and was suddenly struck with the inspiration to write! W00t! Here we go!

Link and Layla were in a room with 4 small platforms and a large one in the center, and who should be floating atop it but Twinrova. They seemed to be oblivious to Layla and Link's entry, and were squabbling over one pointless reason or another. Link seemed to know what to do, in any case.

"Layla, I'm gonna go up there, and when I give the signal—" he put up three fingers and waved them horizontally "—you come out and...well...you'll know what to do. Believe me."

Layla was confused at Link's vagueness, but nodded nonetheless and jumped up to a corner where she had a good view of the fight. Link glanced up at her and gave her a nod.

She watched as Link strode calmly to the platform and confronted Twinrova.

"Ah, look sister, someone has come to play!" said Koume maniacally.

"Yes, I wonder if he thinks he can actually beat us?" Kotake answered. Link said nothing, just unsheathed his sword and got into a fighting position.

"Oh my, Kotake, look at him, he's positively ferocious!" cackled Koume.

"Oh, now isn't that ADORABLE!?" giggled Kotake.

"Quit the frivolities, ladies. I'm here to stop you." Link said through gritted teeth.

"Alright then." Koume said, and rose up in the air with Kotake.

Link jumped to one of the platforms and held up his mirror shield. Kotake seemed to think this was no threat and shot an ice beam at him, and when his shield absorbed it, Layla was amazed. A magical blast of THAT POWER had no effect on the shield? Amazing! Link jumped to another platform and waited for the next attack.

Koume shot a fire blast this time. The shield lost all power, and became normal once again. The sisters flew in circles and cackled together, until launching another attack. Koume fired again and the shield absorbed her power. Link jumped to yet another platform and waited for Koume to try again. This time, when Kotake fired, he jumped out the way, and his shield was still harboring the power of fire. Once he was settled on the last platform, Koume shot again and Link held up his mirror shield, the mirror absorbing yet more power.

Finally, after a few more ice blasts from Kotake, Koume shot again, and links mirror shield was emitting a low humming that grew louder and louder once Koume's fire was absorbed into it. All too soon the humming was unbearable, and a powerful fire blast shot out of the shield, and Link aimed it at Kotake, causing her to float to the ground, injured.

Kotake regained her composure and Link had to block a few of her ice blasts and dodge a couple fire blasts before the third blast was received, and the shield once again shot a beam, but this time it was of ice, and Link aimed it at Koume, hitting her and lowering her strength. This went on for quite a while, and Link had shot at each sister about 3 times with his reflective shield until they flew in circles above his head.

"This calls for drastic measures, Koume!"

"Indeed it does, Kotake!"

"Koume and Kotake's special attack—_**TWINROVA MERGE**_!" cried the sisters in unison. A bright light flashed, and the sisters were no longer there. But a giant, very beautiful...what seemed to be a Gerudo emerged, giving Link a not-so-innocent wink. Link glanced at Layla, threw out a gloved hand with three fingers out, and waved. Layla jumped down from her hiding spot and yelled at Twinrova.

"HEY, **BITCH**! COME OVER HERE AND GET SOME!" she yelled, with a confidence that had somehow appeared, and which she didn't cmpletely feel. The now beautiful pair of sisters turned their beautiful head, and advanced on Layla instead, shooting a beam of fire at her. Layla screamed and ran away from the flaming circle they left there. They prepared to shoot again, but this time, Link dashed in front of Layla and held up the mirror shield, absorbing the power.

"Layla, instead of you trying to get shot at, I'll absorb the power, and when she's hurt, you run over and attack her." He suggested. Layla nodded and was quickly given the Master Sword. "Use this. I know it's a little heavy, but you'll get used to it." Link said. Layla nodded obediently and gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands, standing on a corner of the biggest platform waiting for Link to shoot at the giant Gerudo before them. When he did, the monster woman fell onto one of the platforms with a rather slutty pained moan, and Layla charged with all her might, swinging the sword rather skillfully for a first time, and every time she hit, Twinrova uttered that same slutty cry, which pissed Layla off even more.

Link and Layla continued to fight the monster of a woman, shooting and hitting, shooting and hitting. It went on for what seemed to be forever and Layla wondered why nobody had died yet, especially the monster! How much stamina did that THING have, anyway? Just before Layla was about to give up hope, the woman began to pant, and she ran at it with her sword, but before she could even get near, the monster threw its head back and arched backwards, crying out in a double edged voice that Koume and Kotake's voices had meshed together and somehow made 'sexy'.

"TWINROVA AGILITY ATTACK!" oh god, I feel like a Pokemon trainer, XD The woman began to move around at lightning speed, disorienting Link and knocking Layla off her feet into the void below.

"LAYLA!" cried Link, as she fell on the floor. She had been knocked unconscious, and Link's Master Sword was on the other side of the platform where he had been standing. He ran over towards it, while Twinrova had stopped to laugh at her impending victory, and jabbed at the monster. "Hey, I'm not done playing with you! Quit your gloating and let's move on." Link smirked The woman narrowed her eyes and snarled at the Hylian hero.

"Very well. I'm not PLAYING anymore, either." She quickly shot around the different platforms, stopping periodically, if only for a second, to shoot fire or ice at the hero. He eventually got to shooting her again, but by this time Link's health was running low, and he only had one fairy left. Link went to hit the woman again, but she launched herself straight at him, something he hadn't been expecting, and grabbed his entire body with her enormous, tanned hand.

"Let—me—go!" Link said between gasps.

"Well well, look what I have. A tasty little morsel that is just DYING to be toyed with, wouldn't you say, Kotake? Indeed, Koume." The being talked with itself. It was insanely weird. "What shall we do with him, Kotake? Oh, dear, Koume, I just don't know. How bout we tie him up...? To the wall...? And FORCE him to do our bidding...? That sounds DELICIOUS, Kotake. Doesn't it? I wager we strip him naked as well, don't you think that would be FUN? _Absolutely_..." as the figure kept talking about the gruesome things it would do to Link, Link was struggling to get away from her grasp.

It had hit him some time ago that the witches weren't talking about just normal bidding. No no no, this was going to be kinky, sex slave shit, and Link didn't want any part of it. The figure babbled on, and called Link to attention again.

"HERO! You listen to me when I'm talking to you, you understand? Now, don't you reckon that would WONDERFUL?" she smirked. Link stalled for an answer. The figure shrunk down to normal size and advanced on Link, pressing it's voluptuous form onto his own sculpted one and put a hand on his cheek, bringing it's face closer and closer to Link's, at the same time pulling his forward.

"HEY, BITCH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Layla yelled, slicing at the woman with her scythe that she had somehow managed to locate. It must have been on the floor somewhere.

"Layla!" cried Link in relief.

"Miss me, Link?" Layla smirked.

"...Did you just call me _'your man'_?" Link gave layla a quizzical look.

"Uhmmm..."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT US? YOU WILL PAY, **MORTAL**!!" cried the being in rage, growing gargantuan again.

"Come get some." Layla taunted.

The figure howled its rage and ran at Layla with amazing speed, and Layla dodged out of the way, just in time, causing Twinrova to fall flat on her face to the floor, immediately rising up again in a frenzy.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, FOOL!" the monster of a woman flew towards Layla again, Layla dodging and doing her best not to get caught, but the hand grabbed and groped closer and closer until she finally found Layla and scooped her up. Layla flailed helplessly and caught sight of Link, staring at her but drinking the last bit of his milk at the same time.

He dropped the bottle on the floor and unsheathed his sword, and slashed at Twinrova in the leg, making her falter and eventually drop Layla, Link dashing over just in time to catch her and then set her down before continuing his assault on Twinrova, a new fire in his eyes, more passionate than ever, yet still cold and unfeeling. Layla just stared at him jabbing at Twinrova and slashing, finally charging up his sword and spinning under the monster of a woman, finally getting rid of the last of her health, her black blood splattering slightly, and bringing about a flash of light that left the twins separated, and, surprisingly, halos above their heads.

"Oh, no! I'm only 399!" said one.

"And I'm only 352!" cried the other.

"What? Don't try to lie! We're TWINS!" said the first. Layla watched in annoyance as they continued to squabble over age, and Link just leaned on his sword for support and panted as they rose through the ceiling. Link turned to Layla and was about to say something when he just collapsed and his head landed in Layla's lap as they both panted a little. A light opened in the floor and a crystal in the shape of a heart appeared next to it, and Layla hoisted herself up with Link's arm slung over her shoulder. Layla grabbed the heart container and put it in Link's bag, and walked into the light with him.

After a short and tired talk with he sages, Link received the medallion of Spirit, and Layla received an honorary reward of 500 rupees. They were quickly transported out of the temple onto the Triforce Symbol out front, and before Link and Layla could even talk to each other, they had fallen fast asleep on the safety of the stone in front of the temple.

The next morning Link woke up a little before Layla, and was bathing in the small spring that was a little to the right of the triforce symbol. Layla woke up and amost fainted again when she saw Link's tanned, toned figure glistening in the hot desert sun from the water. Ohhh isn't he soooo sexy!!! She composed herself though, and walked over to the spring, smirking.

"You did good, hero." She said reluctantly.

He laughed and said, "Thanks, you did pretty good yourself. You can have your scythe back, now, if you wanna set out." Link climbed out of the spring and shook a little water out of his hair as it shone in the sunlight, bringing out its beautiful, golden color. Layla shook her head.

"No, I mean, I'll wait for you. We can go together." She said.

Link turned slowly to Layla, and stared at her for a split second, "Okay." He smiled a half-smile and Layla blushed. She went over to the triforce symbol with him and he rustled through his bag, finding the heart container first. "Hey! I was wondering where this went! Did you put it in here for me, Layla?" Layla nodded. "Thanks!" Link pressed it to his chest and it melted away. Then Link pulled out her scythe and tossed it to her. She caught it.

"Link..." she began.

"Hm?" Link stood up, hoisting his pack back onto his shoulder.

"Thanks...for everything, I mean, this was a great experience and...and I'm sorry that I was a bitch in the beginning. As she said this, Layla advanced towards Link, staring at the ground until Link stopped her by laying his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and he smiled softly, hugging her suddenly.

This caught Layla by surprise and her breath caught in her chest. She blushed and when she pulled away, she crossed her arms.

"I didn't ask for a _hug_." She pouted a bit. Link sighed and laughed a little at her. He grabbed her hand and yanked her a little.

"Come on, let's get back to the fortress!" he said. When Layla stopped, he looked back at her to see why she wasn't moving, and then dropped her hand, staring.

"What? What, Link? I was just gripping my scythe better! LINK!" Layla kept repeating his name, but Link just stared and stared. "Link? Don't tell me...don't whatever you do..." Layla looked down and WHAT DO YOU KNOW! Her shirt had ripped all the way and she was standing there, her top half out in all it's glory for all, especially LINK, to see. Once it completely dawned on her, Layla screamed and covered herself, blushing furiously, and Link covered his eyes and turned away as well.

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry! I didn't mean to stare it just caught me by surprise! Sorry, Layla!!"

"Chill out and just...do you have an extra tunic?" Layla asked shakily. Link took out the fire tunic and tossed it to her, Layla putting it on while STILL blushing.

The rest of their walk back to the fortress was silent.

Once they got there, they were all greeted warmly, and a grat banquet was held in their honor. Layla got a new dress and some new clothes, so that she could return Link's tunic to him, and there was a great party in the main room of the fortress.

Layla and Link had just finished telling their sotry of great heroics, and they were being applauded by the Gerudos.

"Link, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life back there...I mean, I would have never survived if you hadn't stepped in."

"Oh, Layla, it's no problem. It's my job after all." Link smiled a half-smle and Layla giggled.

"But remember I saved your butt too." she reminded him.

"Yeah...thanks." Link blushed a little. "I kinda...well...I feel insufficient now." He mumbled.

"Link..." Layla lifted his face. "I am going to punch you in the face." Link stared at her with a look of confusion mixed with wariness. Layla did nothing to move at all.

"I'm confused, Layla." Link said, rather dully.

"Link, you are a hero, and soon you will save Hyrule, no matter what hardships come your way."

"Thanks, Layla."

They smiled at eachother.

When they were finished with dinner, which Link had scarfed unfailingly, they stood in the great hall watching people clean up the remains of dinner and looked out the window. The sky was cloudy for once, and it was pouring rain.

"Oh, this weather doesn't look too promising at all."

"Yeah, looks really sucky. Good thing we got back here when we did. You would have died without me." Said Link.

"Oh, please, like I needed your help." Layla brushed it off.

"Oh come on, I thought we were past that, you know you needed me."

"No, not really!" Layla exclaimed.

"Hey, chill out, I'm just stating the truth."

"NO! It's NOT the truth! I would have just run off with your rupees and been perfectly happy if you wouldn't have taken my scythe!"

"I wouldn't have taken your scythe if you wouldn't have fought me!"

"I wouldn't have fought you if you hadn't followed me!!"

"I DIDN'T FOLLOW YOU!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO, -- you know what...FINE!"

"_**FINE!**_" Layla stalked out into the rain, not caring that she would get soaking wet, and stood there, not facing the hall, She sat by the rock in the center of the compound and cried. Why was this happening to her? It didn't make sense! She and Link were getting along one minute, and the next, he was acting all cocky and they were fighting! She had actually thought they were getting somewhere. Layla sat in the rain for a while until he felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have followed you if I hadn't been so interested in who you were." Link was crouching like a cat above Layla, his hair falling down and his eyes looking so sincere and apologetic.

"What?" Layla really had nothing else to say.

"Well, I liked you. I was interested in who you were, and so I followed you. I figured I might as well, since I was going that way anyway." Layla scrambled up from her spot and stood back from Link.

"Shut up! Link, you...you're lying! I mean, I know you hate me, but you don't have to lead me on and rub it in!"

"Layla, I don't—"

"JUST... _LEAVE ME ALONE_!" Layla ran away for a bit but lost her will to run and stopped, just crying there in the rain, soaking wet and absolulety broken-hearted.

"You don't know I hate you..." Link wrapped his arms around her neck from behind her and Layla struggled from his grasp and started to say:

"How can you say that? You don't know how I feel!" but all that came out was "How can you say—" before she was stopped and surprised by Link's lips crushing up against hers.

A/N- That little cliffy make my stomach all twisty turny! Stay tuned for my next chappie! Theres a HUGE plot twist that I'm sure NO ONE expects. And it doesn't involve death. Or Peter Pan. Or Peter Pan wearing a shawl.


	5. An Explanation

I'd like to thank Floofy, about my only reviewer, for their constructive criticism and their…reviewingness.

Diggin that pen name, yeah! XD

I have an imaginary friend named Floofy. .

A/N- Hello fans, and welcome to a new chapter of Layla's adventure with Link. This Chapter is Actually going to be a few explanations for some plot holes and/or weird things/characters you may have noticed in the story.

Layla: You could have at LEAST made a story including me sufficient!

Link: _in a :cage:_ :_sigh: :monotone voice:_ You get used to it.

Layla: …………………………………….O.o Why do you keep him in a cage?

Coolies: Cuz I loooooooove him!

Link: _sigh_

Layla: O.o Talk about kinky.

Coolies: ONWARD WITH MY CREATIVE GLORY!

Okay, the first we are going to talk about here is:

VESTA!

Yes, the crazy, curly haired Gerudo that appeared in chapter one complimenting Layla's breasts and hasn't appeared since!

She was mostly for comic relief. I though it would be a funny way to reveal to you all that Layla has abnormally large breasts for a girl of her age and ethnicity, (even though Gerudo's aren't necessarily FLAT, either) and also, I thought it would be pretty weird to have a Gerudo that seemed to be a lesbian. I'm not exactly sure myself whether she is or not. Hm.

Vesta's hair was another pretty cool thing. Have you ever spotted a Gerudo in that crazy fortress of theirs with curly hair? Usually hey have it up in a bun, so you can't really tell, but the ones dressed in white have their hair cut all short and it's VERY straight. Meanwhile Nabooru has a long, straight ponytail that hangs freely. God, do I love that ponytail. I wish I had straight hair. sniffle

Why did I name her Vesta? I know, sounds like some crazy, fat, farm girl's name, doesn't it. Well. The fact of it is, I had been playing Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life a lot lately, and Vesta is this really fat lady that watches over one of the cuties you're supposed to marry. Her name is Celia. I always marry her, cuz she's easy. I mean...er...she's just the cutest little innocent farm girl you ever saw! Yeah! Haha! Anyway, I'm getting off topic. So yeah. After actually finding pretty names for the other characters like Layla (meaning rain) and Zara (meaning care) I decided to name this girl Vesta...meaning...uhhhhhhh...a name I used off of a video game!!

Next, we're dealing with the fact that Layla doesn't have to ask the lady at the top to raise the fence to get to the desert.

Hmmm, well, that was a tough one. I guess I just thought, hey, Layla's got some random crazy Gerudo passness...and she can do it without help. Yeah. I don't know, I was gonna put it in, but I totally forgot, and I apologize.

Okay NEXT!

Nextiz…ah…Oh yeah! How did Layla get across the river of sand without some of those crazy hover boots like Link has?

Uhhh...she's...a Gerudo? And light on her feet? Wait...no neither of those work. I DON'T KNOW! Maybe in some crazy fashion she went around it. I mean, I know in the GAME you get lost if you try, but in the real world of Hyrule, if you got lost, you would never end up back at the fortress, you know?

Anyway, so yeah, that's another. Wow, most of these are in chapter one. _feels dumb_

Okay, another one is How did Link get into the Desert?

Well, he actually decided he was truly too pussy to go through the Gerudo Training ground (XD) and so he magically stole off in front of our Main character. Mysterious ways, I tell you. Mysterious ways.

Okay, the fact that Layla admits she doesn't wear any panties in the first chapter! Well...that was...I wanted the fanboys to respond, eheheh! Can't do without them fanboys, you know.

WHY did Link run off with Layla's weapon? To give her incentive to follow him of course! You can't really have a story without or co-leads being together, now can you? So yeah, she had to go get it and...yep...

And that was only chapter one! AHEEHEEHEE!

I Have a feeling this random chapter is actually gonna be one of my longest.

Alright then, On to chapter two.

Layla's Ripped Shirt.

I think its pretty obvious that most of Layla's exposure of her chest is for comic relief. I mean truthfully, what honest, calm, valiant hero can say that he can resist a girl like Layla with a bod like that? XD Yeah. Thought so. So It's also for like…the beginnings of ATTRACTION between her and Link. Yep.

Yep.

Iknow sometimes when Layla hasn't been given her scythe by Link, she magically has it and uses it. Also other times, Link doesn't take it back and she doesn't have it. Well, it happens. It's just not RIGHT THERE in front of your nose. It's more implied. It would get repetitive if it were like

Layla was given her scythe

They fought

Link took the scythe back.

No! That's now what us...professional amateurs do! Geez! XB

SO yeah. That's just...

And why doesn't Layla attack him when she has the scythe? Usually she's too preoccupied with something else to think about it, and plus, if she kills Link its not much of a story now is it? Didn't think so.

Another thing

That WHOOOOOOOOOOLE traverse through the Spirit Temple is missing a HUUUUGE chunk and I realize that. But have you ever experienced how hard it is to rewrite a WHOLE CHAPTER like that after it's been deleted by one of your brother's IDIOTIC FRIENDS??? AGH!! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT WAS GOOD! ITS NEVER AS GOOD AS IT WAS THE FIRST TIME! _sobs uncontrollably_

Those Hover Boots…hehe…to me...they just look like a pair of brown shoes with bunny ears put on them. Like link finally got some niiice comfy bunny slippers. XD But those Kokiri boots actually look pretty damn comfortable if I may say so myself. And they'd look so cute with like a red schoolgirl skirt and a nice white shirt...YEAH...ANYWAY! Enough with my fashion. secretly plots to design those boots for herself in the future...all copyright infringement is denied

Yes. Anyway.

Uhhm...Layla's weirdish split personality. She can be a kick ass bad ass or a pussy. She's extremely chlostraphobic and afraid of heights. When the Like-like swallowed her. She obviously couldn't breathe and got scared...and it was just another way for Link to be all valiant like. XD

The Reference to Link's Lens of Truth as the Pretty Microscope

……………

You have to admit. That thing is pretty damn fruity lookin. I mean its all purple and red. If I saw Link, as pretty as he already is...with that pretty little instrument, I would SERIOUSLY think he was gay.

Haha...I love that pretty little Truth Lens…

Uhmmmm what else lets see…

Note onething: I SUCK AT BATTLE SCENES! I know that the Iron Knuckle scene was unrealistic and badly written, but I mean what can I say, I HATE THE THINGS and I suck at battle scenes. All that stressed crunched up together is too much to handle and my brain becomes clogged and…..yes…….

You know a hand grabbed your heart when you thought Link was dead. You know you felt a lump in your throat.

XD

YESSS! MY BROS FRIEND DELETED MY CHAPTER FOR A SECOND TIME! SO I HAD TO WRITE BOTH OF THE CHAPTERS! TWO AND THREE!!!!

……..When Link and Layla are fighting about girls that Link's supposed to attract………I realize there are no young pretty girls out therein that village. But are there ANYWHERE except Gerudo's Fortress?

When Layla's all confused about Link being INSPIRED by her…

HEY YOU READER! YEAH YOU RIGHT THERE! IN THAT SHIRT OF YOURS!

You: …..? Me?

YEAHHHHHHHHHH YOU! YOU'VE JUST INSPIRED ME!

You: …………………………………

Yeah see you feel awkward. It's just a human reaction.

You: -.- I HAAAAAATE you.

But you love mah stories!

You: _hangs head_ Yes...

LINK IS A LEFTY!

I don't care what anyone says! Even if he DOES care a lot about his defense, he'd STILL hold his sword in his dominant hand! Not like your dominant hand will do much good behind a shield! Really. Arms have the same strength, but hands and non dominance do not. Really, your dominant hand is about twice as strong.

HE'S A LEFTY I TELL YOU! A LEFTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Don't you hate that shifty wall? I HATE that shifty wall…

I can never figure out the right way to go up it. I mean I know to use the hookshot, but I like to take a walk on the...unsafe retard side once in awhile. XB

Yes…

Man. If Link had Layla with him all the time. So many things would be so much easier, don't you agree! Holding down a switch, timed switches...EVERYTHING! But then again if she couldn't help you in battle she'd probably end up like Ruto in Jabu-Jabu's belly. Ohhhhh I hate that fishy fishy girl……..

The Lizalfos are the most ANNOYING creature in the game to deal with. Their STUUUUUPID screechy noises and their STUUUUUPID creepy jumping around! I JUST WANNA DICE THEM WITH MY MASTER SWORD AND HAVE THEM FOR DINNER!!!!!!

_cough_ Yes.

This Leads up to Chapter 4!

The Battle With Twinrova.

Yeah...Link's signal is a little gay but I don't feel like thinking up a cool one.

I know Koume and Kotake don't really talk that much but I have so much fun with those characters and I LOVE fighting that boss! And it's so pretty too! I love that boss!

Sorry the battle isn't described in much detail, but you can't really do much with Link repeatedly absorbing power and shooting it at opposite sisters can you? Even when they merge, it's pretty hard to prolong it.

When they get ahold of Link.

………………..I apologize for my sex slave perverseness…uu I just think things like that are hot. Along with yaoi. Because two guys are better than one. XD

Layla calls Link her man because at this point...she has to have something witty to say and I think it would be funny for her to say that in any case. .

And after the battle when they're done and I keep describing Link in his entirety as soooo very sexahhhhhh with my poetic writing...I'm sorry...I was depressed.

I also apologize for the whole ripping of the shirt thing but this was planned from the beginning. Because poor Link never gets even close to any. I mean how many of you guys could last SEVENTEEN FUCKING YEARS with no action! Yeahhhhh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!

So all Link needed was a little glimpse and he's cured of sexual frustration.

I wish it was that easy in real life. _holds up list of yaoi art pages_ XD

I'm a pervert and I admit it. . Got anything else to say?

Hahaha.

Okay when Link and Layla are suddenly getting along and then they don't and they randomly had a fight...I understand that it was abrupt, and before they were talking about this just fine, but...I had a touch of writers block, so I just tweaked it a bit.

I apologize for the simplicity of it.

THE RAIN! OHHHH THE WONDERFUL RAIN! I LOOOVE he rain! I don't know why but I do! I do I do I doo!!!!

And...it's always so romantic when people kiss in the rain.

Besides. Layla's NAME MEANS rain. Can't beat the coincidence can ya?

Didn't think so.

OKAY IM DONE! If theres anythingI missed I probably skipped it on purpose! But if theres any BURNING things you didn't see that you'd like to, feel free to Email me or review about it and I'll be sure to explain it.

Goodnight, good night my sweet readers. I will most likely kill you in the morning. Unless you review. Then you will find chocolates and flowers.


	6. Prince Cameron Comes to Call

Divide – Yeah...I changed it on purpose .

A/N-

_:takes Kit-Kat out of mouth and sucks at her Capri Sun:_ Oh, hi guys. Brain food, ne? Anyway, yes, chapter five, sorry I was evil and made you wait some more to see Layla's reaction to Link's kiss...Anyway, so yeah. I'll be a good girl now and make this chapter an exciting one. Here we go.

* * *

Layla was surprised at first, but slowly eased into the kiss and responded. She stopped after a while and slowly pushed Link away.

"Wh-why did you do that?" she asked, blushing. Link cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? What do you mean, why? Layla, you're amazing. I love you." He blushed as well and wrapped his strong arms around Layla's slim figure, pulling her into an embrace. Layla buried her face into his shoulder and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. Right now, he smelled like the desert. Go figure. She slipped her tan hands around and to the nape of his neck, softly caressing the hair there.

"Link, you're more amazing than I'll ever be." She answered. Link smiled and pulled back, and then kissed Layla again. This time, Layla responded with more passion, her slim fingers resting lightly upon his muscular shoulders, however wet they may be from the rain. When they both pulled back for a breath, Layla slipped one hand down his arm and grabbed his hand, leading him inside to her quarters. She waltzed along over to her bed and sat down, grabbing a towel from underneath and throwing one to Link.

"What's this for?" he asked rather stupidly.

"Well, you can primarily dry off with that, and then...you can take a shower when I'm out." She grabbed another towel and slipped away to a room on the right and Link soon heard the sound of running water.

Layla took off her wet clothes and hung them over the rail in the wall, then pulled the lever for the water to come out. She made sure it was hot, then slipped inside the shower. She rubbed all the sand out of her hair and off of her body, then took the soap and scrubbed hard at both body and hair. She lathered and then began to rinse, beginning to sing a song she remembered from when she was just a wee little thief, and that her mother used to sing before she passed away in the line of duty.

"Why do you cry so, my dear?

Is someone you love far away?

Why do you cry so, my dear?

Are you too disgraced to say?

Why do you cry so, my dear?

Must you leave the one you love?

Why do you cry so, my dear?

Has your lover gone up above?

Why do you cry so, my dear?

Are you unable to love another?

Why do you cry so, my dear?

"I have lost my lover."…" Layla couldn't remember the rest, but she knew the tune and began to hum, content with just that. She never really understood the song, but it must have had something to do with her father. Layla never knew a father. She always wondered about those men with her young fellow thieves around the fortress. Who were they and why were they allowed in? Truthfully, the fathers were allowed to stay with the daughters in the fortress until the age of five, when they started the ten years of training that would determine their duty when they became of age at eighteen. (Yes I know, five plus ten is fifteen, but they get three years off :DD XD)

Anyway, none of that mattered now. Layla stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, steeping out from behind the curtain back into her bedroom. She uttered a cry of surprise when he was yanked sideways and pulled into a pose, then dipped backward. She opened her eyes to find Link's beautiful blue ones staring back into her golden ones.

"You, my dear..." he began. Pulling her upward into an embrace. "...have a lovely voice." He smiled, and Layla twirled out of his grip.

"Thank you." She smirked. "It comes naturally to Gerudos." She twirled again and spun into her closet for a change of clothes. Link smiled softly and took his turn in the shower

* * *

Later, Layla and Link were both sitting on the bed with warm coffee in their hands, and Link was telling Layla about "The Great Mido", repeating all of Mido's insane tactics.

"The guy was absolutely full of himself, I'm telling you!" (:_starts into her second pack of Kit-Kats_:) he laughed. "Always, 'LINK! I'll NEVER accept you as one of us!' Well imagine his surprise when I defeated the virus inside the Deku Tree! Well...actually...he kind of just blamed me for his death, but, whatever. He's probably still bossing the Kokiris around or guarding some random entrance in the lost woods. Goddesses, I hope he gets lost in there..."

"I can understand why." said Layla lazily, adding another few sketchy lines to her pad of paper.

"What are you drawing?" Link asked, craning his neck to get a view.

"Nothing..." Layla leaned backward so that he couldn't see.

"Come on—Layla, come on I wanna seeeeeee iiiiiiiiit!" Link mock whined. Layla just scuttled out of his reach whenever he came close. Link smirked. "If that's the way you wanna play..." he pounced at her and began to tickle her, making her drop the pad.

"Noooooo Link nooo—haha! Stop it—hahaha! I'm so—haha—ticklish!" She began to heave as he stopped and grabbed the pad, looking at her current drawing. It was of him, of course.

"Wow, Layla, this is amazing! Where did you get all this talent? First the singing, now the drawing…" he flipped through the other drawings, of fellow Gerudos, Sheikahs, poes, and even the ranch girl, Malon. "I never knew you knew Malon."

"Oh, yeah, we're great buddies." Said Layla, arching her back.

"Really?"

"No, Link, I stalk her at certain times and admire her from afar." She scoffed. "Geez. Her mother knew my mother. Ever noticed her fiery red hair? Yeah, comes from Gerudo roots. Sadly, her mother died in labor and so, her father took her away to the ranch."

"Oh, wow. I never knew that. You are very full of surprises, now aren't you?" he ran at Layla and picked her up, spinning her around and throwing her onto the bed. "Anyway, it's getting late. Are we going to bed any time soon?"

"Sure, as soon as I brush my hair." Layla answered. She sauntered into her bathroom and reached for a brush, coming out a few minutes later, still dragging the brush through her hair. Once she was done, she pulled it up into a battle bun, so that it wouldn't be messy in the morning. "Let's get some rest, huh?" she smiled.

(:_finished her capri sun and starts in on a Butterfinger_:)

"Yeah. Do I sleep in that nice cushy bed with you, or do I have to sleep on the floor, like I do every night, when I'm traveling?" Link took on a pained look.

"Oh, stop it, you big baby. You can sleep in here with me until we work out some quarters for you. Climb in." she pulled up the covers and curled up, blowing out the torches and waiting for Link to get settled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and brushing some hair out of her face. "Good night, Link." She said.

"Good night, Layla." He gave her an additional kiss, both on the cheek and the lips, before they both drifted off to sleep.

But wait, theres more!

The next morning, Layla had gone out in the cool morning air to train with her fellow prison guards and Link woke up alone. After changing, he walked outside to see Layla training vigorously in a very neatly compiled form. They were in 5 lines of ten. And they kept slashing forward with their knives.

"HAH!" Left arm. "HAH!" right arm. "HAAAAAAA-YAAAAAH!" both arms. "YAAH!" spin attack.

(:_begins a giant pack of Skwinkles_:)

Link didn't have two swords, so he just watched, and when they were done, Layla jogged over, drinking deeply from her canteen, and wiped her forehead.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be up so early." She told him.

"Well, I couldn't sleep with all that racket, now could I?" Link laughed.

"Oh, please." Layla pushed his chest softly. "Come on, breakfast is inside."

They walked into the main hall and there was the table, set magnificently with food, already crowded with hungry Gerudos. Link watched as the usually very serene and serious Gerudos shoveled down their food like hyper children. He warily grabbed some toast and bacon and ate it quickly, while Layla enjoyed just a piece of jelly covered toast. Then she and Link went back outside.

"So, what do we do today, Link?" Layla asked cheerfully.

"Hmm, well...we just defeated a terrible enemy…I say its time for some RELAXATION! Have you ever seen my horse?"

"You mean that pretty reddish brown one? She may have caught my eye once or twice. ...Why?"

Link whipped out his Ocarina and played a catchy tune. Immediately Epona came around to Link, trotting up to his side.

"Epona, this is Layla. Layla, this is Epona." Link jokingly introduced them as if they were at a party. Layla laughed.

"Pleased to meet you Epona." Layla petted the horses nose and no sooner had she done so then she had been whipped up on the horses back and was riding away with Link into Hyrule field, clutching his back. They rode into the green bright field, and rode towards the ranch.

"Oh, are we going to see Malon?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all! I was just not expecting that, that's all."

"Oh, alright then." Link stopped Epona right outside the entrance and Layla jumped up onto Link's shoulders, riding all the way into the corral, to see Malon where she usually is—singing in the center of the corral, petting some of the horses. When Layla saw Malon, she practically flew off of Link's shoulders and into the corral.

"MALOOOOOON!" She called out happily.

"LAYLA? OH MY GOODNESS, LAYLA!" Malon ran towards Layla and they hugged tightly. "I thought you had forgotten about me, I haven't seen you in so long!" Malon exclaimed in her soft southern accented voice.

Layla laughed and blushed softly. "Sorry, I've been busy training." Malon nodded. She looked around Layla to see Link petting Epona idly but staring at Layla.

"Training, eh? I don't think you're ENTIRELY truthful there..."

"No, well...we beat the Spirit Temple together and defeated Twinrova, and then, we got back, and we go in a fight, but then he apologized and kissed me in the rain, it was so romantic!" Layla squealed. Malon squealed back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! That's so cuuuuute!" Malon exclaimed. The girls giggled and Link looked over in that direction before leading Epona to the water trough.

Layla and Malon continued their conversation until Link came over and put his arms around Layla's shoulders from behind and kissed her when she turned her head.

"So ladies...are we gonna just stand around here or what?"

"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners?? Come on, we'll go in and I'll fix something up." Malon led Layla and Link inside and they sat at the table, conversing softly about random topics and drinking coffee. Finally, the sun began to set and Link and Layla had to go to avoid the Wolfos that attack at night. Malon and Layla hugged eachother and Malon and Link kissed eachother of the cheek like family and Malon happily told Layla and Link to call again, waving, while they rode away.

Once they got back to Gerudo's fortress, one of the Bridge Guards had Link and Layla both come with her for a meeting with Nika, the head Gerudo under Nabooru. Layla had a bad feeling about this, but nonetheless followed the bridge Guard as one of the other Gerudos led Epona away to the stables.

They were led to Nika's quarters off of the great hall, and they sat at a table, casting silent glances at eachother worriedly, until finally, Nika, looking very grand in all her Jewelry and other appendages, walked in and sat down opposite our Hylian hero.

"I have good news, Link." She said calmly. Link and Layla both let out a sigh of releif when she said that. "We've worked out some quarters for you, and they are quite near to Layla's quarters, so you won't have to travel far to see her, and you will literally be able to hear eachother throughthe walls, due to the failing of that certain wall a couple years ago…" Nika cast a glance in Layla's direction. Layla had gotten a tad bit too angry once and thrown a couple blunt, heavy objects at that wall..and…broken a hole in it. You can imagine the surprise of the neighboring Gerudo women when they spotted Layla, red face and heaving chest, then forgetting what had happened and walking away rather nonchalantly.

Layla and link looked at eachother and smiled, and were rather relieved until Nika sighed. "And I'd like to have a word with Layla...alone...please...now, Link." Link blinked surprisedly a couple times and nodded silently, walking out.

"Layla, you recall my pestering you to find a husband, don't you? Before you had ended your training?"

"Yes..."

"Well, when you ran off into the desert, time was running out for you, and you know how after the great battle between the King's men and our people has left many of our number dead, and we are becoming a weaker force, we need many more children, so, when...a young prince came to us and asked for a young woman's hand in marriage, we gladly accepted his offer and promised…you to him."

Layla had become more perplexed by the second as Nika had continued explaining the situation to her, and presently had her hands up under her bangs, pushing them back and stretching her skin up slightly. She finally stopped and put her hands over her eyes.

"You're kidding me. You are absolutely kidding me..." she mumbled.

"Well...no..." said Nika uncertainly. "And...he's actually come to call now. Here he is." She called to a guard and the Guard nodded silently, and opened the side door, revealing the rather arrogant-looking prince tweaking a piece of his long golden hair. Layla stared at him as his expression changed quite a bit and he walked over to her, grebbed her, kneeled on one knee and kissed her hand, rather elegantly. He looked up her and his green eyes bored into hers.

"I have never seen such beauty." He said to her in a rather strong foreign accent. Layla blushed and looked away. She didn't like this man, she didn't like him at all. She didn't like the way he looked, the way he dressed, the way he spoke or acted or even felt. Just his aura upset her. "I am Prince Cameron, and I would be honored if you would be my wife." Layla looked at Nika who nodded fervently behind Prince Cameron's back and Layla nodded before saying:

"I would be honored to marry you, as well." She took her hand from his and stood. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to my quarters. Goodbye." She left rather abruptly, leaving Prnce Cameron and Nika in a silence that was neither stunned nor releived. More confused and uncertain than anything.

* * *

"What did she say, Layla?" Link asked, following Layla close behind as she walked out towards her quarters.

"Oh, nothing Link, just some silly Gerudo business. Classified, sorry, Link." Layla said rather quickly without looking back at him.

"Layla…"

"LINK!" she snapped at him, silencing him immediately. Link clammed up and stared at her, hurt.

"Oh, look. There's where you'll be staying...uh...see you tomorrow morning." She pointed at the sign that hung above the door next hers that said 'Hero of Hyrule Resides Here' and almost ran into her room, closing the curtain of a door behind her. Link stared after her and then walked into his room. He located the rather rickety wall that had been repaired and peered through one of the cracks.

"Layla..."

"Go AWAY, Link. I'm not telling you what she said!"

"Come on, Layla, I don't want you to be upset...or at least I want to know why you are..."

"I'm not upset, I'm just surprised, that's all. Go to sleep."

"No. Layla, I don't believe you. Tell me. He was surprised when Layla's face appeared right before his and put a piece of cloth ofver the crak her was peering into and blocked him from view. Oh well. He could still pester her verbally.

"Come ON, Layla! Please tell me!"

"No, Link!" He could see her shadow behind the fabric, changing into her nightgown.

"Well, FINE THEN!"

"GOOD!" Layla turned out the light as Link jumped into his new bed and sulked. After a few minutes, she turned the light on again and took the fabric down, peering through to the already sleeping Link and sighed. "Goodnight Link...I love you..." she whispered sadly. Once she got back into her bed and turned off the light, Link opened one eye and peered towards the wall.

"I love you, too, Layla." He then feel asleep just like she had.

(:_drinks down the rest of her water_: NYAWWW it's soooo cute)

* * *

Link and Layla spent a rather odd day in eachothers company. A silent breakfast and a silent exercise, sparring together in the training field. Link won for obvious reasons, along with Layla's preoccupation. For the majority of the afternoon, Link was left alone to wander while Layla sat tensely with Prince Cameron all over her, trying to plan the wedding with Nika.

Oh yeah, Cameron bashing reviews are welcome! I hate him, too!

Around five, Layla rejoined Link for dinner and then went right back into Nika's office to be fit for a wedding dress, and then right to her room and began to read a rather large, boring, dusty book, just to have an excuse not to talk to Link.

"Excuse me, Princess Goth, but can I come in?" Sounded from her entrance. There was Link, soaking wet and in his Zora's tunic. Layla closed the book and stared at him rather exasperatedly. Link walked up to her and climbed on top of her without a word, and began to kiss her. Layla wrapped her arms around the sopping Hero and kissed him back, knowing this would be the last time she would be able to do this without sneaking around or being persecuted for it. She puled away and just hugged him for a while and he rolled off of her. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, he was holding out a beautiful sapphire bracelet for her.

"Oh, Link...it's so beautiful!" She took it from him and admired it. It sparkled beautifuly in the light and Link smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." He put it on for her and they smiled at eachother. Nika came by and spotted Link in Layla's room.

"Hey! YOUR CURFEW PASSED TWO HOURS AGO! Troublemaker..." she smirked at him. Link blushed and quickly shuffled out of the room and into his own after waving goodnight to Layla. A few minutes later, after link was fast asleep and snoring loudly, who should come in but Prince Cameron.

"Hello, dear." She said in his sharp foreign voice.

"Hello..." Layla softly said. He advanced on her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Excited about the wedding soon?"

"Er...yes...very excited." Layla said, not sounding it. Cameron glared at her.

"Good. Because you better be. You will be my wife, you will bear my children, and you will LIKE IT, do you understand?" he said, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip.

"Ow, Cameron, stop it, you're hurting me!"

"Oh, and what's THIS?" he said, catching sight of the bracelet Link had given her. "Is it a gift from Link, your LOVER?" he snarled.

"Nono, he gave it to me as just a friendly gift, really, I promise. It doesn't mean much." She said quickly.

"Don't underestimate me, DEAR. I know all about how you and Link feel for eachother. I know all about that boy. He has nothing to give you. He's a worthless little crime-chaser."

"No, we're just friends, It's not that big of a deal. Really."

"Really? Then you won't be too crushed if I just…HANG ONTO it for a while, will you, dear?" he asked, Deftly unclasping the bracelet and stuffing it in a pocket before kissing Layla roughly. "Goodnight." He then stiffly walked out and back to where he was staying. Once he left, Layla grimaced and spat at him.

"You bastard." She grumbled, and blew out the torches before falling into a restless sleep. That's possible, right? Yeah...you can sleep but still be tired...right? Yeah…

* * *

The next morning, Layla and Link spent almost no time together, as Link had gone off to find other things and hang out with some of his other acquaintances, while Layla planned for her fixed wedding with Cameron and Nika.

Shortly after noon, Layla and Link took a walk together that lasted quite a while and resulted in a short swim the the river and then a tired horseback ride back to the fortress. Dinner was happier this time, with Layla and Link wconversing about their walk cheerfully.

"Layla..."said Link, spotting her bare wrist. "Why aren't you wearing the bracelet I got you?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Oh, I just, I took it off before we left on the walk. I didn't want to loseit or anything." Layla thought up a quick excuse.

"Oh, alright." Link turned back to his meal and Layla didn't feel very hungry anymore, and didn't eat. Link gave her a look over his cup. "You're troubled again. You can't fool me this time. What is it?"

"Nothing Link, nothing." Layla said, picking up her tea and drinking at it as an excuse. Too bad it was almost empty.

"You have to tell me."

"NO I DON'T!" said Layla, throwing down her cup and breaking it, and walking out briskly.

"Layla!" said Link, walking quickly out after her. The other Gerudos stared worriedly after them.

"Go away Link! Nothing is wrong!" Layla insisted.

"I don't believe you!" Link said, catching her by ther arm and gripping her houlders firmly but not firmly enough to hurt her. They were at the entrance to Layla and Link's rooms by now.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Yes there is! Look at me!" Link turned Layla's head to stare her deep in the eyes, and Layla justed stared back, heartbreak and love in her eyes, hidden way far back.

"Link..." she began uncertainly.

"Go on…" he said soothingly, though nothing could soothe Layla at this point.

"OH LINK! I'M BETROTHED!" she exclaimed, wrestling out of his now limp, surprised grip and running into her room.

Link cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

...I refuse to leave you an author's note. Oh wait I just did. …yeah. 


	7. Separation Anxiety

lil-dragon-blue – Thanks for the tip. I fixed it as you can see.

A/N - HELLOOOOOOO! As you might have noticed, something very interesting just happened. Wanna know what happens next? GOOD, CUZ YOU'RE FINDING OUT!

* * *

Layla laid on her bed and sighed as wiped away the last of her tears, mulling over what she could possibly to do get out of this horrible mess without upsetting Link any more. Soon, she heard slow heavy footsteps carry the hero into his room from through the wall. She listened for anything that might help her understand what he was feeling at the moment. Did he feel like she felt? Was it anger, regret, devastation? She couldn't hear anything. She listened to the soft shuffling of the leather of his boots coming off his feet and heard him hurl himself onto the bed and there was silence until...

It wasn't loud, not really. But it was so stifled and so sad sounding that it made Layla's ears hurt. Link was crying. He was sobbing, the emotion that he had probably never been able to show before was coming out and being soaked into the cloth of his pillow. Layla thought that it must have been very stressful growing up trying to beat everything against the odds and you could never ever fail because the fate of the ENTIRE LAND had been put upon your shoulders and you had no choice. Of course he was rewarded, but still...and now...he had finally failed at something. Well, he hadn't actually _failed_, but somebody had beaten him. The one thing that he wanted more than anything in the world at the time was Layla, and somebody had taken her from him.

Layla felt her heart break, and she felt like it was her fault. If she had only married somebody first, she would have never been on duty that day, she would have been taking care of her baby, and she would have never met Link. She would have never run into the desert, she would have never been through the Spirit Temple and she would have never helped Link beat Twinrova. She would have never got into the fight with him and they would have never got romantically involved. She felt like a bitch. She felt...she felt...incredibly tired...

* * *

The next morning, Link was nowhere to be found, and Layla got out all her frustration by training. Immediately afterwards, she had to compose herself and go meet with Cameron and Nika to discuss finally, the wedding.

"Hello, dear, how are you this fine day?" Cameron had said. It sounded very polite but by the way he was looking at her she knew it was with malicious intentions that he said so.

"Fine, Cameron." Layla said very stiffly. "And you?"

"Just _fiiiine_?" Cameron pursued her. "When you are here with me, planning out long-awaited wedding? You do mean more than **_fine_**, shouldn't you say? You mean WONDERFUL."

Layla wanted to grab him by throat, throw him down and yell, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I MEAN? I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED IT!!!!" because she obviously was capable of it, with all the training. She did get ready to, she flexed her muscle, but then Nika came in and Layla's expression changed from angry to ecstatic.

"Oh yes, Cameron dear, I wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world but here with _you,_ my love." She got big, shiny, happy eyes that showed nothing of what she felt.

"Today, Layla, you will be fitted for your wedding dress. Thanks to Cameron's generosity, it will be made of the finest silk." Nika gave her a meaningful look.

"Anything for my beautiful **_QUEEN_**..." Cameron said, wrapping his arms around Layla. Layla quickly occupied her hands with her hair to keep from punching him in his royal face.

"Yes, Cameron." Layla said quietly.

"Now, now, enough with the lovey-doveyness, you two lovers. Layla, get up on the stool." Nika shoved her over. Layla got up and Nika whistled. Two other Gerudos came out and threw a piece of cloth over Layla's head. Layla pulled her head out through the low-cut neck and recognized them as Zara and Namiustukami, (known mostly as Nami, because her name was so long) two of the head nurses. (You know Zara already.)

"Hey, Zara!" This brightened Layla's day a little bit.

"Hello, Layla, how are you?" Zara smiled at her as Nami pulled down the hem of the dress and began to pin it up. Nika cleared her throat from across the room and Zara quickly came to attention, bent down, and began to help Nami with the pinning.

"This just isn't going to fit right with your other clothing on, Layla, you're going to have to change out, if you want it to look right." Nami informed her. Layla blushed and glanced over towards Cameron and Nika. Nika was shuffling through some papers, no longer concerned with Layla's state, and Cameron was watching her hungrily as she hesitated.

"No reason to be modest, dear, we're all adults here..." he prompted her. Layla gulped and nodded slowly as Zara and Nami pulled the dress over her head. She reached slowly behind her neck and untied the strings, and then pulled up her skirt and let both articles of clothing fall to the ground. Cameron was absolutely gleeful. Luckily, Zara sensed what was going on and immediately covered Layla with the dress as soon as she was naked. Layla silently thanked Zara and Zara nodded and glared at Cameron, who was now twitchily looking through a book he had brought.

When the dress was finally finished and ready to be hemmed, Nami pulled out the huge full-length mirror and Layla looked at herself in it. The dress was beautiful. Blindingly white, with beads all up the torso, and a fluffy skirt covered with a shiny material. She had long, white, satin gloves on with no fingers and single, large jewels on the back of the hand. The veil was long and it fell behind her head, a little past her hair. Layla blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror, thinking about how beautiful she would look on the day of the wedding. But it didn't matter, because she would be marrying Cameron, that bastard. Not Link. And that meant that the wedding was meaningless. Cameron stared at her.

"Magnificent."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kokiri forest, this was happening.

(This part of the story will be told from Navi's point of view.)

As I followed Link through the dark tunnels of the Lost Woods, I was worried, so worried about him. He had woken up angry, stormed out of Gerudo's fortress, and walked into Hyrule Field with a scowl on his face. Eventually his expression had softened, and he had just begun to cry, never ceasing in his trek. Now his tears had finally stopped because he had to concentrate on where he was going, but I could sense his broken energy, and the extreme decrease in his power was devastating. Link had lost the one person that he had ever truly cared about—fallen in **_love_** with—and now he was a lost soul.

When we finally got to the deepest bowels of the forest, Link took out his small Kokiri sword, which was now knife sized for him, and began to cut into one of the giant trees that lined the forest. At first I thought this was just out of frustration, but then the cuts he made began to look like a triangular object with a handle. Under one side he put his name, and on the other, he put Layla's.

(A/N- For those of you who don't know, it's...like...well, people do it when they're going out or they wanna go out with someone, in Japan. It's supposed to be an umbrella. Kind of childish, I Know, but hey, the kid's only 17. Oh yeah. And for this next part, let's just **PRETEND** that Link can do magic without...Like…the ocarina. Thank ya kindly.)

Link put his gauntletted hand onto the carving and began to whisper words so softly that I couldn't hear anything, but the carving began to glow so brightly that it looked like there was green lava flowing inside of it. Once he had finished his chanting, Link drew a quick slash across it and waited. The green filled the slash he had made, and then a sound like shattering glass echoed through the forest along with a blue glow that came from Link's carving. Link stared at the carving a while and glared.

"Hey! Link, what's up?" I asked him.

"Cameron." He said simply, and began to walk away from the now lifeless carving.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's got to have some powers. He's obviously stopping me from casting any spells upon him or even on Layla for that matter, so I can't control him, or, even if it came to this, cast a love spell on Layla."

"Link! Layla loves you already! She loves you more than you could ever know, but she has an _obligation_ to marry Cameron, which I'm sure she's not happy about herself. But she knows as well as you and I that Cameron has power, A LOT of power, different kinds. And she wants to do what's best for her people. I'm also sure she understands that you truly love her as much as she does you, and that Cameron is just a horny rich bastard who can do whatever he wants because of his money, but still, that doesn't change anything."

"Navi, you're really not helping." Link growled. I stopped flying and landed, cross-legged, on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Link. I know how hard this must be for you. I'm just being logical."

"Yeah well. Life isn't all about logic."

(A/N- Especially when your god damn fairy is a dunderhead! XD Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! Hey! Look! Listen! Watch out! Hello! FOR GODS SAKE, WOMAN!)

Link and I walked back to the fortress and straight into Link's room, where he usually spent most of his time.

* * *

(A/N- Okay, Navi is no longer telling the story.)

Layla was extremely uncomfortable. She was clumsy and she knew it, and yet, she was still being forced to learn to dance. Waltz, really.

"And a-one, two, three..." Said Cameron as he lead her. Layla stared at her feet. Partially because she didn't want to look Cameron in the face, partially because she didn't want to step on him anymore, and another part of it was that Cameron was actually allowed to touch her for this. He had one of her dainty hands in one of his own large ones, and his other hand was on her waist while her other hand was on his shoulder. "Now now, Layla, pay attention. You have to be able to look up at me while you're dancing in order to make it look good. Now come on, one two three..."

Layla looked up and a little past Cameron's face tried to concentrate on dancing and looking at the same time. She was actually getting the hang of it. She began to loosen up as she was complimented on her sudden improvement by Cameron, and looked around her room a bit to experiment with her skills. They turned and Layla suddenly saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring though the crack in the wall. Layla gasped at stopped in her dance.

"What? Layla, don't stop now, you were doing so well!" Cameron pleaded. He followed her gaze and saw her staring at the crack in the wall. Layla motioned to Link and he ducked away while Cameron looked through the crack to see what she was staring at. "Why, there's nothing here at all except an empty bed, Layla, why did you get startled by it?"

"Oh, I...nothing, I just thought I saw someone, that's all."

"I...see..." Cameron said slowly. Layla gave a nervous smile and her walked back over to her. "Are you feeling tired? We can stop." He said. He was acting along nicer now, because Nika had walked in.

"Yes, I am a bit worn out. Tomorrow we can continue." Layla said daintily. She saw Link peeking through again.

"Well then, tomorrow, darling." Said Cameron, bending and kissing her hand. Layla smiled fakely and waited until he was long gone before she rushed over to Link's crack in the wall.

"Oh, Link, I'm so miserable!" Layla exclaimed, fighting back tears as she reached through the crack the best she could, wedging her fingers between the stone blocks. Link looked at her sadly and wiggled his fingers in too, just far enough for their fingertips to brush together. "I don't know how much longer I can stand it!"

"I know, Layla, I'm miserable too. I just...you have no idea how bad it feels to me that I've let you down, I mean, I've lost you. I feel like a failure and a coward. I'm sorry." Link said, looking at the ground, when he noticed that Layla fingers were gone. "Er...Layla?" Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and Layla was burying her face in his shoulder.

"No, Link, that's not true at all. This is Cameron and his mendacity. It's all his fault. Nothing is wrong with you!"

"No Layla...you should just go marry him. I can't do anything for you. Forget about me."

"Link!"

"I'm _SERIOUS_, Layla! Why should you love me? He's PRINCE Cameron! He's got money and fame and good looks and he can make you the happiest girl in the world! And I'm just a petty warrior…" Link's voice trailed off. Layla stared at him.

"Oh Link…" she said quietly. "Link, no, don't say that! Nobody can make me the happiest girl in the world except for you!!" she exclaimed. And with that, after a small hesitation, searching her face, he had kissed her so passionately that she felt like she had melted into him and that she could stay like that forever, frozen in time, however…that was when Prince Cameron walked in.

"Let's see what in this—" he broke off his sentence when Layla broke away from Link, backing away, up against the wall. "So THIS is who is staying in here! Did you SEE him before, Layla? Was THAT it? Did you stop because you saw him peeping through the cracks in the wall in your room? Yes, I know all about those little cracks. I had no idea that _this _fool was staying in the next room and had the ability to WATCH you while you SLEEP, however!"

"He's not a fool!" Layla said with contempt.

"And I **don't** watch her while she sleeps!" Link said, a little weakly.

"Wait, do you?" Layla said quietly to Link, looking suspicious.

"Well, I mean...well, there kinda was that one time...I mean...no...of course not..."

"Link."

"Layla."

"Link."

"Okay maybe I did once but it was only for a little bit and this isn't helping my case while Cameron is standing right there if you failed to miss that." Link said quickly out of the corner of his mouth.

"What are you two whispering about?" Cameron demanded.

"Nothing!" Layla said quickly.

"Link! You are never to come near _my _woman again, do you hear me? You shall not see her again until the wedding, because I hear everybody is invited so I can't exactly stop you."

"Ugh!" Layla made a sound of disbelief in her corner.

"And as for you, DEAR!" Cameron grabbed Layla by the arm and held her to him. "You will be kept in MY quarters, from now on, and you won't be allowed out until you are bound to me in marriage, do you UNDERSTAND!?" Cameron growled. He led Layla out of the room, practically dragging her, while she looked back at Link sadly as he held a hand to his mouth, kind of biting his fingernails.

"This is sick." He said, when they were out of the room. "This is totally sick."

* * *

Meanwhile, Layla had eventually stopped struggling but was still being dragged by Cameron to his quarters.

It was a large room with a very large bed and yet another in the corner. A trunk stood next to them, supposedly housing Cameron's belongings, and a very large aquarium which the Gerudos had built quite a time ago contained 6 or 7 large fish which were a sort of pet for the Gerudos, besides the tamed wolfos which belonged to Nabooru. There was a small dark hallway leading into the bathroom, and there were a couple barrels here and there probably filled with spare Gerudo things. There was a barred window at the top of the room that let in a little light from the moon, and however many torches Cameron lit, the room still had a dark feeling to it.

"You will be sleeping over THERE." Cameron coldly pointed to the small bed. Layla sighed. She knew she was right. She walked over to it and flopped down.

"If it were up to me, that Link would be BEHEADED before you could say Kakariko Village, you know."

"I know." Said Layla, speaking into her pillow.

"And if we were in my village, he'd be dead already."

"I _KNOW_." Layla sighed. She turned towards the wall and wriggled under the covers of her bed. She stared at the wall and counted the cracks until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, while Layla was training, she didn't even bother to yell out the certain calls for the attacks. Silently, she ripped through the air with her scimitars. She started another boring day as prison guard, and eventually climbed up the vines to the highest part of the fortress where nobody ever went, well, rarely. Layla sat in a corner and stared out into the blue, clear, desert sky. This was her meditation.

She felt very stupid for going into Link's quarters and kissing him. She had had a feeling that Cameron would catch her at it eventually...but the look in Link's eyes last night...it had just been too much to bear. Layla didn't feel like siting here brooding about it would help her very much, so she leaped across the roof to the infirmary. She walked in and peered around the curtain. A Gerudo nurse with very long hair tied up in pigtails looked up from the desk she was at.

"Yes, Layla?"

"Hey, Judith. You know where Zara is?"

"Oh, yes. She's not in today, she is filling in for the bridge guards."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Jude. "

"Noooo problem." Jude said. Layla skipped away and out towards the entrance of the fortress. She slowed to walk when she got to the bridge and stopped when she saw Zara.

"Hey, Zara! Come here!" Layla called. Zara looked around and waved to Layla, saluting the head bridge guard and walking over to Layla.

"Hey, Layla, honey, how are you?" she asked. She flipped her hair, which was now down from it bun, the sides flipping out a bit and her few strands of bangs hanging loosely in front of her face. She wore the bridge guard outfit, a purple iron breastplate and purple baggy pants with gold trim. She looked great.

"I hate Cameron." Layla said simply. Zara looked at her sympathetically.

"I know, honey, I see it in your eyes whenever you look at him. I feel so sorry that you're being torn away from Link like that."

"If only I had just been more decisive earlier in my life! If only I hadn't been so picky with the suitors that had been put before me when I was younger! Then I would have never met Link and none of this would have happened!" Layla thought out loud.

"Layla, do you _really_ believe you'd be happy if you hadn't met Link?" Zara questioned her. Layla pondered this a minute and shook her head. "Exactly. You'd be with a betrothed husband and with a baby that meant nothing to you. Link came into your life for a reason, Layla. And I think you know that."

"Yeah…I guess..."Layla said. "But still, I don't know what I'm going to do, I mean, I cant back out of it, I act like I love the guy, and I know how much it means to Nika and the others…" Layla's voice trailed off.

"Well, I don't think you should marry Cameron either way, but it's your choice. I understand your hesitation, but if it were up me, I'd choose Link any day." Zara informed her.

"Hm. Thanks Zara. See you later." Layla said. Zara nodded and jogged back to her post.

Layla turned back around to go find something to do and walked into the fortress. As soon as she turned the corner, though, she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her head. She looked up into bright blue eyes. "Oh…" Layla stared into Link's eyes and analyzed what she saw. She no longer saw the fire burning to save Hyrule. No, now they were filled with the smoke of an extinguished fire, one that had been trampled on many a time and was slowly deteriorating more and more. They stayed like that and stared at each other for what seemed like a whole 5 minutes, until Layla finally blushed a deep shade of red and ran past Link, after whom she ran into Cameron a little ways along.

"Cameron!" Layla said when she saw him.

"I thought I told you you weren't allowed OUT!" he said to her.

"I was training!" Layla said nervously.

"Oh REALLY? At the BRIDGE? Why, I didn't know they held training sessions there, did they? Remarkable! I could have sworn you were sneaking off to go speak with your dear sweet friend Zara. Well. I should warn you. I think you should stay away from her if you value her life." He narrowed his eyes.

"You MONSTER." Layla whispered.

"Perhaps..." said Cameron airily. "Or perhaps I'm just concerned for your safety as well as hers." He said. He whipped around and pointed to his quarters. "GO." She said simply. Layla glared at him a glare that held the most hatred she had ever felt in her life and walked silently back into the room.

* * *

Later that day, Cameron brought in a meek looking Gerudo girl looking about age 15, with big ringlets held up in pigtails on her head.

"Layla, I'd like you to meet Celia. She'll be your new...assistant slash sitter, making sure you don't do anything I wouldn't want you to. I'm sure you two will get along, right, Layla? Celia?"

"Yes." They said unenthusiastically in unison.

(A/N- I stole the name Celia from Harvest Moon as well! XD)

"Marvelous! TA!" Cameron trotted out of the room and Celia sat down on his bed, getting out some knitting needles and string and began clacking away nervously, making what looked to be the beginnings of a skirt.

"Celia..." Layla started. The young girl blushed and looked up at Layla.

"Yes, Miss Layla?" she said in her soft, high voice.

"Just Layla. Uhm...how come I don't...know you?"

"I…uhm…I'm not from around..." said Celia quietly.

"But...you look like a Gerudo."

"Because I am...but...I grew up in Kakariko village. My mother died and so my father brought me there to grow up...I...never knew Gerudos had a whole fortress. I knew that they existed but…" Celia stopped to fix a mistake in her knitting.

"That's really weird...who is your father?"

"He's just a simple man...but he must have been special to the gerudos because they didn't take me from him when he proposed to move to Kakariko Village with me."

"That's what I was saying...because...usually you'd get a foster mother or something, right?"

"Correct." Celia answered, silently continuing her work.

"So how did Cameron come across you?"

"I was just shopping in the Town Market and he told me I looked charming and decided to bring me here to be your...sitter? Right?" Celia queried.

"Well, yeah, but let's not call it that. Seeing as your younger than me and stuff...how bout we're just buddies?" Layla suggested. Celia giggled.

"Alright."

* * *

About an hour after the sun set, Cameron came in and dismissed Celia. Celia bowed to them both and left hurriedly.

"Cute, isn't she?" Cameron asked Layla.

"Sure..." Layla's mood had dropped sharply when Celia left and Cameron had taken her place.

"She'll be around early in the morning until I come home at night to watch over you, isn't that wonderful? I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself." Cameron said, with ulterior motives of course.

"You mean to keep me from seeing Link."

"Precisely! I'm marrying a sharp one, aren't I?" Cameron snickered.

"If I had my way, you'd be 'marrying' a sharp KNIFE." Layla growled at him.

"Yes, I know." Cameron said sarcastically. "Too bad it's not up to you. Goodnight, DEAR." He saidto her before blowing out the torches and getting into bed.

"Whatever."

* * *

A/N- Well, looks like Layla has a new friend! But is this mysterious young girl really who she says she is? Is she a plain and simple Kakarikan Gerudo? Or is she working for Cameron in more ways than one? Or perhaps is she affiliated with Link? Nobody knows, but we'll find out. As soon as I figure out for sure which one it is myself.

:D Review please!


	8. Things Get Really Fucked Up

A/N- Alright!

Layla is being kept in Cameron's quarters, Link is devastated, and Celia is Layla's new servant/sitter/friend and is very mysterious. We need to find out more, ne?

In this chapter, you Cameron haters…get ready to hate him more, oh BELIEVE ME you will hate him more by the end.

Let us venture!

**Warning: There is sexual content inthis chapter. Not FUN sexual content either. Watch out.**

……………………………………

Layla spent long, sleepless nights and restless, boring days in Cameron's quarters, She and Celia would converse a little, but mostly all Layla could do was stare at the fish. One day, Celia was being especially quiet while she knitted. Layla was concerned.

"Celia...you're quiet. What's up?"

"Who is that stunning man who walks around the fortress?" Clicky click.

"Hm? Well you know who Cameron is…stunning eh? Tall, green tunic, golden hair that hangs in his…brilliant…blue…eyes…?" Layla finished dreamily.

"Yes, that's him!" Celia answered cheerily. Cli-click-clickety

"That's Link, the soon-to-be hero of us all. He is the Chosen One who will save Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil clutches." Layla recited. She heard this in her head quite often.

"Now I know where I remember him from! He defeated the Shadow Spirit that came from the well! I remember that clearly now. Yes, he's very admirable." Cli-cli-cli-cli-clickety

"Yeah..."

"Yet he looks different than when I last saw him. Paler, less energetic. You all don't have him...PRISONER, do you?" Celia seemed concerned.

"Oh, NO! Link, a prisoner of the Gerudos? No, we consider him one of our own."

"Do you? That's interesting. I wonder why he looks so sad all the time…" Clickety clickety click click.

"Well, Link and I...were in love once…" Layla began softly and slowly.

"You were? But Cameron..."

"Cameron came into my life at the worst possible time, right after Link and I had fallen MADLY in love. It was...oh it was terrible." Layla said, her voice breaking.

Celia slowly laid down her knitting. "Tell me more." She said with concern in her eyes.

"Well, I was a prison guard, and Link and I were battling. He cut me with that damned sword of his and then I got angry when I saw he had a Gerudo Pass. I ran into the desert and ran into him again. We battled in the desert, and when I saw him leaving the building I had taken refuge in…he looked so...heroic. He had this PASSION, you see. It was like...he _knew _he'd save us all and he wouldn't let anyone stop him.

"I followed him to the Spirit Temple because he had taken my scythe and, so, we ventured through it together. During which he saved me from a Like-like and we defeated the evil twin sisters Twinrova together. We got back and got in an argument about who saved who's butt...petty really, and I was so broken up about it and I refused to believe I loved him, and then, I was moping in the rain, and he came out and looked at me with those big blue eyes and told me he loved me and...and kissed me…"

Layla's eyes had began to water and two very silent, tiny tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down at Layla's golden-eyed sadness.

"That's...beautiful..." she said. "What happened next?"

"Well, soon afterwards, Nika called us in to speak with her, and she gave Link his quarters, and then she told him she wanted time alone with me. I knew something was wrong then. She introduced Cameron and, I mean, I knew he was bastard right away. And after that, I mean, Link and I...we've just been allowed less and less time together and now...I'm stuck here..." Layla slowed down and two more tears reached her pillow that she was gripping.

"That's so...amazing Layla, like a fairy tale. Who knows what will happen next?" Celia wondered aloud.

"Hm. Only the Goddesses know." Layla laid back in the bed and thought about Link for some time, before finally getting the first sleep she had in 3 days. Three days no sleep, and two weeks without Link by her side.

Celia continued her knitting, finishing up the skirt, when Cameron walked in.

"Ah, Celia dear, here is your pay, and—oh, is Layla asleep?" he stared past Celia at the sleeping form of Layla.

"Yes, Cameron." Celia replied.

"I may just have to take advantage of this, she's such a bitch when she's awake, she'll never obey me, that's the problem with women these days, all 'Oh, I'm independent.' Hah! Without men, women could never survive." Cameron ranted.

"Cameron!" Celia exclaimed, perturbed at his speech.

"Oh, terribly sorry, didn't mean to offend. Now now, run along, I must get some sleep." Cameron shooed Celia and she walked out. She stomped into a certain hideout and glared at the person she reported to.

"Well?" they asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There is a _FUCKING _special place in HELL for people like him!" Celia said.

"I know." Said the employer of our dear Celia. "He's an asshole." A hand brushed hair out of an eye.

"Ooh!" Celia marched into the other room and changed. "He deserves to die."

Our mysterious character let out a charismatic chuckle. "I know, I know. Goodnight, 'Celia'."

"Goonight."

(I'm so evil, you will NEVER guess.)

……………………………

Layla woke up the next morning, and went towards Cameron's bathroom to shower. She took of her clothes and took a quick shower, washing away the dirt and grime, and troubles...she wished she could stay in here forever, or just drown.

When she heard Cameron stirring, she quickly turned the shower off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. She walked out and hoped Cameron wouldn't catch her, but alas.

"Ah, if it isn't the Queen to be. How are you today, dear?" he asked, advancing on her.

"Uhm...uhm...fine…" Layla wound the towel tighter around her.

"That's wondrous! Cleaning that heavenly body of yours, I see..." Cameron placed his large, Princely hands under Layla's chest and bounced them. Layla slapped his hands away, feeling molested.

"Don't fucking **touch** me!" She yelled at him.

"Now, now, no reason to be shy. Why don't you join me in the shower for one more?" He asked, smirking with his perfect white teeth. "One can never be too clean."

"Yes, one CAN. Now get out of my way, I need to dry off."

"Alright, alright." Cameron stepped aside and into the bathroom. He shoved the door to the bathroom closed and locked it.

(This room has a locked door…_shifty eyes_)

"God, he makes me so fucking mad!" Layla shrieked, when she heard the water turn on.

Layla walked a ways and stopped. Oh god, her CLOTHES WERE STILL IN THE BATHROOM! She ran back to the door and banged on it over and over and over. Cameron wasn't going to open it; he'd rather see her have to scavenge out some other clothes. Well, what was she to do? Sit here in her towel so he could MOLEST her when he came out? Not likely.

She scampered over to the entryway to Cameron's quarters and peered around. Well, it seemed like nobody was watching, they were all training. She skipped along the edge of the buildings, darting into a dark entryway whenever she reached one. Damnit, why did Cameron's quarters have to be SO FAR AWAY from the infirmary? Zara would give her some new clothes…She continued her journey across the compound and was just about there when she turned and saw Link.

It seemed like he had seen her for quite a while now and had been watching her, wondering what the hell she was doing out in the compound like that, in a towel that was WAY TOO short for being out in public. Layla blushed, smiled coyly, and blew her one thick piece of bang in the center of her forehead out of her eyes. Link looked like he was in utter **pain** from the separation from her. She winked and fluttered inside the infirmary, looking around the oddly empty room and instantly called for Zara. Zara came rushing out immediately.

"Layla? Uh...skimping on the clothes today…are we?" she inquired slowly.

"No, Cameron locked my clothes in the bathroom and now he's in the shower and if you think I'm going to sit around in a towel waiting for himto come out and molest me…" Layla stopped, she needed no further explanation. Zara nodded, handed Layla a spare pair of clothes she got out of a drawer and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom so she could get dressed. Layla dropped the towel in the bin and dressed herself in the goldenrod tanktop with the white shorts that stopped at the knee (you know, like guy shorts X3). When she came out she thanked Zara and turned out of the infirmary. She was quickly grabbed and a hand was place over her mouth to keep her from making a noise. Layla struggled against her captor and tried to bite the hand silencing her until, "Chill, Layla, it's me, Link! Geez…" sounded from behind her. Layla struggled once again, but now because she wanted to hug Link. Link held her tight, still. "Not here, look…" he pushed a piece of paper into her hand and shoved her into the light where she walked calmly back to Cameron's room. She sat on her bed and unfolded the paper, and there, in Link's untidy cursive, were the words:

"I'll see you tonight." Embelished with a tiny heart next to it and him name signed below. Layla squealed and hugged the paper to her chest.

(I don't know how she knows it's his handwriting, or if Link even knows how to write, even, but I mean…he can read, can't he? You know, he reads like street signs and stuff in Hyrule field.)

But…why tonight? What was happening tonight? Layla stopped thinking about that and began to wonder at the fact that Cameron was STILL in the shower. Right when Layla finished this thought, steam poured into the room and Cameron stepped out in a towel, his pale skin shining with water. Layla stared. He was…taller than she thought he looked in clothes. Cameron caught her stare.

"Oh my, staring are we? Like what you see, dear?" He joked, striking a pose.

"Please!" Layla spat. "You _fucking_ wish." She shoved the note under her pillow while Cameron was distracted with finding clothes. He was speaking.

"I'm off soon, Layla, you see I have a meeting, my father is coming to discuss with me the wedding and well, I'm not going to be home until tomorrow morning. Celia is busy so, I'm going to lock the door to this room and if you TRY to get out, you will be severely punished, understand?" Cameron glared and Layla nodded silently. Link must know about this meeting. Cameron left in about half an hour, blowing Layla a kiss that she severely rejected, sticking her tongue out at him girlishly, and flopped back on her bed. Link would have to come by moonlight, and that would take a long time…

She turned towards the wall and traced crevices, waiting for the day to pass by.

…………………………

Hours later, Layla sat on her bed, laying her cheek on her fist and staring as the fish swum around eachother in the aquarium. Well, she had nobody else to talk to.

"Oh, fishies. I just don't know what to do. I mean, I LOVE Link, he's the love of my life, but...I'm obligated to marry that BASTARD Cameron, and every time I see him the pain that he's not Link gets worse and worse. I miss him, fishies. What do you think I should do? ...Of course. I'm an idiot. You are FISH, you cannot TALK." Layla sighed and laid on her back on her bed, a small sliver of the window showing. Suddenly, a darkness covored the window, and Layla was going to sit up when she saw a gauntletted hand too small to be Cameron's come through the window, working at the bars.

"Link?" Layla whispered, backing up from the bed and standing up. Link looked up and stared at Layla, looking very apprehensive and a little surprised. He smiled at her and pulled at the grate covering the window, with a final hard tug he pulled it off and told Layla to stand back as he landed, catlike, on the floor in front of her. With no hesitation, Layla grabbed Link and hugged him, swiping off his hat and hugging him, running her hands through his slightly long, golden hair. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed as if that were sealing the feeling of him inside her forever and she would never have to let him go. Link grabbed her hands and kissed every fingertip, afterwards softly putting them to his face.

"Layla, I've missed you. How is he treating you? Are you alright? He hasn't…you know…done…anything to you, has he?" Link attacked Layla with concerned questions. Layla laughed, happiness in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Link, but what about you? I'm sure I missed you just as much as you missed me, but I mean what are you doing to your time?"

"Oh, I don't know. Going around getting stuff, shooting at the gallery, you know. Finding something to do to get my mind off of this. I even got something for you from our old friend Malon." Link swiped out a condensating bottle of ice cold Lon-lon Milk. Layla gasped.

"Oh, THANK you Link! I haven't had anything to drink except for WINE for such a long time, I was beginning to think I'd be permanently drunk." Layla said, taking a small drink of the Milk and putting it under her bed. She hugged Link and put her chin on his shoulder, standing there swaying with him, so comfortable in his arms. She suddenly heard a noise outside. She gasped.

"That must be Cameron. Quickly! Go back out the window!" She warned him.

"…I love you." Link gave Layla one last, firm kiss before getting out the hookshot and shooting out the window, replacing the grate just in time. Cameron came in and called to Layla that he was back early. He turned to hang up his coat when Layla noticed she still had Link's BRIGHT GREEN hat in her hand! She quickly stuffed it into her pillowcase so that Cameron wouldn't see and resumed her former sitting position on the bed. She looked out the window, at the last disappearing strand of beautiful golden hair and mouthed, "I love you too."

"How was your day, dear?" Cameron asked, twirling and landing in front of her.

"Boring as hell, thanks to you." Layla muttered.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I know you miss that dear Celia." Cameron's usually perfect speech was slurred and by the way he was acting, he was obviously drunk. Layla backed up against the wall, wishing him away.

(Alright Cameron bashers, you will hate him more now! Now now now!)

**Warning: Slightly explicit material ahead, please be forewarned.**

Cameron was staring.

"What? **_WHAT??!!_**" Layla growled at him.

"You know you are incredibly beautiful?" he reminded her.

"You tell me that every day, and I know you don't mean it." Layla said with dissent.

"Oh, no. I mean it. I mean everything I say." Cameron said, holding up his hands showing Layla his palms. That was he GAYEST, literally, GAYEST stance Layla had ever seen a man take. He was _SMASHED_. Layla was afraid of the things he had told his father about her. Then again, that may work to her advantage, he may think she was terrible and not allow Cameron to marry her.

"Uh huh." Layla tunred away from Cameron but was suddenly grabbed up by the wrists in his iron grip.

"You know, dear, it's never too early for the _honeymoon_ to start." He slurred. He was gripping Layla tighter now. Fuck, she knew what was gonna happen now. He threw her down onto his larger bed.

"No, stop it, Cameron, you're hurting me!" Layla complained. "Please, don't!"

"Be quiet, wench. I need an heir to the throne and YOU WILL GIVE BIRTH TO HIM!"

"No, please, Cameron, stop it!" Layla pleaded with the the Prince as her tugged at her clothes. Tears came to Layla's eyes as she felt her BORRWED tanktop come off and then her shorts come off as well. Cameron held her down as he kissed her roughly, allowing Layla barely enough air to stay alive and undressing himself.

"No, stop—please—CAMERON!" Layla gasped. He wasn't going to stop. "I'm...I'm still a virgin." She whispered to the occupied and not listening prince.

(That's not too far to go for PG-13, is it?)

…………………………………….

Hours later, Layla was back in her bed, covered in sweat and feeling dirty. She was raped by that bastard. _Raped._ The word played out in her head as images of the traumatizing affair haunted her. She had cried through the whole thing and was still crying silvery tears of torment swum down her cheeks. What was she going to tell Link _now?_ He had just asked her if he hadn't done anything. So much irony. She was curled up into a little ball as gray and pink patches of sky glowed in the window.

She hadnt slept a wink all night. She laid on her bed in a pool of her own blood and shivered as the night passed. She had great bruises on the inside of her thighs, her wrists, and lower arms. Cameron hadn't gone easy, and he hadn't wasted any time in impregnating Layla. Layla bit her lip and let more tears run down her cheeks in rivers of suffering. Her first child would not be Link's, but Cameron's. She felt like a whore.

Cameron got up later and took a shower. Soon after Celia arrived he departed and Layla informed Celia that she was taking a shower. She got up and entered the bathroom turning on the shower to full heat getting herself soaked. She washed up her her arms and finished off the rest of her body. The bruises between her legs however, hurt so much that her eyes began to water. She looked down at the black and blue on her once perfect, golden skin and slid down the far wall of the shower. She curled up with her knees to her chest and laid her head down atop her knees. She lifted her head back up against the wall and took a deep breath, and sobbed.

Her life was going all wrong! Why did he rape her, why, why, why? Layla rubbed her hands down her face and knew she must look stupid, her face all screwed up while she sat in the corner of the shower, crying, but she didn't care. She cried and cried until she felt like there was no more water in her body to cry out. This reminded her of a few lines of a sad, sad poem she had once read.

Sometimes you can cry until there is nothing wet in you.

You can scream and yell until your throat rebels and ruptures.

You can pray your heart out to whatever gods you think will listen.

But you know that if it ever did relent, it would not be because it cared.

(By Nny, from JTHM by Jhonen Vasquez ;;)

She laid in the shower and let the hot water pour over her until she felt cleaner, to a point, and looked in the mirror, making sure her eyes were not red. Layla had never thought she was ugly, but not particlarly pretty either, although most of her Gerudo friends and men of the towns told her she was gorgeous.

She stood back and looked at her reflection. She had big, golden eyes and caramel skin with fiery red hair. She had wavy bangs with one wild, thick strand in the middle that never seemed to behave. Her hair went down a little past her shoulders now, but usually she had it up in a large gold ring, and it swung freely behind her head. Then of course came her body with her narrow shoulders, large chest, lithe, muscular stomach and widening waist with normal-sized hips and fit legs ending in small feet. She guessed she was quite pretty.

She turned the corner and walked over to her bed, pulling on her normal outfit, her whitew halter and her flowy skirt with the waist made of pure gold. She laid her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling as it began to spin slowly.

"I'm so tired, Celia...I didn't sleep a wink."

"Oh? How come, Layla?" Celia inquired.

"Mmmnh... it's Cameron..." Layla said, not thinking about what she was saying, falling asleep.

"What do you mean, it's Cameron...?" Celia persued.

"Mh…last night...horny bastard...rapist..." Layla accused before falling silent.

"Rapist?" Celia gasped. Did that mean he had raped Layla? That bastard! Celia decided this was a very important matter and laid down her knitting, stealing out of the room and to the hideout where her employer was waiting.

"What are you doing back?" they asked.

Celia panted. "Layla...Cameron...last night..." she waited until she got her breath back. "Last night, Cameron RAPED Layla." She announced.

"HE DID WHAT?" the person Celia reported to stood up and stomped a foot on the ground, knocking over a wooden table with Sake on it. "He raped her? You mean...Layla's PREGNANT?" the person exclaimed.

"Sadly yes." Celia hung her head,

"Oh god...just...go back before Cameron finds out you're gone." They pointed her out.

"Yes." Celia nodded and scampered back to Cameron's quarters as quick she could. When she walked in, although, Cameron was back, holding her knitting as Layla sat on her bed, waking up.

"I have good news...and bad news." Cameron said maliciously. "Bad news. Celia, you irresponsible little wench, you are _FIRED_." Cameron hissed. "But Layla, dear, the good news is that in two days, our wedding is to commence."

"Two days?" Layla gasped, now fully awake.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" he sighed.

Layla scoffed. "For **you,** maybe!" Cameron glared at her. "I mean...yes...wonderful." she looked up and gave the retreating Celia a look that said 'I'll miss you.' And Celia nodded before completely exiting the room. At which point Layla hidunder her covers until she and Cameron fell asleep.

……………………………

The next day, Layla woke up before Cameron as usual, clutching Link's hat. When did that happen? She brought the hat to her face and sniffed. It smelled wonderful, like sage, (sage, like, the herb, not the sage like…six sages or whatever) like the forest. Link had the exact same smell. Layla left a note on the mighttand next to Cameron's bed, telling him she was going to the infirmary and left with a swish of her skirt. Cameron could come get her when he woke up.

She exited the room and walked into the bright light of the compound. She crossed the sandy ground and strolled into the infirmary. Today there was people inside, bleeding and groaning and all sorts of things. This moment, Zara walked out, looking tired, and bid her patient goobye before catching sight of Layla.

"Layla! Back again, I see! What do you need now?" Zara asked, laeding her towards one of the rooms in the back.

"What do **_I_** need? What do you need? You look like you were hit with a truck!" Layla exclaimed. Zara gave her a sad smile.

"Oh, well, I'm fine, really, Layla, overworked is the word you might use."

"No, I sense lies in the soul of Zara." Layla joked. She then held her stomach and winced.

"What's wrong?" Zara exclaimed, holding a hand out to Layla.

"I...okay, Zara...there's something I have to tell you, bot you have to promise to believe me and to not tell anybody else, because they'll think I'm making it up." Zara nodded her assent and Layla continued. "Night before last, Cameron came back from meeting with his father, smashed, and...well...then he..."

"Then he WHAT?" Zara pushed.

"He _raped_ me, Zara." Layla moaned. Zara gasped andheld Layla as she quietly shed a couple tears of relief. She had finally told somebody. Zara sighed against Layla's hair and spoke.

"I guess you have the opposite problem of me, Layla." Zara said. Laya looked up.

"What do you mean."

"A couple months ago, I went to a suitor to get pregnant, and well, now, I'm still not showing any signs, I'm still even fit. Layla, I-I'm infirtile." Zara proclaimed, taking a deep breath and lettingout slowly.

"Oh my God, Zara..." Layla got up and hugged Zara close. She knew that the thing Zara ever wanted the most in her whole life was a baby, and now she couldn't have one. She was infertile, and Layla was raped. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't." Zara said. "It's really...I'll get over it." Zara sniffled. Just then, heavy footsteps were heard in the room and Cameron stomped into the room where Zara and Layla were communing.

"Come on." Called the Prince, picking up Layla by the arms. "We're going to see Nika about the wedding again." He said. Layla waved goodbye to Zara and obediently walked next to Cameron as he set her down.

Things around here were getting really fucked up.

…………………………………………………………

Well, there you go. Still more mystery, angst, Cameron-evilness, and romance, not necessarily in that order. Well Cameron-bashers? You gonna take that sitting down? Didn't think so. Anyway, review lots, and I'll let you choose. Should Layla be sooo traumatized by this rape that she and Link need to go through a whole healing process before they can ever be happy again and make for a great plot twist, or do you think Layla should just automatically be better already. I won't tell you which one I'd choose, it's your decision.

Love and hugs!

Coolies


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

Floofy – Sorry about that, I put one up, as you can see. YOU! YOU MUST IM MEEE! We seriously have to chat!

Kenshinlink – Oh really? I didn't know there were many like that! TT;;; sorry.

Gameboyguru- showers you with flowers and chocolates I love you. Will you marry me? Also, I reread that chapter, and yes, Link is quite the lovey dovey twit at parts in that chapter. Ah, if only I could take it back. I think that fanservice is healthy for the story, wouldn't you agree? I don't think you seem perverse in any way whatsoever.

I realize that Layla is often saying god, I realized that a while ago, but I am just wayyyy too lazy to sit here and type out goddesses. It's a long word. However, I will be nice and there will be a change from 'God' to Din, Nayru, or Farore in the upcoming chapters. Yeah, that Twinrova thing was one of my best ideas. All females that have ever seen Link (In OoT of course, damn that Shigeru and his cel-shading!!!!! _(pissed)_) think he is like the epitome of hotness.

And yes, the pregnancy thing. Well, you don't really NOT get pregnant of the first time usually, do you? That's why I made her pregnant. I don't know, I just decided she needed an excuse to be all cold to Link and stuff. Plus, there's PLANS for this child. I guess I should think more about what I write. Anyway, we _should_ talk sometime. You share so many of my views. (You're already on my buddy list so feel free to IM me anytime, my IM is in my bio) Once again, will you marry me?

* * *

**Warning: More heavy makeout sessions take place in this chapter. Are you getting sick of them? I apologize if you are.**

A/N- Alright, well, I bet you're all pretty mad at me right now, huh? Let's recap.

Link: Missing? Hasn't seen Layla in a while and is unusually depressed according to…

Celia: Fired. She's working for a mysterious person, who is, luckily, in Layla's favor. Got extremely angry when they heard about…

Cameron: raped Layla. Currently has spoken to his father about the wedding and has planned it to come soon. Right about now I think it's tomorrow. This distresses…

Layla: Raped by Cameron. Devastated. Feels dirty and can't think of what she'll say to Link. Has just been to the infirmary to see…

Zara: Has found out that she's infertile and can never have a baby.

Yeah. Sad shit. Who wants more?

Readers: ME! ME! ME!

Link: (_is sobbing on the ground)_

Layla: (_is right there next to him)_

Cameron:_ (is laughing maniacally)_

Zara: (_is crying over her illness but is still trying to comfort Link and Layla)_

Celia: (_knitting and scooting away from Vesta)_

Vesta: Dude! What cup size are you? C? You're so little!

Coolies: Oo…Uh. Well after that bit of comic relief. Let's move on into the Drama/Angst/Mystery/Action/Adventure/Romance part of this story. (and to think I never thought I could write something this good. This is even better than 'A Twisted Fate' WHICH YOU—YEAH YOU!—SHOULD BE READING!) Okay, seriously. Enough. Now sadness.

* * *

Layla walked slowly alongside Cameron who looked very tired and not his normal self. Layla stared at him and pondered. He could probably be pretty agreeable if he wasn't…oh, ruining your life, raping you, you know, the like. They walked along the stone walls of the fortress until they got into Nika's room where they walked along a velvet red carpet leading up to a violently purple chair surrounded with hangings of translucent silky material, with goldenrod and red pillows and tapestries.

"Hello, Nika." Layla stuck her arms down to her sides stiffly and bowed. Cameron did the same.

"Come forward, you two." Nika smiled. Layla and Cameron walked towards her throne, kneeled, and looked up at Nika.

(Oh if you're wondering why Nika is the most prominent leader in the Gerudos, not Nabooru, it's because Nabooru was always described as 'A Lone Wolf Thief' to me, and I never perceived her as HEAD of the Gerudos anyway, so I decided Nika, my OC, would be the second in command because I'm a loser and I follow the rules of the game. Nika is pretty shexay if you ask me, even though you've never seen her. XD)

Nika observed the 'couple'. Her striking purple eyes and very long, deep reddish hair bordering on burgundy contrasted with the chair, and her rather-light-for-a-Gerudo skin tone was a nice compliment to her clothing which was black and fitting, with a flared skirt at the bottom which went to her knees.

"So, you have decided that the wedding will be tomorrow?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes." Cameron answered. Layla wanted to smack him. Yeah. Tomorrow.

"And when will—" Nika stopped. "I...Layla...what there those bruises on your arms?" Nika asked, obviously disturbed at the sight of the now letting up purplish and reddish bruises around Layla's wrists. Perfect! She could expose Cameron now for the bastard he was and get on with her life with Link. Layla opened her mouth to respond when she caught Cameron's burning glare that said, "If you tell you will be SEVERELY punished." She stopped.

"Oh, you know...just training, really, I'm fine. Heh heh." Layla put an arm behind her head and giggled. Nika resumed her solemn, superior look at them and asked the next question.

"When will it start?"

"I thought around two o'clock so that the guests would have dinner at the reception?" Cameron suggested.

"Excellent! Good thinking, Cameron! Layla, have you any objection to this?" Nika looked at her. Layla wanted to scream. She wanted to scream that she hated Cameron, she FUCKING HATED HIM, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY HIM, AND FOR DIN'S SAKE! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE HIS CHILD! But of course, Layla shook her head no and continued counting grains in the floor.

Eventually they migrated to a table and sat together, and decided on best man—Cameron's brother, Prince Nathaniel—and maid of honor—Zara. They were making up the list in alphabetical order and they got to the K's when Kelly, Krisa, and Kunti of the Gerudo were invited, as well as other K's from Hyrule and Cameron's kingdom. Nika prompted.

"Now the L's."

"**_Link_**!" Layla's forceful shout reverberated through the room and echoed as a slightly perturbed Nika wrote down the name.

They continued al the way to the V's with Vesta and finally Z's with Zara, (but her invitation was a given) and finished. Layla was to take the dress to Cameron's quarters for tomorrow, and was free to spend the rest of the day as she liked, according to Nika who had power over Cameron and therefore he could not force Layla to stay in his quarters. They left and Layla hung the dress on a hook and sighed. All was planned out. Cameron left, apparently to fetch Nathaniel, and Layla skipped out into the compound to find Link.

She peered around, first into her quarters, which looked the same as ever, if a little spookily underused. She looked into Link's and found his boots but nothing else in there. She smirked and slipped them on. They were sooo soft and comfortable that she walked around in them, swinging an imaginary sword and back flipping, saying, "I'm Link!" "I Kick ass." And "Don't mess with me!" she swung around the 'sword' again and stood up gracefully when slow applause was heard behind her.

"Very nice, Layla. A good impression of me." Link stood at the entryway to his bathroom, soaking wet, in a towel, his golden hair hanging almost to his shoulders and his tanned skin with toned muscles shining. Layla blushed at the sight and slipped off his boots, putting on her less-comfortable sandals. Navi spun around Link's head and went up to Layla, tickling her nose and making Layla laugh.

Link went into his closet to change and came out in a black tunic, flopping onto his bed and inviting Layla next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well, I got most of today to myself, and Cameron can't control me, so I came to see my favorite 'petty warrior' in the world today." Layla answered him, nuzzling her face in his neck. She and Link hugged for a long time, talking quietly, when Link paused and asked.

"So, the wedding's tomorrow, huh?"

Layla gasped, and then nodded. "Y-yeah. It…I-is." She didn't want to talk about it. Link hugged her and ran his still slightly damp fingers through Layla's perfectly straight hair. "You're invited." Layla said quietly. Link just nodded.

"I figured." (A/N- Although you cant help but know he's thinking 'Greeeeat! Just what I need! An INVITATION to see the love of my life be married off to some violent bastard!)

"But..." Layla shifted so that she and Link were laying on the bed, her over him, arm's length away and her hair slipping gown the front of her arms, the bruises in her wrists beginning to complain painfully but Layla didn't mind. "That's not until tomorrow, eh? Today, it's just you...and me...and this bed..." Layla whispered into Link's pricked up ears. Navi had scampered off somewhere.

**(Almost-limeage approaching!)**

She let out the tension in her wrists and fell upon Link, kissing him passionately, digging her fingers into his hair, twisting it and taking another hand and running her nails softly down his clothed chest. Link had both hands on Layla's upper back and suddenly flipped over so that Layla was his little uke and he was the master. He smirked.

"Right. Just us and the bed." (A/N- _(drools) _God, Link is so hot...picture being beared down upon by him, staring up at his face, his golden hair falling into his beautiful cerulean eyes and knowing he was gonna kiss you…_(cough) _sorry.) He moved so that his knees could hold him up and put his hands on either side of Layla's head, moving in to kiss her again, feeling her warmth against him, running masculine fingertips over soft skin of the shoulder. (A/N- _(sobs)_ I wish I was LAYLAAA!!!!)

Layla was softly tugging at the hair at the nape of Link's neck, one of her hands there and the other on his cheek. (Have you noticed I have a hair fetish by now?) She was in love with this man and couldn't imagine living without him, and then it hit her. She had to. She was going to marry Cameron and be forced to ride off with him into the sunset into his kingdom.

She continued kissing Link, trying to abandon these thoughts, when the pain in her stomach issued again, and simultaneously, Link accidentally pushed a knee against one of the severe bruises in her inner thigh.

"AHHHH!" she groaned, shooting up from the bed and into Link's bathroom, retching and throwing up in his (toilet? Yeah) toilet and heaving labored breaths, while Link stood in the doorway, watching and getting a cup filled with cold water for her to drink. She flushed and looked up at Link, taking the cup from him and drinking it all down in one gulp.

"Uhm...are you alright, Layla? I mean..." Link asked uncertainly, an embarrassed tinge coming to his cheeks. Layla gasped in air.

"Fine...sorry...I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all." Layla got up. "I have to go, I'm sorry." Layla handed him the now empty cup and Link put his hands on her shoulders and moved in for a kiss on the cheek, but Layla pushed him away uncomfortably. "I can't...I'm sorry...Link...I'm just not..." Link nodded in feigned understanding and let Layla take her leave. He sat down on his bed and weaved his fingers into his hair. Navi flew in from the compound and in front of him.

"Hey! What's wrong, Link?" she asked, concerned.

"Layla's not feeling well, she's sick, and she doesn't...it looks like she doesn't feel for me anymore."

"Link! Don't you remember?" Navi scolded. She flew back and onto the ground, concentrating and slowly growing up into a 14-year old looking Gerudo female with ringlets curling about her cheeks. She shook a finger at Link.

"She was RAPED! HELLO! She's probably traumatized and feeling sick because of the pregnancy."

"Of course. Sorry I forgot, 'Celia'." Link apologized.

(Readers: _(SHOCK!!!) _

Coolies: Yeah, I knew it'd surprise you.)

* * *

Layla was in Cameron's quarters, throwing up and feeling like she wanted to die. She felt guilty, too, for rejecting Link's kiss. All he ever did was love her, but, somehow, now, she felt like she didn't want to be touched, and the closest thing she should take was somebody kissing her hand. Shortly after she had finished emptying herself of any substance left in her stomach, she was sitting on the bed, crying with Link's hat in her hands, breathing in his scent and wishing she were with him again. It was getting late in the day, and tomorrow Cameron and she would be bound by the link of marriage, and Layla couldn't change it after that.

At that moment, Cameron came in, a younger man following behind him, and Layla stuffed that hat into it's usual resting place, her pillowcase. Cameron walked up to Layla and placed himself in front of her.

"Layla, this is my brother, Nathaniel. He is 5 years younger than myself." Nathaniel kissed Layla's hand and stood back up. He was the complete opposite of Cameron. He was shorter, with small hands and small feet with jaw-length, curly, sunset orange hair, his skin was tan and he had deep, reddish-brown eyes that held kindness in them. He looked like he would get along very well with Zara.

"Hello." He said. He had less of an accent than Cameron, barely any at all, and he spoke softer than Cameron did, most definitely. "You are even lovelier than brother described you." He kneeled again and came up, looking Layla in the eyes, reddish-brown into golden. "Are you sad? You don't speak." He questioned. Layla jumped.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Hello, I'm Layla of the Gerudo clan. Pleased to meet you. She stood up and curtsied, (a feat that she had mastered with much difficulty...) and Nathaniel bowed shortly again. Layla got a bout of dizziness and sat down again, a hand on her head.

"I must go confront the head Gerudo, I'll be back, brother." Nathaniel announced. He walked towards the door and stopped shortly, after opening it.

"Oh! Hello, I'm terribly sorry, I must look like such a WHORE, in this get-up." A soft voice floated into the room. Zara appeared, in her bridge guard uniform, walking towards Layla at a brisk pace.

"Have you seen Link?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier, why?" Layla asked.

"He's missing, I can't find him _ANYWHERE_." Zara said. Layla gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"You're kidding me!!" she whispered.

"No, you need to help me search." Zara said.

"Of course!! Cameron?" Layla put her head to the side to inquire if Cameron thought it was all right. Hesitantly, he nodded. Layla put on some traveling shoes she kept under her bed and stood up. When she walked around Zara, she noticed the very deep look Nathaniel had on his face, staring at Zara. He looked like he was in a daze. Layla giggled, something she hadn't done in a very long time. 'Someone's got a cruuuuush.' She thought.

* * *

Layla and Zara ventured into Hyrule Field and Layla shaded her eyes from the sunlight. She still felt a little sick, but if there was even a sliver of a chance that Link's safety was hanging the balance, she was up to anything to save him.

(A/N- I'm so happy! Listening to music helps my creativity and this song, an old one, called 'Flavor of the Weak' is so cool, and I love it! X3 _(sings)_ Her boyfriend…he don't know…anything about her…alright sorry. I may be in a songficcy mood later so watch out. I already have a few songs planned out for future chapters.)

Zara and Layla walked around the edge of the field, looking in towards the center, and then switched positions, and walked to the center of the field, looking out towards the outer edge of the field. They walked into the Market and Saw nothing but redeads and ran out quickly. They followed by looking into Lake Hylia's area, even asking the fisherman, and looking around Zora's River. Link wasn't in any of these places, and choices were running out. They finally looked in Kakariko Village, searching everywhere and even scaling Death Mountain, a feat that Zara was VERY nervous about, but they completed it nonetheless. Still, though, no Link.

They stood outside the entrance to Kokiri Forest and looked at each other.

"I'm not going in first, you do it." Said Layla nervously.

"No way, I'm not going into the 'Forbidden Forest' as they call it! He's _your_ lover, you go in there!" Zara protested. Layla shook her head.

"No! You know I'm a coward! I won't go in there for anything!! YOU. GO. FIRST."

Zara smirked. "Alright, I guess we just have to leave him in there, all alone. 'Oh, Nayru! I'm so depressed! I can never have Layla to myself!'" Zara made sobbing sounds. "'I think I might hang myself! Oh, where's my hookshot? Where's my bow? No, forget it! I'll just cut off my own head instead!'" Zara continued imitating an exaggeratedly panic-stricken Link to Layla, holding an imaginary sword to her throat.

"I **_HATE_** you." Layla glared daggers at Zara and walked hesitantly into the forest first, followed closely by her partner.

They entered a very cheery looking plain, with HUGE tree houses and little children running around, some playing tag, others running around trying to catch the strange lights that seemed to fly in the air, Layla supposed that they were underdeveloped fairies. They both took a step in, but a voice floated up from below them.

"Halt! Haven't you ever heard of this place as the FORBIDDEN FOREST! Get out! We don't accept OUSTIDERS!" Layla and Zara both looked down at a particularly scrawny looking Kokiri, with red cheeks that seemed STUCK that color, and a pointy hat trying to tame his crazy hair, and failing. He wore elfy, pointed shoes and green clothes. He had a black eye. Layla was about to strangle the boy, but Zara stopped her and knelt down.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked the boy kindly.

"I'm Mido, Leader of this Forest! Got a problem with it?" he puffed out his chest, making him look even more idiotic than before. Layla snorted. So THIS was Mido.

"Hi, Mido, were looking for someone. Can we come in, pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase?" Zara pleaded. Mido looked at her disdainfully and stayed rooted to the spot.

"You must think I'm pretty STUPID, Lady. You're Gerudos, and you're here to steal the treasure of us Kokiri, or just whore yourselves off, cuz that's ALL you're good for." Zara got up, thoroughly insulted, and glared. Layla took two steps forward and looked straight down into Mido's big, scared looking eye...the other one was too swollen to open.

"I see Link has already gotten to you. You're lucky he left you with just a black eye, cuz with me, it doesn't stop that quickly." She closed her eyes, swung a leg out to the side, and kicked Mido forcefully out of the way, flinging him powerfully into a tree with the impact of her foot. Leaves fell all over his head, and Layla smirked. "Actually, sorry, I lied. I went easy on you. Come on Zara." She beckoned to her nurse friend, and she snickered and followed Layla.

"Owwwww!" was heard behind them while they climbed up the hill overlooking the forest.

(A/N- _(stops to draw Layla in a wedding dress) _I'm sorry, but she's gonna look soo pretty! I can't just leave her undrawn!)

(Okay I'm back, 15 minutes later. _(rubs back)_ ow, I have to stop hunching while I draw)

"Alright...the Lost Woods. Let's go in." Said Layla peering into the giant, hollowed out stump. "You go in first." She shoved Zara forward. "I went in here first." She said, jabbing her thumb behind her in the direction of the frolicking Kokiris and their forest. Zara shrugged and went inside, coming out a second later.

"It's fine, come on in." she motioned to Layla and Layla followed her into the log. She looked around her. It was a small square section of forest, with bugs buzzing everywhere, and a LARGE OWL perched on an overhanging branch above them. Kaepora Gaebora!

"HEY!! KG!" Layla yelled. The owl looked disdainfully down at her.

(A'N- Layla obviously has connections, man. For real. She knows everybody.)

"Hoo. I told you not to call me 'KG', Lalya. It's disrespectful. I'm Kaepora Gaebora. Hoothoot." He told her. Zara gasped. A TALKING OWL?? Not to mention a _giant_ talking owl.

"And **_I_** told **_you_** to stop calling me Lah-lee-uh!" Layla retorted. "It's LAYLA." She said slowly.

"Alright, Layla. Why are you here in the forest, hoo?" he said.

"We're looking for Link. Can you lead us to him?" Layla pleaded.

"Hoo. I did see him come in, but sadly, I can't. Hoohoo. I don't know where he is. But follow your ears, and you will find him. Hoot. With that, I must be off. Hoothoot!" Kaepora Gaebora flew away.

"Thanks for NOTHING, KG." Layla muttered.

"I **_SAID_** DON'T _CALL_ ME THAT!" Kaepora Gaebora called over his feathered shoulder.

"Well, do we trust that insane stalker of an owl?" Layla asked Zara. Zara was cupping her ear and running around to each of the empty logs. "What are you doing?" Layla asked her, giving her a weird look.

"No, what Kaepora Gaebora said was true! Listen!" Zara grabbed Layla and asked her to listen at each of the holes. The soft music of the forest was playing louder at one of the holes than any of the others. "We just have to LISTEN!" She said. Layla nodded and they ran in unison into the log and emerged in another room.

"Awesome."

So Layla and Zara had a long traverse through the woods, coming out at the entrance a couple times, because their ears were playing tricks on them, but eventually entered the sacred forest meadow and managed to sneak around the Moblins, which Layla was severely scared of. The Giant Moblin was gone, however, and Layla knew that they were close to Link. They ran up the tall stone staircase and emerged in a misty meadow in which Link was sitting silently playing his ocarina. A soft tune filled their ears and Zara and Layla felt so very relaxed and sad at the same time. Link seemed oblivious to their being there. Layla stood right in front of him and sat on the ground, listening silently. Zara sat at the entrance. She knew Layla was going to do what she had to.

Layla sat and listened to the sad song come from the ocarina for a long time, watching Link's small, perfect tears falling in pairs rhythmically. She wondered why Link wasn't doing anything violent to soothe his pain, but then, thought Layla, Link was probably too mature to do something like that. Link finally stopped playing the ocarina and opened his eyes, looking amazed to see Layla there. He opened his mouth to ask how Layla got there, but didn't get to say anything because Layla had pounced on him and began to kiss him, not ever wanting to let him go. She felt better, like she could do anything with Link. She wasn't sickened by touching him any more. She ran her hands all over his face, wiping away any tears that appeared and feeling the soft, perfect skin of our hero.

Link broke away for a second. "Layla... I love you... I love you...more than... anything... in the world." He told her between gasps and small kisses.

"I know." Layla said, kissing back. "I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you." She said to him. She kissed him over and over, not wanting to leave his side.

"Uhm..." Zara was over in the corner, feeling odd watching the two lovers embrace, so she left. She was sure Layla wouldn't care…until later of course.

(A/N- Oh God, I feel it coming on! I feel a song! Oh, here it comes! Songficcyness!!!)

**Warning: sappy songficcyness ahead…and SEVERE limeage.**_ (Lyrics in Italics)_

_So denied,_

_So I lied._

_Are you the now or never kind?_

"Layla, are you feeling alright? Are you sure? How you took off yesterday..." Link's voice trailed off. Layla smiled and shook her head.

"I feel fine. Now that I'm with you…. We need to spend as much time as possible together before…" Layla just stopped talking and began kissing Link.

_In a day_

_And a day, love_

_I'm gonna be gone for good again._

"Layla, you're gonna be married..."

"Oh, Link, don't talk, I don't want to think about tomorrow." Layla said, kissing him.

_Are you willing_

_To be had?_

_Are you cool with just tonight?_

Layla and Link were getting heavily involved in what they were doing, and neither realized that they were half undressed as it was.

"Layla…are you...sure you feel alright?"

"Shut up!" Layla said, frustrated and full of lust. Link clammed up immediately, opening his mouth only to allow Layla's tongue to enter.

_Heres a toast_

_To all those who hear me all too well…_

'Here goes.' Thought Link, kissing Layla and deepening it by picking her up and laying her arched back across the stump he was previously sitting on.

_Heres to the nights we felt alive _

_Heres to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Heres to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

Link paused in his actions. "So I never found out when it started, or even where it was." He stated. Layla slowed her ragged breathing.

"What?" she asked.

"The wedding." He told her. She growled.

"Liiiiink!" she moaned. "Don't! You're totally killing the mood!"

"Just tell me." He persued.

"Fine." Layla pouted.

_Put your name_

_On the line_

"The wedding of Cameron and Layla…" she whispered,

_Along with place_

"Is in the great hall of the fortress…"

_And time_

"At 2:00 in the afternoon..." she finished.

"I'll be there." Link told her.

"You're so stupid." Layla said.

"Life's not about logic, Layla." He said, resuming the kiss.

_Wanna stay_

_Not to go_

_I wanna ditch the logico_

_Here's a toast_

"I love you..."

_To all those_

"I love you more..."

_Who hear me all too well…_

"Don't ever say that again…"

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

"Remember that first night we were together?" Link asked.

"Yeah…" Layla said, panting.

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

"You didn't know you were engaged then, did you?"

"No, of course not." Layla answered. "But I did...know it was inevitable. I thought about it in the shower. I almost cried."

_Here's to goodbye,_

"I love you more than anything ever…" Link told Layla. "I don't ever wanna let you go."

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

"Tomorrow's gonna be here before you know it." Layla said.

"Well then, tomorrows gonna come too soon, wont it?" Link asked, and Layla nodded. The sky was darkening, and time stopped.

_All my time is frozen over_

_Can I stay an hour or two or more?_

"Let's stay here all night…" Layla suggested.

"Fine with me." Said Link.

_Don't let me let you go…_

"But you're not escaping…" he said, wrapping her into a tight hug.

_Oh… Don't let me let you go…_

_Here's a toast_

_To all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

_Here's to the nights we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

"Goodnight, Layla. I love you. Don't you ever forget that…" Link told her.

"I won't. Don't you ever forget _that._" Layla ordered Link. He laughed softly.

"I won't." He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in the Sacred Forest Meadow, in each other's arms.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Link and Layla's last passionate night before the dreaded WEDDING. I'm so evil, no? Making you wait. But this was a LONG chapter! Be thankful! Don't be mad at me for the lime.

.. It was so beautiful!

Link and Layla: _(look at each other) _

Layla: She's exploiting us waaaay too far again.

Link: I concur.

Layla and Link: _(pause) _But it was hot.

Coolies: I knew you two'd grow soft for each other eventually! X3

Layla and Link: _(blush and look away from each other)_

Coolies: :D review pleeeeeeeeeaaaase!

PS: Layla's healness of the sickeningness is just temporary, she was in a 'horny haze' as I like to call them. She'll feel reeeeeeally dirty tomorrow, despite the fact that it was with Link.

…I SAID REVIEW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS??


	10. The Wedding

A/N- Alright, so. Lets see. Link and Layla fell asleep in each other's arms in the Sacred Forest meadow.

Readers: AWWWWWWW!

BUT YOU FORGET! TODAY IS THE FATEFUL DAY OF THE WEDDING!

Readers: WAAAAAAAAHH!

But ALAS! I shall save the day with my creative writing skills!

Readers: HUZZAHH!

…Maybe.

Readers: Booooooh.

Okay okay I will.

Readers: HUZZAHH!

………………………………………………………..Maybe.

Readers: Boooooooooo!

:DD Come on cheer up.

* * *

Layla woke up in the misty chamber of the Sacred Forest Meadow and wondered where she was for a moment, then realized that she was in Link's arms in the Sacred Forest Meadow. For minute she failed to realize she was missing her shirt, but presently found it and put it on. She couldn't even look at Link as she laid her scythe down next to him to ensure him her safety. She felt like whore, as she climbed the ladder to the top of the platforms in the Sacred Chamber of the forest and jumped across them.

Sure, Cameron was sick, twisted, and an all-out bastard, but he had never fooled around with anyone besides her...that she knew of. She floated gracefully across the tops of the platforms and out into the Lost Woods. She entered a random log and ended up at the entrance, jumping down from the high cliff and landing in the main path of the forest. She walked slowly up to a very bashed-up Mido.

"Zara beat you up before she left, didn't she?" Layla smirked.

"Only because I let her…" Mido grumbled.

"Uh huh. Whatever." She walked past him without another word and left him to drown in his sorrow of being too much of a pussy to stand up to a Gerudo.

She walked slowly across Hyrule field, strolling carefully around the Peahats and up the entrance to her fortress. The red clay and rocks contrasted so well with the green of the field. She flipped her hair, which was getting long, and walked carefully across the log to the bridge, running swiftly across it with extreme agility. She walked slowly the rest of the way though, not wanting to have to confront Cameron.

* * *

Earlier that day…

Cameron had woken up next to Nathaniel and yawned. He got out his best clothes and set them on the bed, Nathaniel waking up shortly after. Cameron was (shall we say primping? No…as much as I'd like to humiliate him I cannot.) getting ready in the bathroom when his opposite of a brother came in.

"Cameron, where is Layla?" He asked him.

"Hmmm…" Cameron tweaked his bangs hanging over his headband of a crown. "Don't know, don't care." He flicked it in and out of place. Nathaniel stared.

"Cameron! She is to be your bride and you just let her be missing in the night without so much of an OUNCE of worry?"

"Nathaniel, honestly." Cameron scoffed. "You don't seem to know the meaning of the word 'Gerudo'. You don't know Layla. She fends for herself, no matter whether I approve of it or not. She _was_ getting better at it, but now she's gone and disobeyed my orders. Tch! Honestly." He walked around to his closet. "Does she not understand that I am to be the new dictator of her life?? Gods..."

Cameron ranted on and on and Nathaniel sighed and sat on the bed. "Well when you put it like that I see why she left..." he mumbled.

"What?" asked Cameron, actually unconcerned. Nathaniel sighed and told his brother that it was nothing.

"Anyway, Layla is becoming harder and harder to domesticate, and I've tried EVERYTHING. I mean she's carrying my CHILD, and yet she still continues to contradict me."

"You impregnated her?? Cameron..._BEFORE THE WEDDING_??" Nathaniel asked surprised. "You know how severely that goes against our culture!!"

"Yes, but, were not in our Kingdom, so that doesn't apply." Cameron excused airily.

"That doesn't…that's not how it goes...YOU carry the culture...it's not like...it doesn't apply in places."

"Yes well it was the only thing I could do to get her to shut up about Link."

"Link? You mean that blonde guy that's always around the fortress?" Nathaniel thought aloud.

"Yes, that's him, the brute. He's such an idiot. He knows Layla's betrothed to me, but he still insists on trying to keep her as his. Sadly she loves him as well." Cameron continued growling. Nathaniel thought that Link must not be such a bad guy if he loved Layla that much. "That's why I took this from her..." Cameron was suddenly dressed in his good clothes and holding a beautiful golden and sapphire bracelet.

"It's truly beautiful." Nathaniel said abruptly.

"Yes, but I'm getting rid of it now. Layla has been looking for it, even though she doesn't know I know she has been doing it. But she CANT HAVE IT! It's the only thing that connects her to Link." He held it over the toilet getting ready to try to rid himself of the plightous item. (Its plightous a word? Well if it's not it means that it is a plight of him. It bothers him…) Nathaniel jumped up and grabbed the bracelet.

"No, don't do that!!"

"Nathaniel, let go you sensitive FOOL!"

"Cameron, come on, let me have the bracelet!"

"NO!"

"**_STOP!!!!_**" suddenly sounded from the doorway. Layla had found her way in. She walked straight up to Cameron, muttering things like "Oh, HONESTLY." She held out her hand and solemnly looked away from her husband to be in less than 12 hours. "Give me the bracelet, Cameron." At his small hesitation, she repeated herself. "Give me the BRACELET." Stunned at her solemnity, Cameron instantaneously (OMG I actually spelled it right the first time!!) dropped the bracelet into her palm and she took it. She picked up the dress that was hanging on the wall. "I'm going into my quarters with Zara to get ready for the wedding. See you then, Cameron, Nathaniel." Layla walked out.

Cameron was confused. She was so...proper??

"Domesticate her, huh? New dictator of her life, huh?" Nathaniel snickered. "Pussy."

"Oh, shut up." Cameron said, blushing a deep shade of red.

* * *

Layla walked into her quarters followed by Zara who had gotten all the details of Layla and Link's encounter after she left before entering the very unused quarters.

"So what do you have in store for me?" Layla asked Zara, laying down happily on her old bed.

"Well we are going to curl your hair, give you some pretty earrings and random jewelry, then don you in your dress and put you in some pretty makeup." Zara said simply.

"Sounds easy enough. How long is that gonna take?"

"Well your hair is going to take the longest time. So…you'll be done about an hour before the wedding commences. Is Link going to be there?"

"Yeah...but I can't look him or Cameron in the face…I can't believe what I did...I'm such a whore." Zara 'tsk'ed at Layla.

"Stop that!!" the scolded. "You were with the man you love, alright? It's not your fault. And besides it's not like you really did anything worse than kiss…did you?" Zara looked skeptical as Layla shook her head fervently. "Well then you aren't guilty."

"I guess..." But she still felt like she was a demimondaine.

(A/N- Woot! It's long description of primping time! I feel a long, creative set of paragraphs just BEGGING to flow through my fingers!! And guys, you CANNOT skip this part.)

First thing that Layla did was take a shower, wetting her hair so that Zara could curl it. Zara took her time putting in tiny curlers, intricately curling every section of hair. Layla got bored at this and was relieved when Zara was finally done, but blushed at how ridiculous she looked in those curling implements. They both sat in front of Layla's full-length mirror and Zara began to apply make-up. She had all the colors in the world to choose from, (you know those crazy gerudos...with the...green...and the blue...AND THE WHITE!!) but thinking correctly that Layla didn't want to look RIDICULOUS on her wedding day, chose a deep red that would compliment her hair color.

Next, Zara was rifling through her bag of things she had brought with her and pulled out some eyeshadow. Layla was scared, because Zara held this up like it was a weapon. (XD Can you picture Zara's face? :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! XD Layla would be all o.o PLEEEEZ don't hurt me. XD I overuse the 'XD' face) Zara soon realized what she was doing, though, and put her hands down, brushing the gold powder over Layla's eyelids. Layla stared at herself in the mirror, this was coming together quite nicely.

Finally, Layla stood up on her stool and Zara pulled the dress over her head, Layla sliding on the gloves easily while Zara zipped up the corset-like back of the dress over Layla's slightly, yet still enlarging, stomach. The hair in the curlers was still wet, despite the few pieces that may have fallen out and formed ringlets at the nape of Layla's neck. Layla touched them and was painfully reminded of Link, and how she used to always touch the feather-soft hair there, and realizing that the ring that kept him away from her was just little more than an hour away. She sighed and sat on the bed, talking with Zara about…nothing. News, sports, weather, the like. (Its an expression, fools!)

When finally Layla's hair was not going to get any dryer, Zara pulled out the curlers and Layla's hair bounced out into big, soft curls around her face. Layla tried not to cry. She looked so beautiful, but she was so sad. It was a very confusing situation. Finally, Zara stood up on the bed behind Layla and put the veil atop her head, the pearls disappearing below her hair near the front, and the occasional rose laying across her row of pearls. The translucent material that created the veil fell down her curls and brushed part of Layla's tan back.

When Layla finally decided she was ready to leave, she and Zara bustled across the sand to the great hall, holding up of the bottom of the dress. They entered the side door, called the bride's door, conveniently, and entered a small room where several people were waiting. Celia (or Navi), the only young one, was deemed the flower girl, and who should be sitting in the ring-bearer's seat but our dear Link, staring at the wall with the pillow upon which the rings sat, looking unconfortable in a black tunic with grey pants that stopped where his boots began. Layla growled. Cameron ovbiously did this to torment Link. She smiled softly as Zara re-appeared in her bridesmaid dress, pink and strapless, pleated at the bottom with matching shoes that had thick, silken ribbons reaching the knees.

"You look so pretty, Zara!" Layla squealed, rather loudly, suddenly catching Link's attention, snapping him out of his quiet reverie.

"Aw, thanks, Layla, you look beautiful as well!" Zara complimented, looking a little past Layla. Layla blushed.

"Link's staring, isn't he?" She asked without moving a muscle.

"Hell yeah." Said Zara, giggling. Layla blushed and finally turned around slowly and gracefully, matching Link's gaze. He did look rather handsome in black, it contrasted against his pale skin and golden hair. They both raise their eyes at the same time and looked into eachother's eyes silently, Celia staring at them with a pained look. Link often talked to her about how much he missed he and Layla's relationship, and how much he _loathed_ Cameron for taking her from him.

When Cameron had come in and suggested Link be the ring bearer, Link gratefully accepted, but as soon as he left Link had stared venting about how Cameron was doing this just to torment him.

"You look...to beautiful to describe, Layla." Link told her, brushing a stray strand of golden hair that just didn't seem to want to stay in his short, bushy ponytail behind his ear and blushing deeply. Layla blushed back.

"You too...er—I mean…you look really nice." Nathaniel entered then, looking very nice in hues of blue, and informed everyone that the precession was about to start. Layla and Link shared a last meaningful look and clasping of the hands before Nathaniel linked arms with Zara (who was slightly blushing) and brushed past the curtains into the greatly decorated Great Hall, walking down the isle to the music being played on the organ. Celia went afterwards, once they had reached the stand, and began sprinkling flower petals on the carpet onto which Layla was to walk.

Layla and Link stood alone in the small room together, casting nervous glances at each other, when suddenly the music changed to (a gerudo, old-time rendition of?) Here Comes the Bride. Layla moved over to Link and just barely brushed her lips across his before walking past the curtains into the great hall, looking at all the faces of the citizens of Hyrule, most of whom would NEVER be allowed in the fortress. She saw Malon and her father and Ingo and those two crazy guys that joked with eachother all the time, the little girl that chases the cuckoo, the man with the beard, the windmill guy was playing up near the altar with the organ, and even that pale guy who's always late to something with his huge bag. (He's not really a theif in OoT, is he?)

She hesitated to look at Cameron, she already knew his face. A satisfied, evil smirk with narrowed green eyes and hands folded in front of him, knowing EXACTLY how much this hurt Layla, and loving every second. She finally did though, and that's exactly how he looked. She looked around at Zara and finally Nathaniel, before stepping up onto the altar with Cameron.

The Gerudo woman standing behind them asked them to please join hands, and Layla hesitantly put her hands into Cameron's, watching Nathaniel and refusing to look at Cameron the entire time. Nathaniel was staring back, analyzing.

* * *

'Layla looks so sad, so desperate...'though Nathaniel. He knew how evil his brother was by nature, and how badly he had treated her. Layla looked as if she was about to cry and sniffled a couple times, very quietly. Nathaniel's glanced flickered to Zara for a split second and switched back to Layla's just as quickly, but his mind was still on Zara.

'My God, she's beautiful', Nathaniel kept the vision of Zara in his head. Her perfectly proportionate body in that tight little pink dress...it made him shiver. Layla was quite good looking and he could tell that most Gerudos admired her, but in Nathaniel's mind, the only being within the extent of the land was Zara, his flawness Gerudo nurse.

* * *

The wedding was moving rather quickly, the couple was about to exchange vows. The Gerudo ceremonial advisor had finally told Cameron to begin, and he began to rant on a long speech that was probably just a jumble of big words and had nothing to do with anything…

Layla stared silently as Cameron rambled, on one knee. Link was yet to make his entrance, and it was hell standing here having nothing to look at but Cameron's stupid face.

"...I knew, on the daylight hours that I primarily beheld you, that I would exalt you in perpetuity, and that we were intended to be contemporaneous (that's a REAL WORD) until the end of our days. And when…" Cameron babbled on and on with his big words, baffling everybody in the room. Layla kept seeing the curtain at the back ruffle out of her peripheral vision, and knew Link was probably having a fit, listening to this nonsense. If Cameron would just lie and say "I love Layla and therefore we should be married and live happily ever after the end." This would be a hell of a lot easier.

Finally it was Layla's turn. And an abrupt silence filled the room. Layla mumbled an "Uhm…" before finally beginning. "At the time that I met Cameron, I had just been through a strenuous mission, and coming back, was rather stressed out (but fucking in love). However, when I saw Cameron, I knew that my stress would soon (increase and also join up with misery) disappear, and I was (fucking despairingly miserable, definitely not) delighted to spend hours of the day in planning this (fucking un-)glorious day with him and Nika. Then, later, I was moved into Cameron's quarters when I spent a (miserable) time there until today. I'm sure I will be there again, after the wedding. I (want to kill and most definitely do NOT) love this man, and therefore will be (NOT) delighted (more like distressed) to join him in matrimony."

"Would the bearer please bring forth the rings?" the Gerudo preistess called. Link came solemnly down the aisle with the navy pillow trimmed with gold, two small circles of gold in the center of it.

Several folks in the crowd gasped when they saw LINK actually bearing the rings for this acursed wedding. When he brought up the rings, Layla got teary eyed as she saw Cameron's large fingers slip the ring on her slim finger, and she slid his onto his thick, masculine finger. Layla's ring was an absolute ROCK. A huuuuge diamond with a white-gold band. Layla felt self-concsious of what she had gotten Cameron now, (disregarding how much she hated him) a humble golden band, inscribed with his initials on the inside.

Layla glanced quickly at Link, who cracked one of those adorable crooked smiles (though it looked like it took a lot of effort) and stood next to Zara. Layla tried not to laugh. He knew she had bullshitted that entire vow. The preistess began talking again and after the whole "in sickness and in health" drill, she announced the fatal line.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And time slowed down. Cameron reached his large hands up and to the sides of Layla's face, clamping her head in between them and slowly, slowly, closed his eyes as he brought his face closer and closer to Layla's, Layla not bothering to close her own, and crushed his lips upon hers. She sighed exasperatedly as Cameron pressed his lips into hers, almost SMOTHERING HER, she having to breathe heavily through her nose. He finally pulled away and the crowd was silently applauding, not really into the applause.

"Let the reception begin!!" Cameron called.

* * *

Layla sat silently at the dinner table at the head of hall with Cameron, Nabooru, Nika, the preistess, and other heads of the Gerudo population. Layla was distracted by Nabooru most of the time, because this was the first time she had seen her since very young.

Nabooru was tall and slender, in clothes that seemed spun of gold, and garnished with jewelry that must have weighed a ton. Despite the jewelry and other things, she had perfect posture and, though she was getting on in age and was not 18 anymore, (she's like 32 now…) the makeup and other things about her, such as her positive aura and pure MAJESTY about her kept her young. Her hair was violently orange and gold braids hung randomly interweaved with it. Nabooru's many peircings served to glitter her ears and prominent nose (that really just added to her majesty) and she was absolutely perfect.

Cameron babbled mindlessly on to Nabooru and Nabooru just ate and nodded, probably not really comprehending what Cameron said. Not caring enough to even try, most likely.

"And now, the newlyweds would kindly get up and share the first dance." called the singer. Cameron grabbed Layla hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor as the orchestra began to play a slow waltz. Cameron needn't give Layla that stern look that said "Remember what I taught you and DON'T MESS UP." Because he had burned it into her mind. She danced boredly with Cameron, her mind wandering, as Link got up and walked to Nabooru, offering a hand, and Nabooru, giggling coyly, gave her his hand and he swooped her up and began to dance with her.

Layla would never wish the evil of being married to Cameron upon Nabooru, but the fact of where they both were right now, Layla wished with her entire being that she and Nabooru could switch places right now. Songs changed and so did dance partners, besides Cameron and Layla, because Cameron was insanely possessive. People sat down and soon there were only a few couples dancing on the the floor of the great hall, including Link and (now) Malon, Nathaniel and Zara, and Cameron and Layla along with others that were not really important. Cameron was speaking softly to Layla. He had begun on his picture of their life story right when they had got up. He stopped in his expedition of Layla being a jolly housewife with children and sat around all day reading to them and eating junk food, getting fat and began talking about how getting her to do that would probably take a lot of work.

(Oh, it's getting good now, believe me. I've had one word planned for this chapter all along. I'll give you three hints. Its an onomontapoeia, it starts with C, and it HURTS. A LOT.)

"You seem so independent Layla, it seems like you'll never submit to anything I tell you to do, and that really frustrates me. Can you do what you're told for once? Honestly, women these days. I seriously think you are going to have to go through a serious attitude reform before we settle down any."

This pissed Layla off. Who did he think he was, telling her what all was wrong with her? Screw him!!

"You need to just be silent and let me do all the talking when we are publicly together. Just smile and be happy you are graced with being with me, Prince Cameron. Sometimes I think that you might, but then my SENSIBLE side kicks in and I realize that will never be. How bout you start now and just don't talk the rest of the ceremony? You can go back to my quarters and I can schmooze with the guests. They won't even notice you're gone."

Layla growled silently. 'Link will notice', she thought, 'and he'll come visit me, and before you can even understand what's happening, Cameron, **_dear_**, Link and I will either be FUCKING or GONE'. Layla realized that she was being vulgar, but she truly didn't care.

"So do you think if you tried you could just become more submissive? I realize you've been a warrior all your life, seriously, I think it's time you stopped living in that life and started the one I want. What dio you say? Truly, I mean. The way you live is just all wrong. Sometimes I rethink this marriage, reasoning that you are mostly useless beside birthing my children." Layla's eyes widened.

FUCK YOU, CAMERON! She thought. FUCK YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SAYING THAT? IF YOU WANT THIS TO GET ANY BETTER YOU'LL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!

Too late.

"Layla, if you just follow whatever I say and be a submissive little housewife that I truly enjoy sitting next to, be silent, and just don't try to do anything I don't tell you to, everything will be alright, got it?" Cameron sounded CLUELESS! What he just brought up this way?

Oh, who cares.

(Ready? Reeeeeeaaaaaaaadyyyyyyyyyy???)

_**CRACK!!!!!!!**_

Layla and Cameron stood alone in the middle of the silent floor of the great hall. (The rest of the dancers had sat down.)

And Layla had broken Cameron's nose.

She stood huffing angrily, her face red, her hair slightly messy, her face screwed up in utter infuriation. All subject of the great hall stared at her angry face, the bloody Prince's nose blood now dripping onto the floor, him being only slightly concsious. Layla looked down at her handiwork, turned composedly and indignantly towards the back curtain, walking briskly and without feeling, as the hundreds of faces followed her, her snow white glove's knuckles sprayed with a blot of deep red. She hear the click of her heels as she marched out of the hall and into the compound, out of the compund, and into her quarters.

Back in the Great Hall, A slightly tipsy Zara and a drinking but not remotely drunk Nathaniel stood and stared as a couple Gerudo commons helped Cameron up and held a cloth to his still bleeding profusely nose. Zara looked at Nathaniel, Nathaniel looked at Zara, Zara looked at Link, Link looked at Zara, Link looked at Nabooru, Nabooru looked at Link, Nabooru looked at Nika, Nika looked at Nabooru, Nika looked at the retreating Cameron and the constant trail of blood behind him, she looked at the preistess, the preistess looked at Nika, Nika looked at Nathaniel and Nathaniel looked back at her. (Make a diagram! )

* * *

What the fuck just happened?

Ooh hoo hoo I'm soooo evil. What a cliffy. Haha.

CRACK. CLASSIC! I hope Cameron bleeds to death!

Readers: ME TOO!

But he wont.

Readers: Damnit.

But don't worry! I'll update as soon as writers block allows me. :D


	11. Cameron Interferes

A/N- Alright. Wow. This is actually my longest story so far. See, my very first story on here was called Shailina...well okay...actually it was about a girl named Shailina...I actually for get title. Oh wait! My first story was called 'The Banquet' which, like, didn't even reach a chapter FIVE...Anyway. So then there was Shailina, which ended on chapter...nine? Yeah. ANd then I turned more towards my new obsession, Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction and wrote a pretty nice comedy fic for once, but then it got really random and ended at chapter ten because it was just getting plain boring. SO! With my writing of chapter ELEVEN on LAyla's story, this is my longest story ever!! Aren't you happy for me??

Readers: BOO!!

Characters: _(snore)_

O.O _(sob)_

Reviewers:

KenshinLink (Are you 'A Warrior in Love' now?): Come ON, COOLIES! Seriously! We want Layla!

Fanboys: WE WANT LAYLA!

KenshinLink: WE WANT LINK!

Fangirls: WE WANT LINK!

KenshinLink: Just get on with it!

Floofy: Yeah, come on Coolies, I don't want you getting lazy! Last chapter took like...FOREVER! And this one took even LONGER! Hurry up and just get on with the story! (Even though I am taking much more room up myself...)

GameboyGuru: _(sigh)_ Do I have to do everything around this place MYSELF? _(pushes Coolies forcefully towards the keyboard and she immediately starts to type)_

Drunken Lullabyes: O.O _(gives GamebodyGuru slow applause)_ Wow...

* * *

Layla was in her quarters, laying on her bed, thinking over everything that had happened that day. It had started out peaceful enough...but...then...oh, nothing was going like she had hoped it would. She had wished with all her heart as she walked down the aisle that the day would go smoothly and everyone would be calm, but Cameron had to go and UPSET HER! Things really sucked. She stood up from her bed and took off her gown. She changed into what was her most confortable nightgown and washed her face of the thick wedding makeup. She laid down on her bed, feeling exhausted, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the great hall:

People were leaving...with wedding gifts laying on the front table forgotten, Malon bading her final goodbyes to Link and the rest, and Link, Nabooru, Nika, Nathaniel (wow...lots of N names...) and Zara all whispering worriedly about Layla, Cameron, and this whole ordeal.

"Well...what should we do? We don't know where Layla is, she could be drowning herself in Lake Hylia by now, for all we know."

Zara gasped and looked at Link, her eyes wide. "You don't _really_ think--" she began. Link sighed.

"No, Zara, I was exaggerating for purposes of getting my point across. Uh...maybe you should sit this one out." Link told her. Nathaniel agreed and helped Zara down into a nearby chair. Sure, she had only had a bit to drink, but something told everybody else that Zara had never partaken in the consumption of alcohol before, and couldn't hold her own very well while under the influence.

(A/N- O.o That was a proper desription...partaken in the consuption...while under the influence...what's wrong with me?)

"Anyway," Nathaniel continued, when Zara was situated in a chair with a cup of hot tea, "we need to first get the Cameron dilemma out of the way, while finding our missing bride, and I'm sure this whole thing will blow over in a day or two."

Nabooru and Nika nodded in agreement.

"I think Layla needs some leading and advice right now, and I know Zara would most likely usually be the best for that, however..." Nabooru said, nodding her head in Zara's dircetion. Zara had leaned over onto the table next to her, her hot tea forgotten, and was sleeping with her mouth open. She would have SUCH a hangover the next day...

Nabooru continued,"I think I may be able to take her this time." with a slight smile, she vanished outside into the compound, leaving Nathaniel, Link, and Nika to do with themselves what they would.

"Er." Nathaniel said, breaking the silence. Well, it wasn't exactly a word... "I think I'll take Zara to the infirmary and let her sleep. ...Uh. Yes..." he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, walking calmly out of the hall towards the infirmary.

"I, uh...I think it's best I go see Cameron, because...Link...I don't think..." Nika's voice trailed off and Link gave a slight chuckle.

"I understand." he said. "Go on. I'll find something to do." Nika nodded and swished her way out of the empty hall, leaving Link alone.

Link had acted composed for all the other people in that hall, but fact was, the events of the day were actually starting to get to him. Layla and Cameron were TOGETHER. They were bound by marriage, and any trace of Link and Layla's relationship was vanished into thin air. He walked idly around the hall, to the uneaten cake, to the forgotten presents, to the center of the room where the end of the wedding had happened. Link couldn't help but smile as he looked at the drying blood on the floor. Layla had broken Cameron's nose...of course...if Layla was angry, that was what happened. But what had he said to make her so upset?

Cameron had been raised a prince...yes...that much was obvious. He seemed like he had been raised by a selfish male cheauvanist and was brought up to treat women poorly. If this is how he was 'programmed' to treat the woman he was SUPPOSED to love, Link wondered how he had treated his mother. Cameron was a cruel prince. However...Nathaniel was also a prince, and Link pondered upon the thought that Nathaniel was possibly the sweetest person he had ever met. (sweetest? Gay word...however it's 11:09 PM and I'm not thinking straight after reading a Riku x Sora where Sora is raping Riku...it has scrambled my mind.)

Link walked back over to the presents and sat down upon a rather large one the King (Cameron's dad) had brought and picked up his own very small one. He opened it up...Layla would never get a chance to. He thought over everything that had happened between him and Layla since the Spirit Temple and ran his tanning fingers (from being with the gerudos so long...mmmm...tan Link...Link is sexy whatever you do with him...) over the two gold bracelets he had gotten her. These were of ruby and emerald, to represent the three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. On the inside of the bracelet was the inscription 'May the goddesses blessings be with you.' he pulled the bracelts out from thier soft velvet containers and gripped them tightly in his hand, almost painfully. Link felt pathetic as he sat alone...crying hysterically because he had failed.

(_(sobs from her own writing)_ oh my gosh!!!!)

**Warning: Coolies was palying DDR (EXTREME! X3) earlier today and is in a songficcy mood. Please be forewarned. **

It was over. Everything was gone. All his efforts. All the love. All the rendevouz...they meant NOTHING.

_When it's over _

_Thats the time I fall in love again_

Link bit his lip in sorrow. He couldn't have Layla for one reason or another. It just must be against the great goddesses wishes.

_When it's over_

_Thats the time your in my heart again_

He remembered the adventure in the Spirit Temple and how he had tried to hard to be nice to Layla...but she seemed like she hated him. He wanted so much for her to like him, he loved her, he loved her, he loved her.

_And when you go_

_Go go go_

_I know_

_It never ends_

_It never ends _

Link began to ponder over how much troubles they had gone through in thier relationship, it never ended. The love/hate relationship, the fighting, the rise of Cameron...**RIGHT IN BETWEEN THEM.**

_All the things thatI used to say_

_All the girls that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

Link felt guilty for everything that had hindered them from being together. Sure, none of it was his fault, but he still felt like he could have prevented some of it. The scar on her arm was still there, the light pink staining the caramel of her skin. Why had he cut her so? He didn't know her. He didn't care. He just wanted to save those bloody carpenters.

_All the things that she used to drink_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite TV shows_

_Have gone out the window_

Link felt Layla slipping through his fingers, like everything he had ever known about her. Could she draw well? He had no idea. What was her favorite color? Could she sing? Was she raped? Did she love Cameron? Was her best friend Zara? Was she in love with him?

_I'm missing you_

_I never knew how much you loved me_

Link already felt like he and Layla were apart for years and years. He wondered--how far would she have gone for him? If they were both hanging off a cliff and it was breaking under their weight, would she let go? If Cameron had suddenly turned sweet and had given her everything she had ever wanted and she was faced with a position...would she still choose him over Cameron?

Tears fell. Tears streamed and burned across his face. They fell on the floor and dripped together, forming small puddles that wouldn't be noticed, nor missed.

_Im missing you_

_I never knew how much you meant to me_

_I need you_

Link laughed at his stupidity, knowing he must be going slightly mad. Of course, the number one rule in life: You never know what you have until it's lost. The love he felt for Layla was burning up in his chest, he was growing hot. Was that the desert? He felt something coming up...air? He drew in a great breath and let out part of a sob before he stifled himself quickly. He couldn't cry. He couldn't sob. He couldn't be loud. He couldn't take it anymore.

_And when you go_

_Go go go_

_I know it never ends_

_It never ends_

Tears fell and sobs echoed as he ran out of the hall, into the feild, towards the forest, up the hill above Zora's River by Kakariko Village. Link threw himself flat against the green grass and watched it blow in front of his face. He sobbed as quietly as he could, which was not very quietly, considering he felt like his own sword had ripped into his chest and pulled out his heart, melting and forming into a hand that crushed it, laughing at his pain.

_All the things I used to say_

_All the girls that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

Oh well. Nothing ever lasted for him. Everything that he loved DIED. His father had died trying to save this goddess-forsaken land and his mother had died shortly after she had delivered him to the Deku Tree, (she must have been beautiful) which had DIED shortly after by his doing. DIN DAMNIT!

"DIE, CAMERON! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!" Link screamed, hot tears of frustation giving him no salvation. He fell back against the grass and his face screwed up, his teeth baring slightly as he gritted them, trying to stifle the sobs.

_All the things that she used to drink_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite TV shows_

_Have gone out the window_

Did she care where he was? Was Nabooru with her? DId he really give her that bracelet? Had he traversed with her through the Spirit Temple? Did he even know any Layla? Who was he crying for, anyway?

_I'm wishing you _

_You'd never said you was pretending_

Link wished he knew why he was crying. Did anybody care? Was he PRETENDING to be sad? Why was he sad anyway? Who...who would come to his rescue? Why hadn't he defeated Ganondorf yet?

_I'm wishing you_

_You'd feel the same _

_Then just come back to me_

_I need you_

Link wished the girl called Layla would come running up the hill and into his embrace, he missed this girl Layla, who ever the hell she was.

_And when you go_

_Go go go_

_I know_

_It never ends_

_It never ends_

But she was gone, and the longing to know who she was would never end, ah, things were the same as before.

_When its over_

_Can I still come over?_

Would he ever see her again? Would he see what became of her? Would he see her children? Her descendents, her relatives?

_When it's over_

_Is it really over?_

Link sat up. Wait. Was it really over? Was there NOTHING he could do to get the love of his life? could he save her?

_When it's over_

_Thats the time I fall in love again_

Link felt empowered. He was falling in love all over again with Layla, he remembered who she was. YES! The love of his live! He loved her! Farore save him, if he had to rip the desert apart the would do so!

_All the things I used to say_

_All the girls that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things that she used to drink_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite TV shows_

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things I used to say_

_All the girls that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things that she used to drink_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite TV shows_

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things I used to say_

_All the girls that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things that she used to drink_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite TV shows_

_Have gone out the window_

"But first, a nap." And with that last comment he fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

(A/N- I realize I have been ignoring Cameron's powers. Now I'm bringing them back, and you will soon know the meaning of Link's questions.)

Cameron touched the bandage on his nose, and made a face. He looked rediculous. The Gerudo nurses had left a while ago.

Cameron scowled. Damnit. He let his hands drop his sides and felt how hot they were, the power surging through them from the former incantation. He had almost gotten Link to forget who Layla was, to forget why he loved her and just not care anymore. However, he had let his own thoughts stray a bit, and also he still wasn't exactly strong enough to try that. Hah, whatever. He had LAyla all to his own now and Link could **not** interfere.

(A/N- o.o I love Vitamin C. I'm listening to her music now. DOesn't she rock your world? Did ANYONE know she had a second CD? Yeah! It's awesome! Itch (I'm inspired!)...Sex Has Come Between Us (Whoa! Again!)...all the songs get me rockin'.)

* * *

Layla pondered. Hmmm. Wasn't it weird how you could feel the salt left by your tears on your cheeks even long after you had stopped crying? Okay, it wasn't that long, but it felt so.

"Uh, knock knock..." Nabooru's soft, noble voice floated through. Layla sat up abruptly and rubbed her face, trying to compose herself.

"Come in..." Layla almost suggested. She watched as Nabooru's royal legs walked through, accompanied by four gray, furry ones that trotted faithfully by her side. Wait...what? Layla focused her sight onto Wolfie, Nabooru's wolfos that had been her pet all through life and had never seemed to age. How long did Wolfos live anyway?

Nabooru was grinning and sat down on the bed as Layla reached out her arms to Wolfie who jumped on her and began licking. Layla laughed and finally pushed him off.

"What brings you here, Nabooru?" Layla asked softly.

"Well, I firgured you could use some guidance. I would had sent Zara but she passed out." Nabooru giggled. "I _also_ would have come alone, but you know Wolfie. He loves to help, and he can smell sorrow a mile away."

"Aw, thanks, Nabooru."

"So, you don't love Cameron at all, do you?"

"No, I actually hate him."

"Really? Tell me everything, why?"

"Well, for one, I'm in love with Link. I **_love_** him. Like, I just want to crush him into a ball and keep him in my pocket for safe keeping." Layla stopped abruptly. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did." Nabooru smiled. "But don't worry, I said something similar to that about the man I loved once before."

"Oh, really? What was it, Nabooru?" Layla inquired.

Nabooru clearly wasn't expecting to be asked this and blushed. "Er...well...I...I said...'I just want to crumple him up and eat him.'." the queen of Gerudos turned a deep red. Layla tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't suppress a short giggle.

"Well at least I'm not the only lovesick chick around here." she giggled. Nabooru couldnt help but share the giggle at her expense.

"Yes, well, we all get that way sometimes."

"We do, don't we?"

"Yes, anyway, why else do you hate Cameron?"

Layla racked her mind and finally settled upon something that she didn't dare reveal. She gasped.

"Well?" Nabooru prompted.

"Nothing, I just guess that's it."

"Impossible. Go on..." Nabooru pushed Layla's shoulder.

"He...rmm mm..." Layla said. Nabooru scowled.

"Layla I can't possibly understand what you're saying if you're going to speak like that."

"He...ramm memm..."

"Layla!"

"Nabooru!"

"LAYLA!"

"HE **_RAPED_** ME, _OKAY_?? HAPPY?? CAMERON R-A-P-E-D ME! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M PREGNANT! NO LONGER A VIRGIN! I'M GONNA HAVE A KID! WOOP DEE DOO FOR ME! IT HURT LIKE HELL! HIP HIP HOORAY!!!" Layla screamed. She huffed and puffed and waited for Nabooru's rection, and Nabooru laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Impossible, Layla!! Now go on, why do you really hate him?"

Layla's eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK? THATS WHY! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO TELL YOU!"

"That's impossible Layla, stop lying, honestly! Cameron's a virgin! He told me so himself."

"Well, gee, maybe he could have, you know, **_LIED_**???" Layla suggested sarcastically.

"Layla, I NEVER thought you could be so selfish! Honestly, he's a PRINCE! You're just a spoiled little warrior girl who wants pity for the smallest sorrows in life! Come on, Wolfie!" NAbooru stomped out regally, and Layla bit her lip as she watched. Why didn't she beleive her??

* * *

And back in his quarters, Cameron smirked. If Link couldn't forget her, then no one had to beleive she was telling the truth. Besides, she had to look foolish herself, if he had to go out in public like...THIS! Damn Layla and her Gerudo training...ow...

* * *

Nathaniel sat by Zara's bedside in the infirmary, waiting for the sleeping nurse to wake up. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in the hospital bed. He wondered how many times she had snuck back here for a nap, and thanked God that there were people like Zara who gave up so many hours of thier day to care for others. Zara was soon stirring, and was awake. She had had a very unsettling dream regarding her past.

"Mmmhnn...Nathaniel?" she quiestioned, as the redheaded prince came into view.

"Hello, Zara." greeted Nathaniel. "I see that you haven't had much liqour in the past, have you?" He said. Zara giggled.

"Well, no, I was brought up in a very, _very_ sheltered environment, being trained to be a nurse, and well, I've never tasted liqour before, so I can't hold it very well. However, I noticed you were holding up quite nicely..." Zara gave Nathaniel a 'how much have YOU drank in one go?' look.

"Well, Zara, what do you expect from a prince that was brought up on wine since very young? I was drinking at the age of five."

"Mmm...I guess all the glamorous lifestyles get the best in life earliest." Zara said thoughtfully, sitting up.

"What are you talking about, Zara?" Nathaniel asked her. "Are you well? Maybe you should go to sleep again..." Nathaniel felt Zara's vibe and she seemed to be starting into a depressed state and Nathaniel didn't want to see his Gerudo beauty like that.

"No, I'm fine, Nathaniel...it's just...do you think Layla's attractive?" Zara asked, peeking hesitantly at him. Nathanile blushed and scratched hs cheek, looking at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess she's rather good looking, yes, why do you ask?"

"See? She's a guard, of course she's pretty. All the guards are so beautiful, and I feel so inferior. I always have." Nathaniel stared intently at Zara as she continued her speech.

"When I was younger, I would look at the other Gerudo guards-- they were beautiful. Sharp eyes, full lips, beautiful flowing hair-- and think that I was extraordinarily plain. Whenever I was alone, I couldn't look inthe mirror, or else I would get so depressed. I'd stand in front of it and tell myself: 'Please, _please_ Zara, _please_, be pretty. Don't be ugly, please don't be ugly, I don't know if I could stand it.' I honestly hated myself and...ohhh..." Zara stared the the bed, her hands twisting uncomfortably in her lap, feeling all of it come back to her. She had never been very pretty at all, had she?

"Zara..." Nathaniel said uncomfortably.

"No, don't, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have brought you into all of this...it's just the dream I had...don't worry about me, Nathaniel, I'm fine." Zara was going to get up to get dressed and leave but Nathaniel stopped her with one hand and stared deep into her beautiful golden eyes with his own amethyst ones.

"I don't usually feel like this Zara, so listen up, this is the first and last time you'll ever see me like this." Nathaniel spoke in a voice bossier and more confident than he felt. "You," he said, laying one of his soft, tan hands on her cheek, "are more beautiful than any Gerudo I have ever seen in this fortress." With less than a split second of hesitation, the kind prince captured Zara's lips with his own, assuring her that everything that had said was true. The innocent Gerudo nurse blushed and wrapped her arms around Nathaniel's slim shoulders, latching him into an embrace.

"Nathaniel..." Zara said, pulling away and looking at the floor. "What will your brother think?"

"Does it really matter? I don't value any of my brother's opinions or decisions, even if it is kind of disrepectful, he's not very moral himself, is he?"

"Not really...I suppose..."

"And I hate him for what he's doing to Layla, as well! Layla seems like such a nice girl, ahh, what is the world coming to??" Nathaniel lamented.

"Oh, what do we do?" Zara sighed, laying her head on Nathaniel's chest.

"I don't know if we _can_ do anything, Zara, my brother is very powerful and I'm afraid of what he'll do to me or, more importantly, you, if we try anything."

"Damn..." Zara said softly, clearly falling asleep once more.

"Go to sleep Zara, you've had a long day." Nathaniel laid her back in her bed and kissed her forehead before walking out of the infirmary to his older brother's quarters.

* * *

Layla was in her quarters, sitting on her bed in defeat. What was going to happen now, if nobody beleived her about the rape? The only one that knew an belived her were Celia, Link, and Zara. Even if she did have the baby, people whould think it's Link's, because they all know how much in love she was with him and he and cameron both had blonde hair.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

Nathaniel laid on Cameron's bed in the dark with a smirk of happiness. He finally got Zara, and there was NOTHING his cheauvanistic brother could do about it.

* * *

Link had woken up from his nap some time ago, and was riding Epona back to the fortress. He had to talk to Nathaniel the next morning. He had to figure out a way to get RID of Cameron.

* * *

Okay! So!! That's what they're all doing! . Review please, and I'm sorry I took so long tp update! But you know...threats of burning my dearest Saiyuki get to me. hugs Sanzo close Don't kill him!!!! 


	12. The Chambermaid named Nika

Polly -- Honey, the story isn't over...

DragoonKnight -- I'll take up on your offer as soon as I must, thank you.

Floofy -- I feel your pain, sweety. u.u It's a thing only us phenominal writer's suffer from. _(full of herself) _

Raine Ishida -- I believe all stories have a bit of tweaking involved, yes?

A/N - Okay well. I do have lots of ideas for next chapter, but that little thingy last chapter was less than mediocre, and it wasnt hardly long enough to fill the gap, the lapse of time between Chapter 11 and Layla's 8-months-into-pregnancyness. So yes. Thats gonna be next chapter. This chapter WILL tie into the story, there will be references to the rape, a bit. So yeah./ But this chapter will mostly contain just Miss Nika and Nabooru.

**Caution: There are relationships in this chapter that may offend people. Crazy homophobes. I have no problem with it. Pshh. If you dont like it you are BANISHED. BANISHED, DO YOU HEAR ME?? **

* * *

After her talk with Layla, Nabooru walked into her quarters with Wolfie, patting her pet's head and scratching it behind the ears slowly.

"What is going on with my empire? I remember when I was young..." the now 30 year old Nabooru sighed. (XD) "I used to train honorable young ladies, all beautiful and strong, and happy to have a husband. Many would have died to have a husband like Cameron. And now Layla...oh, she's so ungrateful!! Cameron is rich and everything a girl could want. I just don't understand her." Nabooru was laying back on the bed when she head footsteps and yawned. It was only Nika.

"What's wrong, Nabooru? You were just as happy as can be, and now you're Gloomy Gloria." Nika said, sitting on the bed next to her. Nabooru sat up and sighed.

"Cameron apparently raped Layla."

"...No, he didn't." Nika said.

"Well, Layla said he did."

"But...he didn't, right? Cuz he's a virgin."

"Thats what he told me. I was with you when he was talking with us at the wedding." Nabooru commented.

"Yes."

They sighed in unison.

"There is a chance he could be lying."

"A big chance. Cameron isn't exactly the most respectful lad ever."

"Layla seems to hate him, anyway." Nabooru whispered.

"You **_do_** know about her and Link, right?"

"Nope, I don't."

"They defeated the Spirit Temple together."

"I Know that, I was at the feast."

"Nabooru! Have you forgotten the legend?" Nika scolded. Nabooru sat up and gasped.

"Spirit Temple. The Legend of the Spirit Temple...when you are in the Spirit Temple, your spirit is free to roam. Until you breach it's walls, the spirit will not come home." As Nabooru continued the Legend in poem form, Nika joined.

"If you are there with the one who you are meant for, the spirits will merge and become one forevermore." they ended in unison.

"So they're destined to be together?" Nabooru bit her lip.

"Yep..." Nika said.

"Just like us..." Nabooru titled up Nika's head and leaned in to kiss her. Nika accepted the short kiss with a small grin. She remembered how it all started.

* * *

She was just 15, and the beautiful head of Gerudos, Nabooru, was training her group today. Nika finally got to see her, after hearing stories and legends and all other things. Rumors floated around too, bad ones, but Nika never believed them.

As she swung forward with her two scimitars, she watched the flow of the greatly trained Nabooru's movements. The twenty year old moved with unprecidented grace that Nika had never experienced before. Her scimitars flashed and her beautiful golden red hair swung behind her. Nika watched her fellow group members and sighed. None of them would ever spin and swing with the grace of Nabooru. She was _so _beautiful.

A fortnight later, Nabooru had been training Nika's group for quite a while and had told them all to form a line. They all stood straight and tall, stiffly in fromt of thier queen. Nabooru paced up and down in front of them, stopping once in a while to inspect a certain person. Once, Nika thought Nabooru was stopping to look at her, but only slowed and sped up again to inspect the next girl.

As she inspected, the Queen recited a speech: "I am choosing a new chambermaid for myself today, for my new one has been impregnated and will henceforth be taking care of herself and her soon-to-be child. One of you will do just fine." As she went down the line from the beginning, picking girls off one by one for imperfections, Nika glanced over to her friend Sophitia. Her older sister had had a child about 12 years ago. ...She'd never seen the newest addition to the Gerudo race, but she wished to. Nabooru was still quite far from them in the line, so Nika took the chance to ask Sophitia:

"After this, can I come see your sister's child?"

"What, you mean Layla? You mean you haven't seen her yet? Oh wait till you do, she's adorable!! ...And by that I mean sure." Sophitia giggled. Nika nodded as Nabooru neared. A few girls stood behind the line, and a few stood before it. Nabooru stopped right beside Nika and Sophitia.

"You. Back." She told the girl on Sophitia's right. The girl stepped back begrudgingly. Nabooru took a step sideways and looked over Sophitia. "...Hmm...you stay where you are." Sophitia looked confused but obeyed. Now, the queen sidestepped and stopped right in front of Nika. Her eyes narrowed and she put a tan fist up to Nika's angular chin and grasped it in between the side of her hand and her thumb.

Nika gulped and took this opportunity to take in all of Nabooru's good looks up close. So...pretty. Her golden eyes were sharp and burning, with alertness of a bobcat. The rest of her looked catlike as well. Her long, painted burgundy nails shone from the desert as she reached up and pushed some hair out of Nika's face. Her skin was flawless, her nose straight and perfect, if a little large, and her peircings added gracefully to her majesty. The red of her hair was speckled with orange and gold as it swished behind her as she shifted to inspect Nika meticulously. Finally, she picked up a hand and inspected carefully the short, unpainted, rounded nails on Nika's left hand.

"Very well. Good, in fact. ...Step forward, dear." As Nabooru took another few steps towards the next girl, Nika took the first breath she had since Nabooru had steped in front of her. She was worried the slightest breath may imperfect Nabooru's vision of her. But she was releived. She had a chance to be with this...this GODDESS every day for a period of time!! She shivered with delight.

Later, Nabooru had picked out girls, had them leave, pulled more girls forward, and had now a group of five in front of her. Zara, Judith, Sophitia, Nika, and Mesutira stood next to eachother, naive and insecure, wondering who would be picked out next.

First, Nabooru was inspecting Zara.

"Mm, no offense dear, you're not as muscular as I expect. However, you will make an EXCELLENT nurse when you are older. Persue that, yes?"

"Oh, uhm...yes, Miss Nabooru, yes." Said Zara, bowing her head and shuffling to the side to leave.

Nabooru moved on to Judith. "Hmmmm...bridge guard. Not really the leading type, dear, I'm sorry. But you will do good in battle, I feel it." Nabooru smirked. Judith tittered and left to stand with Zara.

"And yoooouuu...Sophitia, I'm correct?"

"Uhm...yes...Miss...Nabooru." said Sophitia slowly.

"You seem...fit enough for this...step forward and stand behind me." Sophitia nodded and followed Nabooru. She gave Nika a thumbs-up, saying 'You're a shoo-in!'

"And Nika. I see you around the great hall all the time...always helping, directing...eager to...please..." Nabooru spoke softly to Nika and Nika breathed slowly, trying not to die but still trying not to pant. "Would you do anything to serve me, Nika?"

"A-anything for you, Miss Nabooru, ma'am."

"Indeed? Step forward." Nika shuffled around to the back of Nabooru and stood next to Sophitia.

"Well, Mesutira..." Nabooru said to the now shivering and slightly heavier than the rest Gerudo. "You are the only one left. Tell me, your biggest mistake?"

"Well...the time I...mrrfmmm..." Mesutira trailed off, blushing furiously.

"Speak up, girl, speak up!" Nabooru pushed Mesutira's chin upward from underneath and Mesutira 'meep'ed.

"The time I flipped over the Grand Table and broke all the plates, Miss!" Mesutira cried out.

"Well, that won't to at all." Nabooru stood up straight. She towered over short and chubby Mesutira. "Stick to combat. Get rid of that GUT of yours." Nabooru said rather cruelly. Mesutira's lip quivered and she ran off, probably going somewhere to cry. She was always a bit of a cry-baby.

However, the task at hand was much more important. Nabooru was now staring down at Nika and Sophitia. "Congratulations." She told them. "You two are the last two girls in my sight, therefore, tomorrow, you shall compete in battle for the place of my chambermaid. I want you out here at dawn. Good evening." Nabooru swished her way out of their area and diappeared. A little stunned, the girls said nothing as they went to visit Layla and her mother.

"I'm back! Chenia, I'm here again!" Sophitia called out. Chenia, now a jolly mother, came around the corner, she shy looking child of 12 looking around her skirt at the two teenagers.

"Hello, Sophitia! I see you've brought Nika as well! How are you, dear?" asked Chenia happily.

"Well, thank you. I came to see this Layla Sophitia keeps telling me about!" Nika replied. Chenia nodded.

"Of course! Come here, Layla, say hello to the girls." Layla shuffled out from behind the woman's dress and nodded.

"Hello." She said. Her hair was long and at the front was cut into bangs, one peice of which would not stay put, and sprung up joyfully. She was small and lithe. She would be a warrior, Nika could feel it. She had come up to her and Sophitia. "Nika...I've never seen you before."

"Oh, well, you know, I'm usually...places. I'll be seeing much more of you, promise."

"Okay!" Layla skipped away to her mother.

"Well, better get some sleep before tomorrow, may the best girl win, Sophitia?" Nika suggested.

"Right! See you tomorrow!"

The next day, Nika and Sophitia both were waiting with scimitars sheathed in the warm dawn sunlight and the morning mist for Nabooru. Nabooru came out a few minutes after, took a seat atop the rock in the middle of the compound, and blew her whistle. The girls ran at eachother, swords raised.

"Rrgh!" Nika's swords clashed with Sophitia's as she pushed against her. She smirked, as was natural for her when she was fighting. She would win. Nika took a chance and slashed her sword up and then the other one, but Sophitia had the same idea. They clashed and slashed and moved back and forth, and got tired out. But Nika swore she wouldn't lose, even if her life depended on it.

Eventually, both girls were exhausted, and both knew they were equally matched in power. Nika just stared into Sophitia's eyes and sophitia stared back as they pushed eachother. Sophitia jumped suddenly and Nika ducked, swinging her sword around and hitting Sophitia's ankle. Sophitia's eyes watered and she yelled "OW!" as she fell to the ground.

Nika ran to her, and saw that she had created a gash along her ankle. Nabooru jumped down from her place.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, Sophitia." said Nabooru. She and Nika walked Sophitia to the infirmary before leaving for Nabooru's quarters. When they walked in, Nika was amazed.

The room was huge, tapestries and fine silks hung everywhere, the room looked positively...flowy!! Nika drew a long awed breath and stood by Nabooru's bed. She then realized she didn't know what to do.

"You can sit down, you know." Nabooru said, suddenly a lot less professional.

"Th-thank you." Said Nika, sitting down.

"And don't be so nervous." Nabooru came out of the room she had left into wearing a much more confortable looking outfit than the tight one she had been wearing before. "You were chosen. Very good." She smiled at Nika and Nika blushed, remembering how beautiful Nabooru was.

"Yes. Of course." Nika smiled back and sat up straight.

"Now." said Nabooru. "This is how it goes. ..." She began explaining all the rules to Nika.

The rules weren't so much rules as ways to behave. Nika was to always put Nabooru's needs in priority, and do whatever she said. She was to stay as close to Nabooru as possible, always, and cater to her every whim. For most people, this would seem like slavery, but to Nika, it wasa blessing. She envied Nabooru so much, it felt like she loved her. Or...was it even envy? Could she love Nabooru?

The next day, Nabooru went around introducing Nika to all the important people as "Nika, my new chambermaid." they all nodded and smiled warmly at Nika and Nika felt very...accepted. Maybe this was her place in life. She wasn't particularly skilled in any department, whether it be medical or combat skill. SHe wasn't necessarily BAD, she just wasn't extremely skilled or better than another part in one part. Maybe...she was destined to become Nabooru's chambermaid.

For weeks, Nika was Nabooru's little servant girl, and she enjoyed it. She felt blessed to be able to be in the presence of her queen every hour of the day, and to be so open with her. She wasn't exactly a slave as she was more of a close friend. She could talk to Nabooru about anything. Nabooru didn't even care if she just walked around naked with Nika in the room. They were both adult women, who really minded, if no one else was there?

Nika minded. Nika always felt very self-concious of herself every time she way Nabooru's heavenly body. Her stomach was flat and toned, and her shoulders and back were wide and muscular. She had substantial sized breats that complented the rest of her curves perfectly, bringing out the perfect rounded shape of her hips and backside, and her legs were thin and also toned with years of battle in them. Nika felt imperfect and...also a little excited when Nabooru just walked around like that.

Nika was definitely a friend. She slept in the same bed, had deep talks, ate right next to, and knew Nabooru better than anyone, she was sure of that. She was Nabooru's chambermaid. Thanks be to the Great Goddesses.

One day, Naboor uwas very stressed out over something. She just laid on her bed and mumbled quietly to herself while counting things off on her fingers. Nika was concerned.

"Ah...Miss Nabooru?"

"I told you just to call me Nabooru Nika now what is it?" Nabooru said quickly and went back to her mumbling, as if she was using two brains at once.

"Yes, Nabooru...uhm...what's wrong."

"The Spirit Temple is wrong, Nika, the Spirit Temple. Those damned twins, Twinrova, have been resurrected again, and now they're haunting the Spirit Temple and if I don't find a person to...help me...get...through it..." NAbooru kept talking slower and slower, and sat up. "Nika, are you willing to go through the Spirit Temple with me?"

"Anything for you, Nabooru." the teenaged Gerudo answered.

"Excellent!" Nabooru hugged Nika and ran out after saying "You won't regret this now stay here!" quickly, just like before, but livelier.

When Nabooru returned, she brought armor and weapons with her, and she and Nika donned it all and got ready to traverse the Haunted Wasteland together. They were sent off warmly with many good-lucks, and with that, they were off. They found thier way to the Spirit Guide's place and he led them the rest of the way to the Colossus. When they got there, Nika was a little nervous, but Nabooru was fearless. Nika felt empowered when with Nabooru, so she followed close behind as they walked towards the now haunted temple. When they entered, Nika took notice of how much cooler it was in the temple, and felt as if she was having an out of body experience, but deicded it was nothing and shook it off.

And they began.

The trip through the Spirit Temple was full of dangers, close calls, and enemies. Awkward times, bonding moments, and snappish quarrels, but by the time they reached Twinrova's room, Nika and Nabooru were closer than they had ever been before.

The battle was feirce, but finally they finished off Twinrova and Nabooru and Nika sat, panting, on the floor of the platform where Twinrova had disappeared and a light had reappeared in their place.

"Well, I guess it's over then..." Nabooru said.

"Mmhmm..." Nika agreed. The girl laid her head on Nabooru's shaky shoulder as they caught thier breath.

"You know, Nika, I feel closer to you than I ever have before for some reason."

"Well, you do know the Legend of the Spirit Temple, don't you?" Nika inquired.

"Oh yes...that." Nabooru said awkwardly. They looked at eachother and blushed, and stepped into the light, not saying a word.

They were greeted at the Fortress with roaring applause and a feast in thier honor, but Nika and Nabooru finished their meals quickly as usual and retreated to Nabooru's quarters, because they were more exhausted than ever before tonight.

After NAbooru had taken her shower, Nika followed suit, and they lay on the bed in thier nightclothes, watching the ceiling look like it was rising and falling above them.

"Nika...I've been thinking about the legend..." Nabooru began. Nika closed her eyes and answered:

"Mmhmm."

"And I'm wondering...maybe it's true."

"Of course it is...what made you ever doubt it?" Nika asked.

"Well, I just found it a little abnormal, don't you? I mean it says the one you'e meant for...and...we're both girls...so.." Nabooru said, in possibly the most vulnerable moment of her adult life. Nika couldn't answer though, she felt a little worried herself. Did Nabooru not feel the same way? Would she think Nika perverse if Nika were to profess her love for her? Did she already knew? Would she get rid of her? Nika just shut her eyes tighter and tried to forget it all. She was wrong.

"I don't know..." she answered. Suddenly, something moved by her, and the light that moved through her eyelids was now blocked by something. She opened her eyes, and Nabooru was bearing down on her, smiling.

"I know you love me." she said, fondly. She pushed a peice of hair out of Nika's eyes. "I know your stares when I walk around naked, I know your pitifully stifled squeals of delight when I call you 'Nika Dear'. But this is all fine, because...I love you too, Nika." Nabooru said.

Nika's eyes shone with unshed tears of happiness. Could her dream of 5 months have finally come true? Could she and Nabooru be...together? Nika didn't have any time to even answer this question herself, though, becuase before she had another thought, her queen and flopped on top of her, pulling her into an embrace and a kiss. Nika returned the kiss with fervor and feverishly ran her hands all along Nabooru's toned back as they flopped sideways into the center of the bed and continued on into the night...

And from then on, Nika and NAbooru were forever meant for eachother, and surprisingly, the other Gerudos accepted it. Mostly because Nabooru was thier queen, and whatever she did was right. Besides, many of the other Gerudos had been having small affairs with eachother and not been telling anyone about it, because they thought they would be exiled. Things happen when you're stuck guarding the same hallway with one person for months.

And things happen when you fall in love with your chambermaid.

* * *

Nika smiled. Whenever she remembered that story, she chuckled. Nabooru heard it and looked over at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquired.

"Us."

"Ah."

"It's getting late."

"Yes...shall we sleep?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted." Nika replied. They crawled into bed together and it was Nabooru's turn to chuckle.

"Who was to think I would fall in love with my chambermaid?" she wondered aloud. Nika rolled over and placed a warm hand on Nabooru's stomach.

"Mmm...me." she smiled.

"Of course, you..." Nabooru said.

"Goodnight, my queen."

"Goonight, princess."

(A/N - THEY'RE SOOOOO CYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! .)

* * *

The next day, Nabooru and Nika decided that it was best that they confront Cameron and seriously speak with him about the supposed rape. He walked in, early morning, and Nika was still drinking her coffee when he entered. She put it down and gave shifty look to Nabooru. Nabooru decided it was best that she began.

"Morning, Cameron." she said.

"Good morning, Nabooru. What is it??" she sat down opposite her.

"Well, I guess I might as well get right to the point. Layla says you raped her, so, did you?"

"I should say not! I am a man of MORALITY! And Layla and I decided that we would wait until she was ready to get her pregnant!"

"Okay...is she pregnant?"

"No!! She hasn't really felt ready yet..." Cameron said, acting very quiet and like cared for Layla in any way suddenly.

"Mmhmm."

"Are you lying?" Nika piped up.

"WHAT?? No!!" Cameron's green eyes shone with honesty shrouding lies.

The queen and her lover looked at eachother.

"Are you SURE?" Nabooru said, with the word sure, she laid her palms flat on the table and bore deep into Cameron's heart.

"I did not rape Layla." Cameron said. "She is not pregnant."

"Very well. You are free to go." Once Cameron was gone, a new presence was replaced immediately. They looked behind them and made sure Cameron was out of earshot before running up to the two head Gerudos.

"I heard everything and I have to tell you, he's LYING." Zara said quickly.

"Impossible."

"Zara, what makes your word any more beleivable that Cameron's?"

"Because I'm Layla's best friend!!" Layla said, quite shocked at the queen's ignorance.

At this, the queen and Nika reconsidered.

"Come back tomorrow and you and I and Cameron and Nika will all figue this out, alright?"

"Alright..." Zara said, a bit defeated. She walked out and was immediately snatched away.

"Hello, Zara." said a familiar voice. Zara gasped and struggled to free her wrists.

"Very good, very good. But you're not free yet." Cameron said, twirling her around.

"Let me GO, Cameron!!!" she cried.

"Uhhhhmmm...No." Cameron said. He flung her over his shoulder and brought her towards the Great Hall. He ducked and darted through the great hall with ease, and then opened the door to the dungeons.

"Cameron!!! What are you doing?? You're not going to put me down here, are you??" Zara asked, full of fear.

"No, silly." Cameron said, wlking at a quick pace further and further down the hall of cages. "I'm putting you down here, of course." They had stopped in front of a door that was rarely used. Above the door was a plaque, carved with the words 'Solitary Confinement.' Zara put all her strangth in struggling away from Cameron, but it was to no use, and he opened the door and threw Zara into the small, dark, cold room with nothing but a slot for food and a hard slat of concrete slightly higher than the rest. His last words to her were: "Have fun. DON'T INTERFERE."

The door closed and Zara could see nothing.

* * *

A/N - Well then. Yeah I would give you a long, witty authors note, but I'm tired from midterm studying, and also I think all this Romanian Techno is rotting my mind. twitch So, yes, review. Next chapter will also be very eventful. I think.

I don't even remember.


	13. For Freedom?

Floofy - Mmyes...I don't know, I guess...all that time playing OoT I thought...SOME of them have to be lesbians, so...yeah. But I like homosexuals. Lesbian or gay, they're awesome. I have tons of friends that are gay/bi/lesbian. Myeh, enough about me.

Gameboyguru - Righteous fury, hell yeah! That's what this chapter is ALL ABOUT! . I love that inside joke. Meep, right? .

A/N - Hello! Guess what!! Link will finally get to doing something in this chapter, besides crying. It's snowing where I live. .

Link: EEEYEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Layla: ...You COMPLETELY DEFILED HIM.

Zara: AND YOU LOCKED ME IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!

Coolies: Actually that was Cameron.

Zara: BUT YOU MADE HIM DO IT!!

Coolies: ...Or DID I...??

Reviewer #1: Scuse me. Get on with it.

Reviewer #2: Or else I shall use Floofy's BAT TO BASH YOU!

Coolies: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! _(types quickly) _

* * *

(A/N - This chapter takes place 3 months after Zara was put into the solitary confinement chamber.)

It is now winter, and this is what everyone has been doing lately:

Cameron and Nathaniel have been traveling the land of Hyrule, getting better acquainted with everyone, and traveling back to their own land to tell of thier travels as well, but now they are back in Hyrule.

Link and Navi have been doing some research, figuring things about Cameron and what kind of magus he was, (by the way his powers worked of course) and figuring out he was a premagus, basically a magus who was quite skilled in preventing things happening against him, also able to control the mind sometimes. Link has also been sharpening his skills against the monsters Ganondorf has unleashed upon the land, before facing the monster himself.

Zara has been inprisoned in the chamber for three months now, Cameron keeping just barely alive with meals and he actually gave her a blanket and pillow, to keep her alive, just so the experience would be more painful for her. Cameron told everybody that she was in the castle with the Princess and King, because the king was sick, and they had chosen her specifically to help. This made everyone proud, no matter how true it was not.

Layla was moved back into Cameron's quarters when he got back, angry that she was using her own room when she BELONGED to him. Obviously, Zara did not show up for the debate with Cameron the next day, so nobody really beleived her when SHE HERSELF told them again, but eventually, Cameron took her to Nika and Nabooru and announced to the them that they were "happily" with a child. So, coincidentally, that was when Layla actually got big.

Nika and Nabooru have been discussing the pregancy, and Link and Layla's relationship, and wondering if what they did was wrong, but ALSO questioning the legend, because Layla did seem sort of happy with Cameron, (but that was only because he MADE her, unbeknownst to them) so they are completely undecided.

* * *

Nathaniel was finally back from traveling for a bit with his older brother, and dreaming. He didn't really remember what of, but it must have been something good, because he was quite angry when he was awoken by a childish poking on the nose. He opened his eyes to see Link bent down by his bed, blue eyes staring back.

"Hey, man. Can I talk to you for a second??"

"Well...sure, Link, wait a second while I get into some actual clothes..." Nathaniel stratched and was careful not to kick Link as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up out of it, wearing some of those slightly loose pants he was always in. Link watched axiously as Nathaniel's slim, tan figure walked around the other side of sleeping Cameron's form, exposing the larger prince's pale, bare back and long golden hair.

Link leaned against the smaller bed on his other side and carefully turned his head to look atthe exhausted Layla. She was fast asleep, and still as beautiful as ever, even with the swelled stomach from the pregnancy. How long had it been now? (A/N - And I DID my research, you don't necessarily look pregnant after three months.) Six months? The child of that bastard Cameron would soon be born, and Layla would probably become more depressed than ever, with a baby she didn't truly want or love, and all because Cameron was a RAPIST.

Nathaniel was now dressed and in a dark green pair of pants and a lighter green shirt with trim the color of his pants. Nathaniel walked past the bed and looked back at Link, motioning with a jerk of his head: "Let's go."

Link took one last look at his beautiful Gerudo, longing to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her, but nodded and got up with great carefulness, still scared that he would wake up Cameron or Layla, for that matter.

Once they were outisde, Link and Nathaniel stepped inside the great hall in hopes of having an encounter with anyone friendly. No one seemed expecially MEAN to Link or Nathaniel, especially Zara. But there was no sign of the nurse anywhere right now. Link and Nathaniel stepped their way quickly into the ravenous breakfast mob and grabbed some eggs and bacon to eat on the wall of the hall to prevent injury. (O.o those crazy hungry Gerudos...)

"Anyway, what's all this about, Link?" Nathaniel said, before biting int oa peice of bacon.

"Wwwwelllll...Link said hesitantly, before setiing down his plate and shooting forward, his face inches from Nathaniel's, the desperate look in his eyes almost scary. "Nathaniel, PLEASE. You HAVE to get Layla away from your brother. I love her, I can't LIVE without her! You have to understand! You grew up with him, you know your brother is evil...!" Link left off in the middle of his speech and sat back, huffily picking at his eggs.

"Link, I..." Nathaniel said, hesitant to do anything about this, to be mutanous against his brother.

"Please..." Link implored Nathaniel. Nathaniel stared back at Link, at a loss for words. He got a good look at his face and noticed how much it had changed. Of course, Link was still very handsome, that would always be evident, but his once burning brightly blue eyes had nothing but smoke behind them now, his once still pink from youth cheeks were, well, less pink now. His hair had grown much longer since he arrived, and it hung out of his hat in places.

"Link, my brother is a very powerful magus, you probably already know that, by now." Nathaniel said, Link nodding enthusiastically while he said so.

"Premagus." Link said, chomping at his meal, almost finished.

"Exactly. And...I don't want to get in the way of you and Layla's relationship, but she WAS engaged to him first, and helping you would be basically illegal. I would help you, I would, but for fear of what Cameron would do to us both, I think we should just lay low until somebody else decides it's wrong." Nathaniel bit his lip at Link's amazed face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE **_THIS_**!! Nahaniel, I...you..."

"Link...I'm sorry."

"So THAT's how it's going to be, is it?" Link said, standing up with his plate. "Fine. Pussy. Look me up if you have the gall change your mind." he spat. He put his plate onthe table behind him with such force that it spun in smaller circles until it finally stopped. Nathaniel bit his lip. Had he made a mistake?

* * *

A couple days later, an attack was made on the fortress. About 100 soldiers from the Sheikah tribe were apparently back for thier treasure. Link, Nathaniel, and Cameron helped the Gerudos fight them off. Surprisingly, though he was extremely powerful, Cameron was wounded by one of the more powerful Sheikah mages. As he lay grabbing his burnt shoulder, Nathaniel came up behind his brother, saving him, and grabbed the Sheikah mage, caputring him in a strong hold. As the mage mutters curses, Nika and NAbooru congratulated Nathaniel.

"Now if you will please put this insufficient soldier into the dungeons?"

"With pleasure." said the usually very kind prince with malice.

Cameron was helped into the infirmary to be cared for, and since Zara was 'at the castle', Judith was there to help him with a couple other nurses.

* * *

Actually, Zara was in solitary confinement, finally working up what little strength she had to bagn upon the door, hoping that somebody would let her out this time. Occasionally, Cameron would come down, besides to feed her, and she would bang against the door, yelling and cursing at him, but all he did was kick the door and tell her to "Be quiet, wench." Today, somebody other than Cameron was coming down the echoey steps to the dungeons.

Zara took a deep breath. She banged her fists into the door and yelled. "HELP! SOMEBODY, WHOEVER THE HELL IS OUT THERE, HELP MEEEEE!"

* * *

As Nathaniel swung the door to the Sheikah's cell shut, he finally acknowledged the screams on the other and of the hallway and went down to inspect what it was. He went all the way to the end and saw that it was coming from behind a very heavy, stone door, and it was a woman's voice. But not just any woman's voice.

"...Zara??" he gasped in shock.

"...NATHANIEL??" came from behind the door.

"Zara, how are you...I thought you were at the castle, helping the king with his sickness!!"

"What sickness?? The king is in excellent health, I saw him less than a month ago!!"

"Well...who put you in here??"

"Cameron!!"

"WHAT?? WHY?" Nathaniel exclaimed, in distress.

"Be-because I told the truth about Layla's rape!!"

"Zara, what did I tell you???"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore!!"

"It's alright...the important thing is to get you out of here."

"I doubt Cameron will give you the key, but you can try."

"I WILL get the keys. Hopefully he'll be too weak to stop me, he's injured. ...I have to go, Zara, but I'll be back. ...I love you."

"I love you too, Nathaniel."

* * *

"CAMERON!" yelled the smaller prince, storming into the infirmary rather loudly. He was shushed by the nurse at the entry desk and snapped his head towards her. "Oh, shut UP! HONESTLY!" he said, his cheeks red and his eyes burning with a purple fire. He stalked quickly past room after room until he found his brother's and threw back the curtain. "WHAT THE BLOODY DEVIL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING--"

"Nathaniel...calm down, or else you'll have to leave..." Judith said, laying a hand on his shoulder. NAthaniel finally caught his sense and began to take deep breaths to calm himself.

"You're right, I'm sorry Judith. Can you...give my brother and I some time alone, now, please?" Nathaniel implored.

"...If you promise not to maul him for whatever you're mad at him for."

"I promise." said the prince, cracking a weak smile at Judith, who had become quite good friends with Nathaniel, after he became involved with Zara. Judith nodded and left, and Nathaniel immediately strated in on Cameron again.

"What the bloody hell do you think youre doing, locking Zara in solitary confinement like that?"

"She's a traitor, I could do nothing else." Cameron said, cooly inspecting his hands.

"A trai-- HOW?? Zara has done nothing but serve the Gerudos faithfully for all her life!!"

"Can you prove that??"

"Well--no--but...I trust her, and that's what she told me!"

"Nathaniel, don't you remember what father said?"

"And what was that?"

"After mother was convicted of conspiracy against him, he told us that he wasn't devastated. And do you remember why??"

"Because he knew..." Nathaniel said, quietly.

"Right. He knew. He told us, that in future relationships, 'Don't ne so in love that you don't know when the rain comes.' Remember?"

"But...NO! I DON'T CARE! Cameron. give me the keys right now and I will just forget this whole mess."

"Mmm, no, sorry, can't."

"What?? WHY??"

"Because you know too much. I wouldn't want you to have any way to blackmail me now would I? Besides, If YOU go in with her to Nika and Nabooru with her and she explains this all, then she has a witness. And then they'll start beleive people about the rape, and you know, all sorts of things."

"I can just go tell them where she is!! You'll never get out of it then!"

"Nathaniel." Cameron started slowly. "I have her LIFE in my hands. Even THREATEN again, and she's DEAD. Understand??"

"Ca-cameron!!" Nathaniel sputtered.

"Goodbye."

"Bastard." Nathaniel got up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in, and walked out of the infirmary. Once he was outside the door, he looked around for anywhere he could go, and stood motionless before knowing exactly where hecould go for a remedy to all this.

He walked across the compound, the the alcove that held Layla and Link's quarters, pulled out his sword, and walked into the entrance to Link's room, where he saw Link aon his bed, bouncing Navi in his palm. He looked up. 

"Nathaniel?" he looked up in surprise.

"Look, man, I'm sorry about last week, I--"

"Link." Nathaniel said, stopping it.

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Uhmmm. I know this chapter is a little short, but I don't exactly know WHAT they're going to do about Cameron, so I just think I'll give you this chapter and then...I don't know...tink something up. It'll probably up a few days after this one, though. 


	14. Exile

_**NOTICE: IF YOU DID NOT READ LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE DO SO. I KNOW IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE I UPDATED, BUT I DID, I JUST TOOK OFF CHAPTER 12 BECAUSE IT WAS HIDEOUS AND IT RUINED THE STORY, SO PLEASE GO READ THE NEW CHAPTER 13, "For Freedom?" AND then READ THIS ONE. ...thank you. **_

A/N - Sorry for how late this chapter is. I got grounded for two weeks all because I walked to my old middle school to see my two favorite teachers in the whole wide world and stayed out a could hours late, like only two. I was sposed to be home at 3:30 and I went home at 5:30. Geez, SORRY. And that would only give me like half an hour with my teachers anyway, if I had gotten home at three thirty. That's so unfair to me. All I wanted was a little "Hello, howzit goin' alright seeya." with my teachers but NO! GROUNDED! TWO WEEKS! WHAT IS THIS?? DrunkenLullabyes has more on this.

So there ya go, now that you know that I'm just a boring 15-year-old girl with boring 15-year-old problems, we can get to the story. And... ALRIGHT! I'm finally struck with inspiration! So I can finally give you another chapter!! This one might also be a little short too. I have the whole outline and everything, just not so much in between.

Link and Nathaniel: KILL CAMERON!!!!!!

Coolies: Hey, hey, not 'till the near-end, a'ight? Geez...

* * *

A couple days later, Link and Nathaniel were in Link's quarters bent over a map of the fortress with their breakfast. Link had a pen and Nathaniel held one as well, as they worked out a way to get Zara out of the dungeon without Nathaniel having the chance to know.

"But if I go in THAT way," Nathaniel argued with Link, "I'll make all sorts of noise, no, I don't think that will work."

"Well what other way is there besides the main entrance??" Link asked, leaning back on his hands, exasperated.

"Well...what about here?" Nathaniel tapped his pen on what looked like a secret passage up towards under the closet.

"Hey, yeah, I didn't see that!" Link said in realization. "But...do we even know where the keys ARE?" he questioned.

"Oh, wow, no, we don't. Said Nathaniel, touching a finger to his chin. "That IS a problem."

"Well, **_DUH_**, Nate!" Link exclaimed, using Nathaniel's nickname. "Wha--what clued you in, there, buddy, huh? What was it?"

"Temper, temper, Link, geez!!"

"Sorry, Nate...it's just..." Link sighed. "Your brother raped and impregnated the love of my life and that's hard to take sitting down."

"I understand. He didn't rape Zara, but I guess that would do no good since she's..."

"...Infertile. Yeah. Layla told me."

"Yeah. But he imprisoned her and she's barely clinging to life as it is."

"Well, why don't you take Nika and Nabooru down to her?"

"Cameron will kill her. Plus, since he has the keys..."

"But won't they just take them?"

"THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE ANY BETTER THAN WE DO, YOU FOOL!" Nathaniel exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh. Right. Alright, sorry. I was stupid. Guess that makes us even then."

"Look, we better stop, I have a feeling we'll get caught if we continue this. But tomorrow, over breakfast, we'll continue."

"Alright, see you, Link." Nathaniel got up and walked out, promptly stopped by somebody grabbing his hand. He started to yell, but stopped when he heard t he feminine shushing and saw a tan hand reach over and place slim fingers over his lips.

"Geez, Nathaniel, panic much? It's me, Layla!"

"Layla?! Why are you-- Cameron is going to be so mad when he finds out you're here!! And WHY!! You ARE here to see Link, right?"

"Well, yeah...but he doesn't have to find out...right?"

Nathaniel looked over at Layla, both of her hands clasping his left one. Her eyes implored him for a chance to see Link, just once, after 6 months of separation. Nathaniel bit his lip and looked out to the desert sky, then back at Layla, her stomach swelled with her involuntary pregnancy. At this sight, Nathaniel's fury for his brother swelled again, and he nodded.

"You don't have to worry. I won't tell him, alright?"

"Really?"

"Really." Nathaniel laid a reassuring hand on Layla's cheek and she put her own hand on top of it.

"Thanks, Nathaniel." She said, with a soft smile, before whipping round the corner into Link's room.

* * *

She walked into Link's room, and to her surprise, he didn't really seem to notice anything. He didn't even notice she was there, he was too involved in poring over the map of the fortress he had somehow acquired.

Layla walked around to the other side of him, leaning over him and turning her head to one side.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she said, her red hair slipping over Link's shoulder a bit. He jumped.

"Ah! La-Layla! Oh, wow! I didn't even notice--" he got up. "Oh, hey..." he finished softly, hugging Layla. To his surprise, she sort of flinched at the contact, but loosened up and hugged him back. Link pushed her back a bit and looked her up and down. "You look..."

"Ugly? Fat? Odd? Yeah, I know."

"No, I was gonna say VERY pregnant but VERY pretty." He patted her stomach fondly.

"Mmm, yeah, Gerudos usually stay pregnant for less of a time than usual. Like…seven months I think?? Not the usual nine. So, I'm due in about 3 weeks."

"Wow, pretty soon, huh?" Link said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah..."

"Link, I—" Layla began to tell him what she basically came for, but he kissed her before she could get it all out. Layla tolerated the kiss, but pushed him back softly.

"What is it?" Link looked at her sadly.

"Link, you KNOW I love you, but, ever since I've been pregnant, I've been thinking—and feeling—like...I don't think we should be together until…somehow the baby is with somebody else? I mean...you know I love you, but I just feel kind of irresponsible...and of course after the rape...it's kinda like…I'm like eeeehh...towards any contact whatsoever, especially sexual contact. That's why I flinched when you hugged me."

"Oh...alright. I understand..." Link said, partially lying.

"Oh, Link. You know...no look, as SOON as I find SOMEONE, I don't really know WHO yet, to give this baby to, because, I know it's cruel, but...I kind of don't really want it..."

"No, no, I understand."

"Yeah, well, anyway. As soon as I find somebody to give it to, I promise, my first stop will be you, because I'll be free of burden, and I'll come to you and we can have some...alone time, kay?" Layla giggled and touched a tip of a finger to Link's bottom lip and he sort of shivered.

"Sounds fun...I don't want to rush you or anything though...I mean..."

"Link, believe me, as soon as I'm not responsible for his child anymore, Cameron will be out of my mind and I'll be ready...for...you..." Layla said seductively.

Link gulped. Damn, she was still sexy, _even_ while pregnant.

"But...now I have to go before Cameron gets back." Layla said.

"Okay." Link said hesitantly. "Uhm...do I...can I..." he said, scratching the back of his head and blushing. Layla sighed and laughed a bit, holding her arms out to him. He still hesitated.

"It's OH. KAY." She told him. "I'm initiating it." She laughed.

"Oh...right." Link walked forward and hugged Layla tightly, feeling how soft she was and wishing he could hold her like this forever, but knowing how she felt, he let go.

"Okay...bye..." Layla said, her arm sliding away from his as she walked away. Her hand was still grasping his as he realized something.

"Layla!"

"What?"

"I **know** who you can give the baby to!"

"Really? Who??"

"Somebody who's closer than you think." Link hinted. Layla thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I think I get your hint..." she said, pointing a charismatic finger at him and shaking it up and down. "Very good! Very good."

(A/N - And if you know, don't say anything in the reviews, please, you'll spoil it for people who don't know it. Right, reviewer who shall remain unnamed?)

* * *

A week later, Link and Nathaniel were in the great hall for breakfast, over the map yet again. They had figured out that the tunnel to the closet started in the bride's room, off limits to men, which made it very hard for Link and Nathaniel to get in there. Well, more like impossible. Somehow, they had to get in there to sneak in while Cameron went out, or when he was in the shower or SOMETHING to snoop around for the key.

"But then, if we find it, then what do we do? He'll KNOW if we take it. HE probably checks it every coupled minutes..." Nathaniel bit his finger.

Link bit his pen in response. "Well, then there's also the problem of getting back, no matter what we choose to do with the key. Like, when we get back to the bride's room, if we ever get in, what if there are people there?"

"Yes, serious trouble. But somehow we have to get Cameron back...we need to get him OUT!"

"Oh, really...?" A voice said behind them. Fear struck through both Link and Nathaniel that it was Cameron, but it was just Kunti, one of the most cunning, beautiful, and mischievous Gerudos in the fortress. "And what did he ever do to you?" she smirked.

"Oh, Goddesses, Kunti, PLEASE don't leak anything please!!" Link pleaded.

"But why not? Is it not against the Gerudo's highest rules to conspiratise against another one of us? True, Cameron is not one of us Gerudos, but neither are you or Nathaniel, and you are considered Gerudos in your own right."

"Kunti, do you realize what Cameron is? DO you realize what he's done? Haven't you known Layla since you were young?" Link pried.

"Well, yes actually, I have..." Kunti pondered.

"Is she as happy now as she was before?"

"No..."

"Is she even close?"

"No..."

"Well, that's all because of Cameron."

"...Hmmm...No, I don't believe you." Kunti waved her hand dismissively.

"**_WHAT??_**" Link cried. "How can you--"

"If she hated him, why would she marry him?"

"Because she HAD TO?? Hello!!! It's not like she could say anything, otherwise he'd do something terrible to her."

"Oh, Link, you have an overactive imagination. Well, ta, maybe I will tell and maybe I won't!" and with a playful spin, Kunti was gone into the mass of Gerudos eating breakfast.

Link groaned and fell forward across the map, just missing Nathaniel's plate of toast and bacon.

"I'd like my breakfast with no hair, thanks." Nathaniel said irritably, picking up his plate.

"Yeah yeah, very funny." Link said into the map. He shoved himself up and looked at Nathaniel in a push-up like stance. "What are we going to do about Kunti?"

"Oh, don't worry, she won't tell, she's all talk. Believe me, both Judith and Zara have told me all about her."

"Really?" Link sighed in relief. That's good."

"Now, I was thinking earlier today, and..."

* * *

Cameron opened his hands and closed his eyes, and concentrated on Kunti, that airhead. What did she know? He'd seen her bent over Link and Nathaniel just now in the hall, what was it that they were doing? Was she with them or against them? He concentrated all of his spirit into his hands and blue energy surrounded them and began to stretch into and invisible line of mind reading. He passed out of his room, into the compound, into the great hall, and around half of the Gerudos and finally reached Kunti. Cameron slowly widened his hands and then clasped them together, forcing the spirit into Kunti's head. Kunti blinked and shuddered, but thought nothing of it and began eating again.

Cameron searched her mind for everything. Past the memories, past the injuries, past the basic skills...past the announcements...AHA! Secrets. He entered that part of her mind and looked at the list of secrets that now appeared underneath his eyelids. He waited until he reached the last of the list and read the very last one:

'Link and Nathaniel are conspiratising against Cameron.' it said. Immediately, Cameron opened his eyes and got up, strolling into the great hall, careful not to be seen by Link and Nathaniel, and swooped up dear Kunti into and arm.

"Hello, Kunti." he said, softly.

"Er...why, hello, Cameron." she said.

"Come with me." He led her out of the hall and across the compound to Nika and Nabooru's quarters.

"Where are we going??" Kunti asked nervously.

"To Nika and Nabooru. Because you are going to tell them everything you know."

"Oh—no—I promised Link and Nathaniel that I wouldn't!"

"You did _not_." Cameron contradicted. "You said you might or you might not. And, right now, you are."

"But everybody knows that I say things but I don't meeeeaaan theeeem!" Kunti moaned.

"Well, this time you did. Okay? Okay. Good." Cameron dragged her in to Nika and Nabooru's quarters and knocked on the door of the primary room. Gasps were heard and rustling of paper and fabric, before Nabooru's:

"Hold on a second!!"

Cameron waited with Kunti for a minute or two until Nabooru, fixing her ponytail, opened the door and smiled wearily, with Nika in the background trying to look natural as she adjusted her top. She parted her hair and pushed it in front of her shoulders.

"Hello, Cameron. What have you brought Kunti to us for?"

"Well, I think Kunti has something to tell us. She has information on conspiracy."

"Do you? Who is it, you can tell us, we'll get rid of them!!" Nabooru urged. Kunti looked at the floor and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell. She WOULDN'T.

"Go on, Kunti. **_Tell Them._**" Cameron commanded. Kunti didn't want to tell at all, but she knew that if she didn't, Cameron would do horrible things to her.

"Can you leave the room, first, Cameron??" she asked, in hopes of being able to tell Nika and Nabooru the truth, that Cameron was a horrible person and Layla and Link deserved to be together.

"Now now, theres nothing you have to tell them that you can't tell me. After all you told me first, right?" Cameron trapped Kunti into having him right there as she sold out Link and Nathaniel. But then, she never really told him anything...Oh well. She sighed in defeat.

"Link and Nathaniel are conspiratising against Cameron." She mumbled.

"Two against one, that isn't very fair, isn't it?" Cameron pouted. Nika and Nabooru stared, aghast.

Nika was in awe. Link and Nathaniel? She didn't think so, they were too respectable to do anything like that. She had to investigate.

Nabooru was in awe as well. Link and Nathaniel, who would have thought? She always thought that if there was too much of a good thing, something bad was sure to come out of it. She was going to exile the both of them.

* * *

The next day, Link and Nathaniel were yet again bent over a map of the fortress, when somebody burst in uninvited.

"Link, Nathaniel, tell me what's up!!" Nika demanded.

"What?"

"Kunti says you're conspiratising against Cameron!!"

Link looked at Nathaniel. "All talk, huh?" he grumbled. Nathaniel chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, well, see, about that, Nika..."Nathaniel began.

"Oh, cut the crap! You probably are, but WHY?? There's no proof Cameron did anything!!"

"Okay, no proof? What about the fact that Layla and I are FUCKING IN LOVE, AND YOU AND NABOORU JUST LET HER GET MARRIED OFF TO THAT MALE CHEAUVANIST WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER, AND THEN, EVEN BEFORE HE MARRIED HER, HE **_RAPED HER!!_**." Link advanced on Nika and yelled louder and louder until Nathaniel came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Link..." He said. Link looked at Nika, and for the first time realized how scared he was making her. She was trembling and looking up at him through watery eyes. He sighed.

"Wow...I-I'm sorry Nika..." Link said. "I just, well, yeah..." he said, biting his lip.

"No, Link..." she said. "I totally understand."

"You...do?"

"Link, theres something that I'm about to tell you that you mustn't tell anybody else. You either, Nathaniel." Both men nodded and Nika plopped herself down and sat on Link's bed, sighing. "Nabooru and I are together. You know, a couple." She said at their confused faces. They still looked clueless. "HOMOSEXUAL. Do I have to spell it out for you?" she growled. Link and Nathaniel stared, jaws dropped all the way open.

"Oh, wow. I didn't see that one coming." Link said, flipping some hair out of his eye.

"Yes, anyway. When I was 15, I was put into the station of being Nabooru's chambermaid, and we had to defeat the Spirit Temple together and, well...you know the legend."

Link and Nathaniel both racked their brains and remembered the Legend, and Link had a sudden realization. So THAT'S why Nika understood!! She went through the same thing with Nabooru that he did with Layla! He sat down next to her.

"So, what you're saying is, you know I'm telling the truth, but there's really not anything you can say about it."

"Not unless Nabooru changes her mind, no."

"Changes her mind?" Nathaniel inquired.

"Well, it was yesterday that we were informed, and as soon as Cameron and Kunti left—"

"Wait wait wait. CAMERON and Kunti??" Nathaniel stopped her.

"Yes..."

"He must have used his powers to get into her mind! See, I TOLD you Link!!" Nathaniel shouted in triumph.

"Can you NOT??" Link asked, exasperated. "It's not the time, man." Nathaniel looked at Link and nodded.

"Anyway," Nika continued. "After they left, Nabooru was FURIOUS with you two. Conspiracy goes against the highest of Gerudo guidelines.

"Yes, we know." Link grumbled.

"Kunti has the 'kindness' to inform us of that yesterday..." Nathaniel said.

"Oh. Well, yes. So, uhm...you...you're going to be exiled."

"Say WHAT???" Link hollered. "You are kidding me! After who CAMERON IS?? That's...INJUSTICE!" Nika looked at him sympathetically and smiled.

"If you can prove that he did anything else, maybe we can sway Nabooru's decision." Nika offered. Link looked at Nathaniel, Nathaniel looked at Link, and they nodded in unison.

"Nika, come with us."

* * *

"Oh My Goddesses! Zara...are you REALLY in there?" Nika cried, panicked.

"YES I'M IN HERE!! WHAT, DO YOU THINK IT IS THE GHOOOOOOST OF ZARA OR SOMETHING!?" the nurse snapped through the door. She coughed and Nathaniel got scowl on his face.

"It must be filthy in there, damnit." He cursed. Link stared.

"You've NEVER...EVER...cursed before, man. What the hell?"

"Well, I kinda feel the SAME WAY as Link does about Layla, so…I'm guessing that gives me liable reason to curse anyone's brains out." Nathaniel thought aloud.

"Point taken." Said Link.

"Well I—how do we get you out??"

"You don't! Cameron has the key, and so I can't get out...at all, unless you get it!"

"And that's what we were planning." Link told Nika. She bit her lip.

"Somehow we'll get you out of there, I promise, Zara." After they bade long and pained good-byes, Nathaniel, Link, and Nika all left the dungeons, but walked outside to a sight they didn't expect to see. The entire Gerudo population, with Nabooru, Cameron, and Layla (being held against her will to his side by Cameron) in front. They were in cavalry form, and Nabooru began to announce something.

"I hereby decree," she began, "that Prince Nathaniel III and the Hero of Time are exiled from Gerudo's Fortress for conspiracy against a fellow member of the tribe!" she finished.

"Wait! No, Nabooru, you can't!" Nika pleaded. "They have every right to do so! It's just...they..."

"CAMERON RAPED LAYLA!"

"HE CLOCKED ZARA IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!"

"LAYLA DOESN'T LOVE HIM!"

"HE'S BEEN LYING TO ALL OF YOU!" Link and Nathaniel (respectively) spouted a list of accusations.

"SILENCE! GET OUT OFMY FORTRESS!" the Gerudo Queen pointed to the exit. "NOW."

"But they're telling the **TRUTH!**" Nika argued with Nabooru. Nabooru scowled dangerously.

"CHAMBERMAID!" she snapped, pointing to the spot next to her. Everybody gasped. Nabooru _NEVER_ called Nika 'Chambermaid.' Nika got tears in her eyes, turned to Link and Nathaniel, and apologized before shuffling over to stand next to Nabooru, head bowed and hands folded in front of her.

"Now leave us, Din Damnit." Nabooru grabbed Nika's hand to keep her next to her.

"Very well." Nathaniel said. A smaller Gerudo came up next to them with their things in bags and dropped them next to them. Link and Nathaniel grabbed them up and walked towards the exit without a word as the Gerudos began to disperse, leaving just Nabooru, Nika, Layla and Cameron to watch them go.

* * *

Layla bit her lip desperately.

Link and Nathaniel stood at the entrance to the grounds, and Layla stood with Cameron's large hand on her shoulder. She wrenched herself away suddenly, with yells of reprimand from everyone back there, but disregarded them and ran up to Link.

Link looked down at Layla as she pressed her face into his chest. He fought back tears as she sniffled into his tunic and patted her head. She looked up at him and put her soft hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Layla." he said.

"No, don't be Link...I...I love you!!" she whispered.

"I know...I know..." he said, hugging her. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I know what I said and I know this is irresponsible, and I KNOW Cameron, Nika, and Nabooru are all watching, but..." she began. Link looked down on her kindly and knew.

"One last kiss before I go?" he suggested. Layla nodded and stood on her tiptoes, reaching up towards his face, as he bent down a bit to reach her. Their lips met and fingers laced, and after a few seconds, they separated and Layla squeezed Link's hands before shuffling back to Cameron and the others.

"Love me forever..." Layla pleaded.

"I will." And with that, Link turned and left with Nathaniel, wishing that they could have at least gotten Zara out of solitary confinement. He didn't see Cameron grab Layla to his said and whisper savagely into her ear: "How dare you?".

* * *

A/N- Well I suppose that is a satisfactory Chapter. If anyone believes Cameron's death should be slow and painful, like torture, please raise your hand! I love you all!

Cameron: You...You're so mean to me! _(sniffle)_

Coolies: ...You're the villian. You CHOSE to be the villian.

Cameron: ..._(sniffle)_

Please review, chilluns! This is your Resident Insane Genius, Coolies, signing off!


	15. New Homes, New Life

A/N- Ello! Please pardon my slackerness! uu _(bows in apology)_ But this chapter will be EXTRA long, okay? I'm making up for my mistakes! _(cowers away from _Floofy's_ bat) _I finally am going to get into what in the hell Link and Nathaniel are going to do, now that they are exiled! AND! Layla tries to reason with Nabooru, but she gets interrupted! Hmmm what is the interruption? And how will it be handled? And what action will the devastated Layla take when she realizes the fact that Link. Is. Gone.

Oh, and Sean? I only have one word for you.

Punctuation.

* * *

Link and Nathaniel walked out into the wide-open field of Hyrule and looked around. It was much cooler, much, MUCH cooler. Link was amazed at the change in climate from the fortress to the field. As the fortress maintained a steady 60-degree temperature, here, it was easily below 30, freezing temperature. As Link stood, bewildered at what to do, He felt a tap on his shoulder and Nathaniel handed him a scarf and grinned, beneath his own, very expensive-looking scarf. Link wrapped it around his face and he and Nathaniel walked into the cold of the Field. As they walked, with their things, across the windy plain, Nathaniel got a bit chilly and Link got SERIOUSLY frozen. He turned to Nathaniel.

"Let's stop at Lon-Lon Ranch for the night" he called over the rising and suddenly howling wind. Nathaniel looked confused at his statement. He pulled the scarf down under his mouth and said"What?"

"I said—LETS STOP AT LON-LON RANCH FOR THE NIGHT!" Link shouted. Nathaniel didn't answer and just shook his head, with slowly pinkening cheeks, in Link's direction. Link juts rolled his eyes and grabbed the delicate prince's hand, leading him towards the barely visible form of Lon-Lon Ranch, the suddenly falling snow blocking it.

"Ahhh! Link? What are y'all doin' out in the cold?" Malon cried after opening the door. "Come in, come in." She ushered him inside and Nathaniel followed. She scowled at them. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Layla? Who's this?"—she pointed to Nathaniel—"'S he from 'round here? How is Layla, anyway?" She bombarded them with questions. Nathaniel stared at Link, who looked quite used to this.

"I'm exiled from Gerudo's fortress. She's married to a male chauvinist, PLUS I'm exiled from Gerudo's Fortress. That's Nathaniel"—he pointed—"No, he's the opposite brother of the male chauvinist, terrible and pregnant." Link answered robotically.

"Oh...Hey wait exiled? What the HELL did you do this time!" she put her hands on her hips. (...You know, Malon has got to be the SEXIEST farm girl around? Like I can picture her with really nice, round hips and like sort of muscular arms from all the work she's had to do, and a round, happy face with really nice, silky hair...okay I'm going to stop, I sound like a lesbian. ...I have nothing against the homosexual, obviously.)

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Link defended. Malon stared at him and "Mmhmm"ed sarcastically. "Well, Okay, we went against, like, the FIRST rule of Gerudo, but...but...Cameron!" Link sputtered. Nathaniel sighed.

"What Link means to say is that we had a righteous cause for doing what we did, but didn't expect what Cameron did, and now we regret doing so."

"Mmm, you boys..." Malon said. "Also—"

"CAN WE NOT, PLEASE?" Link cut in, shivering. "I'm freezin' my balls off, here!" He pleaded. Malon and Nathaniel rolled their eyes at Link's slang, but nonetheless, Malon drew a warm bath for both of them and set nightclothes outside the door for each of them.

Link sunk down into the warm water to his nose and blew bubbles out of it. Sigh. That was the only word he could think of. Sigh. What the hell did he get himself into? He sat in the tub for a while and mulled over things, like how he was ever going to get back INTO the fortress, or even know how Layla was doing. Her baby was due soon, and, even though it was a child of taboo, he still wanted to see it, to see what his lover's genetics had brought into this world, and into Cameron's throne. Wait a second! He realized something as she sunk down in the water to wet his hair, and came up. Cameron is a male chauvinist, and...he'll probably be against putting anyone but his _son_ into the throne...but if Gerudos were Gerudos truly, and Ganondorf was only born like, 30 years ago then...he smirked. All Cameron's plans were FOILED!

He jumped out of the tub and wrapped the towel round his waist, his toned abdomen and prominent hipbones (you know how guys have like...that v-shape on the inner part of their lower stomach, like, right on either side of their happy trail? (which is also hot, might I add) yeah well, I'm talking about that. They're like...my friends and I call them the "Dips in the Hips" or "The V"...we find that really hot in a guy X3) soaked with warm bath water. He whipped his arm around the bottom of the door and grabbed his nightclothes, pulling them on eagerly and practically jogging out of the bathroom and into the guestroom he and Nathaniel were staying in. He pounced, when Nathaniel's back was turned, and rolled a couple times in the floor, arms still encircling the much smaller man. (A/N- Ah, if only this story were yaoi...)

"What the hell, Link? Get off me!" Nathaniel yelped, a bit distressed.

"Nate, Nate! Link said, letting go of the Prince and getting up, grabbing a pillow from his bed and wrestling with it instead, although it didn't put up much of a fight. "Guess what I just totally remembered!"

Nathaniel put on a fake high to imitate Link. He hopped slightly. "I don't know, Link. What did you just totally remember?"

"GERUDOS!"

"...Yes, Link...that is who we were just banished from seeing."

"No, no! GerudosareanallfemaleracerightsoifCameronwantsanheirtothethroneandLayla'sgoingtogivebirthtoititcanttrulybeanheirtothethronebecauseit'sgonnabeagirlandsinceCameronisamalecheauvanistallhe'llwantisasonbutit'llbeadaughterbecauseGerudosonlygivebirthtoamaleeveryfivehundredyearssothen ITS GONNA BE A GIRL" (1 - look near bottom for translation)

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"It's gonna be a GIRL, NATE! A GIRL, A CHICK, A BROAD, A BIRD, a DOLL, a FEMALE!"

"WHAT?"

"Layla's child!" And Link, in his gaiety, threw, with such fervor, the pillow he held, at Nathaniel, knocking him over.

"Your ri-Hey!" Being hit in the face with a pillow caused Nathaniel to be cut off. He picked up the pillow in response and threw it back at Link, and suddenly, the pillow was abandoned and they were wrestling again. Suddenly, a great "OW" was heard and Malon couldn't stand it anymore and went upstairs to check it out, opening the door, right as Link had realized what Nathaniel had done and was trying to bite his ear in return. His teeth snapped over air repeatedly, and Malon just looked on in utter amusement. Finally Nathaniel looked up, away from Link, the flesh of his ear still between his perfect teeth. He let go and greeted he ranch girl.

"Oh, hey, Malon..." he said, backing up, off of Link.

"...This is an act of CHARITY, my letting you stay over for the night, not an invitation to a slumber party." Malon said, sighing.

"But...but...DO YOU SEE WHAT HE DID!" Link said, jumping up and running toward Malon, pointing to his ear, bearing the mark of 4 little red marks from Nathaniel's teeth, whom had crawled into his bed and begun to giggle guiltily.

"...You both need to go to bed or I'm forcing it into you with my broom." she brandished it menacingly. Link sighed and trudged into the bed, across the room from Nathaniel, picking up the pillow on the floor on the way, shoving it under his head as Malon turned off the light. "Goodnight." She left.

"Link..." Nathaniel began.

"Yes?"

"...I'm glad we shared this experience." He said, clearly looking for trouble all along. You could hear the smirk in his voice. Link paused.

"Me too."

Silence and then 'FLUFF!' As Nathaniel was once again hit in the face with a pillow.

* * *

"Wake up, princess." Layla was awoken by a singsong voice. She opened her eyes groggily and was greeted by a pale, blonde face.

"Mmmh...What do you WANT, Cameron?"

"I thought we might discuss our child, since it is soon to be on the way. If you are to be my queen, we should discuss guidelines and expectancies, yes?" he gripped her chin, as he had been lately. Layla grimaced and slapped his hand away. He looked surprised. Layla felt all of her anger finally boil up inside of her. She put a hand around Cameron's neck and pushed herself up from the bed, advancing on him and keeping him at arm's length, forcing him backwards, into the wall.

"Look, **princey**, let's get one thing straigh!t" the enraged Gerudo mother growled. "I don't like you, you don't like me. I HATE you. You caused the love of my life to be forced into exile when all the wrong done by ANYONE here was _you_! And YOU only want ME as a wife so I can bear your fucking heir to the throne, after which you'll probably MURDER ME! So don't even try to speak to me, I'm DONE WITH YOU." She let go of the shocked Cameron, grabbed her pillow (about the only thing that belonged to her in there), and marched out.

She was sick of rooming with Cameron, she was SICK OF IT. She would not go back to his room, no matter what they said they would do to her. It's not like it could get any worse, right? She walked past the door of Link's former quarters and into hers. She threw the pillow onto her bed and froze. She turned on her heel and exited her quarters to stare at the sign above Link's door that once said: Hero of Time. Now, it said: Hero of Time - Hereby Exiled. 'Hereby Exiled' was on top of 'Hero of Time' in big, thick, letters of black paint. This enraged Layla even more. She stomped towards Nabooru's quarters and marched over there, slamming the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed. Nika looked up.

"...I'm redrawing a map of the fortress. I seem to have lost ours, and besides, many changes have come upon us since then."

Layla's thoughts went back to Link for a second, and fought back a smile when she realized Link must have been crafty and stolen it from Nika. She took less than a split second to answer back"That's not what I MEAN!" she walked over to Nika's desk where she was sitting and leaned over the desk, her face inches from the scared head Gerudo's. "Where the fuck is your girlfriend?" she growled.

"...In there. She doesn't—" she started, but Layla had already taken off in the direction of Nabooru's private study, obviously not giving a care that Nabooru didn't want to be disturbed. She slammed the door open and Nabooru jumped in surprise. Layla once again leaned over the desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked quietly, dangerously.

"...What?"

"Oh, don't give me that!" Layla scoffed.

"..." Nabooru truly didn't know what Layla was mad about, so she was speechless. And besides, it looked like the pregnant warrior was going to tell her anyway.

"Everyone already knows Link is exiled, you don't have to fucking ADVERTISE IT!"

"Look, it is my responsibility to...Layla...Layla are you alright?" Nabooru asked, for Layla had gone very red in the face and began to have difficulty breathing. She wasn't listening to Nabooru, and she led out a very long, loud, pained groan. Nika ran in from the other room.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, panicked.

"It's Layla, she's—" Nabooru started, as realization dawned on her. "I think she's going into labor!"

"Thanks for the update, now can we get me to the—AUUGGHH!" Layla was cut off in the middle of her sarcastic statement as another contraction shook her nerves. Nika and Nabooru both helped Layla to her feet and ran over to the infirmary, where a familiar, but unlikely face greeted them.

"Hauhh...hauh...Z-zara?" Layla gasped incredulously. "But I thought—"

"I was at the castle? Yes well the king is all better now shall we get you into a bed..." Zara said quickly and pointedly. Layla clammed up and let the three Gerudos carry her into a bed as near as possible.

Zara asked Nabooru to call for Judith and Kunti as she positioned herself between Layla's legs. "Okay, Layla, I need you to relax and concentrate. Just bear with me, all right? I know this is painful, just stay calm, all right? Ready? Push!" she prompted the smaller girl. Nika stayed at Layla's side and encouraged her, as a husband would, but since no husband was available at the time...

Nabooru returned with Judith and a smaller Gerudo. Judith carried wet rags and other birth supplies in her hands and Nabooru looked apologetic. "Sorry, Kunti was just sent out to do some errands, but I brought Judith and Celia."

"That's fine, come, help me." Zara said. Celia gave Layla a look and winked. She actually relaxed a little, Navi was here, still. Link must have made her stay. She was actually having a sane thought before pain shot through her again and Zara repeated "Come on, push!"

* * *

"La, la, la, I'm going on some errands, and then I will be back here to see what other boring stuff is happening, La, la la" the bubbly Gerudo, Kunti, said, skipping along with a basket in one hand and a bag of rupees in the other. She had hardly exited the Fortress when she was whipped roughly around the corner and leather was covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream, nor bite anything. She couldn't see anything but the wall upon which her face was shoved, and she couldn't hear anything or feel anything, because her hands were held behind her forcefully.

She struggled but didn't succeed in moving. She wanted to scream to let her go, she hadn't done anything, when she was let go, and before even thinking, she backflipped and kicked the person in the back of the knee, causing their legs to buckle and they to fall. She looked at her victim.

"Oh, Link—I'm sorry!" she moaned. "I really didn't know it was you, you should be less crazy about these things!"

"Me, crazy? Hah!" he fell face-forward into the grass, prompting Nathaniel to take over.

"Kunti...hello."

"I'm sorry I didn't have a choice it was all Cameron's idea I'm really sorry" she spouted excuses. Nathaniel waved a hand dismissively.

"That's all over now. But we DO want you to make it up to us." He said calmly.

"Anything!" the bouncy and eager-to-please Gerudo nodded.

"Can you be our spy?"

"What?"

"Our spy, our ally, you know, sneak in and out of the fortress and report to us once in a while. Link just wants to know how Layla is doing, etc, etc, and I want to know about Zara."

"Oh, Zara? Yeah, she came back today."

"Came back? From where?"

"From the CASTLE, silly, because she was helping the King get better from his illness? Duh." Kunti said matter-of-factly. Nathaniel sighed.

"Oh. Right." She didn't know the truth. But Nathaniel _was_ relieved to know that Zara was out of the dungeons and being properly taken care of again.

"But anyway, of course! I'll be HAPPY to be your spy!" Kunti giggled. "I'll check in on them every once in a while and report back to you guys! Where will you be?"

"Well, by tomorrow, we'll probably be somewhere in Kakariko Village, Link told me there are some houses for rent." Link, fully recovered from the kick, stood up next to Nathaniel.

"That's right. They are finally renting out Impa's old place." the blonde hero said with a smile.

"Oh, excellent! That place is really easy to sneak into" Kunti punctuated her sentence with a confused look. "Er...to get to you guys, I mean." She gave a nervous giggle.

"Alright, well, Kunti, before we depart...please...give us your word. You will not tell anyone that you are our spy."

"Well..." Kunti looked at the ground and bit her finger. Her eyes got wide, and some of the little girl you never saw anymore showed through. The awkward, innocent little girl, determined to always help her friends, no matter what. "...Not even Layla? Or...or Zara?"

"ESPECIALLY not Layla" Link said. "She'll probably crack under Cameron's pressure and somehow tell him everything. It's your little secret."

"I PROMISE."

* * *

"I PROMISE"

Zara was amazed. "Just once more, Layla, really! I promise" Layla was possibly the most horrible woman she had ever had in the infirmary, trying to deliver the baby. It was surprisingly quick, though. Just once more, after 2 hours, and FINALLY, Layla's baby would be born.

"DAMNIT ZARA! YOU'VE BEEN PROMISING FOR THE LAST HOUR NOW!" Layla huffed. Celia dabbed at her forehead with a wet rag.

"Go on, Layla. Be strong. I know you can do this, if you can handle being away from Link this long...at least expel Cameron from your body, partly. I know you can do this." she whispered. "Do it for the love of your life."

Something in Celia's voice sparked a new goal in Layla, and she finally mustered up the strength to push once more, and suddenly a small crying filled the room, and Layla was half asleep, and her baby was being cleaned up, as well as she was. Her legs were put back into normal positions, and Zara smiled.

"Congratulations. You are now the mother of one of the most unique gerudos I have ever set eyes on, and possibly one of the most beautiful." Zara laid the baby girl in Layla's arms, and Layla looked down on her.

The girl had a little tuft of bronze hair, a mix of Cameron's platinum and Layla's fiery red. Her skin was tan, just like the Gerudos, but she had the thinner, more slanted, green eyes of her father. Layla giggled softly at the girl's ears. Not because they were funny, but because they were amazing. Cameron came from a land where elven ears were not in the norm, so the girl had rounded ends of ears, yet they were still kind of long, but still shorter than usual. Layla ran a finger across the girl's ear. She yawned and then began to fuss, signaling that she hungry. Layla positioned the baby in one hand and let it feed from her breast, and the other hand, she laid it on her forehead and sighed. Zara cocked her head.

"...Zara..." Layla said, quietly.

"...What is it?"

"...I..." Layla lifted her head and looked at Zara, her eyes were already tearing up. "I have a daughter."

"Yes..." Zara said. Layla laid backward and began to sob, that finally, it was over, the pregnancy, and not only that, but she had a beautiful baby girl. Not a baby boy, which foiled all Cameron's plans.

"This...is so awesome!" she choked through her sobs, making Zara chuckle softly. Layla was still her old self.

* * *

"This is so awesome!" (A/N - Pardon this pattern, but it makes me happy. ) Link dropped what little belongings he had on the floor and ran over to the nearest bed. "I CALL THIS ONE!" He pounced on it and grabbed the pillow. Nathaniel was walking over towards the bed, inspecting places, and Link looked taken aback and hissed loudly at him.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Link, and help me find the place where Kunti is going to sneak in so we aren't taken by surprise."

"Oh...yes." Link got up and walked up the staircase under which his bed was placed, and looked at the other end of the catwalk to see Nathaniel's bed. He snickered. "Could it be THERE?" he pointed. Nathaniel came up the stairs and groaned.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Above the bed was a small grate, a rickety one, which Link promptly pulled from its place. He stuck his head in.

"Ooo, roomy. Yep. LAYLA could get in there if she wanted. And SHE'S pregnant!"

"Haha, very funny. Whatever, I'll move the bed, I don't want her falling on me and perhaps hurting delicate parts." Nathaniel raised one red eyebrow towards Link and Link laughed, jumping deftly off the ledge and landed in front of his bed.

About half an hour later, They were settled, the bed was moved, and Link was getting hungry.

"Nate, go out and get us some food." He said, as his stomach grumbled.

"Oh, you're so polite." Nathaniel scoffed. Nonetheless, he grabbed a bag of rupees and went for the door, but a knock was heard. "Oh, who could that be?"

(A/N - Who's ready for some ultra special comic relief?)

Nathaniel opened the door to what looked to be a HORDE of young, pretty girls. The one in front, with long brown hair and in a red dress, smiled.

"Hello, word is the Hero of Time is staying here?"

"Well, yes, he's—" Nathaniel moved aside to reveal Link, who was waving his hands violently in a motion that said: DON'T LET THEM IN! But, before Nathaniel could react, the girls had flown in and had overtaken Link, hugging and kissing and ripping articles of clothing.

"NAAAAAATE! HELP ME!" He moaned. Nathaniel did his best to pull girl upon girl off of Link, but it was no use. As soon as he got one off, it flew back upon Link, like a magnet.

"Er…"

"ENOUGH!" Link screamed, and the girls stepped back, as if his scream had blown them back. "Please...leave my house." He glared.

"But Link! You're the Hero of Time! The entire female population of Kakariko Village knows you as ultra sexy blondie who saves the world!" a redhead pouted, twirling a piece of his hair around her finger. Link blew his hair out of place and made her step back. A girl with blue hair in braids stepped up.

"Even that creepy old lady that makes the soup." At this, Link's eyes went wide. She smirked and moved closer to his ear. "Wouldn't you like her to know that you're a taken man?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"But that's the thing." He said. "I am a taken man."

"AHA! YOU SEE THAT! HE CHOOSES ME! I WIN!" the rest of the girls moaned in defeat.

"NO" Link growled. "I'M DATING A GERUDO, OKAY?" he twitched. The girls gasped and stepped back. The aforementioned brunette stepped forward.

"UCHH! _Why_ would you date one of those whores?" she snapped.

"THEIR NOT WHORES, BITCH!" Link said, enraged.

"YES! THEY WALK AROUND WIH THEIR STUPID SCYTHES AND THEIR SLUTTY CLOTHES AND—"

"OH AND LIKE YOU'RE CLOTHES AREN'T SLUTTY ENOUGH?" Link motioned to the girl's very short dress. "I CAN PRACTICALLY SEE YOUR CROTCH!" he growled. The girl blushed and pulled her dress down. "BESIDES! JUST BECAUSE THEY CAN DEFEND THEMSELVES DOESN'T MAKE THEM ANY LESS LADYLIKE THAN YOU! GET OUT!" The dirty, ripped up hero ranted.

"But...but…"

"Now, now, the point is, the Hero of Time is a taken man, and you should leave him alone now, alright?" Nathaniel took a less violent approach.

"And what about you?" A blonde pushed herself up against Nathaniel. "You're cute!"

"Aaahaha Taken also!" He said in a singsong voice.

"WHAT?"

"BEGONE!" Nathaniel shut the door in their faces.

"Bitches." Link grabbed a pillow and pulled at one of the threads on the end of his tunic that was pulled loose by the girls.

"Well, I guess I'm going to HAVE to do the shopping, huh?" Nathaniel tried to lighten the mood. Link sniffled. "Link"

"They called Layla a **_whore_**." He stated, in shock.

"Now, they didn't necessarily call LAYLA a whore..."

"...They might has well have! I can't believe some of the bitches that spawn around this village. Malon is like...the nicest girl I know. I mean, yeah, Zelda's nice, but she's the princess. She's not just a girl."

"Right. Don't worry, Link. You'll be back with Layla soon."

"But Nate…"

"What?"

"So tell me...how do you feel about them calling Gerudos whores?"

"Well...I don't believe Zara is a whore, though the first time I saw her she said she was looking like one, but anyway...I think that's an unfair generalization. I think the Gerudos are a very civilized race."

"Yeah, Civilized. Till your brother came into play."

"Yeah. My brother."

The two men sat on the bed in silence, looking at the ground.

* * *

"Zara..." Layla called. The busy nurse came bustling into view.

"Ah, finally awake, are we, Layla?" smiled Zara.

"Yes. Also..." Layla beckoned for Zara to come closer, and the nurse did so, and Layla reached out, her lightning–fast reflexes restored after the long-awaited birth, and pulled Zara's face up close to hers.

"How did you get out, and what is Cameron holding over your head to keep you from squealing?" she growled.

"Hey, hey, easy! You should be HAPPY I'm out of that damned cell!"

"Right." Layla sighed. "Sorry." She paused. "Well...?"

"Oh, well. A couple days ago, Cameron came down in the middle of the night and took me out, fed me well so that I regained all the weight that I had lost, and believe me, I was seriously in danger of dying, I was skin and bones! Then, he let me out here, and that was about when you came in, in labor..." Zara trailed off.

"And he's keeping you quiet...how?"

"Well do you truly believe anyone will believe I was put in the cell, especially since I don't look impoverished in any sense of the word."

"Guess not...but you could still try! You have witnesses! Me, and Nika, and Link, and Nathaniel, too."

"Yes, all of which Cameron could kill with those powers of his, and besides, he has control over you and Nathaniel, and Nabooru believes that Nathaniel and link are traitors, therefore having power over Nika and not allowing her opinion to count for anything. Also, most know you, Nathaniel, Link and I are all out to basically, for lack of better word"get" Cameron."

"Pshh. Get. I'd like to CASTRATE Cameron." Layla spat. Zara giggled at her friend's violent tendencies.

"Yes, well, don't we all. Anyway...yes. Get some more sleep, I think your baby is tired, and if you stir, she'll awake."

"Ah, right." Layla laid back and put her head on the pillow, getting ready to sleep, but just as suddenly, a bubbly voice was in her ear.

"Heeeey Layla!" it trilled. She opened one eye.

"Kunti...I'm trying to sleep."

"Well, sorry, but Li—"

"What? What about Link? WHAT ABOUT LINK YOU AIRHEADED WARRIOR?" Layla shook Kunti by the shoulders.

"Nothing nothing...I was going to SAY 'But, would you like...something to eat?' Heh, yeah, I just went shopping! How are you feeling"

"Oh, fine..." Layla said, biting into the roll and feeling a little disappointed that Kunti didn't have any information on Link. Wait...did she. "You just went shopping you say?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear anything about Link?"

Kunti sighed. "Layla, if you don't stop obsessing over him, the time you're separated from him will just seem longer."

"DID. YOU. HEAR. ANYTHING. ABOUT. LINK?" Layla repeated.

Kunti sighed again. "Yes. I didn't see hi, but I hear word he's staying in Kakariko Village somewhere, so..."

"Ah, good, he's not all alone in the wilderness." Layla joked.

"Yep. Come on, Layla. Link's a resourceful guy, he can take care of himself."

"I know...It's just kind of disconcerting."

"Yes, yes, of course. Anyway, I see that the baby is born. Wow, she's a cutie! And look at those ears" Kunti cooed.

"Yeah, they're amazing aren't they? I love them."

"Yeah. Well, Ill let you sleep now. I always hear food makes you sleepy. Byeeee" Kunti sang, and skipped out. Layla finally laid her head back, and fell asleep.

* * *

Later, Nathaniel was back with the groceries from the market, and was barely even looked at, because of his cold dismissal of the girls earlier.

"Well, I have a feeling we aren't too popular with the girls in the village." He said, walking in and setting the food on the table. Link scoffed from behind the stairway, lying back on his bed.

"Like I care." He sat up. "And you shouldn't either."

"By the way…are Gerudos allowed in Kakariko Village?" Nathaniel said, setting up the fire for soup.

"Mmm, no I believe they are banned from the premises, why?"

"I just saw a boy with brown hair and a Gerudo-looking girl, with green hair, walking through. I wonder who they are?"

"Gerudos are always redheads. She's probably of Gerudo descent, like half-Gerudo or something."

"Yes, her complexion was rather light for a Gerudo. ...Anyway THEY seemed nice enough. I hope we'll be seeing more of them." Nathaniel commented. Link giggled. "...What?"

"I hope we'll be seeing more of them" Link mocked. "You are soooo cyooot!" he took on high-pitched voice and pinched Nathaniel's cheek. Nathaniel swatted it away.

"Just because I speak PROPERLY, and don't use and SLANG doesn't mean I'm...well..."

"A LOSER?" Link joked.

"...Get out."

"Aw, come on."

"Get OUT and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Fine, fine. Geez." Link shoved his hands in his pockets and shut the door with his foot, sulkily. "Acts like I don't do anything anymore. WHO paid for the rental of the house? HELLO! I did" Link wasn't watching where he was going, and in his sour mood, got very angry when he stomped headfirst into a person about the same height as him. "Ow! Watch where' you're going, you fool" he growled.

"Geez, sorry." She voice replied. Link stood up and opened his eyes. A brunette was being helped up by a Gerudo-looking girl with green hair who was shooting Link dirty looks. But mixed in with the dirtiness there was a curiosity.

"Hey..." Link said in curiosity. "My friend saw you a few minutes ago! What's your name, dude?" Link smiled his crooked smile.

"Heh. Was your friend a shorter man with dark skin and red hair? Yes, I saw him. We spoke a minute, very nice guy. The name's Grasshopper." The brunette grinned, and held out a hand for Link to shake. "And you must be Link."

"Yep. I guess you've been hearing all the...er...griping from the girls in town."

"Yeah, well, they started hitting on me and told me you were...like...dating a "whorish Gerudo". I was like well, when you're taken you're taken."

"Yeah, after which I had to kick their asses" The Green haired girl added. "Gerudos aren't whorish, even if they are only half-kin to me."

"Right. This is Nesira, Link."

"Hi." Link smiled. Nesira nodded and gave Link a look up and down.

"You're looking tan. You do LOOK like you've been hanging out in the desert." She commented.

"Yeah, well...I have been dating a Gerudo...a WONDERFUL Gerudo, not a whorish one." Link sighed and kicked at the grass on the ground. "I was exiled..." he mumbled. Nesira blinked and then broke down in laughter.

"Nesira!" Grasshopper scolded.

"You were EXILED from Gerudo's Fortress? What are you, a criminal? It's hard to be exiled from there! And I mean, like, I couldn't get exiled if I tried."

"Yeah well maybe I was trying to get rid of the man who stole the love of my LIFE from he, OKAY" Link spat. Nesira stopped.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." She apologized.

"'S Okay...I'm close to getting back, anyway." Link grinned weakly.

"Yeah, well, we're staying up near Death Mountain, come see us, all right?" Grasshopper suggested.

"Heh, yeah, see you 'round. I think I hear Nate calling anyway."

"Alright, seeya."

"Bye" link jogged off in the direction of his house, and walked in sitting down to a table with only one other occupant as Nathaniel spooned soup into his bowl at the stove. Wait...Link opened his eyes and spotted a Gerudo. "WAH" he jumped. "Ku-Kunti! I wasn't expecting you back so soon" Link exclaimed. She waved a giggly wave.

"Hello! I thought you'd like to know Layla isn't pregnant anymore" she grinned. Link's jaw dropped.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, and she's really cute" she giggled. "Her hair is so pretty and strawberry-blonde" Kunti said. "Oh, yeah, and Layla says she's fine, and she said to send you a kiss" Kunti blew a kiss in Link's direction and giggled, starting in on her soup. Nathaniel sat down with them and also started eating.

"GAHHH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER ANYTHING!" Link cried.

"Oh, silly, I'm just kidding. If she knew, however, I think she'd probably want you to get that anyway, she seems like she misses you. She asked about you and almost ripped my arms off while she was shaking me. ...Ow." Kunti rubbed her shoulder. Link laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, no, that's okay, Layla's going through that stage after pregnancy when all your stress has no outlet, so you use everyone. At least I hear about that. I've never been pregnant." Kunti said. "Oh! And look who I brought!" She lifted the top of her shirt away from her chest and a ball of Link bounced out.

"Navi!" link cried in delight. She settled on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Oh, alright. That's fine, they see Celia as a Gerudo now, anyway, and I want you to keep an eye on Layla for me, anyway." He grinned and Navi planted a miniscule kiss on his jawline and flew back towards Kunti. Kunti had gobbled down her dinner.

"Well, wow, that was great, Nathaniel, seeya!" Kunti hopped up. "Come on Navi!" she hailed the fairy. Navi jingled and flew after the fox-quick Gerudo. Kunti replaced the grate and disappeared.

"Well, now that I know Layla's okay..." Link said. "I'm a little more secure."

"That's good." Said Nathaniel, taking Link's empty bowl to the sink along with his.

"Now, I say we get some well-deserved, pillow-fight free sleep, you agree?" he smiled.

"Yes." Link hopped up and flipped onto the bed. "Hey, how do you think Cameron's going to react when he sees that Layla's child is a girl"

"Probably...very badly. He believes only males should hold the throne." Nathaniel said giddily. "I wish I could see what he does. Ah, well. Goodnight." Nathaniel turned off the light and He and Link fell asleep.

* * *

Cameron strolled into the infirmary.

"Hello, do you know what room Layla is staying in?" he politely asked Judith. "I'd like to see my child, now." He said.

"Ah, she's in the last room."

"Thank you." Cameron walked past the other occupants and walked past the curtain to Layla's room just as Zara was leaving.

"Well, hello, dear, how is our baby?"

"Girly—I mean good..." Layla said mischievously.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure...wait...him?"

"Yes, him ,my son, heir to the throne..." Cameorn said, grabbing for the child. Layla kept it away from him.

"Cameron...a male is only born the the Gerudo only every 500 years. If you want a son, you're out of luck..."

"What?" Cameron finally got the baby,and he pulled down the rags to check the baby's sex, and his eyes got wide.

"Damn!" he gave the baby back to Layla andbegan yelling in his native language. Layla smiled and let him go on his rant. Haha...all his plans were foiled.

"Neener neener!" Layla said, sticking out her tongue.

"This is no time to play games! You do realize that once I inherit the throne, and I grow old and grey, and then I am ready to give the throne away, I'LL HAVE NO ONE TO GIVE IT TO AND THEN YOU WILL GET NO MONEY!"

"GO TO HELL, CAMERON!" Layla yelled. "YOU DO REALIZE WOMEN CAN TAKE SEATS OF POWER IN MONARCHIES?"

"Yes, BUT I DON'T CARE!" For generations my family has been controlled by males! This is terrible! It makes me a failure to my family!"

"Ooh, double whammy, a failure and an ASS." Layla teased.

"...Bitch." Cameron muttered walking out.

"Aww, oh well, guess you win some and lose some, right Zamayla" Layla giggled, holding her baby close. The baby gurgled happily. "Ah, who knows. You're so cute, I may not have the heart to give you away..." Layla smiled contentedly at her child. "Zara! I'm huuungry! Can I have some food?" Layla requested. Zara came in with a tray.

"I was just aming you some food!" she trilled. "Eat up!" she laid the tray on Layla's lap and Layla began to eat.

Times were looking up in some ways, and in others were not so good, but right now, she was happy.

* * *

There you go, 16 pages of TFIHE goodness! Now review or my aching back will be unheeded! I love you readers! ...And pardon and punctuation mistakes...the document fixer is randomly getting rid of question marks and exclamation points? So pardon if there is no punctuation. I fixed it as best I could... 


	16. Powers, Presents and Plans, Oh, My!

A/N- Hello! So, looks like Layla has nothing to worry about, now that her born child is a baby girl! What will Cameron do, now that he's LOSING!

...Oh, you know me, badguys just don't disappear like that.

Oh, oh, you guys! Before I start into TFIHE again, I have to tell you a TRUE story. Oh my God, you won't believe it, but it's true. Okay so this guy my dad works with has a wife that works in the school system, like registering kids for the school. All right so, one day, a lady come in and wants to register her two sons:

Orangelo (Oh-RAHN-jel-oh) and Lemonjelo (Leh-MOHN-jel-oh) ...A little spelling adjustment and Voila!

Orange Jello and Lemon Jello. I swear to you guys, that she named her sons after orange and lemon flavored wiggly treats! WHAT THE HELL?

Can somebody say HILLBILLY?

...And It's a hundred percent true. That is, if daddy isn't lying oo.

Enough. Here I go.

* * *

Layla sat on her bed in her room, holding her baby. It had been at least a week since she was released from the infirmary and at least two since Link and Nathaniel were exiled. She and Zara would get together on days when they both felt especially depressed, and talk about their lovers. What they were doing, wondering if they thought of them, hoping nobody was trying any moves on their men. (XD Too late!)

And Layla, when no Zara was available, would secretly write things. Not just things however, not even stories or poems, just a very long letter that would never get sent. It was for Link, and it said exactly what she felt, even if it wasn't exactly hard to compose. Today, it was quiet, Zamayla was asleep, and Layla stared at the cracks in the wall where Link used to stay, imagining blue yes, blonde bangs, and leather covered fingers poking through one crack, calling "Layla, I love you."

She sighed. She set Zamayla down next to her on her large bed and flipped over reaching under the bed for the slowly growing stack of paper and reached for the inkwell and pen that she owned, grabbing a blank sheet of paper and setting her pen to the page. And she wrote.

* * *

Cameron stomped through the Hyrule Market, avoiding the redeads and walking right over the well, that was currently covered, (Like in The Ring! shiver) and towards Ganondorf's Castle.

He entered the destroyed grounds of the castle and walked towards the front of the castle. A plaque lay at the edge of the cliff where it dropped down to lava to serve as a moat for the castle. Cameron leaned down and looked at the plaque, that read:

"Only one with a heart truly evil may enter." Above a hand print. Cameron laid his hand in the mold and the drawbridge lowered, and Cameron walked inside.

He was greeted with a red carpet and two beamos, which he had to run past. He entered the first door, and was met with a Dragons head surrounded by an evil aura. A man walked out of the dragon's mouth, looking of Gerudo descent.

"Ah, hello. Who might you be? I believe we may get along, since you managed to enter the castle, anyway." Ganondorf said.

"I am Prince Cameron," the blonde snarled, and looked up. "I want Link **_DEAD_**, along with a certain Gerudo." (A/N- I just realized how SEXY a name Link is. Man, I'm gonna name my kid Link! XD Like some sort of crazy Hippy-from-the-90's/2000's.)

"Ah, things sound to my liking. Come, walk with me." He laid an arm across Cameron's broad shoulders and led him towards the dragon's head, dissipating the evil aura. "We can go places, Cameron."

(A/N-...I lost the feeling in my butt. _(gets up and pokes it)_ Yep. Completely numb...)

Ganondorf tapped his fingers on the table as Cameron ranted on and on about he would supposedly kill Link and Layla. Now, we all hate them both, but we must admit that Ganondorf is most likely an evil genius and Cameron is an evil incompetent prince who just wants a perfect life and a son to heir his throne.

"Nope, nope, nope, this just won't do." Said Ganondorf, stopping Cameron in his pacing across the room. He stood up and motioned for Cameron to sit down. "Your approach is way too forward. When it comes to eve plan making, stealth is what it's all about. You see? You can't just run in, kill Link, run out, run to Layla and then kill her! Knowing Link, even though I haven't seen the boy since he was just a little tyke, he'll probably try some stupid heroic rescue thing and bring along a few friends to help him in the struggle. And I DO mean struggle, because suppose I gave you some powers? Then you would be utterly powerful and therefore be sitting pretty until Link tries anything. Once he DOES, you can defeat him, there will be nothing to stop us, and the two of us can rule together!"

"Two things...I already have powers."

"Okay, that doesn't mean you can have more, right?"

"Right, sorry, and...I don't want to rule Hyrule. I want to rule my own kingdom. I have one, you know. All I want is an heir to my throne."

"I see. Well, who's providing the son?"

"NOBODY, because Layla gave birth to a girl. Not like I expected." Cameron grumbled. Ganondorf stared.

"Oh, oh please tell me you're kidding."

"No.she really gave birth to a girl, because Gerudos only give birth to a male every 500 years—"

"I KNOW that, fool! _I'M_ the male! Please tell me that you're kidding about not knowing this till just now."

"Uh, well, no."

"...You are a fool, Cameron. You are an idiot, you are incompetent. But I'm willing to fix all that." Said Ganondorf.

"Very well. Go on."

"Come."

* * *

Kunti bounced up and across the town of Kakariko, landing gracefully on the tops of houses, and then bouncing back up again to fly through the air. She finally landed on top Link and Nathaniel's residence, and entered the vent that she normally came through. She slid down, removed the grate, and looked trough, to see nobody upstairs, but a lot of ruckus coming from downstairs. She hopped out and hung over the edge of the catwalk, to find Link and Nathaniel fighting over some food.

"IT'S THE LAST ONE WE HAVE!"

"WHICH IS WHY I SHOULD HAVE IT TO SAVE LAYLA!"

"NO, WHICH IS WHY I SHOULD HAVE IT CAUSE I NEED THE STRENGTH TO GO OUT AND DO THE SHOPPING!"

"NATE!"

"LINK!"

"NATE!"

"DO I HAVE TO BITE YOUR EAR AGAIN?" the prince screamed.

"Eep!" Link flung his hands to his ears and shook his head vigorously, thus letting go of the food, and suddenly realizing what he had just done, cursed as Nathaniel stuffed the last of it into his mouth.

"Now, I'll go do the shopping and when I get back, you can have some food, alright? I'll make a nice big dinner for everybody."

"Everybody?" Link inquired

"Everybody?" Kunti wondered.

"Eh?" Both men looked up to see Kunti, hanging from the catwalk.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Ehm, hi." Said Nathaniel, getting up and flinching as Kunti did a backflip off of the landing and missed him by an inch, landing perfectly.

"So who's everybody?" she inquired.

"Well, it was going to be me, Grasshopper, Link and Nesira, but I guess since you're here it will be for you too."

"Whoopee!" the smiley Gerudo girl cried.

"I'll be back. You tell link of anything you've found."

"Alright! Byeeee!" the girl waved as he left.

"Well then? How is everybody?"

"Oh! Layla is great! She had her baby, and she's out of the infirmary. Ooh, her baby is soooo cute!" Kunti cooed.

"So Cameron?"

"He's SO pissed! It's a girl and like he DIDNT know it was gonna happen! Hee hee!" Kunti was giddy.

"She cute?"

"Despite what she got from Cameron, yeah!" She thought for a moment. "...When you and Layla fuck your daughter's gonna be way prettier."

"Whoa! Hey! Waaait a second." Link backed up against the wall. "Thanks but NO THANKS! I don't want to know your insight on our relationship...really. That's information I could do WITHOUT. And besides its not like we're horny dogs. We LOVE eachother. Geez." Link said. "And did you have to say FUCK?"

"...Kinda."

"Kunti...honestly."

"Anyway! She's cute but your kid's gonna be cuter, and...Zara's looking well."

"That's good."

"She looked like she was sun-deprived after she came back from the king's castle. She was your color!" Link looked at his hand. Wait a minute. He had gotten really tan from being the fortress. But, yeah he was still a lot paler than the Gerudos.

"I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK!" Nathaniel called.

"FOOD!" Kunti sqealed. She sobered when the two other people walked in.

"Grasshopper! Hey man how's it going?" Link gave Grasshopper a high five and Nesira sat down. She kept giving Kunti glances.

"Eh, same old same old. Me and Nesira have been looking for a place to stay, we found some houses that rent us in. It's cool."

"I see. Life out here isn't easy ever since Ganondorf took over the Hyrule market."

"Yeah. It's crowded in Kakariko Village now."

"Yeah."

"Anyway dinner's going to be ready soon, so make yourselves at home!" Nathaniel said. "Loosen up Nesira, you look like you're sickened to be here."

Nesira shot him a "shut the hell up" look and got up. She walked over to Kunti.

"Hey."

"Hi..."

"You from the fortress around here?"

"Yeah."

"You know Nika?"

"Uh huh."

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine. Second in command with Nabooru."

"Mm. How are they getting along these days?"

"I'm pretty sure they still love eachother but they're on the rocks."

"Really?"

"They have opposite views about Link and Nathaniel. It's a long story."

"Uh huh. Who got thier way?"

"Nabooru."

"Of course." Nesira snorted.

"How do you know Nika?" Kunti asked meekly.

"Ah, I'm her sister."

"Oh! You mean- YOU'RE THAT NESIRA?" Kunti exclaimed, jumping back with a hand on her mouth. Grasshopper glanced over towards Nesira and smirked. He knew all about this. Kunti continued. "You're the girl who was born of taboo from Nika's mom being with two men! And so...you came out all weird cuz you're only half gerudo and then you disappeared!"

"SHUT UP! IM NOT WEIRD! AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! GRASSHOPPER RATHER LIKES MY GREEN HAIR, THANKS!" Nesira exploded, red in the face. Kunti shrunk back.

"Sorry, I just repeat what I hear. ...Nika really misses you, you know."

"Yeah..." Nesira kicked the wooden floor. "I know."

"You should visit her!"

"Dinner!"

Everyone sat down.

"No way! I can't! It would be awkward!"

"What's this?" Nathaniel asked.

"Nesira is the half-sister of Nika and basically she's kind of a heretic there because of her mother and her disappearing."

"Will you shut up, Grasshopper?" Nesira growled. Grasshopper cowered.

"Yeah, Nika and Link and I are in a pickle because Nabooru thinks we're the traitors."

"In a pickle?" Nesira snorted.

"Traitors?" Grasshopper inquired.

"Yep. See, basically, Link and Layla met by the hand of battle and then Layla, being the proud Gerudo she is, was very upset about being beaten by a man. Link, of course, was a very worthy opponent, so she had no reason to be shamed, but anyway...so she ran off into the desert, and then Link and she met up again and they went in the Spirit Temple and by the legend they fell in love, but neither of them was willing to admit it, and-"

"Nate, PLEASE." Link spread his hands flat on the table, hunched his shoulders, and looked over at the prince through narrowed blue eyes. Nathaniel was obviously ignoring the blonde hero and getting enjoyment out of spilling.

"After they had beaten the boss of the temple, Link told me that Layla's shirt ripped, and he got the most awesome view of her-"

"_Must we really get into THAT_, _Nate?_" Link hissed.

"...eh...yeah and so then they went back and got in a fight and then Layla ran away and Link felt," Nathaniel put his hands on his chest and made a dramatic face and voice,"SO GUILTY! And then you know, he went out there and apoligized and kissed her, and they, you know, made out a couple times, and then he spent the night with her and then they had arrangements and everything and they spent a few gleeful days together in love until my brother came along. My brother is Prince Cameron, he's an EVIL, SADISTIC, CHEAUVANISTIC bastard who really only wants Layla for childbirth and etcetera, and-"

"Come ON, man!"

"No, no, go on, Nathaniel." Grasshopper waved Link away with a hand. At this, Link wrinkled his nose, finished his soup, and left the table, launching himself onto the bed and listening huffily from under the stairs.

"Then Link and Layla were so very upset. Cameron went on a rampage of taking away all this stuff Layla loved and cherished, and then went on to rape her, which made things even worse, thus Layla's and Link's hate for him grew. Then Cameron went on to imprison Zara, a Gerudo who I am involved with, and then everyone got mad at everyone else, and Link and I were plotting to get Zara out of Solitary Confinement (Cameron had said she was at the castle) and get rid of Cameron, but he spilled that we were conspiratising and then we were exiled. And...well...here we are." he finished. Kunti was wide-eyed, Grasshopper had lowered his eyes to the table and seemed to be in deep thought, and Nesira was seething.

"SOLITARY CONFINEMENT! I...I've heard those are TERRIBLE!" she hollered.

"Yup."

"And he just PUT HER IN THERE."

"Yup."

"CUZ HE FELT LIKE IT."

"Mm-hmm."

"What a bastard!"

"Eeeyup."

"I'd like to make a proposition." Grasshopper said quietly from behind his hands. He put them onm his knees. "I'd like to help you with the ridding of this Cameron character. He seems like a terrible guy and I haven't even directly seen the horror of his malice, but now, I feel like I have an obligation to kill him in about twelve different ways. What say we team up?"

"Sounds like a plan." said Nathaniel. They shook hands and Grasshopper stood up, looking down at Nesira who was shoveling soup into her mouth.

"Come on..."

"Yoo cuh shet daon I'n shtill eeten." she said bossily to Grasshopper. He sighed in defeat and sat back down, his face in his hands.

Nathaniel waved them off as they left, the dark Kakariko Village lit up by the lights of houses around town. Kunti was washing the dishes and humming a merry little tune, and Link was staring at the ceiling under the stairs, thinking.

"Well, that was nice." Nathaniel said, closing the door.

"Except for the fact that you had to go into detail about Layla and I...you-you know...THANKS man, like I really needed to recall all that!"

"Well I felt like it was necessary."

"Well it wasn't necessary for you to go into my mentioning of Layla's...you know...BODY..."

"Oh, that. Well I was kind of looking for trouble then." Nathaniel's eyes sparkled.

"Im sure Nesira thinks I'm a pervert now. Thanks."

"Oh come on. She seemed too peeved about Zara in solitary confinement to even remember that part."

"Well, I'm done, you guys." said Kunti, walking over to them.

"Okay."

"Can I go?"

"Actually..." Link began. "I'd really like it if you would do a bit of snooping around in Layla's room for any sign she misses me or...something. Can ya do that for me?" he said.

"Well..." Kunti looked hesitant.

"You're fired if you don't."

"Meep! Alright alright! I'll do it, geez. But don't be MAD if I don't get anything, okay?"

"Alright. Seeya."

"Byee!" She jumped high up back onto the catwalk, and into the vent, replacing the grate and disappearing. Link laid back on his bed.

"I'm soo tired."

"Yeah. We should both go to bed. Goodnight Link."

"Oh." Nathaniel said. Link had already dropped off to sleep, turning over and kicking off his boots when Nathaniel began walking away.

* * *

Kunti walked into the fortress and towards Layla's room. She flattened herself around the corner when she saw Layla coming out, her baby in her arms and her stomach looking very flat already, walking towards the infirmary. Once Layla was out of sight, Kunti slipped in and tiptoed to the center of the room.

She felt a bit guilty snooping, but she couldn't help it. Free food cooked by Nathaniel in exchange for almost effortless-to-get information was a sweet deal! Kunti looked high and low for anything, just to see how Layla was faring, and she was snooping under the end-table by Layla's bed when she caught sight of a stack of paper. She sat up and reached under the bed, pulling the stack out from underneath.

"Hmmm and what do we have here?" Kunti said to herself. She looked down at the stack again and picked up one sheet, and then another and another, The sheets seemed to be repeating the same thing over and over and over again. She Read the first page. "Dear Link," she began. She read the rest in silence, one, two, then three and four pages...they all said the same thing. Looking at it made Kunti's heart break. She couldn't believe that Layla could only express her sorrow _this_ way. She left the top page and took four pages, stuffing them under her arm and shoving the pile of papers under the bed again and stole away towards her room. She would bring it to Link and Nathaniel tomorrow.

* * *

Ganondorf sat, satisfied, as Cameron sat, stunned, at what his powers could do. The room was destroyed from blasts of power from his fists, and he was extremely fast, and much, much stronger.

"You are complete." Ganondorf said, softly.

"Thank you, my leige. I will destroy Link as soon as possible and bring his mauled carcass to you as a trophy."

"No, no, That won't be necessary." Ganondorf dismissed. "I want to see if he tries anything." the evil kind smirked. He began to laugh a maniacal laugh that was soon joined by Cameron's, and they reveled in the feeling of thier power.

* * *

"Wake up."

"No."

"Wake up or I'm going to take your most prized possession."

"I don't care."

"I'm going to feed it to the wild dogs and they will rip it up."

"Not caring."

"It will be destroyed."

"_Still_ not caring."

"Fine. Here, doggies, doggies, come get Link's hat!"

"WAIT NO OKAY NOT MY HAT!" Link launched himself out of bed and attacked Nathaniel, only to find that he did not, in fact, have Link's hat at all.

"You...bastard. It's too early!"

"No, it's midday. You MISSED breakfast and you were about to miss lunch but I woke you up. So there." Nathaniel said, huffily.

"So, where is my hat?"

"Under your pillow, like always."

Link walked over to his bed and stuffed it on his head, angrily. "Damn straight. MY hat."

"Yes yes." Nathaniel said, making lunch.

"So, did Kunti give news yet?"

"No, she did come, but she said she had big news and had to come at night to tell us. She seemed too quiet for some reason."

"What? Kunti? Quiet? Bad news." Link said, pondering.

"Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it?"

"Naaaaate!" Link whined. "I don't want bad news!"

"Nobody does. But she said Layla's fine...physically."

"...Mmmkay...well, I guess thats semi-good news." Link pondered.

He sat on the bed and watched Nathaniel's back. Was he even remotely worried about Zara? Probably not, Kunti had said she was back, anyway. Maybe he thought Cameron was done with her. Link sighed. Hopefully he was done with everyone. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Look!" Grasshopper said, bounding in. He ran in and was holding something head-sized and white. He gave it to Link. "Isn't it cool? I found it in Termina!" Link looked at it. It was a feirce-looking mask.

"That's...great. It's a mask. Real cool, buddy."

"But it's magic! All masks from Termina are!"

"I...don't think so." Link said, tossing it onto the bed.

"When I put it on, nothing special happens-"

"Thus making it normal."

"No! I think you should try it on! It kinda looks like you!" Grasshopper pushed the mask into Link's chest. Link grabbed it and looked at it. A pale face with two blue streaks on either cheek and a red triangle pointed downward on the forehead. It had white hair and white eyes with no pupils. Link sighed.

"It's a FESTIVAL MASK! Nothing more."

"Put it on or I'll hurt you."

"Pshh, I'd like to see you try, little man." said Link. Grasshopper growled.

"I'm not little, I'm freaking YOUR AGE!" at this, he pounced at Link and began to wrestle with him, knocking Link off the bed and going straight for the hair.

"YOW! LET GO! LET GO! OHHHHH, _LET GO OF MY **PRECIOUS** LOCKS_!" Grasshopper stopped, and Nathaniel looked around.

"My precious locks?" said the redhead prince. "...Nice. Real...MANLY."

"Hey, chicks dig the hair, okay? Get off of me and I'll put on the mask."

"Yes!" Grasshopper rolled off of Link and watched in anticipation as Link grabbed the mask. He put it to his face and immediately, he began to feel funny. Grasshopper watched in horror as Link screamed, seemingly in pain, and Nathaniel went to take it off, but a bright light stopped him, and Link stopped screaming. Link was no longer on the bed. Instead, a white haired, very tall, very feirce looking warrior stood in his place.

"Are you getting shorter, Nate?" the figure asked in a deep, echoey voice. "Whoa! Listen to my voice!" This was Link, all right.

"Scary..." Grasshopper said, but he was smiling.

"And…DUDE!" The 15 foot figure unsheathed his sword and inspected the blue and green twisted metal weapon. "LOOK AT THIS KICKASS SWORD!" he swung it, and an energy ball shot out, missing Grasshopper by an inch and flying out the still open door.

"You are SO LUCKY that didn't hit anything inside." Nathaniel muttured.

"Who's paying for this house?" Link puled off the mask and swung a piece of hair into place. "Me."

"We both are."

"Yes, but I paid the initial cost."

"Whatever..." Nate said, sitting down at the table and drumming his fingers across it.

"Anyway, this mask is totally cool, Grasshopper!" Link said, his eyes lighting up. "But," He added gravely,"can you keep it with you? I'm pretty sure Cameron will hire spies any minute and try to take anything of value in here." Link stood up.

Grasshopper nodded. "Sure." He stuffed the mask back into his bag and walked out. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Zara, be CAREFUL!" Layla said, pulling at a strand of hair. "You're gonna cut too short!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" The nurse sighed, scissors in hand. "Your bangs are getting WAY too long, they need to be cut they're hanging in your eyes!"

"They are NOT." Layla pouted. "You sound like my mom." (A/N - AND MINE TOO!)

"That may be, but they ARE too long." Zara took the scissors and cut Laylas bangs into Zigzagged strands, how she liked them. She only cut a little bit offthat stubborn strand, and started on the back. Layla stopped her.

"I kind of Link—I mean _like_ long hair." She said, blushing.

"You mean you know Link will like the way it looks on you." Zara smirked. Layla blushed some more and nodded.

"Well, okay, but, I think you'll find it more convenient this way." Zara grabbed a piece of string and tied up the hair in a ponytail at the nape of Layla's neck. The ponytail swung down to the small of her back.

"Very nice!" Layla giggled.

"I agree!" Zara smiled. She bustled into the other room for a moment and Layla bounced Zamayla in her lap.

"Wee!" Layla said, bouncing her. Zamayla giggled. Layla smiled and looked over at Zara who had returned in the doorway with a broom to mop up Layla's red tresses, and was smling softly at Zamayla, with a faraway look in her eyes. It was now or never, Layla decided, because she had come her for more than just a haircut.

"Uhm, Zara?" she stated, the quietest she had ever spoken in her life.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Zara walked over to Layla and Layla dropped Zamayla into Zara's hands. "I want you...to take care of her, okay?"

"Wh-what? Are you…going somewhere?"

"No, no...Layla said, her voice strengthening some. "I know you must feel really out of place when you see four or five Gerudos around with babies, and especially your best friend bouncing one around on her knee isn't making it any better...and...this is Cameron's baby..." Layla rambled on and on. "She's cute, and I love her, but...I..." Layla smiled. "…I think you'll do better with getting rid of all of that evil Cameron gave her. I want you to be happy. So I want you to take care of her and bring her up to be a wonderful, nice woman like you are."

"You…you're giving her to me?" Zara said, her voice cracking.

"Yep. Come on, you know you want her." Layla smiled. Zara was in shock.

"But she..."

"Look Zara, I can have another one with Link, one who I'm sure I'll cherish more! I want you to be able to have a girl to bring up and make happy! If you don't take her, she'll be MOTHERLESS cuz I'm not taking her BACK!" Layla said, a little too forcefully.

"Oh, Layla!" Zara put Zamayla down onto the floor where the baby sat up and looked around. "You're best friend a girl cold ever have!" Zara hugged her friend tightly and almost started to cry. "I'll make she she turns out to be the kindest Gerudo EVER!" she Picked up the baby and hugged her. "She's off breastmilk, right?"

"Right, so you can feed her andgive her everythnig she needs as a mom!" Layla said.

"But...won't she remember you when she's older?"

"Oh, sure, but only as a friend of mom. Maybe she'll think sometimes that I'm related to her closely somehow, but really. Cameron may have given her some DNA, but he has the same genes as Nathaniel, you Im doubting she'll look too far from Nathaniel. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Zara sniffled. "Oh, Layla...oh..." she looked at her child. "Thank you...so much! I…"

"Can you stop talking?" Layla giggled. "You're going to cry!" This made Zara laugh.

"No, I won't. I won't." she wiped away the forming tears and smiled. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. MOM." She winked.

Layla and Zara stayed together in the infirmary all night long, nurturing and playing with Zamayla, getting her accustomed to Zara and her new usual surroundings. Finally, Layla had to go.

"I'll see you!" She bade Zara goodbye. Zara waved back.

"Bye! Wave bye-bye, Zamayla!" she waved the baby's hand. "Bye bye!" Layla smiled. Zara was already treating the baby as a child of her own. She walked out the back entrance of the infirmary into the great hall, where she had not been since the wedding. In the corner were her abandoned presents, waiting to be opened. Cameron had opened the ones addressed to him, but left the ones for Layla. She spotted two tiny boxes on top, unwrapped but not opened. She opened them and gasped. She looked at the gold and sapphire bracelet on her right arm, and back at the boxes. Inside the two boxes were ones just like it, but with ruby and emerald gems instead. This had to be from Link. She looked on the inside of her bracelet anf felt the inscription: simply "For Layla." On the inside of the ruby one, it said "May the goddesses blessings be with you always." And on the insied of the merald one, it said "I'll love you always, I PROMISE. –Link" Like the bracelts were one big message from him. Layla smiled and put them on in the correct order, admiring how they glittered on her arm. She abandoned the rest of her presents and danced off to her quarters.

He WOULD love her forever.

* * *

"Guys! Hey guys, it's LOOOOOCKED!" Kunti whined, shaking the grate noisily.

"Shh! That's metal! It echoes!" Link said, openingthe grate. "Hmm, how did it lock?" He pulled it off and insected it. It had had alock all along, it was in UPSIDE DOWN. "Oh, well. Well...then." he saidm feeling kind of dumb. "Er."

"Hm?"

"What's the news?"

"Oh. Yeah." Kunti said. She looked sad for a moment.

"Well?"

Kunti produced several papers from inside her small pack. "Here, read it." Said the strangely gloomy Kunti, handing Link the paper. The hero grabbed the papers and Nathaniel watched his eyes run across the paper over and over again.

"Th...this is Layla's handwriting..." he said, holding a hand over his mouth. "Where did you...?"

"Under her bed." Kunti said, biting her bottom lip. "The first page said 'Dear Link,' but I left that, because if I took she'd know somebody was there." She was met only with silence. "...There's, um, 576 pages, not counting those..." she whispered. Link handed her the paper, in shock, hastily wiping away a tiny tear.

Layla had written 580 pages of 'I miss you, I love you, I miss you, I love you, I miss you, I love you..." over and over...all because of him.

"Nate...we have a situation." He said. "Show him."

"Okay." Kunti obeyed and handed the papers to Nathaniel, who took them and read over the paper quickly.

"...Layla wrote this, huh?"

"Yes. 580 pages."

"...Damn." Nathaniel plopped himself on the floor. "...I...I don't know what to say except, Link...I agree."

"Well, uh, I guess I should go." Kunti said reaching for the paper.

"No!" Link said, tearing it out of Nathaniel's grasp before Kunti took it. "I, uh, want to keep it." He said, quietly, weakly.

"...I understand. Goodnight." Kunti said, walking away backwards, quietly.

"Wait!" Link called. Kunti turned around. He thundered down the stairs and fished through his pack, producing something and smiling. He shuffled some more inside his pack, producing an inkwell and a slip of paper, scribbling something down and shoving it inside the other object, foliding it around it. He ran upstairs and held it out to Kunti.

"You're fire tunic, Link?" Nathaniel inquired.

"Sure! Layla would really like it, and I don't need it."

"Well...what if it blows Kunti's cover?"

"It won't! She'll think it was me!" Link puffed himself up importantly.

"Okay…where do you want me to put this?" Kunti asked, taking it.

"Under her bed. That's where you said you found the papers, right?"

"Right. Okay, I'll put it there!"

"Thanks, Kunti!" Link hugged her tight and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Ahhh I love you!" He said, not letting go.

"I—CAN'T—BREEEEEEEATHE!" Kunti managed to gasp out. Link let go and laughed.

"Now, go. Go, go, go!" He ushered her out and she disappeared out of the pipe. Link hugged himself. "I'm gonna get in contact with LAAAAYLA!" he smiled. Nathaniel laughed.

"Well that's good. What did the not you put in say?"

"Something you won't get..." Link smirked.

* * *

Kunti slipped inside Layla's quarters, stuffed the tunic securely under her bed and slipped into a dark corner of the room to wait for Layla's reaction. She made sure she had an easy and quick route to the entrance to leave quickly, after she saw Layla's reaction. She ducked when Layla came in, still admiring the the three beautiful bracelets around her arm. She ran to her bed and grabbed for the stack of papers. Kunti watched in anticipation.

Layla wanted to write some more of that letter, but after she pulled it out from under the bed, she noticed something else. What was that red lump? She pulled it out and gasped. A tunic? She put it her her face. Was this...Link's? She sniffed. It smelled like him. She puckered her lips and kissed it, tears coming to her eyes. It even tasted like Link! She was in bliss. He was thinking of her! She began to unfold it and pull it over her head. She thought she heard somebody when she was blinded by the fabric, but decided it was nothing and twirled with the tunic on. She heard a flutter and looked onto the floor. A piece of paper?

"I miss you and I love you, this is for our memories...Link." she read aloud. She gasped and giggled. He was in here…SOMEHOW! He had read her letter! That was kind of embarrassing but he was here and he gave her a tunic to wear, just for her. She cuddled the battlewear on her body. She'd NEVER take it off!

* * *

She bounced out of her quarters in the morning, feeling fresh as a daisy. She wore Link's tunic over her old white shorts and went prancing around, greeting everyone she passed. People were confused about Layla's attitude, after all, the exile was very public.

Nika was especially confused. Distressed really.

"You have to let them back, I think she's gone into denial. She's so happy! It's just weird, Nabooru..." she said, pleading with her lover to re-admit Link and and Nathaniel, which she had been doin since they left.

"No. There's not way. They went against the rules!"

"Cameron locked Zara in the dungeon!"

"There's no proof! Besides, it's not exactly written you can't do that...although it should be..." Nabooru gave herself a mental note. "And Link and Nathaniel went against the FIRST RULE! I'm not doing it."

"Nabooru, if you don't, I WILL!"

"No you won't!"

"I WILL TOO!" Nika turned but Nabooru grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You will obey your MISTRESS, chambermaid!" she growled.

"No! Nabooru, you better fucking let me go or I'll...I'll!"

"You'll what, chambermaid? Hm? Be EXILED like the others?" Nabooru was a kind ruler when she wanted to be, but when things didn't go her way, she could be very dominerring, and cruel without meaning to be.

"FINE! GO AHEAD! YOU NEED A CHAMBERMAID AND YOU KNOW IT! LET—ME—GO!"

"You. Are. My. Servant. You. Will. Obey!" Nabooru said, holding Nika in a grip like steel. She glared an icy glare at Nika and she just glared back.

"I am perfectly capable of overthrowing you. Go on, do it."

"Now I can't let that happen, now can I?" Nabooru said, dragging Nika over to the wall upon which Nabboru had chains that she almost NEVER used for (literal) punishment purposes. Until now.

"Nabooru...okay, please."

"You threatened me. That is also against the rules. However I understand that you are powerful and I also love you very much, you will be kept locked up here. Until you learn to obey me and the fact that I am RIGHT, this will be your home." As she was saying this, she locked up Nika to the wall with a collar, ankle and wrist cuffs.

"Ahh...Nabooru..." Nika pleaded.

"SILENCE." She walked off and Nika was shocked. This hadn't happened since...that time...before.

* * *

"Nesira is gone!" Nabooru said, storming in. The 17 year old chambermaid gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Where could she have gone?"

"I'm sure you know." The head gerudo gripped her maid cruelly.

"No, no, really! I don't! Why she would leave is beyond me!"

"I don't believe you." Nabooru had said, pulling Nika over to the wall and locking her up. "You will stay here until you talk.

"I have nothing to tell you!"

"Quiet."

* * *

That time, Nabooru had whipped Nika, but she had felt terrible afterwards and vowed to never whip anyone again. But she never promised to get rid of the chains.

She sighed. Nesira...where is she now? She had left not too long ago and she missed her so much already...did she ever find that boy she wanted to find? He seemed like such an elusive and hard-tempered brat. What did she see in him?

Whatever...she hoped she was happy, wherever she was.

* * *

Grasshopper and Nesira were on their way to Link and Nathaniel's house to do some planning when Grasshopper turned to Nesira and smiled mischeviously.

"Soooo have you thought about what Kunti said?"

"What? That I was weird to have green hair?" Nesira pulled at a strand of it and pulled on it softly.

"No, not that, I was thinking of something more significant. Besides, you konw I love it. No one else really seems to care. I'm sure Kunti's just a bit of a...dimwit..." Grasshopper snickered and buried his face in Nesira's green locks.

"Mmm, yeah. I think so. I mean, I do kind of want to see her. I bet she's really happy. She's wanted Nabooru for...who knows how long. She was always like 'Nabooru's so graceful! She's so pretty!'. Constantly. Totally drove me CRAZY." she sighed.

"Awww, but you loved her..."said Grasshopper playfully.

"Yeah... I guess in like, a week, I'll go see her. ...I kind of can't wait to see her smiling face."

"A week? Sweet! You can infiltrate the place and find stuff out before we go attack!"

"Yeah, but I'm just going to say hi, I'm not going to like...interview anyone or something like that." she said in an ornery way.

"Yes, yes." said Grasshopper, smiling. "But could you try and catch a glimpse of this Cameron guy before we go see him?"

"I guess that could be arranged." Nesira smirked as Grasshopper rapped on Link and Nathaniel's door.

"Thaaaaank yoooou." he gave her a one-armed hug.

"Mm-hmm." she gave him a look like 'grow up'.

"Hello, you both. Nice of you to join us." Nathaniel ushered them inside. "We've been waiting for you."

Link looked up from the table where he was bent over that oh-so-special map. "Hey guys, you ready?"

"Hah, you know it." said Grasshopper, sliding into a seat.

"Great." Nathaniel sat in a seat across from Nesira and they began to contemplate.

* * *

"Nabooru...please...let me off of the chains."

"Good_night, _Nika." said Nabooru shutting off the light. Nika sighed into the dark and laid down, pulling her chains taut.

"Goodnight..."

Alright, so, after a bit of slacking, there you go. A very eventful chapter.

...Hey...do you guys read my author's notes at the beginning and end of each chapter? And if you do...

Do they annoy you? Cuz if they do I'll stop.

3, readers!


	17. The Wrath of The Wanton

A/N - I love you all sooo much! 70+ reviews? That's AMAZING! Shailina was like 9 chapters and it only had like...30 reviews! And now for this one! 70+ reviews for 16 chapters? That is INSANE! Ohhhh I'm gonna cry! NEVER EVER did I think I'd have a story with 73 reviews! _(sob) _I LOVE each and every one of you, and this is the reason I'm making Cameron's death EXTREMELY gruesome!

...Too bad it isn't in this chapter X3.

I love youuuuu!

* * *

Layla sat in the infirmary, watching Zara bounce Zamayla on her knee. The baby could now say mama, along with Zara. Well, okay it was more like "Zaaa." but it still was her adopted mother's name, and it made Zara happy. Layla pulled on the neck of the tunic she was wearing. It kept slipping off of her shoulder. Well, Link was much wider and muscular than she was, but it was a very comfortable garment.

For one thing, it didn't show off her figure as much as the usual Gerudo clothing, and, even though Layla was getting thin again, as it was nature for Gerudos to do, she felt conscious of her stomach, because she HAD gained a respective amount of pounds in her pragnancy, and she didn't feel like showing them off. She would definitely lose them soon with all the extra exercise she was doing to keep herself busy, but still...

Also the fact that, in pregnancy, the breasts swell a large amount in size, and Layla, being already QUITE decked out in that area, didn't feel she wanted any more attention...especially from VESTA. Anything but Vesta and her weird boob talk. Crazy girl.

"Layla, are you listening?"

"What? What?" she said, snapping out of her deep thought.

"Look! Go on Zamayla, who's that?"

"Layya!" said the baby.

"Awww! That is SO cute!" Layla crooned. She poked the baby's nose. "Hey, listen, Zara, I gotta go. See you later."

"Okay! Bye! Say bye Zamayla!"

"Bye-bye Layya!" the baby said.

Layla waved and skipped off to her quarters. She was stopped short bywho else buther husband Cameron.

"Hello dear. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Pssht, yeah. You've been gone. Where exactly have you been?"

"I'll show you." And with that, he lifted a hand and made Layla float a few inches off the ground as he walked into his quarters. When they got all the way in, he let her down and Layla backed up against the wall.

"How-you-but I-oh Din-Ca-Cameron! You?" Layla was at a loss for words and pretty damn scared.

"Yes. Me, indeed. I have just paid a visit to my leige and he endowed me with wonderful powers that-if I wish it-I can kill you...and Link...and brother DEAREST in one blow." he said dangerously.

"Yo-you're sick!" Layla sputtered, flattening herself against the wall. Wait...his leige? Who was THAT? The only person Layla could think of was"You're leige? GANONDORF?"

"Ahhh, smart girl, very smart. You've always been sharp, Layla, that's why I married you." he cupped her chin. She wrenched it away.

"You...you won't get away with this! I...I'll tell Nabooru! She hates Ganondorf!"

"But would she tell the entire Gerudo race that and be brought down from the throne?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Well...y-"

"No she wouldn't! Admit it Layla, she wouldn't and you know she wouldn't! You know how cruel she can be, how arrogant. She would never want to lose her power. She wants to rule, and noody can bring her down. DId you know she has Nika chained to the wall?"

"What?"

"Oh yes, I just visited her a while ago and there she was, silent as midnight, just sitting there, looking at her knees. She was very still. I wonder what she was thinking about." he smirked.

* * *

Nesira was really pissed off.

"This is crap! Why won't you let me in, I just want to see Nika!"

"Uh huh and without a pass you aren't getting in little lady." said the bridge guard.

"Come ooooooon! It's me, Nesira, kid sister of Nika! Doesn't anybody remember me?"

"Ohhhh in THAT case!" said the guard, smiling widely. Nesira grinned.

"Exactly."

"You aren't getting in at all!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you're a heretic, you aren't allowed in. Unless you get PERMISSION from another Gerudo, you're forbidden. Good luck." the woman turned to one side and looked out into the sky.

"Nesira?" said a high voice from around the corner. Freckled Kunti stared bewildered at the scene before her. "What's going on here?" she put on a very professional voice.

"I am preventing Nesira the heretic from entering our beloved fortress, my lady." said the guard, bowing.

"That won't be necessary. Come on, Nesira, come, come." said Kunti, motioning. Nesira stuck out her tongue at the guard and walked past with Kunti.

"Are you a high rank or something?"

"Oh, well, I'm higher than bridge guards and nurses, but definitely not anywhere near your sister or Nabooru."

"Ohhh. Wow." said Nesira. "There must be alot more ranks than last time I was here."

"Yeah, Nabooru suddenly got meticulous and thought HEY! Let's multiply our ranks by a hundred fold! Wee! It's really frustrating. Sometimes I think I could to better job of running this fortress than-MEEP!" she crumpled to her knees and bowed. "Hello my lady."

"Heyyy, Nabooru, Lady of all Ladies, Femme of the Fortress, Valkyrie of the Vixens, Princess of the Pretty, Queen of the-" she was pulled down into a bowing position by Kunti.

"You just have to BOW." Kunti said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot, heh." said Nesira nervously.

"Green-haired girl!" said the queen. Nesira sat up.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Do I...know you?"

"Uhhh nooo there must be some mistake." said Nesira, scratching her head and hiding her face slightly. Nabooru surveyed her. She thought the green hair looked familiar, but the length of the hair and the makeup on the face was just too unfamiliar to her to put her finger on whether she knew her or not.

"Well then. Carry on. I hope you're being hospitable, Kunti."

"Uhhh, yes, milady, as hospitable as I can be."

"Good, yes." Nabooru walked off to go do...Gerudo business. Both of the warriors stood up.

"Uhmmm sooo can I go see Nika?"

"'Fraid not. When Nabooru's not in her quarters, nobody is allowed in there unless they're Nika. And we dont have ANY idea where Nika is sooo, yes." Kunti said, shrugging.

"Ohh, I don't CARE!" said Nesira, stalking past Kunti towards Nabooru's quarters. She burst inside and what she saw broke her heart.

* * *

"You stay in here, you understand?" Cameron said, pointing at Layla.

"No! I already told you I hate you and I don't care what you say to me, if you just leave me alone, I'm cool."

"Yeah? Who gave you this?" Cameron asked, plucking at Layla's red tunic. She gripped it.

"Nobody. It's mine." she said meekly.

"Oh, really? Well, it LOOKS like it belongs to Link, who you are not allowed to see. If you are gone when I get back, he's MINE. He's DEAD, understand?"

Layla was so angry. Great, juuuust great. More blackmail from Cameron, and this time he seemed serious, what was with him? "Fine. Hmph." Layla crossed her arms and laid back on her bed.

"Now I'll be out for a while, so amuse yourself somehow so you don't disobey my wishes. Bye." said Cameron, sweeping out of the room. Layla grimaced.

"Whoopee." She sighed.

Cameron walked through the deadened market, being welcomed by the redeads and ghosts, because of the mark he bore, showing he was in league with thier leader, Ganondorf. He was summoned to the castle earlier in the day, and it was understood that Ganondorf had a surprise for him. He put his hand upon the plaque and walked in.

"Welcome, Cameron." said Ganondorf. "You remember your wish of having an heir to the throne?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I've found you a new candidate to give birth to HIM." Ganondorf opened a door, and Grasshopper climbed around to the other side to see what was in there.

Grasshopper had been studying Ganondorf for a while now, watching his meetings with Cameron almost every day, studying his battle tactics, trying to figure out his plans. He knew, that eventually after defeating Cameron, Ganondorf would be the next challenge they faced. He stuck his face up to the dirty window and pulled out a handkercheif, wiping it off and looking through the still-pretty-bleary window to the sight that both he and Cameron beheld. There, donned in gold, sitting in a throne, was a very pale woman with long, lilac, wavy hair wearing a short white dress. She stood up when Cameron entered and he bent on one knee and kissed her hand.

Cameron was amazed. The girl before him was much prettier than Layla could have ever possibly been, in his eyes. She was tall and pale, with round hips and an ample bust, her tight white dress showing everything off. Her dark red lipstick on her full lips contrasted with her pale skin, and the gold that Ganondorf had put upon her wrists, ankles, ears, and neck brought out the darker purple in her lilac locks.

"This is Anne Marie, Cameron. She would be happy to please you in any way she can." said Ganondorf with pleasure.

"Well then. Hello, Miss Anne."

"Oho, Cameron, call me Annie!" she giggled, not a girlish giggle, but a giggle with a whorish tint to it. Cameron examined the girl again. She definitely was NOT a virgin.

"Shall we, then?" said Cameron, grabbing her to him. She giggled and Ganondorf smirked as he closed the door behind him and walked away.

Grasshopper was NOT eager to see what happened next, so he jumped down from the castle and ran back to Kakariko Village at warp speed to tell Link everything.

* * *

"And he's set Cameron up with this girl...I think he said her name was Anne Marie, or something, anyway, she was tall and pale with purple hair or something, and she was wearing a lot of jewelry! It was so crazy! I think Cameron and she are getting, you know, INVOLVED. I think she's gonna bear him an heir to the throne, since Layla didn't!"

"ANNE MARIE?" Link said with rage. "THAT'S JUST SICK!" he fell face forward onto the table and groaned.

"Who's Anne Marie?" asked Nathaniel, sitting down with a cup of tea in his hands.

"The slut of all Hyrule. Heven't you heard ANYTHING? She's like MISS little slut."

"Wow. Nice of you to say. So tactful, Link."

"No, really. I think she'd enjoy it. She'd prance around-"I've fucked every man in Hyrule lalala...even-" Link stopped short and stuffed his mouth full of food.

"Who? Who's Mr. EVEN? Link, tell us!" Grasshopper pleaded. Link swallowed his mouthful.

"No, don't think so." said the hero disdainfully.

"Link, I'm gonna make you tell us." said Grasshopper. "And if I don't-"

As if on cue, the door burst open and Nesira came stomping in.

"She will." However, Nesira's target was not Link, it was Grasshopper. She stomped right up to him and put her hand to his cheek.

"Do you see this, DO YOU SEE THIS?" She forcefully turned his head and made him look into the strange looking contraption she had brought in with her.

"Why did you take the picto box, Nesira?" Asked Grasshopper into the leather of the camera.

"Just look!"

"The film is EMPTY!"

"No, it's..." Nesira looked at the film and indeed it was empty. She sighed and moved to the next picture. "This one isn't." Grasshopper gasped and then giggled.

"Why's she all chained up like that? Hehe, kinky."

"No, NOT kinky! Nika!" Nesira said. She sounded almost like she was regressing. Like she couldn't talk properly.

"Nika? What?" Link jumped up from the table and looked into the box, mimicking Grasshoppers actions. He was glad this intrusion had brought attention away from his secret. In the box, there was magically an image of Nika chained to the wall, eyes wide in surprise at Nesira's obvious sudden intrusion. "Ooooh, that's cool. How did you get Nika into this box?"

"It's a PICTO box, Link. It's used to copy images from the real world. I brought it back from Termina, guess you guys dont have it here."

"That's so awesome!" Link took many a picture of Nathaniel as the prince calmly sipped his tea.

"CAN YOU STOP? I'm gonna run out of film!" The annoyed Nesira grabbed the box away.

"But's its so much fun! With the flashy thingy and stuff!"

"GET YOUR OWN!"

"Pshh." Link sat down and let Nesira finish her story.

"I tried to get her out but Nabooru's got the only key and they are like...rock solid locks. Apparenly Nika was going to "overthrow" Nabooru and so she tied her up. And...ohhhh I WANNA KICK THAT BITCHES ASS SO BAD!" Nesira took a powerful step and Nathaniel's cup fell of the table, shattering. He shrugged and got another.

"You're awfully easygoing all of a sudden, Nathaniel." Said Link. The redhead prince just smirked. "Yeah. Cuz I know your secret and now it's going to drive you crazy."

"You don't know. YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Yes I doooo. Remember that one night you fell asleep at the table and left your DAIRY open for all to see?"

"ITS NOT A DIARY ITS A JOURNAL AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NO!" said Link quickly.

Grasshopper snorted. "Liink has a dii-aaa-ryyy!" he teased.

"It's a JOURNAL!" he got quiet. "You didn't really read the entry about-"

"Anne Marie? Yep."

"And how-"

"You and her used to know eachother? Yep. And also how-"

"NO STOP!" Link clamped his hand down on the smug princes mouth. "Please please I don't want ANYONE to know about that."

"Fine." Nathaniel got a new cup of tea and just sipped silently at it.

"Phew." Link sat down, relieved.

He didn't want anyone to know about the time he actually had sex with THE Anne Marie.

* * *

"My, my, Cameron, that was quite the experience." said the hylian pleasure princess, hair and makeup mussed, dress pushed up as she pulled it down.

"Yes. I know." said the prince arrogantly, buttoning up his overcoat.

"You're telling me Layla was actually reluctant?"

"Yes."

"Ha! Honestly, I can't see why." said the woman, dabbing at her dark lipstick.

"It was due to the fact that she was smitten with that damned LINK fellow." Cameron said, flipping his hair.

"Link?" Said the girl, looking surprised, then smug. "I think I can help with that."

"Oh, is that so?" Cameron wrapped an arm around the round hips of his new lover. "How is that?"

"I've been with him before." Said Anne Marie, licking her lips.

"Oh my, such a tease. How you got in the pants of the Hero of Time, quite impressive." Cameron said, spinning her around.

"Oh, please, he was young and vulnerable. It was easy." Anne Marie twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "He'd just been from the temple of time, and he looked like a confused and lost pup, so I took him and cared for him...and one thing led to another. I must say, for a virgin, he was actually pretty good?"

"You mean YOU were Link's first?"

"Mm-hm! Quite the bit of blackmail, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed I would."

"But now that I'm carrying the next heir to the throne of your kingdom, we shouldn't worry about the lowly, right?" Anne Marie touched a pale finger to Cameron's lips.

"Of course not." He smirked and they began to walk out, stopped by Ganondorf.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the fortress..." Caomeron said like it was nothing.

"You can't. Anne Marie will have to stay here with me, due to the fact that you must not let anyone know about her. Layla will use it against you. Believe me, that girl...she's a crafty one. I think you may have underestimated her, Cameron."

"I assure you my leige, that, will all due respect, that is incorrect." Cameron said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Very well. Do what you will. Anne Marie?"

"Yes, sire." The girl walked over to Ganondorf waved a hand to her partner in lust as he left.

* * *

"And I heard—I heard that Cameron's got a girlfriend!" Kunti said, spouting everything Link and Grasshopper had told her on her last visit.

"He WHAT?"

"Yeah, I heard it's that slutty Anne Marie, chick, too." Kunti stuck out her tongue. Layla forward in her seat.

"Anne Marie? You mean THE Anne Marie? The one EVERY. HORNY. BOY. IN. HYRULE. WANTS TO GET WITH? _THAT ONE_?"

"Yep." Kunti said.

"Oh, GROSS!"

"Yeah, I heard he even impregnated her."

"Ohh WOW. Such a surprise." Said Layla, putting her chin on her fist. "Well at least maybe now he'll leave me alone. She snickered. "He had sex with that THING. I hope he gets gonorrhea."

"Yeah well, at this rate, Cameron will soon have a little bundle of evil running around. I wonder, will he bring her back here, or..."

"Well, considering I'm his wife, obviously not, Nabooru and Nika would exile him for that. But that still wouldn't make Link and Nathaniel innocent of 'CONSPIRACY'. (Said: Cuunshpeeruuhshee!)" Said Layla, annunciating the word and ridiculing it.

"Yeah, you're right. I think we need a plan to make them innocent."

"True, I guess we could start spending more time on that now that I'm not burdened with Zamayla anymore, but I think we should somehow find out if Link's planning anything, so that we don't get in the way. Kunti...will you be my spy?"

"Well, I'm...kind of already working for somebody else."

"WHAT? WHO? IF IT'S CAMERON I SWEAR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE AND STRANGLE YOU WITH IT!" Layla said, grabbing the warrior by the throat. Kunti threw Layla's hands off her with all of her strength and gasped for air.

"Hahh…Hahh...NO! It's LINK, OKAY?"

"What? Really? He employed you? Awww that's so sweet of him what's he saying does he miss me I mean really really miss me like I miss him?" Layla swooned. It was quite the mood change.

"Yes, yes, everyone misses you very much, but you MUSTN'T TELL CAMERON ABOUT THIS. I wasn't even supposed to tell YOU! Please, don't tell, Link will kill me if he finds out!" Kunti pleaded. Layla sighed.

"I understand. I won't tell, no matter how much Cameron pesters me. I'll stay silent."

"THANKS, Layla."

"No problem."

At that moment, Zara ran in, holding the baby, squealing with delight.

"Look! Looklooklooklook look what she can say!"

"I wuv ya." Said Zamayla inexpertly, looking down superiorly at Layla and Kunti. Layla and Kunti burst out laughing.

"That's so cute!" Layla said, swooping up the baby girl and throwing her into the air a couple times. The baby squealed and clapped. She was finally set back in the arms of her mother after Kunti had had a go, and then they all sat down to try to get Zamayla to say other things.

A while later, Cameron came stomping in, a slight smirk upon his face.

"SCATTER." He commaned to the two ther women, and they ran, Zara clutching Zamayla. His face returned to a satisfied smirk as he sat down next to Layla.

"Hello."

"Hi." Said Layla, looking away.

"You know." said Cameron, thoughtfully. "I'm thinking we should move away...to my kingdom."

"What? No, you...Cameron you...you know I love it he"

"WRONG!" said the Prince, glaring powerfully at his wife. "You love Link, who lives here. This needs to stop, do you hear me? You are my wife and the wife of Prince Cameron is NOT going to be having an affair with another fucking man. You understand?"

"Oh yes, just how you're NOT having an affair with slutty Miss Anne Marie?" Layla spat. Cameron gasped.

"How do you know about _that_?" He asked in surprise.

"I have my sources Cameron. Yeah. Nice. FIRST you rape me, and you find out 'Oh! Gerudos only give birth to women! Fuck!' So you go and find another woman to impregnate, and who is it but little miss purple wavy hair and short white dress with _the **palest **_skin I have EVER laid eyes on, LITTLE MISS SLEEP-AROUND OF HYRULE, ANNE MARIE!" Layla screamed in indignation. "You know, I used to almost respect you. I regret it now." and she walked out.

"But...Ganondorf chose her for me..."

* * *

Link sat at the table with a cup of water, finger running around the rim making low, brass-instrument-esque noises. He looked at the table in deep thought, as if analyzing the cracks and patterns in the wood.

"Well Link, I'm going out to shop for food, I'll be back soon." Nathaniel said loudly.

"Uh huh." he said quietly, clearly not listening.

"Yeah. Taking your...hat."

"Kay."

"And your sword."

"Mm-hm."

"And your hover boots."

"Fine."

"Auctioning them off to the girls of the village."

"Cool."

"...Hey look it's Anne Marie."

"Great. Hey, wait, what?" Link jumped up and looked around. "WHERE?"

"Finally, I get your attention!" said the prince, gesturing largely with his hands. He settled in a fatherly look, one that said,"You need to cheer up and stop moping." also said verbally through Nathaniel's mouth.

"Nate." said Link, biting his lip and looking down at the table. Nathaniel knew that tone. That stance. He sat down and closed the door behind him.

"What?" he recognized the pink tinge that crept in at the ends of Link's pointed ears and crept in towards his face.

"You don't really...know all about it, do you? How I was just out of the Spirit Temple, I was waking up from being...TEN. I...didn't know where to go or what to do...I was scared! She seemed so nice and innocent at the time...I...thought...she was...like a mom to me. Until I felt attracted to her, and THAT got awkward." Link sighed. His ears were completely red now.

"Link, chill. She took advantage of you, she USED you. I think somehow she knew you were inexperienced and scared. So she used you because you were fresh meat." Nathaniel said, in a rather bloodthristy way.

"I feel...so...oh god the thought of being INSIDE of her...I had no idea at that time...and now she's been with Cameron too oh that makes me feel so DIRTY!" Link said, half sniffling, half growling. "This is disgraceful." he clutched at the table.

"Link, come on!" Nathaniel said, worried.

"I HATE it!" the hero banged his fists on the table in a distrought rage, and Nathaniel backed up when he saw two tears fall from behind the golden hair that hid his face.

"I'm gonna...go. Now. Yeah. Bye." said Nathaniel twitchily as he left.

Little did he know that when he said Anne Marie was coming, he was right.

The girl walked down the path towards the house her lover had informed her of, shaking her hips in that terribly tight dress of hers. She stopped in front of the door and rapped her knuckles smartly. She waited, and from inside a muffled "Oh come on, Nate, you know it's not locked." it was flat and monotone, and very sad and mature sounding.

She walked in and looked around the well-kept, two floor but one-room type house. She stayed silent and looked around and turned when she saw the only being in the room. There he was, much older and muscular and tanner, Link, Hero of Time, his face pushed into a pillow.

"Aw, now now don't be shyyy!" crooned Anne Marie. Link shot up, turned to face his former lover and backed up against the wall in shock. He pointed, his hand shot out so quickly and dangerously that Anne Marie flinched. "My goodness isn't somebody hyper today?" she said, giggling.

"Ahh-Ahh-Anne Marie? What are you-how are you? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he cried, his pupils shrinking to the size of pinheads.

"Now now are you really all that surprised? It hasn't been that long, has it? Come on, less than a year? If i remember correctly you're turning 18 soon, am I right?" she crooned.

"Ri-ri-right." said Link, shaking.

"How cute! My little Link-chan, all grown up!" she smiled.

"Hey! I'm not your Link-chan anymore, all right? I mean I may be 2 years younger than you, but I'm not your little child...your plaything anymore!"

"Link, I'm hurt!" Pouted the Hylian sex kitten. "I never thought of you as a PLAYTHING! I thought of you as a sort of little brother, or a son. Until of course, that fateful night..." she advanced on Link and bent over him, her dress scrunching together in the front and creating a fold that enabled the hero to look straight down the top of the dress and see her cleavage. He gulped and looked around, sweating. He closed his eyes. Though he couldn't see, he guessed, that from the other side, you could see a bit of Anne Marie's panties from under her dress...that is...if she was wearing any. Link felt his ears go red, and almost immediately after felt a row of teeth nibble lightly on the tip of his left ear.

WHOA! When did Anne Marie gets so close? He opened his eyes and there she was, that used-to-be-sexy-but-now-just-looked-whorish smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey, look, Anne Marie..."

"What did I tell you call me?"

Link sighed. "Annie, but the point is that..."

"Say it like you mean it!" she pouted.

Link blushed. He hated it when she did this. "Anniiiieeee..." he crooned, scrunching up his face like a child.

"Yeeeeees?" she answered, running a finger under his chin.

"Look...I know...that you and Cameron...you know...you have a child."

"What?" Anne Marie looked taken aback. "How do you even know who he is?"

"Because I'm dating his wife..." Link looked at the bed and twisted his fingers in hand.

"Wife? Well that makes them unreachable to both of us. What say we hook up instead?" the pleasure princess crooned. Immediately she pinned Link to the bed and tucked a few strands of stray purple hair behind her elven ears. She beared down upon Link, silently licking up in little intervals his ear. Link involuntarily shuddered and Anne Marie leered.

'Bingo.' She thought. She remembered...this drove him crazy, but only until...

Link's eyes went wide. He looked at Anne Marie and the unmistakable look of evil pleasure spread across her features. She had reached down and grabbed the place that...he'd never been touched before...except that one time...with her. Memories flooded back to him, the unmistakable pleasure, the feeling he thought was love, the motion of her bed in the dark house, his first...

Link couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't control his body. Up he went and wrapped his gauntletted arms around her waist, and he kissed her. He had kissed Anne Marie. Again, after 10 months of separation. Here she was.

"M-hmmmm!" trilled the obviously delighted whore. She kissed him back and pinned him again. Link allowed her to be dominant as her hands traveled across his body, playing marvelous nonsense tunes across his tensed up muscles. She broke away from the kiss. "Now Link, it's just you...and me...and this bed..."

Little did Anne Marie know she had just foiled her own plan. Link pushed her arms length away and put a hand to his mouth, apalled at what he had just did. Did he even do that? Did he really, truly, do that? He hadn't...he DIDN'T.

"Did I just kiss you?" he stuttered.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful, we're together again, it couldn't be MORE wonderful!" she crooned. She tried to hug Link but he somersaulted off the bed and stood up, backing away from the pleasure princess.

_"Just you...and me...and this bed..."_

_"Cameron can't control me." _

_"Nobody can make me the happiest girl in the world except for you!" _

_"Link...I...I love you!" _

_"Link, you're more amazing than I'll ever be." _

_"Goodnight Link...I love you..." _

Layla had said so many sweet things to him and now...

Now...

there was that one thing that haunted his dreams at night.

_"OH LINK! I'M BETROTHED!" _

"Oh, Din forgive me!" Link threw himself forward ont othe ground and sobbed, disgusted with himself, disgusted with life. He shot up quickly though. "Get out." he told Anne Marie.

"What?"

"Get out!" He backed up against the wall, to preoccupied to make sure Anne Marie did what he said. He felt like he had been heavily drugged. He had a pounding headache. His muscled ached. He was sick. He was dizzy. He couldn't stand. "Ohhhhhh...Layla, forgive me, forgive me forgive me Layla..." he muttered to himself.

"Now Link, Layla's married to Cameron. You can't have her, just forget her!" Anne Marie said, tipping up his face. Link opened his eyes and she looked 'kindly' back into his. There was evil behind the kindness. "You will always have me..." she leaned in for another kiss but Link straightened himself up, and looked Anne Marie straight in the eye. "...What is it?"

Link said nothing. She pushed her arms length away, and struck her across the face. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Link?" the lilac haired girl held her cheek, where Link had slugged her with all his might.

"DIN DAMNIT! GET OUT!" he told her, his face red with anger. Anne Marie wasted no time in standing up and escaping from the room. Link slid down the wall. "I can't believe myself." His breath shuddered as he exhaled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N- So what do you think? Is Cameron forever scarred because of Anne Marie's reputation? Is Anne Marie forever scarred because of Link's anger? Is Link forver scarred because of his giving in to Anne Marie? Will Layla find out any of this? Actually...somebody else WAS in the room...just not exactly visible.

Review, cuties! _(blows a kiss)_


	18. Mutilation and Memories

Shadow- You don't know how right you are.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N– Hello readers! All this trauma has left our characters sort of wacked out and they are now having time to dwell on it so this chapter will be very sad and kind of graphic. I will say it again:

**Caution: This chapter will be sad and graphic. It involves self-mutilation. It involves semi-graphic sexual scenes. Please do not read on unless you must. **

Well, I want you to but yeah. Should I move the rating up? _(seriously thinks she should)_ I want your opinion though, please, please respond. Nobody ever responds to my questions in the authors notes. _(sigh)_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kunti skidded to a halt in front of Layla's bed where Layla lay, sketching.

"You'll never believe what just happened!" she said, scandalized.

"Uhmm...is it good news or bad news?" Layla asked.

Kunti didn't answer.

"It's bad news. Ahhh great, just what I need. What is it?" Layla sighed, closing her sketchbook.

"Maybe I'd rather not..." said Kunti at the look on Layla's face.

"Kunti, you are my spy and it is your job to report any FUNNY BUSINESS going on with my hus–...lover." Layla seriously wished Link was her husband but the sad truth was that he was not and Cameron was. Damn. Damn damn damn.

"Well, okay you know how Anne Marie is with Cameron now?"

"Yes..."

"Well, uh...yeah. She...she made a move on Link."

"That bitch. THAT BITCH!" Layla said, standing up and shaking a fist. "No she did not. No. She fucking did not. Right?"

"That's not that bad news." Kunti said regretfully.

"What?" Layla sat down in defeat.

"The worst part is...that it worked." Kunti said quietly. Layla sat back down and glanced from Kunti to the floor in front of her. She put a hand over her mouth and started to shake.

"How do you know? You're lying. You don't know. Really, come on, Kunti. You're joking."

"I just know because of the sounds I heard. I mean...Link tried to defend himself but Anne Marie overpowered him and eventually I heard a 'M-hmmmm!' from her and I figured Link must have made a move on her so I left."

"What? He did what? No, no, Link...he's a virgin, hehe's losing his virginity to me. Even if I don't lose mine to him." Layla said.

"Well, that's not what I heard. Apparently he and Anne Marie have been together before..." Kunti said. Kunti saw a tear in Layla's eye. Something she had not seen in quite a while. Anger, yes, tears, no.

"Kunti, I think you should leave..." Layla said, hand still over her mouth.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to stay for support."

"No Kunti...I seriously think that you should just...leave."

"I understand." Kunti said, backing out.

Layla laid back on her bed and drew a shuddering breath. This was wrong. This wasn't real, this was a dream, and any time now she'd wake up. She exhaled and her breath was still shuddering.

"Shut up, Layla. Get ahold of yourself. You knew it would happen. Link wants a hot, skinny, scantily clad chick with a largely...porpotioned body. Not a woman with a child and pregnancy fat still on her bones. Duuuuh." she scolded herself. It was no use. Two tears escaped her tear tucts and slid down her cheeks, as she drew another shuddering breath and rolled over. More tears just soaked into her pillow and she laid there, breathing slowly and eunevenly. "I cant beleive it...why does this always happen to meeeee?"

Layla sat up. She knew EXACTLY how to make sure whether this was a dream or not.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link bent over and leaned on his sword, panting heavily. What was it about Anne Marie that she had been able to overpower him this time? Or maybe it wasn't she that had changed, maybe Link himself had changed and he was just weak and Anne Marie knew this so she targerted him. Somehow...Cameron was in with all of this.

He picked up his sword and got into position again. He had been using the Lost Woods as a practice feild. There were lots and lots of indestructible trees for him to practice on, and if they got fed up they were bestowed with magical powers that enabled them to know him around for a bit. Fine.

'A good punishment for Link, the stupid traitor.' he thought.

He ran at a particularly thick tree and just started hacking at it, over and over again, not feeling a thing. The tree whipped one of it's branches up and swung him into the air, and began to shake him around. Link screamed as he flew off the end of the branch and hit the floor of the forest, his cheek scratched up and his fingernails overcome with dirt.

He sat up and stared into the sky. If only he was stronger, he thought. If only...he had never met Anne Marie in the first place. Navi was telling him to go to the Lost Woods anyway. But he had to find people. He had to make sure that not all of Hyrule was dead. He HAD TO MAKE SURE THAT KAKARIKO VILLAGE AT LEAST HAD RESIDENTS! And there was that one resident...

(Flashback)

Crunch, crunch, crunch. Link, just waking up from being enclosed into the temple of time, listened to the sound of his boots against the grass in Kakariko Village. Good, it was as lively as ever. He let out a relieved breath. He walked by a house and was stopped by what he had seen in front of the house. He walked backward. Standing there, feeding a cuckoo, was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Of course he hadn't seen many girls, except Malon, Zelda and Saria...and...Ruto. But this girl was so pretty. Link's underdeveloped, 10 year old mind did not take in the whorish outfit she was wearing, or the whorish smile she flashed him. All he knew was that she had a really pretty face, and her body was curvy. And she had just smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Link!" said the ten-year-old-made-seventeen hero.

"I'm Anne Marie, it's a pleasure to meet you, Link!" she giggled. Link blushed. She was cute. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just got back from the Temple of Time." said the boy proudly, as Anne Marie's mouth formed an "o" shape and she spouted an: "Ooooooh!"

"Well, gee, what were you doing there?"

"I don't know, but I was there for seven years, so I must have been busy!"

"You sure were, geez! Do you have any idea what's happened in these past seven years?" Anne Marie inquired. The teen shook his head vigourously and gave a big, clueless smile.

"Well, why don't you come in and I'll fix you a nice cup of coffee and we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Sure!...Hey, what's coffee?"

"You're so cute."

(End Flashback)

"Urgh!" Link said, hacking into a tree once more. "Damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit! I was so STUPID! Rauru should have prepared me more! Damnit!" he hacked into a tree and who should come by but Saria, his first friend and first freed Sage.

"Hey, Link, why are you beating up on the trees like that?" She said, her green hair slightly flowing back as she floated down towards the teenager. "You seem really angry."

"It's because I am." grumbled the hero, sitting down on a tree stump as a Skull Kid fled.

"Why's that?" Saria, his always guide.

"Because it's a long story that's why."

"Well, I've got all the time in the world, I AM immortal." Saria said, giving the hero a soft smile. Link sighed and began his tale.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Layla hissed as the knife cut into her skin once more. Yowch. It hurt. But just to make sure...

She couldn't control herself. She had gotten a knife and begun to cut little slices into her arm, to see if they hurt, because nothing hurts you in a dream. But for some reason, ater every cut, it just didn't hurt any more, so she cut again and again she she was bleeding badly but it really meant nothing. So, this was a dream. All of this was a dream. She'd wake up in Link's arms and there would be no such a guy as Cameron or whatever. She wouldn't have a baby and she wouldn't have to worry about Anne Marie with her husband, because this was all a nightmare. None of this ever happened. Every cut she made was fake.

Cut. No Cameron.

Cut. No wedding.

Cut. No Nathaniel.

Cut. No Celia.

Cut. No rape.

Cut. No exile.

Cut. No Zamayla.

Cut. No Kunti-spy.

Cut. No Anne-Marie.

Layla watched in wonder as the painless cuts grew more and more in number and the spill of blood down her arm turned almost black. She licked at one of them and marveled at the metallic taste that filled her mouth. She raised the knife again, aiming for someplace other than her arm, but a very bright, red light filled the room and a Gerudo-looking woman, with strawberry red hair and gold bangles everywhere appeared where it originated. She was dressed in a skintight outfit that had frills on the ends and she wore sandals. There were ribbons attached to every bangle she wore. She looked like a dancer. She gave Layla a scandalized look and Grabbed her arm, putting both hands on it, and immediately, the cuts were gone. She let go and smiled kindly at Layla, grabbing her hands. She began speaking in the extremely old dialect of Hylian that was never used anymore, but Layla strained to hear and nevertheless understood.

"When you wake up, you will never do this again. This is terrible what you are doing. Layla, do you know who I am?"

"Oh, Din!" Layla said, scared.

"Exactly. I am Din, I am the guardian goddess of the Gerudos and I am very angry with you. I understand of what's going on, and Farore and Nayru do as well. We are all very disappointed in you. We thought you were stronger than this. I, especially, did because I am the goddess of strength and I know who can take things like this and who can not. And don't think I am just saying this: because I'm a goddess and I don't know what I'm talking about. I know exactly what you're going through. I know this because, you, Layla, are my reincarnation. Every Gerudo is. Before time, I went through every single good and bad experience that every Gerudo went through. When I came to you it was the most painful experience, but in the end it was worth it and you will NEVER betray me like this again, do you understand, I never did this and you won't do it either. You will NEVER do this again."

"Yes ma'am." said Layla, humbled by the goddess's speech.

"Good. If I ever catch you like this again I will SMITE YOU, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And Layla awoke with a start. She looked around her room. She was still wearing Link's tunic, so she had gotten that far...she looked at her arm. Sure enough, she was not bleeding anymore, there were not even any scabs, just very pale scars that she had somehow carved out to form the words "Never again." She supposed this was a message from Din, and took it hard.

What was she thinking? Did she truly go and mutilate herself like that? Why would she do that? That was idiotic! She had to stop scolding herself. It would only make her more depressed. She needed a plan, and she needed to see Link to go through with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're not serious."

"No, I am DEAD serious."

"Layla, You can't! This involves so much risk and so much...CHANGING OF MY IMAGE! THINK ABOUT IT!" Zara reasoned. "Once we're DONE with this and I look just like you, HAIR WISE, at least, people are gonna wonder. And I don't want to cut my hair, I've taken such a long time to get it just the right length! No, no, I'm NOT posing as you." She shook her head and looked determined.

Layla looked at Zara, frustrated. "Zara. I wanna go see Link and if you don't let me, I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do but it'll be something really really BAD!" she said, pointing a finger at Zara. Zara snorted.

"Oh, I'm very scared."

"Stop making fun of meeeeeee!" Layla threw her arms up in the air and Zara caught sight of the insciption on her arm.

"Layla, let me see your arm."

Layla eyes opened and widened. "No." she said.

"Yes. Let me see it."

"No."

Zara leapt forward and grabbed Layla arm, her eyes widening as she realized what she had done. "Layla! Why would you do this? Do you know how dangerous this is? You could have DIED! You are a fool, an IDIOT!"

"I know I know Im sorry! Okay, Din already told me to stop!"

"Din?"

"Yes, Din, she descended from the world beyond and yelled at me."

"Uhhhhh...I think you were a little delirious, Layla."

"No! That's not truuuuue!"

"If you're going to be stubborn about it, and do stupid things like THIS, I'll do it."

"Really? Oh, Zara, you're the BEST!" Layla cried, hugging her friend around the neck. She grabbed some scissors. "Time for the CUT!"

"No! Layla no I am NOT going to let you cut my hair no way in HELL."

"It is my hair and I will cut it how I want it because only I know how to make that little paice in the center flip up like it does."

"You mean that's intentional? How do you do it?"

"I don't know...but I cut it like this and this is why it does so."

"Alright...but just my bangs. ...Nayru knows what you could do elsewhere..."

A little later, Layla sat back and admired her work. She had cut Zara's bangs like her own and redid her makeup like her own. She handed Zara a mirror.

"You may admire my GENIUS!" she proclaimed triumphantly. Zara looked into the mirror and and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Layla I look JUST like you! It's amazing!"

"Yes, thank you. Now please, go to Cameron's quarters and...grab the book offm y bed and act like your reading it. You can ACTUALLY read it if you want too, just don't speak out against Cameron, in fact, don't speak much at all. There's really nothing I can do about our voices. ...Give him as much attitude as you can without talking, Okay? So, yes."

"Yes. 'Bye Layla!" Zara skipped out and Layla escaped to the back room of the infirmary and slipped into a nurse's outfit. She snuck out and spotted Kunti, waiting at the designated spot. She stood next to the warrior and took a deep breath. She had a very bad case of butterflies.

"Let's go."

"Right." Kunti led Layla out of the forest and across Hyrule Field, to Kakariko Village and up the stairs to Link's house. "Oh oh you know what would be so cool?"

"...What?" Layla said.

"Okay, so I go in there my usual way and I talk and stuff and then I say 'By the way, Link, you have a visitor.' and He'll be like 'Who?' or something and THATS when you know. 'Kay?"

"...'Kay..." Layla said, a bit exasperated at Kunti's childishness,but willing to go along with it anyways. Kunti scrunched up and bounced back up and disappeared behind the house. Layla flipped her and pulled out the big yellow ribbon she had found in the uniform on the way here. She Had an idea and pulled her hair out of the tight string Zara had put it in and let her hair fall down her back in fiery red waves. Once it striaghtened out, which didnt take long, she took the ribbon and tied it in her hair at the bottom so it hung in a loose ponytail. She stretched and pressed her ear to the door. From inside she heard the muffled voices of 5 people. Wait...5?

"Nesira, did you see Nika?"

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't." Replied as sassy to Kunti.

"Yeah, she got angry when she saw her half-sister tied up to a wall. ...Softy. OW!" A boy said, saying 'ow' after, due to the soft, blunt thump that was heard right before, he was backhanded in the chest. Apparently this Nesira didnt like being called a softy.

"So, Link, uhm, everything's going well, Cameron's been a bit tame lately, and..."

'This is it!' Thought Layla.

"You have a visitor." Kunti said, a hint of mischief in her voice."

"Who?"

Layla stood up straight, smoothed the skirt that she had on, after discarding the nurse's outfit, and knocked on the door.

000000000000000000000000

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Kunti smiled.

'What perfect timing...' Thought Nathaniel.

Grasshopper and Nesira looked on as Link pulled open the door to Layla, smiling as she stood there.

Link was speechless as he saw the beautiful love of his life standing there on his doorstep, a soft smile on her face.

"Layla?"

"Link!" Layla threw herself at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, jumping into his arms. She took her legs down and in a very awkward moment for the rest of them, Layla and Link stood alone in the center of the room for a long time, just hugging, very still, except with the spaced out touches of one to the other. Link kept fondling Layla's grown out hair, and Layla kept clutching handfuls of his shirt and inhaling deeply. He smelled different, not like the desert anymore. He smelled like civilization...but with a hint of the forest. He had been there lately.

"So how've you been?" Link asked kindly.

"Trapped smothered, missing you." Link ran his hands down her arms and obviously felt the scars because his eyes widened and he tried to twist Layla's arms to see, but Layla thought quickly and hugged him, but not quick enough because he grabbed her hand and twisted it so that he could see them. "You have no IDEA how much."

Link gawked at the scars that spelled out 'Never Again.' "Yeah...I think...I do." This was too much of a hint for Layla.

"What do you mean?"

'Well...just as much as I've missed you!" Link covered nervously.

"Oh. Well. Okay. Who are these people?" she changed the subject and spun around to stand diagonal to Nesira.

"Oh, sorry. This is Grasshopper," said Link, gesturing. Grasshopper waved and Layla waved back. "And this is Nesira." Link said. As Layla turned to look at the girl with green hair, she had a revelation and a bit of a flashback. This girl looked familiar. In fact...

(Flashback)

"Nesira is such a hassle. I mean, I know we share mother but shes a bit of a rebel, don't you agree?"

"You should meet her, You two would get along!" Nika had told Layla about her and when they had met...

"Nesira! Where'd you go?"

"Over here, slowpoke!" said the mischevious green-haired half-gerudo.

"Hey, come on! Standing on the rock isn't fair!"

"Why not? Cant climb high enough, SLOWPOKE?" Nesira jeered. Layla sighed.

"Bye-bye." Said the ten year old, walking away huffily.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nesira jumped down and followed.

Then. As they grew into their teens and they had three yeas of free time, Nesira had met a boy...and...she was never around, or at least FREE anymore.

"Nesira, wanna do something today?"

"I'm sorry, I'm meeting up with..." What was his name...?

"Nesira..." Layla echoed. "Nesira!"

"What, WHAT _WHAT_?" Bristled the nervous half-breed.

"Oh, Nesira! I've missed you!" Layla flung her arms around Nesira's neck and the girl blinked nervously and froze.

"I don't know who you are, Lady!" Nesira groaned, wriggling free.

"It's me! Layla!" Layla said desperately.

"I don't recognize you."

Layla sighed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail with her hand and cried like a young girl: "Nesiiiiiraaaaa!" To jog the girl's memory.

"OH. MY. GODDESS." (Lmao like the anime…I didn't even mean to do that.) Nesira said, realizing who it was. It was her old buddy Layla. "I can't believe how much you've changed! Your hair is so long, your body...so much..."

"Yeah I kind of filled out." Layla laughed, putting it lightly. "But you, Nesira! Wow. You don't have short hair anymore!" Layla recalled the boyish cut that Nesiara had maintained ever since she had known her.

"Yeah well Grasshopper likes it this way."

"You mean you two are going out? Awwwww you have a little booooyfrieeeend!" Layla crooned. Nesira cuffed her on the shoulder. "Hey. Come on. You're not THAT much my senior."

"You're right. Sorry.Anyway, Link, you wanna take a walk and we can talk?" Layla said, turning to her lover. He grabbed her hand and began to agree.

"No no. Now now we'll continue at Grasshopper's place." Said Nathaniel, Grasshopper nodding in agreement in the background, and Nesira also consenting, though grudgingly.

"Oh, well, okay. Bye, you guys." Layla said. They left with ink, quills, and map in hand and left Link and Layla alone. And it was silent.

"Kay, well." Said Link awkwardly. He sat. Layla followed suit and they stared at the table across the room from his bed. Link hesitantly put a hand on Layla's shoulder, expecting her to flinch when he did so, but she just sighed heavily and leaned onto his shoulder.

"It's been a long time since we've been able to just sit like this..." she said.

"Yeah...what's been happening in that time, anyway?"

"That's what _I_ should be asking _you_." Layla said, peering up at Link through orange bangs and anrowing her eyes at the slight smirk that appeared on his lips.

"No." He said.

"What?"

"I asked you first." He replied simply.

"..." Layla hesitated. "You bastard, what do you want me to say?" Link didn't reply, just sat back and leaned on the wall until Layla continued. "Well...a while after you left, I had the baby. (...Labor's a BITCH.) It was a girl of course, and shes gorgeous, she is. But she's no longer mine. I gave her to Zara because..."

"...of her condition, right." Said Link. "I bet she's happy."

"Oh, she is. Zamayla—the baby—is learning much faster and much more than she would be if I had kept her." Layla sighed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Layla, you're smart. You're clever, witty and crafty, you're not just a bimbo. ...I can mention a few who are..." Link's mind ran over a few specimens such as Kunti (at times) and Anne-Marie.

"Well, thanks, but I don't know anything about kids. I don't...even have a mom to tell me about these things...anymore." Layla let out a huge sigh.

"Oh yeah." Said Link. He bit his lip and looked around. "Uh, so, what else."

"Kunti's your spy."

"Gah! When did you figure _this_ out?" Link jumped.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't catch on when I was perfectly timed after she said you had a visitor."

"That was STAGED?" Link said incredilously."I had just figured she had seen you on the way or something!" he sighed. "That makes me feel really stupid. That's unfair."

"Oh, don't pout." Said Layla, hitting Link on the knee. "She's my spy now. We can actively communicate through her, now. No more sneaking around." Layla swung her legs under the bed and Link leaned back over and tugged on the neck of Layla's tunic-for-a-shirt.

"I believe this belongs to me." He said, and smirked.

"Oh! Do you want it back?" Layla said, startled.

"No, no. It looks sexy on you." Link said. "Since it's big on you, it creates a fold right...around...here..." Link said, struggling to fix the fold, since originated right around where he tugged.

"Yeah, I get it." Said Layla, slapping his hand away. "It's really comfortable."

"Well then keep it. I have another one besides these two anyway." Link said, referring to his Zora Tunic. They fell silent. The house was big and empty. And they realized it was their chance. Layla lunged forward and put her hands on either side of the heroe's face and crushed her lips into his. They stayed like this for a while until both of them had to take a breath and then both fought to be the first to take advantage of this and plunge their tongue into the other's mouth. Layla scratched at Link's back and Link wrapped his hands in her extremely long, vermilion hair.

They broke apart a minute and Layla managed to gasp out: "I've missed this so much, you have no idea, you stupid conspirator."

Link growled. "And you think I ahven't? I've been living with Nathaniel for three month's, damnit. You think he helps? Not really."

"Well if you and he were more careful about plotting your plans somewhere more private, then—"

"You think too much." Link stopped her with a kiss, and they were off again. Layla couldn't stand it anymore, she placed her hands on Link's musculer but slim torso and ran her hands all over the dips and rises of his muscular chest. She neglected his chest and intertwined her hands with his hair, golden locks being forced throught tan fingers, gripping and twisting and stroking, she loved his golden tresses.

Half an hour later, Link and Layla were spent, both laying on the too-small-for-this-kind-of-action bed, cuddling and saying things that didn't mean anything, but were still there, reminding them that they were together.

"Refreshing." Layla said. Link stroked the top of her head and had the weirdest feeling of de-ja-vu.

"Refereshing, wasn't it, Link-chan?" Anne Marie smiled and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. Link smiled.

"It sure was! Where'd you learn to cook like that, Annie?" He asked, amazed.

"Oh, you know, my mother was an excellent cook. My family has been like that for generations. We say it's genetic." she laughed.

Link smiled again. He had been visiting Anne Marie as often as possible lately, it was like he lived. He had even slept in her house a few times. He was in the progress of the Fire Temple, and although he had encountered Ganondorf for a second time now, he felt as if he would always be safe, because Anne Marie was here for him. (She had kept him so sheltered. The evil in the world hadn't gotten to him yet.)

"That's so cool. I don't think I'll ever learn to cook, with having to save the world and all. Man, it's good to get a decent meal once in a while. I am always having nothing but milk to drink, and it's really good, but a guy has to have his meat, you know?"

"Oh, I KNOW, Link-chan!" Anne Marie said with a pout. "I KNOW." She turned around and bent over, going to get something she had been baking. Link's eyes widened and he tried to rip his eyes away from Anne Marie's perfect legs and the tiny bit of panties he could see from underneath her dress, riding up from bending over. He shivered and licked his lips. Why did he feel this way? Anne Marie was like his own mother that he never knew! She stood up and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Here," she said. "I baked a cake."

Link gasped and took in the big, soft and pink cake that was set before him. "Oh WOW Annie! Thanks!" He cut a huge piece and wolfed it down in next to no time. "That was sooo good! You need to stop spoiling me like this! I'm gonna get fat!" Link patted his extremely muscular stomach.

"Oh, I severely doubt that, Link-chan." she said, standing up. Link watched as the beautiful girl wlked toward him. She grabbed his hand and brought him to his feet. "Have I ever told you.." she said seductively, "that you are extremely attractive?" she breathed in his ear. Link gulped and panted, he was pressed up against Anne Marie's voluptuus form, and he was only with the maturity of a 12 year old as of now, so he knew what this meant, but never really encountered it before.

"Annie...you've only told me that you think I'm cute, not that...I'm attractive..." he choked out.

"Oh, Link-chan, you're very attractive. I could just..." she moved away from him and planted a small peck on the inexperienced lips of her little naïve friend.

"I-I-I." Link stuttered.

"Tell me, Link-chan. Ever thought of being with me?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Annie? I'm with you all time! I always hang out with you." Link played dumb.

"No, I mean, do you ever think you'd enjoy exploring the pleasures of...me?" Anne Marie slowly led Link over to her bed, and she sat on it with him.

"I..."

"Let me show you, Link." Anne Marie slipped off Link's rough leather gauntletts and laced his fingers with hers. She leaned in to kiss him again, and this time he responded, his instincts showing him what to do to the best of thier ability. His hands were still frozen in thier place due to Anne Marie's grip, and she soon moved them and placed them on her voluptuous chest. Link gasped but didnt dare moved thme away, and Anne Marie beared down on him, and that night, Link lost his virginity.

A few weeks later, Link was cold and wet, he had finally beaten the Water Temple, sadly in the middle of winter. He walked into Kakariko Village and knocked on the door to Anne Marie's cottage. Before the door was opened there was several crashes and slamming of doors. Anne Marie opened the door and her arms to a freezing Hero of Time, who presently hugged her but suspiciously scanned her apartment for any signs of who was crashing around and slamming doors.

"My, my, Link, you're so cold, let's get out out of those freezing clothes."

"Aw, no, Annie, that's okay, I gotta get to Sheik, I don't know where he is. He told me to meet him, though. I'm kind of in a rush. The gorgeous hero pecked Anne Marie on the lips. He was hit in the chest with a towel and Anne Marie smirked.

"Well, at least dry off those gorgeous locks of yours."

"Okay, you got me." Link said, vigourously rubbing his head with the towel. He sighed and took off his boots, drying his feet, too. He left the hover boots that he was wearing for speed near the door, and sighed.

"I really have to go." He pulled on his regular boots. "Seeya Annie."

"Ahaha, bye Link-chan!" she waved sweetly. Link smiled and walked out. He walked out towards the center of the town but remembered the Hover Boots before getting too far. He ran back as quickly as he could and opened the door, reaching for the hover boots.

"Sorry, Annie, I forgot...these?" Link trailed off. There stood Anne Marie, the very love of his life, with the only other remotely attractive man in this town besides Shiek and Link, the man that ran the shop in front of the old hag's potion shop. She was kissing him, and he had presently unzipped the back of her dress halfway. He stood up straight. "What's going on, Annie?"

"Oh, Link...he...uhm he fainted." Anne Marie said, a lame excuse.

"Fainted?" Link said. "Then why were you kissing him?"

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation!" She explained quickly.

"And he's unzipping your dress?"

"He grabbed it when he fainted, it was unintentional." she said matter-of-factly.

"Annie..." Link said, devastated. "Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

"Oh, Link-chan. I DO love you! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because. Too many rumors have reached my ears to believe your story." Link'a tone had changed. He was no longer a child, he was a grown man who had just had the horror of all horrors thrown at him full-speed. "I should have believed what Malon and EVERYONE else told me! They told me that you rope men in and then you leave them once you use them! I– so what? Is this the only one?" Link asked.

Before Anne Marie could answer with her obvious "Yes." Link stopped her.

"No, don't even tell me. I don't want to know. Thank you, Anne Marie." At this she gasped. What happened to Annie? "Thank you for showing me that I am inferior to your needs and that f there is ever another attractive man, no girl will ever love me. It's really opened my eyes, BITCH." she slammed the door behind him, and Anne Marie was shocked. Did her little Link-chan just curse at her?"


	19. Author's Note

A/N- Attention, dear readers. I know this is not what you want to hear, but, next chapter will not e up for a long time. I know it has already been a long time and I apologize for that, but next chapter is the big climax chapter, I'm sure you're glad to hear **_THAT_**.

Don't Worry. **I AM NOT DEAD.**

Please note that this will be replaced by the newest chapter, so make sure that you check back and read the summary again. Once I post the new chapter, the summary will read, at the end, CAMERON IS FINALLY DEFEATED! or something to that extent. THAT means the new chapter is up. Please review. .

Coolies


	20. Cameron Falls

Captain Gamer - Don't worry, Grasshopper is going to have a much bigger part in this chapter. And he's going to kill a lot too, just how you want him to. Lots of slicing, bashing, you know, the like.

* * *

A/N- Hello everyone and welcome to The Fire in his eyes Chapter 19. THIS is the chapter in which Cameron is...FINALLY...DEFEEEEAAATEEEEEED! WEE! It's gonna be FUCKING LONG, so grab yourself some chips and a soda and get ready for a bumpy ride.

Readers: _(cheer very loudly)_

This chapter's really long. But it's not the last one. I repeat: **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. **There will be one or two more chapters explaining Link and Layla's happily ever after and then like...an epilogue. Also there will be a little bonus chapter after the epilogue of all my greatest ideas that I kept in the document I deemed "Brainstormage". It's where all the greatest ideas in this story began. So enjoy this big chapter, my loves! It's DA CLIMAX!

...Hehe. I said climax. _(Immature)_

By the way, I know that this chapter took a very long time and I really apologize, I am _REALLY, **TRULY**_ sorry, but my computer broke down AGAIN, and if I hadn't worked SO VERY HARD on this chapter while it was down, it would have taken **_LONGER_**. So be happy it IS up. I am a very hard-working author, and only my fellow author/reviewers know how hard it is to update quickly. Hey, I updated totally quick in the beginning of the story, unlike OTHERS I know. _(glances around at a particular fellow author)_

* * *

Layla and Link looked up in surprise.

"...Plan?" Grasshopper's voice faded into their ears.

"...Sorry, Grasshopper, what?" Link said.

"I said: Don't you want to know the plan?"

"Okay..." Link and Layla sat down together with Nathaniel, Nesira, and Grasshopper, Layla in Link's lap. They looked at the map of the fortress. Layla snorted.

"This thing is so outdated."

"Well we made a good plan with it so shut up!" Grasshopper said, annoyed at her. Layla looked taken aback and sat back in Link's lap. Grasshopper pointed to a spot on the map. "Here!" he said, looking around, "is the entrance. And this is where we start."

A sheet of silence fell over the occupants of the room as Grasshopper explained the plan.

Obviously, Layla was to be around, in the compound, monitoring their progress, keeping anyone who might stand in the way of their plans busy. They knew that Nika would help them against Cameron, so Nesira's first task was to free Nika, even if it meant fighting Nabooru along the way. After all, Nesira had trained under Nabooru, and knew all her moved, and also had been deemed, by the (Gerudo) Queen herself, her most formidable warrior. Link's movement was to weave stealthily through the fortress and make a beeline for Cameron, swooping up Layla on the way ("So that when you burst in, you can look all cool and tough and Layla can look all sexy and pouty and "damsel in distress"-y." Grasshopper noted. "I had help in the fight, too!" Layla grumbled at him.).

"I," Grasshopper began proudly, "am going to make sure nobody gets suspicious with my (4w350m3 n1nj4 5k1llz! – That was for you Captain Gamer.) spying techniques." Once he saw Link dashing off to the Great Hall with Layla, (Cameron was going to be there, anyway, that's where he usually hung out when not _harassing_ his wife.) He would jump down and join their rampage. Nesira would take her sweet time in defeating Nabooru, given that she was the most formidable opponent. Nathaniel was to make his way to the infirmary to alert Zara and the other Nurses. Some of the nurses would be hostile at first, yes, but in the infirmary, nobody was allowed to carry a weapon, so they couldn't do anything until they listened to his story. So Nathaniel, being the charismatic one he was, could most likely persuade them to be on his side. Zara would back him up, as well.

"Alright. Uhm." said Layla. "So...then." Grasshopper rolled up the map and beamed.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"WHAAAT? YOU'RE GOING TO STORM IT TOMORROW?"

"As soon as possible!" said Grasshopper. "Cameron...he doesn't deserve to live. So there."

"Geh..." Layla sighed. As Nathaniel bade the visitors goodbye, Layla turned to Link. "Hey Link...can I get my nose pierced?"

"Well...I don't care Layla...you already have a navel piercing, it's not like it would matter..." Link said, a questioning look in his eyes. Layla wrapped her arms around Link's neck and sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you since this one means something."

"Doesn't a navel piercing mean you're in the highest ranks of the Gerudo warriors?" Link asked.

"Well, yeah. This one means I'm married to a man I don't love." she said. She sat back and pointed to left side of her nose. "Here. On the other side, it means I don't want to marry. Some girls do that. Like the designated birthmothers...they do that." Layla said. Link pondered this possibility.

"But what about when we get married?"

"Well, it'll be soon, and when I take it out he hole will close up because it's not fully healed yet." Layla said matter of factly. She looked out the window to the darkening sky. "I should be going." she looked at Kunti, who was humming as she washed the plates. She wondered...did Kunti have her eye on somebody? She hadn't gotten her nose pierced...and she was already past her teens...which is when most Gerudos marry. Layla abandoned these thoughts as Kunti finished and turned to her.

"Time for us to go, Layla." she said, slowly. She obviously knew Layla would be reluctant to go. Layla nodded shortly and turned to Link.

"I...I'll miss you." she said.

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her and they stayed like that for a while, the slightly long kiss showing that they wanted to feel like they never had to part.

"Don't be late tomorrow." Layla said.

"I won't, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you more..."

"No I love you more..."

"OH DIN, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GO YOU WILL SEE EACHOTHER IN LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS!" Nathaniel groaned. He smiled playfully afterwards though.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Link." Layla said. She sat up and it looked as though she almost winced with the tips of her fingers parted with Link's. She blew him a kiss before disappearing out of the house through the crate with Kunti.

"She's so great..." Link said in a dreamy state.

"Yes, of course she is. Both of them are."

"What, Kunti and Layla? Dude, Zara?"

"No, I meant Layla and Zara!" the prince snapped.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry man, you'll see her tomorrow!" Link said.

"Yeah, I guess." Nathaniel put away the dishes and looked around. "I think we should get to bed. Grasshopper is a bit hyperactive, thus he'll wake us up early."

"Most likely." Link said. She yawned and got up from the table, stretching and kicking off his boots. They landed, folded over, next to his bed. Nathaniel climbed the ladder to the upstairs bed and the light clicked off when he reached it. And they fell asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

"No."

"Now now, don't be lazy!"

"I be lazzzzy if…wannuh, levv meh alone." A slightly malformed sentence reaches the ears of the other party. They slightly shake the other now.

"We have to go, we can't be late."

"Please, _'mom'_, just 5 more minutes." The bed-ridden individual mocked.

"No. Get up!" The awakener got insistent, and the awakened rolled over, eyes still shut, and waved their hands in the air in the direction of the awakener, causing them to jerk away.

"Grrrrrrrmmmmmmm!" They spouted, obviously annoyed with being woken up so early.

"Get up, we have to get ready to leave!"

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I told you yesterday."

"You said NOTHING yesterday."

"Yes, yesterday I told you, we're moving back to my kingdom. Maybe you forgot, you were reading a book fervently at the time…" Cameron said carelessly.

Layla shot up. "Whoa! Cameron! Uhhh…so soon?" she said nervously.

"You know that I've been planning this for a long time."

"Cameron, the last time I heard about this, it was like, a whim! Come on, you know I love it here, Don't rip me away from the Gerudo!"

"You say that you love Hyrule and that you love your fellow Gerudos, but what you mean is that you love Hyrule and LINK. I'm not that ignorant, Layla." Cameron said, scornfully. Layla pouted.

"Cameron." She said, sitting cross-legged and folding her arms. "I am not going back to Cyrin with you."

"Peh. YES you are. You aren't making these decisions."

"CAMERON, the last time we got agitated at each other, I was pregnant, and remember how scared you were then? I AM NOT PREGNANT ANYMORE, AND IF I WANTED TO, I COULD—ahh!"

"You could, WHAT?" Cameron said, raising one eyebrow as he held Layla to the ceiling telepathically. "The last time we got angry at each other, I couldn't do THIS." He said, meaning the sort of binding he had put on Layla so that she stuck to the ceiling.

"CAMERON! Lemme DOWN!" she struggled. He let her fall to his big, soft bed, and she sat up huffily. "Cameron, you AREN'T calling the shots!" Layla said.

"Oh, I'm not, am I?"

"Nope, because I...I have friends! And they could help me if they wanted to!"

"Oh, yes, Zara and brother dearest. HA! They couldn't defeat me if they had Link AND another character with them." Cameron said confidently. Layla pouted. What about THREE other characters? she thought. Grasshopper, Nesira, and Kunti. Surely all six of the vengeful warriors could defeat this tyrant.

"Cameron! You—you! Layla said. "You SUCK!"

"Ooh, _scathing_." The prince replied sarcastically. He walked over to his wife and stood in front of her where she sat on the bed. He put an index finger to her forehead and pushed lightly, pulling away immediately afterward. "You are my wife and you shall follow me to Cyrin like my wife because that is your duty." Layla scowled at Cameron and mimicked is pointing technique.

"You," she started, thrusting her left arm out and pointed at him forcefully, her thumb also flexed straight out. As her arm straightened from the sudden movement. Her three "goddess" bracelets clinked together in a musical way. "Are a chauvinistic bastard and I will not go with you. Find yourself another person to fit your personality. A slut, perhaps. Ah. That's right. What about Anne Marie? What about her, hm?"

"Be quiet. Anne Marie is my birthmother for my SON, since you FAILED in that department. We aren't in LOVE or anything. Love is such a disgusting and useless emotion, I can't see why or how anyone can carry it out. Speaking of love, those BRACELETS are not coming with us to Cyrin. Link gave them to you and you are not allowed anything that may remind you of him, and hopefully you will forget about him." He reached for Layla's arm to take the bracelets and Layla jerked her arm away.

The very thought of her turning into some sort of man-controlled queen was mortifying. She could just see it, an image flashed before her eyes of her hair done up all weird and fancy, in a big poofy dress with lots of heavy jewelry on. Like THAT would help her back problems, since she already knew she'd have some from the enormous size of her chest. Puffs and ruffles and jewelry were NOT Layla's thing and she wasn't going to do it.

"Fine. Just don't take my bracelets away. I'm going to go get something from the infirmary..." she said slowly. "I'll be right back. Start packing." Layla swept out of the room and Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"That was surprisingly easy."

Layla ran across the compound and into the infirmary. She called immediately for Zara, who had her hair up, to disguise the resemblance to Layla, and Layla immediately pulled her hair out of the bun and shook it loose.

"I need you to take my place packing. Link and the others will be here any minute now, and Cameron wants to go, and...and...YOU STUPID IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WANTED TO GO?" Layla screamed.

"I...I'm sorry, Layla!" Zara said, startled. "I forgot, okay?"

"Oh, you FORGOT? 'Yeah, Layla, the day was pretty uneventful. Oh by the way Cameron wants to leave for Cyrin.' IT WAS THAT EASY--THAT EASY!"

"Well I said half of it..." Zara muttered.

"I don't care." Layla said indignantly. Zara began to leave, but Layla called after her. "Wait!"

The gentle Gerudo turned back and Layla looked up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

"Can you...pierce my nose?" said the warrior, obviously nervous about the rest of the day. Layla acted strong, but deep inside she was insecure, just like anyone else.

"Sure." Zara led her to one of the open rooms and grabbed the tools. Layla shut her eyes tight and waited for Zara to do the piercing.

"Okay, ready? One...two...three..."

"OW!" Layla said as Zara Jabbed into her nose with a needle. Layla bit her lip and sighed as the cold stud replaced the needle. She opened her eyes and waited as Zara dabbed away the little bit of blood she had provoked out of Layla's skin.

"All done, wasn't so bad, see?" Zara smiled and handed Layla a mirror. The warrior looked at the golden jewelry in her flesh. She grinned.

"All I have to say is 'Chew on THIS, Cameron.'" She giggled and Zara flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"So, you know how to take care of it, right?"

"Yes yes, I know the ropes. Now go see Cameron 'fore he gets angry and finds two Laylas with two different voices in one room." Layla said, walking behind Zara and ushering her out of the infirmary.

"Good Luck!" Zara called as she left. Layla watched her and then pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and put on more makeup, to disguise herself as well as possible. She walked outside with a scythe and walked around the compound, finally deciding that she would just sit someplace and watch the entrance, because there was only one way in, why should she look anywhere else?

* * *

BOOM.

"Tiiiiiime to wake up, sleepyheads, cuz we need to go save Layla!" Grasshopper announced, slamming open the door. Link used all of his strength to thrust himself up into a sitting position, and then flopped back down.

"Dude, The sun ain't up."

"Which is why we should go now! It's early! Most of the Gerudos aren't up by now...right?"

"Uh, noooooo." Link sat up again and pulled on his boots, reluctantly complying with Grasshopper's commands. "They get up so early its a wonder that they sleep at all. Let me assure you that they are up and patrolling by now."

"Well, crap."

"Uh, Link, Grasshopper, I need some help with Nathaniel up here..." Nesira moaned. She was trying to stand, but the sleeping Prince had attached himself to her leg.

"Don't go! Your muffins are so tasty, Princess...!" Nathaniel mumbled. Link climbed up the steps and detached Nathaniel from Nesira's legs and shook the prince softly.

"Hey, man. Time to go." He whispered. The redhead's eyes fluttered open as he looked around.

"Oh, right, let me get my boots."

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead while you get ready, okay?"

"Alright, Nesira, seeya." Said Grasshopper, dismissing her. She nodded and bounded out the door towards the entrance to Kakariko Village. Link sighed as he watched her go.

"So, what else do we have to do?" asked Nathaniel, climbing down the ladder. A long silence followed after.

"...I'm hungry." Grasshopper commented mindlessly.

"Well, then we can eat before we go!" Nathaniel said cheerily. He made some eggs and set out three plates.

The breakfast was eaten in silence. Truth was, all three boys were kind of scared. What if they didn't succeed? What if Cameron got in the way of their plans? What if one of their loved ones were hurt in the process? Grasshopper was especially afraid for Nesira's safety. She was fighting the QUEEN of all those fierce women out there.

As he finished his meal, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching the others eat. Link had a brow furrowed as well, but Nathaniel looked—and had acted this entire time—completely calm. Wasn't heeven the least bit worried about Zara? Nathaniel picked up all the plates and left them in the sink and grabbed his sword as Link got up and walked towards the door as well. They opened the door and looked out over the green land of the village.

"Well, here goes nothin'." Said Link, as he walked in front of Nathaniel and Grasshopper.

They had reached Hyrule Field and, possibly, the most vulnderable moment in their trek. All out in the bright, open light and preoccupied as well. Grasshopper wasn't exactly preoccupied, because he had already worked out that Nesira could get really, REALLY brutal when worked up and therefore could take care of herself, even in the presence of Nabooru, and even while fighting her. So basically he was preoccupied with the fact that Nathaniel and Link were preoccupied. He wondered what they were preoccupied about.

(A/N- Kind of like my spanish teacher. She sucks at teaching so we get confused, and so we ask her a question and when she answers we're still confused, and so we ask her to explain it and she doesn't get why we don't get it, and then we try to do it even though we're confused, and so then when we hand it in to her she grades it badly and we're confused as to why she graded it badly if she didn't explain it, and so we ask her about it, and she gets confused, and we're confused as to why she's so confused, and then I'm confused and Leigh's confused and Stacy's confused and then...the...confusion monster...wait. I've confused myself.)

* * *

Link bit his lip as he jogged along in the feild with Grasshopper and Nathaniel. He wondered how Layla was. Sure, he had seen her just a while ago, but what if Cameron had some evil plot up his sleeve that he had just put into enactment today. Well, he decided, Layla was a tough, cunning girl. She could take care of herself. Although he was very worried about her. He glanced at Nathaniel. He wondered...was he at all worried about Zara? He had seemed so calm this entire time...like...at times...Link knew that he had moaned and groaned and fidgeted and paced, wondering about Layla. And this whole time, Nathaniel had remained strong, just comforting Link when he was distraught. Was he keeping it all bottled up inside?

* * *

_Link is staring at me..._Nathaniel thought. He caught a glimpse of Link cerulean eyes sizing him up. What was he thinking about. In any case, he looked sad. Nathaniel sighed. Was he worried that they couldn't do anything? Did he think Nathaniel was weak? No, that can't be it. Nathaniel's mind raced around and settled on Zara. He hadn't heard from her at all. He was bit Jealous of Link when Layla came to visit. And every time Link qould pace around, worried about Layla, didn't help. Nathaniel knew that Layla was a strong warrior, and the fact that Link was worried about HER safety while Zara was only a nurse...the outlook was not good.

The thing was...Nathniel had had to stay strong for Link. He knew that Link, although a very stong warrior with much courage, didn't have much confidence in himself when things looked grim. The temples were obstacles put in his way, really, and he could defeat those, they didnt really involve much emotion. But this time, Link was faced with one thing that he most likely did not truly understand. Love. Link knew that he was in love with Layla, he knew that Layla was in love with him, he knew that love induces passion, and passion was pleasure, but he didn't really know if love truly was love at all. He had skipped the most crucial years in his life. When he had fallen asleep, his voice hadn't even changed. And he awakens, an able-bodied man?

Anne Marie had especially messed this up for the hero. At only, virtually, 12 years of age, (he was practically still supposed to think girls were ICKY!) he had fallen head-over-heels for the worst girl possible and had his heart ripped in two a few months after.

Link really didn't understand why love was what it was. He didn't know why he felt the way he did for Layla, he just knew that he did. He didn't get the fact that they were made for eachother. He didn't understand that, because he and she had gotten to know eachother and that they were compatible, and they were a perfect match, and THAT was why they were in love. All he knew was that he and Layla had to be together, he couldn't live without her. And he didn't even know if she really truly loved him, because of Anne Marie.

Nathaniel knew that, because of all that confusion held up inside, he was still very wavery on the subject of emotion, and when Cameron had come and taken the only person he ever loved away, he had broken. So when link was worried, Nathaniel comforted and reassured, and kept all his worries hidden away in the deppest corners of his mind. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Link didn't know that Nathaniel was all twisted up in knots because he had no idea what was going on with Zara. Kunti would have said something...wouldn't she?

Link didn't know about the times when he snored, and Nathaniel was kept awake by the worry that Zara was in danger, hurt, or dead. He didn't know about the times that Nathaniel had almost lost controlled and sniffled as he made dinner when Link was off galavanting somewhere else. He especially didn't know about the regular one-time-a-week occurences when Nathaniel had just broken down and cried himself to sleep.

Zara was so gentle and so perfect, he had grown up around such harsh people...she was such a reprieve from his regular life. It was terrible.

They were almost at the fortress now...how were they going to fare?

* * *

"Don't forget to pack my pants, Layla, dear!" Cameron called to Zara. Zara growled and nodded. She wondered if her impression was good enough. She had almost packed all of Layla's things, and hoped that Nerisa would get there soon. She looked out the open door of the chamber, and saw Layla give her a wink as she passed by. She turned back around.

Layla looked towards the entrance. She gasped as she caught sight of a green head whip around the corner, and then whip back. Nesira then fully stood out in the open and looked at Layla meaningfully. Layla looked around at the rest of the guards and waited for them all to turn the opposite way, and nodded. Nesira smirked and ran along the edge of the wall swiftly, and the last hint of green hair was seen whipping into Nabooru's quarters as the guards turned again.

* * *

(A/N- Ahaha I am listeing to the mp3s of the OoT soundtrack, and the Gerudo Area song just came on. snort I am such a loser. But hey, it gets me in the mood for writing Zelda fiction. Woot!)

Nika looked up as Nabooru scribbled down notes on how much treasure had been stolen this year, and how much and where they could pawn it off. She never even looked at Nika, she ignored her, like she had been for the past month.

_I wonder if she even remembers that I'm here._ She thought with resentment towards Nabooru.

_For the past...oh who knows how long I've been here. I feel like I'm wastng away. Well...all my muscles are turning to fat, I guess you could put it, since NAbooru's been feeding me. I feel like a goddamn pet._

_I am miserable now, and I wish I hadn't taken Link and Nathaniel's side, even though it was the right thing to do. If only Nabooru was more open minded. _Nika really had nothing else to do but think about what she had done. It was like she was in time-out. Like a child.

_Nothing has been happening for a while now...maybe if I...no, she'd be furious. Well...maybe not. Here goes..._

"Uhm...ahem...uhm...N-Naboo...ru?" Nika's rough, out-of-use voice whispered. The queen started at looked around very slowly at Nika.

"Yes?" she said simply, and almost silent, dangerous tone of anger in her voice. So quiet that Nika could hear it clearly.

"W-well..." her voice wavered. "I, uh, I was wondering...since...I've been here so long and, uh, nothing...has...been happening..."

"No." The queen turned back to balancing the ruby inventory.

In a burst of bravery, Nika almost yelled at her dominant lover. "**You didn't let me FINISH!**" She called bitterly. Nabooru whipped back around in the chair and let out a whiny imitation of Nika.

"Oh, Miss Nabooru, even though I am a traitor and helped other traitors out, I feel I shouldn't be punished since I am your lover, oh, Miss Nabooru, please, oh, PLEASE let me out!..." she dropped the whiny tone. "Right?"

Nika sighed with defeat and hung her head, then lifted it again. If Nabooru wanted to make light of this...fine. "Yes. That's right. Let me out." said Nika, her vocie becoming strong. Nabooru got up and walked over to Nika.

"And why should I let you out now?"

"Because I feel I have been punished enough, and nothing has happened for quite a while, like I told you, and the Goddesses know it's not going to be any DIFFERENT around her for a long time."

Nabooru leered at her lover, paused, and struck her arcoss the face. She then held Nika's chin up to look at her eye to eye, with the tips of her fingers. "You think so, huh?"

"Uhm...y-yes?"

"You think I should let you out, Nika?" Nabooru twirled the keys aruond her finger, which he had brought with her over to Nika. "Because I am quite undecided, just as you sound. You sound _quite_ undecided."

"Nabooru, stop FUCKING with me, are you gonna let me out or not?" Nabooru was taken aback and sat back on her haunches with a look of indignation on her face, like she could not believe Nika had said that to her, to her face. She backhanded Nika, and Nika let out a little cry of pain.

"I am not _fucking_ with you dear, I am wondering you are even worthy of being here anymore, perhaps I should put you in the dungeons instead, wench."

"Oh, like you would put me in the dungeons. Like you actually have the GUTS." Nika spat. "You wouldn't put me in there. You put up a tough front, but when it comes to me you are a BIG, HUGE, SOFTY when it comes to punishment. This is barely what you would do to conspirators if they were allowed to stay in the fortress. This barely even phases me."

Nabooru's eyebrow twitched and she bit her lip, her mouth wavering. It looked like she was trying to hold back from KILLING Nika.

Nika could tell she struck a nerve. When it came to punishment, Nabooru liked to think she was very harsh. ANd when it was said she got soft with anyone, she got furious.

"Not a bit." Nika whispered.

"SILENCE!" As Nabooru's desert-tinted hand struck across the beautiful, burgundy-haired Gerudo's face a third time, the door burst open and they both stared.

A look of realization spread across both faces as Nika's voice called out Nesira's name in rapture, Nabooru caling out in anger and indignation.

"Get your hands off my sister, you big bully!" Nesira yelled, Drawing her scimitars. NAbooru Reached for her double-edged sword and the battle of love began.

(A/N- Since I suck at battles, my good friend **_Captain Gamer _**has created this following scene in my place. Please forgive my suckyness.)

"Get your hands off my sister, you power-mad, abusive, blind, idiotic witch!" Nesira yelled, then thought for two seconds and said, "Aw to hell with it. BITCH!" She then drew her scimitars. Nabooru reached for her double-edged sword and the battle of love began.

Nesira lunged forward with an unforgiving slash, only to be blocked just in time by Nabooru's sword. The gerudo queen then forced Nesira back and followed through with a series of strikes forward, many in a fluid motion due to the double-edged nature of her sword. There was sword-fighting, then there was sword-righting with a gerudo. However, when two gerudo are locked in combat with nothing fueling them but unbased hatred, things got very ugly very fast.

"I don't care if you ARE good!" Nesira shouted above the clashing of the swords, "I'm not letting you get off unscathed after mistreating Nika like this!"

With that slight morale boost, Nesira proceeded to get more on the offense, twirling around Nabooru's sword's double edges and hacking forth, but to no avail. Nabooru was just too fast for her strike.

"You speak of mistreating Nika? How about you? Where have you been for a MAJORITY OF HER LIFE?"

"Th-that's none of your business!" the other combatant fumed and struck forward, "Me not being there for her is WAY less than what you are doing to her... it's cruel and unusual, for sure!"

Nabooru scoffed, then leapt high into the air. Nesira looked to see where her airborne strike would land, but couldn't get any signs from how Nabooru lunged. She opted instead to just roll away and avoid any chance of contact.

"She turned traitor on the gerudo fortress!" The crimson-haired queen called, "YOU of all people, even though only half gerudo, should realize that there is zero tolerance for treachery!"

Nabooru then made a fast lunge, too fast for Nesira to completely prepare for and knocked the green-haired gerudo down. She moved to drive her sword into Nesira, but was unpleasantly surprised when Nesira placed her palms flat on the floor and propelled herself forward, knocking her feet square into the queen's chest. Nabooru struck her hand on to the ground and flipped herself on her feet again.

"Have you ever wondered WHY Nika did what she did?" Nesira shouted, "Perhaps she had a good, valid reason that even YOU would agree to!"

"There is _no_ good reason to turn on the gerudo! You blasphemer!"

With an indignant fury, Nabooru leapt forward, then, in an art of swordplay that only gerudo royalty were taught, advanced in a series of confusing twirls that left Nesira desperately trying to find an opening, but not finding a single one. She didn't even notice when Nabooru had finished her acrobatic advance. With a nasty glee, Nabooru took advantage of Nesira's inexperience and landed in back of her, following up with a slice that cut a thin red line clear across Nesira's back and also splitting several of the strings that kept her breastplate on.

"Nesira!" Nika shouted, her tears of sadness at seeing the two people she loved the most fighting in cold blood becoming more bitter.

With a shout, Nesira placed her hand on her back and gritted her teeth hard. She kneeled down, the biting pain of Nabooru's sword bit so much. Nabooru poised her sword to drive it into Nesira's back, for she surely was also a traitor, and she would show Nika that she was just as harsh when dealing out punishment than ever. She thrust the sword down, but with so much force that Nesira could hear it. Nesira completely bent back and caught Nabooru's hand. Nabooru barely had time to look surprised before Nesira worked all her strength to flip the queen over her shoulder and directly on her back. Nesira afterward stood up and panted, feeling her blood beginning to drip down her back.

"You have to listen to reason, and not just your legacy!" Nesira breathed, "I tell the truth when I say this... Cameron is evil! He is manipulating everybody! You, especially! You're his greatest manipulation yet! A great ruler needs a little compassion... but you! You've been reduced to some kind of animal! You **disgust** me!"

Nabooru panted a bit on her back, then slowly got up, expertly weilding her sword again, "That's impossible! A gerudo queen cannot be manipulated, much less me! You lie!"

Nesira blocked an incoming attack, then tried some of her own jabs. However, the pain on her back sapped her energy deceptively slowly, and she could feel it. At one point, Nesira was able to use her two scimitars to grab and keep hold of Nabooru's weapon.

"What about Link and Layla? What Cameron has done to them? They love each other, and this interloper breaks them apart, enjoying every bit of their misery!"

Nabooru grunted in effort to free her sword, "Link has girls after him all the time! How can you be so sure he actually loves Layla?"

"Have you SEEN Link recently?" Nesira made her own effort grunts to keep Nabooru's weapon from her, "Tell me, all spite aside, what was Link like when you first saw him?"

"He was..." Nabooru strained to make an unbiased description, and found herself rather enjoying the imagery she got, "Childish, to say the least. He was easily overjoyed and when something could be taken any less seriously, he did so. He really was a breath of fresh air considering what Gannondorf did to Hyrule. I'd say the most outstanding part about him would be his eyes. There would always be a fire of courage burning in them."

"News flash!" Nesira gasped, "I've seen Link, and he is nothing like you just said. he isn't exacly melancholy, but he poorly hides his inner sorrows. I can see it. The fire in his eyes is gone! All I see is an empty shell! His mannerism is even affected! Compared to your Link, the one I've seen is much more tame, as if all the energy was just sucked right out!"

Nabooru couldn't believe what she heard. Link with low morale? Such a thing could not be. That courageous spirit couldn't be extinguished. But when she looked into Nesira's emerald eyes, she saw truth in them in a way that only two gerudo could derive from each other.

"So... so what if Link is in bad shape? That still does not justify his treachery." With a loud shout, Nabooru pulled her sword from Nesira's metal grip. Nesira gasped and leapt back to avoid an initiating slash.

"Link's not the only one!"

Both fighting gerudo looked over at Nika as she now stood. The time of mistreatment plus the recent blows left her legs visibly weak, but she stood nonetheless. Then she spoke.

"Layla probably has it worse than Link. She had to MARRY the creep!"

"Silence!" Nabooru howled over, "Nothing you say will spare your sister's life! You don't need to be in any more trouble than you already are in now! Once I am done with your sister, I just may do the same thing to you if you don't shut up!"

"Layla WAS raped!" Nika still called, "She had a child, surely you must know!"

"How do you know it was rape? Maybe they actually-"

"NO!" The chambermaid interrupted that thought, "She hates him! She hates him with every fiber of her being! You know what happened at the reception! No girl who punches a man in the nose AND BREAKS IT would be with that same man and bear his child willingly!"

"I will NOT have you spreading scandal!" The queen proclaimed and made for Nika. Nika gasped in horror as she saw Nabooru intended fully to kill her.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Nesira shouted and slashed both her scimitars down. Nabooru twirled between them, then used her free hand to ram her fist into Nesira's exposed stomach.

Nesira doubled over in pain, then suddenly locked her arms around Nabooru's torso. With a yell, she charged forward until she hit a wall, a large CRACK sounding from the wall, giving the pain she just caused Nabooru some sound.

"You can't deny how Layla hates Cameron." Nika muttered to Nabooru, who was stumbling around in pain, "You can see it. You've been ignoring it just to justify the way you;ve been acting. Layla is probably more torn up about the exile than Link is. I heard that Layla even tried to mutilate herself!"

"What?" Nabooru barked in disbelief, "Never!"

"I can hear the outside," Nika said softly, "and that is what I heard."

Nabooru seemed to soften for two seconds until her face contorted into hate, "No... NO! You lost all right to your opinion ever since you turned on the gerudo! I will not listen to YOU any more!"

Rather than finish her earlier lunge, Nabooru charged back toward Nesira. She wanted Nika to see her sister die before she herself died. She lashed forward with a renewed vigor, getting in a kick or a cut after a series of dodges and blocks. Nabooru then lifted her double-edged sword to bring down upon Nesira to attempt to cut her to two. Nesira lifted her scimitars to form an "X" shape and caught the sword. For a long time, Nabooru tried to overpower Nesira and force the sword between the scimitars, but Nesira kept hold strong.

"I just... can't believe how it's come to this." Nesira said quietly, then gasped as her foot slid back a bit, "When I heard that Nika finally got the woman of her dreams-Ahh! I was so happy for her! I just wanted to congratulate her on her- Anh! Finally achieving her dreams! What do I come home to? I come- Urgh! I come to see her in CHAINS. What happened between you two? What happ- Grah! happ-Agh! What happened to make you do this to her? Or rather... who? Think back to when you first realized you loved her! I wish I could have been there, but I wasn't! You yourself have to relive that moment!"

Nesira felt the sword stop forcing its way down. Nabooru thought about the time. The feeling she had when she admitted to herself that she loved Nika... then the feeling they shared when she told Nika herself. It was the happiest time in her life. Nothing would come between them. Nobody would come between them.

Nabooru's eyes widened slightly. That feeling... it was so strong! She felt it now! Yes, she had once chained and beaten Nika, but she was only acting out her part as the gerudo queen. She never once hated Nika... until now, until she turned traitor. But even if Nika had turned traitor, she would still love Nika! She looked over into Nika's eyes. She saw not the pure love that greeted her for the longest time. No, she saw sorrow, betrayal, and nearly dashed hope. No... she failed to keep her love for Nika. It was... it WAS all Cameron's fault! She vowed never to hate Nika, yet here she was, bending to the will of Cameron and hating all traitors, including her fair Nika. She HAD been manipulated.

The double-edged sword slid off of Nesira's scimitars and hit the floor, falling to the side. Nabooru staggered back, tears welling up and flowing freely. What has she been doing? The one love of her life and she just allows herself to be tricked into hurting this one heart so much. It hit her all at one time. She had been so confident, too. her world literally came crumbling down as she came to realize that she, the gerudo queen, was wrong. It was almost liberating. She had messed up, yet she did not feel all was lost! Was this what it was like to fail? To feel bad, but still have a hope of being able to make things right again.

"... Nabooru?" Nesira asked, seeing Nabooru no longer aiming to kill, but lost in her thoughts, completely intangible from the outside world.

She whirled around and saw Nika again for the first time, chained to the wall and in the most horrid of conditions that she had ever seen a gerudo. How could she ever have lost so much love for her that she would willingly do this to Nika? Well, it was about time she started to make everything right again. With Nika. With Cameron. With Layla and Link. She made her way to Nika to remove those horrible chains.

She took the rusted key in her hands and thrust it into each keyhole as she unlocked Nika. Nika stood and rubbed her sore wrists, then almost immediately ran towards Nesira and they embraced. Nika automatically got a bit of blood on her fingers from Nesira's wound and pulled back, running towards the personal first-aid utilities that she and Nabooru kept in their quarters. Nabooru sat down and cleaned her sword, obviously awkward about Nesira, since she had just almost killed her.

Nika brought over the first aid.

"Sit on the bed." She instructed. Nesira did so and Nika tried and failed to get around the breastplate, so she 'tsk'ed and sighed. "Nesira, you're going to have to take this thing all the way off, I can't wrap the wond properly."

"But..." Nesira gave a hesitant glance towards Nabooru and drew ina a big breath. "But..."

"Nesira." said Nika. "Just turn away from her."

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Nesira turned around and undud the strings on her back. Nika sterilized the wound with peroxide and then took the gauze and wrapped it tightly around Nesira's torso.

"Ow!" Nesira complained. "BE GENTLE!"

"Well I can't be gentle if you keep wiggling around like that, now hold still!" Nika scolded. Nesira growled and finally settled down.

Once she was wrapped up, Nesira got up and she and Nika looked eachother over.

"Surreal." Nesira said. "You look so different..." she reached out and messed with a piece of Nesira's hair. "Your hair is lighter, even."

"Well, I've been speanding alot of time in the sun." said Nika. She grabbed Nesira by the shoulders and looked her half-sister up and down. "And you! You've definitely grown up! Look at you! Wearing all this armor, and...and all this makeup! When did you get all grown up?"

"Would you stop gushing, '_mom_'?" Nesira scoffed. "It hasn't been THAT long." She said. "Anyway, I think we should really get going. Link and everyone else are probably here by now." Before Nesira made for the door, Nabooru got up and awkwardly walked over to her.

"Uhm, I want to say...I'm sorry. I wasn't in my right mind...and...well...you know."

Nesira laughed softly. "Yeah. I know. Now let's just put all this behind usand go kick some Cameron ass!" she said with renewed spunk. Nika grabbed her daggers and all three set out to bring into action this plan.

* * *

Link, Nathaniel, and Grasshopper were almost to the fortress, and tensions were building up.

"You guys ready?" Link gulped.

"Sort of."

"Not really." replied his comrades.

He sighed. "So much confidence, men!" He commented, dripping with sarcasm. "Now, come on. We've been preparing for this! There's no way we can lose...we've got friends who'll help us.

"Yeah..."

"I guess so..." Replied Grasshopper and Nathaniel, respectively.

"...Alright if you two aren't confident, that's yall's goddamn problem, but I'm confident that we can get through this, now COME ON!" Link stomped onto the deserty landscape of the Gerudos fortress and stopped in a bit, turning to see Grasshopper and Nathaniel laugh and follow him.

* * *

"Ah, is this not WONDERFUL, Layla dear? We're almost finished!" Cameron pulled Zara to his side. "Soon we can depart to my kingdom and lead the rest of our lives there! It's wonderful, isn't it?" He waited for Zara's response. She nodded. "Now that's not very nice. When you are speaking with your husband you should reply to him in a polite way, not just NOD. Now speak."

Zara panicked. What was she to do? She and Layla had barely ANY similarity on the sound of thier voice! Perhaps she could pretend she wasn't speaking to him...she looked around for paper and a quill. Nothing. She sighed. What would Layla do in this situation? She would give Cameron lip, that's for sure. But if she said no, he'd get angry. Then it came to her. She put on the highest tone she could and said, in a voice that was CLEARLY sarcastic, "Oh, yes, Cameron dearest, I do hope we can be done by nightfall! I want to get to your kingdom first thing in the morning!" She dropped the little-girl tone, moved her face closer to Cameron's, and growled. She then turned a bit away and tried to contain a giggle. Oh, this was fun!

She wondered where Nathaniel was. Although messing with the older prince was quite fun in it's own right, she missed her favorite prince, the delicate, charming Nathaniel.

* * *

Link and Grasshopper stood in the shadows, right outside Gerudos fortress. They had a good view of al lthe guards, and as Grasshopper looked for any sign of Nesira, and Link for one of Layla, Nathaniel was sneaking quietly away to the infirmary. Occasionally he would look back for instruction on where to go, or whether to step out from behind something or not.

Link and Grasshopper would respond with a nod or a shake of the head, and when they shook thier head no, he would wati and they would give him the ok signal and he would set off. When the last strand of orange hair was gone through the infiramary's door, Link and Grasshopper walked into the sun-lit compound.

"What do we do?" Grasshopper asked Link out of the corner of his mouth.

"Er...well...think we can outrun them?"

"Pssht. Not a chance."

"HEY!" called a guard who had turned around in suspicions of hearing somebody talking. (She didnt know how true it was at the time, haha.)

"Gah! Look's like we have to try! Come on!" Link pulled Grasshopper by the collar and Grasshopper yelped out a pained "GACK!" before following the running Hero of Time.

"After them!" Called the guard. "They are exiled from this place!"

The entire compound went up about 100 decibals in noise as all Gaurds repeated "SEIZE THEM!" and screamed as the attempted to capture the two running men. They ran and ran, and Link and Grasshopper weaved in and out of the Thieves' Hideout and finally got a moment of peace. They spun quickly around the corner and behind the boxes as they breathed heavily. Link finally stood up, realizing where they were.

They were outside his and Layla's quarters. He looked up at the sign that hung above his door.

"...Hero of Time...hereby exiled." he narrowed his eyes, rolled then and sighed. "Oh, that's nice. I bet Layla had a FIT when she saw that."

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" the guards yelled, finding Link and his brunette comrade. Link had barely any time to think.

"YEEP!" He jumped and ran at the closest door, his door. When he ran in, he had just realized how big of a mistake he had made.

He tripped over a bump in the floor and fell, backing up. He gulped as he and Grasshopper were surrounded and closed in on.

Gerudos were everywhere. Link gulped.

"L-look...I don't want to fight ANY of you. I'm just here…because I want to get Layla back from Cameron...and...I don't have a problem with anybody but him. Please." He stared deep into the eyes of the frontal Gerudo. "Please." She glared.

"Knaive! She'd never love you again if she had the chance! She's accepted her life with Cameron and you can't stop it! He's packing her up to go to HIS kingdom RIGHT. NOW." She said.

"Oh, for Din's sakes!" Link cried. He took a great leap and held onto a pole in the ceiling, shifting his weight and flipping into the hole in the ceiling of the room. He smiled and waved before taking off as fast as he could towards the Great Hall. Grasshopper mimicked his actions.

"AFTER THEM!" called the gerudo. Her reinforcements took off and she did as well, coming up behind them.

* * *

Grasshopper and Link ran across the compound and into the shadows, out of the sight of the guards, who suspected that they had run inside, and went on a wild goose chase for nobody.

Layla came around the corner, grabbing Link's face with her left hand and kissing him passionately before he swooped her up.

"It's my damsel in distress!" he said. They both laughed. Grasshopper signaled to them and they set off towards the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, Cameron had everything up and packed and they were about to leave. Zara was getting worried. Where was everybody? Especially Nathaniel...

The aforementioned prince was, in fact, in the infiramary, explaining everything to the healing Gerudo women.

"I was there, I saw Zara in solitary confinement! She wasn't at the castle at all! You should ask her about it!"

"But we haven't seen Zara all day!"

"That's because she was posing as Layla, because Layla had to be outside for our plan."

"Dude. You have a plan and eveything?" Judith cocked an eyebrow. Nathaniel nodded silently.

"You sure are dedicated. ...There must be some righteousness in you. Come on, girls, who says we help Link and Nathaniel?" The girls all cheered and whopped as Nathaniel beamed.

Just then, Nika and Nabooru came in with Nesira.

"I ORDER YOU ALL TO COME WITH US TO THE GREAT HALL, CAMERON IS EVIL!" cried the Queen.

"Yeah, we deduced that from Nathaniel's explaination." a sarcastic Celia explained. Nabooru looked around and saw the small prince, who waved and smiled nervously. She sighed.

"Alright, let's go!" Nabooru said, The women all got up and they too, set off for the Great Hall.

"I'ma GONNA KICK THAT CAMERON'S ASS!" Nesira said in a bloodthirsty way. It almost looked as if she grew fangs as she did so.

* * *

Eventually, all the members met up at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"So, who goes in first?"

"I will!" Piped up Grasshopper. "Come ooooon! I really want to!" He said, at the others' doubtful expressions.

"Dude he doesn't even know who you are."

"Well then come in with me!" Grasshopper gestured to Nathaniel. "Besides, Link has to go in last, fo the GRAND FINALE!"

"...Uhm well I'm not sure that's really necess--"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" cried Grasshopper. "Besides, Layla, didn't you say that Zara's, like, posing as you right now? If he gets angry, wouldn't you want to be there to do something about it? Like, what if he holds a dagger against her neck? We'll all need to be there to stop him!"

"...And like Cameron won't be too distracted by Link?" Layla fiddled idly with one of the long peices of hair by Link's ear, and he shuddered.

"Please, not now, Layla." He said, with a wavery smile. "I need strong knees, not weak ones, to fight."

"Right. Heehee..." Layla giggled mischeiviously.

"Can we just all go in TOGETHER?" Nesira said irritably, tapping her foot.

"Yes, sounds logical..." said Nabooru.

"Alright. Let's go then!"

Finally, the giant doors to the great hall were pushed open, and, on a backdrop of sun, the group of warriors stood heroically in front of Cameron, Link and Layla framed in the center.

"L-Layla?" Cameron said, confused, as the girl jumped down from Link's arms, drawing her swords. He turned back to Zara, who immediately stuck her tongue out at him and jumped from where she sat in the Carriage and ran over to Nathaniel, hugging him. He smiled softly and hugged back. Zara then turned and snatched a straight sword from one of the suits of armor along the wall.

"No, Zara." she said, correcting him. His expression of confusion quickly turned to anger as he realized what was going on.

"So you wish to fight me, do you? Very well, prepare to fail!" He said, drawing his sword, then creating a flow of energy to it as his sword began to glow. Layla jumped.

"Oh, yeah, guys, forgot to tell you! Cameron got über super powerful...attacks from Ganondorf so he may be a bit formidable!" she said with false cheerfulness.

"YA THINK?" Nesira growled at her. "A little late for that, let's get 'im!" She began to run at him, but immediately the horde of guards that had been chasing Link and Grasshopper materialized, them all looking a bit confused but ready to fight, finally realizing that Cameron had teleported them here.

(Alright here comes my very first fight scene...EVER. Lets hope my talent in other areas of writing can hold up for me, slightly, in action. . You remember how my Twinrova scene turned out...)

"Ah, damn, we have to fight them, too?" she sighed, running up against the head Gerudo warrior and becoming locked in a sword-against-sword with her, anmd they sidled out of view. Grasshopper and Link nodded to eachother and took on five of the warriors apiece, fighting each one individually, plowing through them with fairly quick moves.

Nika and Nabooru took on more of the most powerful Gerudos, constantly occupied, as one by one took the other's place. Zara took on yet more of the warriors and the hall was filled with sounds of metal clashing together and people grunting and women dying. Kunti swooped overhead, swinging on the chandelier, (YES. SWINGNG ON THE CHANDELIER) taking the occasional Gerudo and dropping her into the large dungeon that Link had first been captured in when he first visited Gerudo fortress.

Nesira tried a spin attack and was just met with metal again, as she tried another series of quick jabs against the very powerful warrior.

"Come on, gimme a break!" she muttered under her breath, as the Gerudo blocked her every attack, smirking and not saying a word. Finally, as they backed closer and closer to a wall, Nesira jumped forward onto and bounced off of it by her feet, falling back headfirst and plunging both scimitars deep into the womans back as she fell with a cry of pain. Nesira wrenched her swords out of the woman's insides went on to fight more Gerudo.

Cameron stood by his carriage, conducting magic into his quickly failing army. From behind he heard someone walk up and he turned to see Grasshopper standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Time to stop playing puppet master, Cameron." he said with complete seriousness, although you could see the childish teasing twinkle in his eyes. Cameron growled and lunged forward with his sword, totally forgetting about his army, and they lost power fast.

The other warriors were cutting clean paths through the Gerudo, and Grasshopper turned to check on Nesira, who he saw was coming for her slice of Cameron, before she stopped in her tracks and looked on in horror, screaming his name as Grasshopper himself was thrown into the wall by the impact of the broad side of Cmaeron's sword. He slumped in a heap onto the wall.

"I haven't time for you, midget." he spat. This got Grasshopper very angry, but in the state he was in he couldn't show it. He turned and a dying Gerudo slumped onto him.

"You...defiled our tribe..." she choke out through spills of blood seeping out of her mouth. "You...bastard!" she fell. "We'll...get you...for this..." He looked up as the remaining Gerudos turned angrily at him, but still fought off thier opponents. He turned and ran into a corner, whispering an incantation, then shooting out a jet of green light that shot in one ear an out the other of every living Gerudo besides Nika, Nabooru, Layla, Zara, Judith, the rest of the Nurses, and Kunti, (and Nesira, if she counts...) and they stopped moving immediately. It took the other side a moment to realize that they weren't fighting to stop killing the other Gerudos. They all looked around, confused at what they were doing. Kunti realized what was going on and jumped down. She pointed to the large figure of Cameron in the corner.

She searched for an accusation. "...TRESPASSER! GET HIM!" She cried. The army that formerly knew Cameron had suddenly forgotten who he was in his attempts to make them feel pity and try to help him.

"Shit!" Cameron whispered. He had just enough time to cry out: "ICE!" and he froze every single Gerudo in the room, besides the ones opposing him. He used a levitation spell to stick them to the ceiling. He cleared his path to Link. He ran through the nurses, each one trying to get him, but he just crashed through them, ready to end this. Zara was running for him, but she tripped and fell. She expected to hear the clang of her sword to the ground, but what she heard was a squish and a groan of pain from Cameron. She looked up, then down, and saw that her sword had gone right through the princes foot and sliced off his toes. "WENCH!" HE cried, ripping his foot away, and kicking her, despite the awesome pain.

He plowed through more of the Nurses and ran straight for Layla, and Nesira quickly came to the warriors aide, as she was trying to patch up Grasshopper the best she could. Kunti was quickly whispering spelles of her own, as some of the Gerudos fell from the Ceiling and landed catlike in Cameron's path. As Cameron was stopped by Nesira, Kunti decided that her spell was too slow, and stopped.

Nesira and Cameron were locked in a sword fight, and every attack was matched with another.

"You aren't going to beat me, you lowly half-breed. You really aren't. Its simply not going to work."

"Shut up! How can you call me a lowly half breed when you have a child who is also a half breed? Why would you EVER say that? You bastard! You call yourself a prince, but you've caused so much trouble to every person in here, even your brother--and you still refuse to admit that you are a filthy, schemeing WRETCH!" With that Nesira flipped over Cameron and turned, ripping a clean slice down in between the bone of his arm and the bone of his shoulder, blood gushing black from his side.

"Ooh, did little Princey lose an arm?" Layla called, suddenly fighting Gerudos who had burst from the prison and were attacking everybody. She laughed maniacally as she killed two or three more. Cameron roaed in agony, and faltered, as Nesira ran to help Grasshopper. Link knew Cameron was coming for him now, as he stumbled twoards the Warrior. He Stopped suddenly, and a great light surrounded his as he prevented any further blood loss and created artificial body parts for himself.

He ran at Link, towering and easy 4 feet above him, (Link's only 5'6", you know. I learned that from Soul Caliber II. X3...So yes, Cameron is nine and a half feet tall. Bite me.) Link's short form only helped in Clocking Cameron's attacks, because Cameron could only attack from above as they sidled the opposite way from where they were standing. Link wasn't injured, but he was getting tired, and he knew he would eventually be unable to keep fighting. They fought up and down the Great Hall, Cameron laughing maliciously with his seemingly neverending source of energy, and Link panting heavily, still blocking attacks. Cameron then brought his sword down onto the Master Sword with such force that Link fell.

Cameron then lifted his sword, accidentally slicing into Link's finger as he went, and brought his sword up high to kill the Hero.

"LINK!" Cried the others, running to his aide, but Cameron called ice again and now, everybody was frozen except for him and the Hero of Time.

Or so he thought.

"Now, Link, your curse on my life will be gone forever, and Layla and I will travel to Cyrin and she will be my queen and you will be--"

"Winning this foght right about now? Yeah, thought so." Link said, standing up. From far across the hall, Kunti and Grasshopper stood, unfrozen, and Grasshopper smiled.

"CATCH, LINK!" cried Grasshopper, throwing something white and glowing twoards Link. Link caught it and put it on, and quickly grew into the ten-foot-tall Fierce Diety. Immediately Cmaeron reacted and he and Link slashed swords more than once, Link's giant green and blue one crashing against Cameron's silver one. They fought for what seemed like forever, the distraught Layla grabbing onto her best friend, Nathaniel havign to hold up Zara from the wieght.

Link and Cameron traveled across the hall over and over, and the white haired diety had finally managed to tired out Cameron, and Cameron paused to catch his breath and the superpowered Link slashed off the unassuming Prince's arm and toes. Cameron cried out in anger and agony, and ran towards Link, discarding his sword on the way, and grabbed Link's face, wrenching off the mask and throwing it to the floor n the other side of the room. Nathaniel jumped, Layla started a fresh bout of crying, and Zara and to grab onto the wall with the weight of her friend.

(A/N- Yep. That big long fight scene sucked majorly...)

Cameron summoned his sword to him and cornered Link as he sat in the dark crook of the walls, panting. Cameron stood, gasping and losing blood, sweating and smiling triumphantly, if a bit weakly, and raised his sword.

"Go on. Do it, Cameron. I don't think you have the guts..." Link smirked.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know I've got five or six friends that'd love to slice your brains out if they had the chance, including Layla. So if you want to, kill me, but I'd try to figure how to escape before you do anything." He narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you?" Cameron said dangerously, still bleeding profusely from his left shoulder, where there used to be an arm. "You think you can scare me with words? HAH!" He brought back his sword and almost sruck forward, but before anybody saw anything, Link was staring at a metallic, blood-covered sword, pointing straight at the tip of his nose. He backed up as far as he could when he saw the blade begin to turn, and it turned full circle and then went back before sliding away, out through Cameron's stomach. His pupils has shrunk to the size of pins, and he was gasping for air as he grabbed his torso and fell, face first, to the floor.

A sudden sound like a crash was heard and everybody who had been frozen was unfrozen, flexing thier fingers and arms and everything that can get stiff after being in a block of ice for a while.

There, behind him, stood a seething Nathaniel, breathing heavily and glaring fire at his brother. "See you in HELL, Cameron." Link gaped. Nathaniel? The last person he expected to actually come up and slice Cameron in two had…done it? Nathaniel composed himself and sheathed his sword. "The deed is done."

Layla came up and ran straight past Cameron's corpse into Link's arms and hugged him before putting one of Link's bloody fingers into her mouth and sucking on the cut for a while.

"He didn't get you bad, did he?" she asked despeartely.

"No, really. I'm fine." Link smiled weakly. Zara came up and put a hand on Nathaniel's chest and another on his back, kissing his cheek as he grabbed her hand with his own. They smiled at eachother and Grasshopper came shooting over with Nesira and stopped right at Cameron.

"And this is for calling me SHORT! " said Grasshopper, plunging a sword into the corpse and ripping it from the neck down. A quiet and labored groan was heard from Cameron as blood shot from the inside of his body and seeped onto the floor. NOW He was dead.

"Dude, that's totally GROSS." Said Link, staring. Grasshopper shrugged and sheathed his sword.

"He called me short. Nobody insults my height."

"Oh! Oh!" Layla said, gripping her scimitars. "Hold on! Hey, Link…Nathaniel…Grasshopper, you might want to look away for this." She ripped his pants down the middle a bit and a great splurting noice was heard as she, Zara, Judith, Kunti and Nesira giggled wildly. She told Link and Nathaniel to keep their eyes hidden and her retreating footsteps were heard. You heard a faint "INTO THE WASTELAND WITH THEE!" before she came running back and flipping the corspe over and telling the guys they could open their eyes. Everybody who didn't see could guess what had happened to Cameron's groin area from the fresh pool of blood there.

"Okay, now this just isn't fair." Said Link. "Nesira, you got his arm, Zara, you got his toes, Layla disposed of his…er…man parts, and Nathaniel got to kill him and Grasshopper just totally ripped him in half. They guy's MY nemesis, I believe I deserve a part, too!" said Link, pouting.

"Take your pick…" said Layla a little uneasily. Link smirked and brought down the Master Sword on the Prince's neck and ripped his head from his shoulders. He threw his head back and cackled a bit before composing himself.

"Youuuuuuuu suuuuuuuuck!" he said to the bloody thing that WAS Cameron.

"Okay, can we get rid of him now? He's totally starting to gross me out…" said Zara, they all giggled a bit and called over 5 or 6 gerudos to dispose of his body.

Nobody knew where they put it…but they didn't really care, either.

* * *

A/N- Thank yew, thank yew, thank yew. There ya have it, folks. the amazing defeat of Prince Cameron and Layla and Link's reunion. Now I have to tell you again.

_**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. **_

I wouldn't leave you without Link and Layla's happily ever after, now would i?

Review Lovies!

This is your resident insane genius Coolies, signing off.


	21. Its All Coming Together

A/N- Alright guys, the reason that last chapter took so long was because I was dreading the Cameron fight scene. But now I get to write what I write best! Humor/romance! HOORAY FOR HAPPY TIMES!

**Caution: There's a lemon next chapter. You can skip over it if you want. Myeh.**

* * *

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE HERO OF TIME!" Called Nabooru, raising her wine glass. As Link stayed seated, all the others in the great hall, with the extremely long meal table set up, stood and called "Hooray!" after Layla, Nabooru, Nika, and a few others called "HIP HIP!" Link blushed deeply and laughed softly with embarrassment. After the food was brought out and everyone was eating, Layla raised her hand to the heroes face and cooed.

"Awww, is Link a little embarassed?" she said, teasing him. He growled playfully and snapped at her hand.

"So what if I am? All this publicity, just cuz I destroyed some giant jackass. It's not THAT big a deal.."

"Link, it's a HUGE deal. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in Cyrin right now, wearing a big puffy dress and lots of jewelry and makeup, instead of this wonderfully comfortable outfit I have on now." She stood up and spun around, wearing her original outfit, a loose-at-the-bottom top with a light, flowy skirt with the waistband of pure gold. When she sat down, Link leaned over to her.

"You're lucky Nathaniel is the only other guy in the room, and that he's enamored with Zara, because when you spun around just now, I could totally see your boobs." he said with a smirk. Layla looked playfully offended and clamped a hand down on Link's hat and ruffled his hair.

"You liked it, though." she said, sounding more like she was stating a fact than asking a question.

"Yeah, can't say I minded." Link said. Layla smiled and she kissed him, and they began to eat.

The feast went on until late into the night, the feast preceding a party and dance. Even a drinking contest ensued, which, of course, the extremely tolerant Nathaniel won. A pink-faced Link leaned over Layla's shoulder as she looked embarassed at his behavior, and pointed an accusatory finger at Nathaniel.

"Y-y-you...you...CHEATER!" he said. He fell deadly silent afterwards and looked around slowly, looking unsure of even what he meant.

"Why, Link, I would never!" he said, containing laughter as the hero dropped his finger.

"Pssht yeah. And like Layla doesn't have huge--"

"Ahhh Link, you're very tired, lets go to bed, huh?" Layla cut him off, waved a goodbye to Nathaniel and the rest, and they walked out towards Layla's quarters.

Nathaniel turned towards Zara and smiled, and they walked off to Zara's quarters holding hands. Nika Nabooru noticed everybody leaving, and they got the attention of the rest of the guests and had them leave before leaving themselves.

(A/N- Here is where I stared at the document for a period of thirty munites not knowing what to write. Thought you ought to know.)

* * *

Layla sat at the foot of her bed as she heard Link taking a shower in the bathroom. He had been pretty drunk and she had forced him in there, to wake up. She rested her chin on her hand and looked at the closed door. He had been in there quite a while, and not making a sound either. She crept towards the door and heard nothing but the sound of running water. She cautiously opened the door and walked into the steam-filled room. She plodded to shower curtain and still didnt hear anything. She wrenched the curtain open to find a very startled Link, with the soap in hand, standing under the water, his skin all bronze and toned, _completely **naked**_. (A/N- Myehehehehe fanservice X3)

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!" Cried the couple in unison. Layla fell back on her butt, and Link grabbed the curtain and covered himself with it.

"Layla, what do you think you're doing?" Link asked.

"I thought you had passed out or something, you weren't making a sound." Layla said. Link stared at her, a sort of sarcastic look on his face.

"...What, am I supposed to sing or something?"

"Well, no, but I mean...I just..." Layla looked at the ground and began to giggle.

"What? WHAT?" Link said as Layla didn't answer his first attempt and kept giggling.

"I saw your package."

"Awww come on, don't be like that! You can't laugh at a guy's package, that's very discouraging!" complained the blonde hero, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower. "I didn't laugh at your chest!"

"Yeah, well, what is there to laugh at? Guys usually get excited at girl's chests, and embarrassed. Not the laugh kind of embarrassed but the 'Layla I'm so sorry I didnt mean to stare oh I'm really really sorry Layla!' kind of embarrassed." Layla mocked Link, saying what he said with no punctuation.

"Okay, I see what you're getting at but still..." Link hesitated and whimpered.

"Oh, stop it. You're well hung, I promise." Layla joked. She twirled around the corner and sat back down on her bed.

"Why do you say it as if you're teasing me?"

"Cuz it's fun to tease you."

"Now I'll never know if you were lying or not!"

"Link, can we please stop talking about crotch apparati, it's awkward." Layla got up from her bed and walked into her closet, emerging with her wedding dress.

(A/N - Crotch Apparati, ahahahahahaha PRICELESS!)

"Why in the world did you keep that?" Link stuck out his tongue at the memory of Cameron.

"Well I thought I could use it for our wedding, besides I get to mutilate it--FASHIONABLY mutilate it, so it's double the pleasure!" Layla said. She pulled out some scissors and snipped them cruelly. Link gulped as Layla ripped into the shiny material on top of the skirt, and ripped out most of the fluffy stuff out from under the skirt. She cut it up all crooked-like, and cut off the straps that held it up, in return, making it tighter and sewing on a zipper.

Link watched her as he did this. He had no idea that Layla could sew! Then, he thought, in an all women society it probably came naturally, and they were most likely taught it as well.

Layla finally pulled the dress over her head, and smiled. "What do you think?" she twirled around. The bottom edge was jagged, and she had made little poufs for her elbows with blue ribbon round them to hold them on. The top no longer had the corset type thing around it, but the place where her body was slimmest was shown off with a blue ribbon. Link smiled.

"You look great!" he exclaimed.

"You think so? Thanks!" Layla spun around and then pulled off the dress, leaving her in her previous outfit, and she sat down next to Link, putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad all of this is all over. It's made me so much stronger, in body and mind."

"Layla?"

"Yes, Link?" she turned towards him. He kissed her softly and pushed something into her hand. She looked at what it was, and it was a small black velvet box. She looked quickly to Link and back at the box with a wavery smile. She opened it and saw that it was a ring. It had the three jewels of the goddesses in the center, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, surrounded by diamonds on a gold band. Link bent his head and began kissing her neck.

"Will you marry me?" he asked softly. Layla let out an audible sob, nodded slowly, and threw her arms around him, slipping on the ring, but then noticing that Cameron's ring was still on her finger. She pulled it off and replaced it with Links ring, then pulled away from Link and sighed, picking up the old ring.

"Link, of course I will. But, uh, first, could I, borrow your iron boots?" she asked mischeiviously, peering through the circle of the ring. Link smirked.

"But of course." He opened his pack and out came the entirely-too-big-and-heavy-to-fit-in-that-sack iron boots came out and fell on the ground with a clang. Layla stared. "And you got those in there...how?"

Link blinked. "Don't know. I think my pack is actually enchanted by the goddesses."

"Ah." Layla got up and slipped on Link's iron boots which were very soft at the top, but heavy, about 50 pounds each, and hard at the bottom. Layla smirked with the thought that she could so crush any guy's balls easily if she wished to with these babies on. Layla got all her strength up and lifted her left foot surprisingly easily, almost falling over.

"The iron boots look heavy when you aren't wearing them, but when you are, they are light as a feather. Cool, huh?"

"Totally!" Layla smiled. She jumped back and onto Link's dresser, jumping back down and immediately cruched the ring into little tiny peices. It shattered, and a bright light filled the room as the Great Goddess Din appeared.

"...Din?" said both the teenage lovers in unison. Din blinked and looked around. She looked a bit disoriented, as well.

"Ah, hello." she walked up to Layla and took her hands in her own, slightly draker ones. "Congratulations, You defeated Cameron and you and Link are to be married! You see? I told you it would be worth it in the end!" Din put her hand on Layla's arm and the fading but still gruesome scars that spelled out "Never Again." along with newer cuts and bruises from the previous battle were all gone. Layla smiled, and Din put a hand on Link's head, clearing him of all injuries as well. "So, Link. Do you believe what I said about Gerudos now?"

"I sure do!" Link smiled. Din winked at him and disappeared.

"What? What did she say?" Layla said, confused.

"Nothin'." Link said tricksily. (Is that even a word?)

"No, Link! Tell me!" Link smiled and turned off the light next to Layla's big bed. He rolled over and Layla sighed huffily. Link pulled her to his side and said into her ear:

"She said that they're dead sexy and you're meant for me." he purred. Layla laughed.

"She didn't really say THAT."

"Nope. No, she didn't." Link said with mock thoughtfulness. Layla smirked and rolled over, kissing Link.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next day, Layla and Link walked over to the great hall and ate some breakfast, meeting up afterwards with Grasshopper and Nesira, just hanging out for a while, around the fortress. Layla pranced around showing off her new ring.

"Its HUGE!" Nerisa cried. "Link how did you afford this thing?"

"It takes alot of saving. And alot of rupees."

"Hey man, how much did it cost?" Grasshopper asked. Link blushed.

"Well, you're kind of not supposed to say in front of the recipient." Link looked over at Layla who was obviously drooling to see how much it really did cost, but then turned away when he said that. She sighed discontentedly.

"Well then come out here!" Grasshopper tugged on Link's short sleeve and dragged him outside. Link sighed and followed.

"So...how much?" Grasshopper nudged him.

"...10,000 rupees..." Link said, still wary that Layla was somehow listening.

"10--!" Grasshopper began. Link covered his mouth though. "Dude...thats so...geez, how many rupees does your wallet hold?"

"Only 500." Link said, still staying tense so he could cover Grasshopper mouth again if he had to.

"SO YOU FILLED IT UP--" and he was covered again, Link sighing.

"20 times yes yes can you shush?" her rolled his eyes and took his hand off Grasshoppers mouth.

"How long have you been saving?" Grasshopper asked.

"Dude, ever since I met her..." Link said, sighing with a sort of guy-type 'I-feel-like-a-sentimental-loser' tone.

"Awwww." a voice said. Both boys turned, wondering who it was, It was Nesira. "Layla went to tell Nika about the wedding. Link, you're so adorable."

"Don't scare me like that!" Link sighed. "WHy would you do that to me?"

"Oh come on, Link. You need to chill. Finally all this Cameron stuff is over, he's dead, and you and Layla need to just relax and get on with your happily ever after." She smiled. Link smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

"Oh, Layla, I'm so happy for you!" Nika cried, giving her a hug after admiring Layla's ring. "When are you gonna have the wedding?"

"I don't know, maybe in, like, a week. I already cut up my old dress, and it looks awesome." Layla said, giving Nika a thumbs-up.

Nika smiled. "Well, I'm happy fro you two. I'll get together with you and we can make all the plans, alright?"

"Okay, see you later." Layla turned to leave, but Nabooru walked in in her usual white attire and lipstick.

"What' this I hear about a wedding?" she smirked. Layla walked over to and flashed her ringed finger in Nabooru's direction. She put on a regal tone and cleared her throat.

"Link and I are to be wed." She grinned. Nabooru clasped her hands and beamed.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Layla!" She opened one eye. "I trust that there will be more happiness and nose breaking of noses in this wedding?"

Layla laughed. "Yeah, I definitely doubt I'd ever break Link's nose." She smiled at Nabooru and Nika, squealed happily, and jumped around a bit. She calmed herself. "What happiness can do to a girl..." she laughed and then bade farewell to the couple, skipping out of the room.

She was caught with hands over her eyes. well, one hand. the other grabbed her hands so that they couldnt feel around to figure out who it was.

"Arghhhhhh." She sighed. she moved her wrists around, feeling leather rub against them. "Link, you really should know by now that if you wear your gauntlets, I'm going to figure out who it is. A sifgh of defeat came from behind her and she was spun around and kissed.

"You win." said the blonde hero. Layla propped herself up and hugged Link.

"Nyaaah I can't wait for next week, Link. I love you!" she squeezed him. He smiled and squeezed back.

"Yeah, I love you too."

_

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER..._

Layla paced around the brides room nervously in her dress, her hair all straight and curled at the bottom by Zara, her legs covere dby white stockings and shoes. She had her makeup done perfectly and her nails as well, but they werent going to be as perfect after she got done withthem up by her mouth. Zara had to continually slap her hand away from her mouth.

"Come on, Layla, what are you so worried about? This is Link, and you two love eachother, how many times do people have to repeat it to you?" Layla looked at Zara and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. You're right. I guess I'm just--" The door burst open and a disgruntled Nesira appeared in the doorway next to a slightly fearful Grasshopper.

"Yoooooooooou. You and your dresses!" she pointed to Layla. Layla giggled.

"Awww, but you look so pretty, Nesira!" Layla said. The bridesmaid dresses had off-the-shoulder sleeves and a few layers of poufy fabric underneath the knee-length, white dresses.

"Don't you 'AWWWW' me..." she said. She blew a sigh out through her nose and plopped herself in a chair. Nathaniel came in looking his princely self and smiled at Zara.

"You look beautiful. And you, too, Layla!" he smiled. Layla blushed.

"Thanks." said the friends in unison. Layla 7 the rest walked out of the roon and down the hallway to the curain that blocked part of the great hall from thier view. The music started, and Zara and Nathaniel linked arms and walked past the curtains, followed by Nesira and Grasshopper soon after. Layla stood alone, behind the curtain, waiting for her song to start. It soon did, and she took a deep breath and walked through the curtain to gasps and murmurs of appreciation in how she looked so pretty. She smiled nervously and cast her eyes up, looking at Link, looking very handsome himself.

He was in what looked like the pristine white shirt he always wore under his tunic, it was laced loosely (drool Yummy Link chest 3) and he was wearing it untucked with a pair of blue pants and his ever-present boots. Forget Prince Charming, Link was her Knight in Shining Armor. Layla kept walking and noticed how neat Link's hair looked, left down in golden locks that fell just below his ears.

As she approached the platform, Layla took a deep breath and smiled softly at Link. He blushed a little and gave that brilliant crooked smile back. Layla stepped up and took Link's hands as the Gerudo preistess opened her book. Link's hands were shaking violently, but calmed when Layla squeezed them and said with barely any mouth movement: "Calm down, love." she flipped her hair.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the union of Link, Hero of Time, and Layla, one of our highest ranked warriors." began the preistess. Layla's eyes darted to Nika and Nabooru who were beaming. She also turned her gaze to Nathaniel and Grasshopper behind Link. Nathaniel's bright red hair greatly contrasted with Grasshopper's deep brown. Grasshopper gave her the thumbs up as Nathaniel gave her a nod.

This wasn't as nervewracking as she expected.

* * *

"And now if the couple would please exchange vows." said the preistess. Layla looked at Link as he looked at the preistess. "You first, Link." she said. Link gulped and looked at Layla.

"Uhm, well...when Layla and I first met...it was on bad terms, but i guess the Legend of the Spirit Temple helped us out with that. I...don't really know of what exactly to say except...aw, hell, I love this girl!" the ending of his vow drew laughter from the audience and Layla took a breath, beginning her vow.

"I completely agree with Link on this one. I always knew Link was one of those courageous, righteous guys who would save anyone if he had to, but I didn't know about most of his personality. His sense of humor, his reassuring nature...his...ah...favorite..._things_..." Layla said suggestively. Link blushed a deep shade of pink. "Anyway, I love Link so much, and I can't wait for the years to come." The audience clapped heartily and the preistess smiled.

"And now you may exchange the rings..." A little blonde boy who was obviously brought by his parents from Kakariko Village and probably chosen by Zara tottered up and held up the pillow. Layla picked up the ring she had gotten for Link, a gold band with a tiny diamond inside on the top part with "I love you." inscribed.

Link picked up Layla's ring, this time a simple diamond on a gold band. They put the rings on eachother's fingers and the preistess smiled.

"With power vested in my by the country of Hyrule, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" she said.

With that, Layla and Link drew eachother into a passionate kiss, which lasted for about 30 seconds as the audience applauded, and when they ended, about half of the audience was rushing up to congratulate them on thier happy marriage.

* * *

At the reception, a great dinner was served and Link and Layla sat happily together surrounded by thier closest friends, hearing and telling stories of times they spent together, deceiving Cameron, the times they got caught and the times they didn't. So much information was exchanged in that span that some came away knowing a little more than they cared to. For instance, Nathaniel and Zara now knew the details of Link and Layla's escapades.

After about 3 hours of just hanging around, the reception was declared ended, and Layla and Link went back to thier room, as did Nathaniel and Zara.

Zara led Nathaniel to her quarters and they laid on the bed, exhausted.

"That was some wedding."

"Yes, but I'm happy for Layla and Link." Zara turned over and draped her arm around Nathaniel, only to find he had dne the same, and they wrapped thier arms around eachother.

"I love you, Zara, darling."

"I love you too, Nathaniel."

The two kind lovers shared a kiss, and they were about to get into it, when Zamayla let out an accusatory cry. Almost as if she was screaming: "HOW DARE YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Zara smiled at Nathaniel and got up, going to satisfy the baby, but promised that once the baby was satiated, she would come back and resume with him.

Nathaniel blushed.

* * *

(A/N- And now back to our main couple!)

Layla was pulling Link by the hand into her quarters and he kept tripping over his own feet behind her.

"Slow down!" He called. Once they were finalyl in her quarters, Layla stopped and wrapped Link in her arms. She pulled her top half away from him and he smiled. Layla smiled back.

"Link, I have been waiting so long for you to come for me. This night has been meant for us since we met." Layla said, carelessly wiping tears off her cheeks. "I...I know it's the first night we've been reunited and actually together LEGALLY, but for that reason...I want it to be special." she blushed.

Link smiled the beautiful crooked smile that fit him so perfectly, and—Layla thought she could almost narrate this moment herself, and there was really no other way to put it, he kissed her. It was beautiful. During the kiss, they backed up against the wall, and Layla threw her arms up in right angles against the stone, her palms facing outward, as thier lips continued the bond. Sometime during this traverse, Link's hand has found it's way into Layla's loose-at-the-bottom top, and had slipped underneath it, working parts of her that were VERY excitable.

He hitched one of her legs up over his hipbone, and for a moment they were motionless, not wanting the moment to end, ever. But after that moment, Link shattered it and completely pulled Layla onto himself, hitching the other leg up as well and spinning around backwards, so that he was facing Layla's bed, and Layla, with her calves on his waist and her arms around his neck, was facing away.

He smirked a smirk that just screamed "Spark!" (And yes I meant to type SPARK! It's just like...you know a spark of feeling, a spark of looooove a spark of...DESIRE) and moved his hands from Layla's backside to her ribs, lifting her off of him and tossing her onto his bed, she emitting a small "Wyoo!" of surprise as she hit the bed, and pounced onto the bed after her, giggles eliciting from them both.

And the night was beautiful.

* * *

A/N- Okay, so, once again, not the last chapter, next chapter is like, the lemon and then some more of the story, if you want to skip over the lemon, thats fine, I don't really see why you would ever skip over the happiest moment of our dear Layla and Link's life, but, okay, it's your choice. I think I'll post two chapters at once so that I can delete the author's note, and then you can just review both chapters that I post-- the last one and the epilogue-- in the review of the last chapter. Yeeees. 


	22. Intimacy

A/N- Hello all and welcome to yet another chapter! ...I'm eating pocky right now and I'm hyped up! Anyway, so, just to warn you, **the beginning and most likely main part of this chapter will indeed be a lemon between Link and Layla. **So if you don't want to read sexually explicit content, skip it. Once you see the bold lettering again, it's over.

Although I don't know why anyone would want to skip this beautiful moment in our favorite teenage lover's lives, I understand that some people don't really agree with...this...kind of stuff. So. Yeah.

And now I'm off.

* * *

The two lovers were breathing heavily, lying on Layla's bed, kissing passionately, not holding back. Layla was possibly the more dominant of the two, holding Link's face in between her hands and not allowing him the freedom to pull away. Link had to breathe through his nose most of the time, until he rolled over on top of her, finally pulling away and smirking down evilly at Layla.

The flushed face of his wife was glorious, she was looking sexier than ever, her long hair still slightly curled, her eyes flashing with desire. He dipped his head down towards her neck and kissed up towards the nape, his hands snaking up to grab the strings the held her top on. He lifted his head, though, when he heard Layla let out a long sigh.

"What?" she asked quietly. "Go on." she smiled softly, and Link, with a silent giggle of glee, pulled on one string, causing the knot to be become undone and the top to loosen, exposing more of Layla's tanned skin to him, not yet the breasts, but definitely close.

Link dipped again and began to plant chaste kisses on Layla's neck and chest, and when finally he got to the offending piece of clothing, slowly, tantalizingly, he pulled it down with his teeth. He looked up and Layla was watching him, a look of desperate anticipation on her face. He just slowed his pace. Layla's saddened look turned to anger, and she growled, wrenching Link's face up to look at her.

"Hurry. Up. Damnit." she said, fire burning behind her pupils. Link smiled nervously and quickly got done with the deed, the loose top finally coming to rest at her hips, at which time Layla wiggled her hips to get it down to her knees an finally kicking it off to one side from her left foot.

Link playfully worked his way back up, still planting kisses in irregular places such as her navel, her ribs, and he even ventured so far as to come close to Layla's nipple with the shortest kiss she had ever experienced. Layla gasped and waited for Link's face to come full into view until she grabbed his face and began kissing him fiercely. One of her hands pressed down on the back of his head, the other working with ties on his shirt, then going to his belt, swiftly pulling it off of the pants he was wearing (remember, he's still in his wedding outfit). Then pulling the shirt off from the bottom, leaving him in just a pair of pants that were just a little too big, exposing his hip bones for Layla's viewing pleasure.

Once that was done with, he stood up and nervously pulled his pants off, leaving him naked except for his trousers (X3 aka undies or boxers...you can choose...Link always seemed like a boxers sort of guy for me... 3) He also pulled off Layla's skirt, leaving her naked.

"Oh, yes, that's right. No underwear for you." said Link with a tint of pink in his cheeks, although with perfect confidence and cockiness in his voice.

"Yeah, and?" Layla said, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothin'. Guess I have to compensate, huh?" Link pulled off his undergarment, finally exposing his complete, slightly tanned body to Layla. Layla made it a point not to stare, but she guessed that it wasn't really a bad thing to do now, since they were together and, she noticed, Link was staring too. She surveyed him.

His beautiful face, of course. Deep, fiery blue eyes and golden locks that brushed his manly neck, leading into his broad, but not very broad shoulders, as he was a bit skinny next to some guys. His chest was muscular, but still soft looking, his pectorals leading into his abs, and from there, (Layla held her breath as she reached here) you could see a bit of a happy trail (X3) leading to his most intimate part. Layla couldn't help but put her hands to her face, peeking between her ring finger and pinky at Link's manhood. ...He WAS well hung, she thought. She didn't focus so long to guess the length, but she knew it was pretty big, but not obscenely big, like others she could mention. She winced at the thought.

From there, toned legs led into feet, nothing much to say there. Still, Layla was amazed at the sight before her. Link was...Link was...

"Magnificent." said Link, speaking Layla's thoughts for her. Her eyes shot back to his face, and he was very red, as he stared back at her. She smirked. She threw her arms out wide.

"Come here, Link." she said. He crawled onto the bed next to her, and they embraced, the hug accompanied by yet another kiss. "So...time to get...ah...down to business?" she questioned. Link's eyes flashed sneakily.

"Ah, no, not without foreplay..." he said, moving down slowly, bringing a questioning look from Layla briefly before she gasped and arched in pleasure as she realized what he was talking about. Link had leaned down to her chest to take one of her dark nipples into his mouth, and she sucked briefly before switching to the other to pay it the same attention. Layla groaned at the loss of contact, but finally realized that now was the time. She looked down quickly at Link's hardened member. She brought him up forcefully, flipping on top of him. Link looked up at her with wide eyes, at the sudden dominating nature that he had invoked in her.

"Now." she said. Link nodded, closing his eyes slowly. He waited about thirty seconds as he heard and felt Layla shift around, until finally, he felt himself enter her, and with a groan, arched his back in pleasure. He heard Layla breathing above him. She had to get adjusted to his size. She stayed motionless for a while until grabbing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he squeezed her hand. She let his hand drop back to the bed as she gripped his shoulders and began to move up and down upon his length. Her breathing was loud and uneven, as she bounced up and down, doing all the work. She watched Link writhe and twist beneath her, finding this dominance to be quite exciting. She finally adjusted her position to a point where she felt intense pleasure. She moaned loudly at the contact, and began to move faster as she heard her lover let out a hiss beneath her.

She kept moving at a very fast pace, finally recognizing what were most reasonably the beginnings of an orgasm. This was her first, since Cameron had not evoked any pleasure whatsoever in her. She was breathing raggedly and loudly, enough to rival Link's gasps from his lack of air. She finally felt what she thought must be all the pleasure in Hyrule bubble inside of her, and she let out a scream of pleasure, followed by a yell of Link's name. She moved a few more times, just enough to get Link to call back to her, as she felt him shoot his seed deep inside of her, and she fell forward, both of them breathing heavily. She felt like she was one with Link, and that they were connected eternally.

"I love you, so...so...much." Layla gasped out. She fiddled with her nose a minute and plucked out the nose piercing, setting it on the dresser beside the bed.

"Yeah," Link paused with a gulp. "Likewise." was all he could get out. They were both exhausted from the day's escapade, but definitely happier than either had ever been. And they fell asleep.

**KAY. THE LEMON'S OVER NOW :D I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WAS MY FIRST. And yeah...it wasn't as...you know...BAD as others can be, unless you feel that way. Whatever. Now back to actual content. **

* * *

The next day, Layla and Link left for the Great Hall, hand in hand. They sat down near Nesira, Grasshopper, Zara and Nathaniel, like always, and ate their breakfast grinning ear to ear and, from time to time, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Nesira rolled her eyes and make a noise of contempt every time they did.

"You're acting like you had sex or something!" she said when she finally got fed up.

There was silence.

"Oh, my god you did!" said Nesira.

Layla and Link just blushed, as their grins grew wider.

"...So?"

"It's just...a surprise!" said Zara slowly. There was yet another moment of silence.

"It is?" Link asked. The rest of them pondered for a moment.

"No, I guess not." said Nathaniel, along with the others, murmuring similar comments.

"Hmmm...Hey, Nathaniel..." Grasshopper narrowed his eyes and shifted them towards Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked back. "I think we need to have a talk with Link, don't we?"

"..." Nathaniel said nothing as he pondered what exactly Grasshopper meant. The usually very conserved prince's instinct showed through as he figured out what Grasshopper meant. "Yes...we do. Come on, Link!" all three men walked out the great hall.

The girls sighed in unison.

"Men. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

"Are great."

"I don't know what to think."

Nesira, Layla, and Zara's (respectively) statements overlapped, completing what they exactly thought of "men".

The girls sat in silence for a moment, trying to find something to say, when finally Layla looked up at Nesira and Zara and said, "We're just gonna do exactly what they went out there to do, aren't we?"

"Well, there's not much else to talk about!" Zara said excitedly. The three of them squealed excitedly.

"Soooo?" Nesira asked mischievously.

"Awesome! Wonderful! ...Orgasmic?" Layla laughed, describing the experience.

"Is he...big?" Zara asked, curious of our hero's size.

"Oh, he's HUNG like you wouldn't believe!" Layla said, ecstasy showing in her face.

"Did it hurt?" Nesira asked, being a virgin, herself.

"Nuh uh." Said Layla.

"Huh? Why not? I heard...the first time..."

"Nesira..." Zara said, warning the half-Gerudo.

"What? I heard that the first time it hurts, is all!" she said aggressively. She looked over towards Layla who was looking at the stone floor, seeming to be lost in thought. She then took a deep breath and looked up at Nesira.

"That's right, you don't know, huh?" she said. She sighed and put an end to Nesira's curiosity. "Link wasn't my first, Nesira, Cameron was."

"What? But you HATE Cameron! And, you weren't even…pregnant!"

"No, I was."

At this point, Zara spoke up. "Zamayla's not mine, she's Layla's."

"What? Really? But...I can't even tell...why did you give your child to Zara, Layla? Don't they always say a mother can't give up a child? And you still haven't told me why you and Cameron got it on, so to speak...what's up with that?"

"Nesira, don't be so aggressive, this is a touchy subject for Layla. Please." Said Zara.

"But I don't GET IT!" cried the half-breed, shaking her green hair out of her eyes. "Why is all this so new to me?"

"Alright, if you promise to SHUT UP, I'll tell you the whole thing! Geez, Nesira!" Layla growled in frustration at the half-breeds confusion.

"Okay." Said the girl, frightened into submission.

"A little before the wedding, Cameron came home, smashed, and, just like that, he raped me." Said Layla, biting her lip. "The next morning, I went to see Zara, and found out, she's infertile. So...since, I do love Zamayla, I do, but I love Zara too, and Zamayla is a bit of a reminder of a bad memory to me, I gave her to Zara, so that she can have a child, because she wants one so bad."

"I-I'm sorry..." said Nesira, obviously very angry with herself for acting so very angry with this subject. The opened her mouth to say something else.

"Yes, Nesira, it hurt with Cameron." Layla answered without having to be asked, exasperatedly. "If course it did, he's, like, ten frickin feet tall!"

"That's impossible! He must have been...oh, Layla!" Zara said, realizing that the prince's organ must have been in proportion to his body.

Layla looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, now that I think about it, he was, I mean, he was huge, but...uh, not much bigger than Link, meaning..." she looked back down, a new light in her eyes. "That means..."

"For his people..." Zara continued.

"He was _TINY_?" Nesira cried. The girls burst out laughing at Cameron's expense. "No WONDER he came here to harass you, Layla! No one where he lived wants him, he's too small! That's SO GREAT!" she stopped short. "But Nate's our size. What's up with that?" (A/N-Yay! Cameron bashing! He might as well be a woman in respect to his maidens in Cyrin! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!)

"Nathaniel's adopted." Said Zara, matter-of-factly. Nesira's eyes sparkled with curiosity again. "Yeah, Nesira, Nathaniel's endowed, as well. Geez, you're too interested in this topic!" Zara assured the green-haired Gerudo.

"Well, pardon a girl for being curious! It's just that Grasshopper and I, we haven't been that far, not real close at all." Nesira pouted.

"Aw, well that's cuz you two are only 16!" Layla said, patting Nesira on the head. "You're too young to go all the way, like Zara and I!"

"SO FUCKIN' WHAT? YOU'RE ONLY 17!"

"And I'll be 18 in two months. (A/N-October 9th, if anyone cares. Lol. And no, it's not mine, my birthday's in August.) So you're still gonna be 16 when I'm 18 and a half."

"When you're 18 and a half, I'll be turning 17 in a month and a half! And you—" she turned to Zara.

"Ah, sorry, I'm 3 years older than Layla, even if I may not look it." Said the Gerudo, holding up a hand in innocence.

"You BOTH suck." Said Nesira, folding her arms and pouting. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder came from outside, and the guys ran in a few seconds later, soaking wet.

"Uh?" Layla questioned.

"It started pouring right after that thunder." said Link, squeezing water out of his hat.

Grasshopper and Nathaniel shook their heads of water, since they had no hats to protect it, and Grasshopper's hair went back to its perfect, spiked-out-crazily-at-the-bottom style. However, Nathaniel's red locks hung in front of his face and he had to swipe it out of the way by running a hand through it, pushing it back. He glared at Grasshopper.

"Curse you and your quick-dry, straight hair." He said. His curly, thick hair was much harder, and took much longer, to dry. (A/N- AND I KNOW! Damn thick, curly hair…FEEL MY PAIN NATHANIEL! FEEL IT!)

"Come on, we better get back to our quarters, Layla. You and Zara better go too, Nathaniel. And Nesira and Grasshopper, how bout you lodge next to me and Layla tonight?" Link suggested. "My room's empty."

"Hey, thanks, man!" Grasshopper offered his gratitude for not having to run in the rain across Hyrule Field.

"Let's go!" said Layla. She grabbed Link's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall at breakneck speed. They ran out into the rain and Layla lifted her head to catch a few raindrops on her tongue.

"Bring back memories?" Link asked wrapping his hands around her waist from behind. Layla closed her eyes and nodded, her long hair already soaked. She turned and kissed Link, and he swooped her up into his arms and ran with her into her quarters, setting her down once they were in. He stretched his arms.

"I need a shower." He said. He began to walk towards the bathroom when Layla grabbed his hand yet again.

"Wait up, eh?" she said mischievously. Lnik's eyes narrowed, and the couple ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Grasshopper and Nesira walked into Link's old, unused quarters and sat on the bed, all wet.

"I'm so cold..." said Nesira, shuddering.

"Aww, come here." Said Grasshopper. He pulled her into his arms and they sat on the bed, cuddling, for a bit. They began to kiss, but their heads jerked up and away from eachother when they heard some suspicious noises coming from next door. Layla's muffled laughter came from the shower, and a low rumble of Link's voice followed it, and then Layla moaned, very loudly. "Aw, man! They just did it yesterday! Boy, are they horny, huh, Nesira?" Grasshopper changed his gaze from the cracked stones in the wall to his girlfriend. But nesira didn't look sarastic, like he did, she looked...frustrated. "Uh, Nesira?" Grasshopper said. The girl lunged at him.

"Don't you, 'Uh, Nesira?' me." Said the girl. "You and I are here in Link's quarters, on a bed, soaking wet, alone, next to a couple who are getting it on in the shower, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS HOW HORNY THEY ARE?" she roared.

"Well, I, ahhhhhh..." Grasshopper began squeakily.

"HOW ABOUT ME, HUH?" she growled.

"I'm sorry?"

"You bet you are." Said Nesira, forcing Grasshopper's body up and pulling him into a passionate kiss, then pushing him up against the headboard and pressing both of her hands against the 16-year-old warrior's chest. Grasshopper wrapped his arms loosely around Nesira's waist, and pushed back, submitting to the girl's passion. This went on for a few minutes, the lovers fighting for dominance, but Nesira always winning, until she finally broke away, flipping over and laying her head in the crook of Grasshopper's neck, panting. "Kay. Thanks." She said between gasps of breath.

"Er, yeah?" said Grasshopper, also panting.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." the couple exchanged a phrase of affection, and, soon after, shifting into laying positions, fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- Yay! Everyone gets action! Passion, comic relief, sadness, comic relief, passion! Now THAT'S what I call a CHAPTER! _(smile) _Stay tuned for the epilogue!

This is your resident evil genius, Coolies, signing off.


	23. Epilogue

A/N- Hey guys! Sadly, it's time for my greatest story so far, to end. Well, there is gonna be Brainstormage up in a couple days. **REMEMBER. I also put up the chapter before this, and deleted the author's note, so please, if you haven't read the chapter titled "Intimacy", read it, then this one, and reaview for both in the reviews for this chapter. Thank you. **Kay, love ya! I hope you like the epilogue!

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

So, a couple years later, Layla and Link are 20, Zara and Nathaniel are 23 and 25, Nesira and Grasshopper are 19. Layla and Link's child is born, named Cami. She's 2, and Zamyla is 2 and a half. They're the best of friends, from what the parents can tell so far. Grasshopper and Nesira are, indeed, married and pregnant now, and Nesira is possibly one of the most dangerous women on the planet. Especially when she's hungry.

Here's a peek into their current lives...

"Laaaayla!" Link grabbed her round the waist, picking her up and spinning her in the air, then setting her down. She dipped her, and then kissed her. Layla sighed.

"You really are a lovey dovey twit, you know that?" she said.

"Lovey dovey, are you sure? I'm pretty sure I'm just horny."

"Pshhht, yeah. Listen you..." she propped herself up and was promptly pulled fully against Link, so that they were pressed together tightly. "...I told you, I only want one child."

"That may change..." purred the hero, kissing her again. He whispered in her ear. "Yeah, it'll definitely change when you see me naked again, I haven't forgotten how you said you can't resist me, that time in the shower..." Layla blushed, and then suddenly felt a tug on her skirt and looked down. There was Cami, looking up at her and Link. They had been so engrossed in the moment that they hadn't noticed her totter over.

"Mommy, can I pway?" said the toddler. Layla made an 'Awww, how cute' sound and picked up her daughter.

"I don't know, Daddy, can she play?" she held up her daughter under the arms, away from her so that the girl could show off her big, blue, Link-inherited puppy dog eyes. Link took her from Layla.

"I don't know. Are you sure you're grown up enough for this game?" Link asked, balancing her in the crook of his arm.

"I'm grown up, I'm grown up!" insisted the small girl.

"Alright, here we go!" Link hugged her to his chest and spun around, her in his arms. The little girl smiled and clapped her hands in glee, and laughed out loud when Link dropped her on the bed.

This family moment was suddenly interrupted by Nesira and Grasshopper, Nesira, as per usual, angry, and Grasshopper, also as per usual, a bit fearful. Nesira walked right past Link and stopped in front of Layla, Link walking over to Grasshopper to ask of what was going on.

"How did you do it, Layla? HOW. DID. YOU. DO IT. TWICE?"

"Well, the first time I didn't have a chioce, remember, and the second time, well, come on, look at the hunky slice of man meat over there!" Layla said rather loudly, so that Link could hear. He turned from Grasshopper and pointed at her, clicking his tongue and winking.

"This is no time for jokes! DID I ASK FOR A JOKE? DID I?"

"Nesira! You need to chill! What are you, PMSing?" Layla said, still joking around.

"NO! I'M EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE!" Nesira said, dropping the finger she had pointed at Layla and stomping her foot on the floor simultaneously with the word opposite.

"Okay, really, sit down, and I'll get us a drink, kay?"

"Alcoholic?"

"No, no alcohol for you, it's bad for the baby."

"I don't care."

"Well, the rest of us do." said Grasshopper sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her. Layla handed her a glass of orange juice.

"And YOU did this to me!" the girl glared at her husband.

"Hey!" said Grasshopper, putting his life on the line by standing up to this person that used to be Nesira. "It's not like you were reluctant! In fact, you initiated the whole thing! You were the dominant one! You started it, by--"

"Okay, thank you, we don't need the details, Grasshopper, buddy." said Link, stopping him.

"Oh, right." said Grasshopper. He quieted down and just sat next to Nesira.

The two coupled talked and drank for a few minutes, until Zara and Nathaniel appeared, with Zamayla. Cami looked up from her blocks in surprise.

"Zammyyyyyyyy!" she called, running to the girl after Zara put her down.

"Cami!" the other young girl said, hugging her friend. Cami led her to the blocks and they began to play.

"Awww, so cute." said Zara, walking over to the other occupants of the room with Nathaniel.

"Hey guys!" she said, standing in between grasshopper and Nathaniel, who stood next to Link, who leaned against Layla's dresser. He looked over at Nathaniel and held out a hand. They shared a handshake.

"How ya doin' man?"

"Pretty good, thanks, Link."

"So, Zara, how is it raising a child?" Nesira asked.

"Here we go again..." Layla said quietly to Link. Link looked stealthily over at her and smiled into his cup.

"It's...well, it's a lot of work, but it's a joy. I don't know, just seeing my little Zamayla make progress gives me so much happiness! Every time she does something new, I feel like...I finally accomplished something in life, you know?"

"...Really?"

"...Yes..."

"Sounds really ANNOYNG to me. Like, you have to teach her EVERYthing?"

"Yes? Come on, Nesira, babies don't know anything when they're first born!" Layla said. "Geez, you know NOTHING about kids..."

"Shut up!" Nesira said huffily.

"Anyway, Nesira, how come your baby isn't born yet? Don't Gerudos have only 7 months of pregnancy?"

"Yeah, but I'm only HALF Gerudo, so, it doesn't apply. And it's not FAIR!" the young girl flopped back on the bed. Grasshopper leaned back and kissed her stomach.

"Come on, you'll get through it. There's not that much time left."

"Yeah well it feels like an eternity."

"It'll be alot better once you baby is born, I promise." Zara said.

"Yeah, life has gotten alot better since, what, 3 and a half years ago?" Link commented.

"Yeah, that fateful day..." Layla said.

"When I ripped Cameron in half..." Grasshopper said.

"Yes, good times, eh, friends?" Nathaniel asked.

"Definitely." Zara complied.

Layla looked up and around the room at everyone. They all looked so happy. Everyone was at peace, and life looked like it could go nowhere but up.

"You know, guys? I think I've learned that...even though life can look grim at times, as long as you have a strong will, you can accomplish anything."

"Agreed!" said the rest.

"Life's beautiful, isn't it?" Zara said.

The rest of the group nodded and murmured agreements.

"Not as beautiful as you, though." Nathaniel said, kissing her.

"You had to go and ruin my philosophical moment, didn't you?" Zara laughed.

"Oops, sorry." Nathaniel teased. "But yes, I agree."

The group settled down again and got ready for a lifetime full of happiness.

* * *

A/N- Well, that's the end. COuldn't be sappier, eh? Yeah, I know. Anyway, I love you all,thanks so much for your reviews, and please, look out for further stories from me!

This is your resident insane genius Coolies, signing off.


	24. BONUS CHAPTER!

**BRAINSTORMAGE:**

Where great ideas are born.

"Why should you love me? He's PRINCE Cameron! He's got money and fame and good looks and he can make you the happiest girl in the world! And I'm just a petty warrior…" Link's voice trailed off. Layla stared at him.

"Oh Link…" she said quietly. "Link, no, don't say that! Nobody can make me the happiest girl in the world except for you!" she exclaimed. And with that she kissed him so passionatley that she felt like she had melted into him and that she could stay like that forever, frozen in time, however…that was when Prince Cameron walked in.

**Alright, so this was pretty early in the story, yeah? I liked the fact that Cameron walked in on them. Don't know why. Now that I think about it, Link was kinda being a pussy. 'I'm just a petty warrior..." oh, suck it up you big pansy. **

* * *

"No, stop it, Cameron, you're hurting me!" Layla complained. "Please, don't!"

"Be quiet, wench. I need an heir to the throne and YOU WILL GIVE BIRTH TO HIM!"

"No, please, cameron, stop it!" Layla pleaded with the the Prince as her tugged at her clothes.

**Ah, yes, The famous rape scene. This is a very vague image of what I had in mind, I just knew I wanted Cameron to rape Layla to make eeeeeeveryone hate him more. I still used it in my story. I'm such a loser.**

* * *

Layla sat on her bed, laying her cheek on her fist and staring as the fish swum around eachother in the aquarium. Well, she had nobody else to talk to.

"Oh, fishies. I just don't know what to do. I mean, I LOVE Link, he's the love of my life, but...I'm obligated to marry that BASTARD Cameron, and every time I see him the pain that he's not Link gets worse and worse. I miss him, fishies. What do you think I should do? ...Of course. I'm an idiot. You are FISH, you cannot TALK." Layla sighed and laid on her back on her bed, a small sliver of the window showing. Suddenly, a darkness covored the window, and Layla was going to sit up when she saw a gauntletted hand too small to be Cameron's come through the window, working at the bars.

"Link?" Layla whispered, backing up from the bed and standing up. Link looked up and stared at Layla, looking very apprehensive and a little surprised. He smiled at her and pulled at the grate covering the window, with a final hard tug he pulled it off and told Layla to stand back as he landed, catlike, on the floor in front of her. With no hesitation, Layla grabbed Link and hugged him, swiping off his hat and hugging him, running her hands through his slightly long, golden hair. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed as if that were sealing the feeling of him inside her forever and she would never have to let him go. Link grabbed her hands and kissed every fingertip, afterwards softly putting them to his face.

"Layla, I've missed you. How is he treating you? Are you alright? He hasn't…you know…done…anything to you, has he?" Link attacked Layla with concerned questions. Layla laughed, happiness in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Link, but what about you? I'm sure I missed you just as much as you missed me, but I mean what are you doing to your time?"

"Oh, I don't know. Going around getting stuff, shooting at the gallery, you know. Finding something to do to get my mind off of this. I even got something for you from our old friend Malon." Link swiped out a condensating bottle of ice cold Lon-lon Milk. Layla gasped.

"Oh, THANK you Link! I haven't had anything to drink except for WINE for such a long time, I was beginning tothink I'd be permanently drunk." Layla said, taking a small drink of the Milk and putting it under her bed. She hugged Link and put her chin on his shoulder, standing there swaying with him, so comfortable in his arms. She suddenly heard a noise outside. She gasped.

"That must be cameron. Quickly! Go back out the window!" She warned him, Link gave Layla one last, firm kiss before getting out the hookshot and shooting out the window, replacing the grate just in time. Cameron came in and called to Layla that he was back. He turned to hang up his coat when Layla noticed she still had Link's BRIGHT GREEN hat in her hand! She quickly stuffed it into her pillowcase so that Cameron wouldn't see and resumed her former sitting position on the bed.

**Once I read this in the story, I realized I liked alot of stuff about it, but also hated stuf about it. Layla's a-talkin' to the fish. What the hell? But I like the part where Link kisses her fingertips. Awwww, how romantic! **

* * *

"But they're telling the **TRUTH!**" Nika argued with Nabooru. Nabooru crossed her arms.

"CHAMBERMAID!" she snapped, pointing to the spot next to her. Everybody gasped. Nabooru _NEVER_ called Nika 'Chambermaid.' Nika got tears in her eyes, turned to Link and Nathaniel, and apologized before shuffling over to stand next to Nabooru, head bowed and hands folded in front of her.

**THAT scene is soooo kickass. Can't you just picture it? I know I could. I don't know what it is, but something about the whole domineering power of Nabooru over Nika made me so, like, excited to write.**

* * *

Link and Nathaniel stood at the enrance to the grounds, and Layla stood with Cameron's large hand on her shoulder. She wrenched herself away suddenly, with yells of reprimand from everyone back there, but disregarded them and ran up to Link.

Link looked down at Layla as she pressed her face into his chest. He fought back tears as she sniffled into his tunic and patted her head. She looked up at him and put her soft hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Layla." he said.

"No, don't be Link...I...I love you!" she whispered.

"I know...I know..." he said, hugging her. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I know what I said and I know this is irresponsible, and I KNOW Cameron, Nika, and Nabooru are all watching, but..." she began. Link looked down on her kindly and knew.

"One last kiss before I go?" he suggested. Layla nodded and stood on her tiptoes, reaching up towards his face, as he bent down a bit to reach her. Their lips met and fingers laced, and after a few seconds, they seperated and Layla squeezed Link's hands before shuffling back to Cameron and the others.

Link turned and left with Nathaniel, wishing that they could have at least gotten Zara out of solitary confinement. He didn't see Cameron grab Layla to his saide and whisper savagely into her ear: "How dare you?".

**When I was writing this part of the story, I actually wen thome from school one day because my fingers itched with the need to write...yeah, I know. Sad, yeah? **

* * *

Layla smiled.

"Link, I have been waiting so long for you to come for me. This night has been meant for us since we met." Layla said, carelessly wiping tears off her cheeks. "I...I know it's the first night we've been reunited and actually together LEGALLY, but for that reason...I want it to be special." she blushed.

Link smiled the beautiful crooked smile that fit him so perfectly, and—Layla thought she could almost narrate this moment herself, and there was really no other way to put it, he kissed her. It was beautiful. During the kiss, they backed up against the wall, and Layla threw her arms up in right angles against the stone, her palms facing outward, as thier lips contnued the bond. Sometime during this traverse, Link's hand has found it's way into Layla's loose-at-the-bottom top, and had slipped underneath it, working parts of her that were VERY excitable.

He hitched one of her legs up over his hipbone, and for a moment they were motionless, not wanting the moment to end, ever. But after that moment, Link shattered it and completely pulled Layla onto himself, hitching the other leg up as well and spinning around backwards, so that he was facing his bed, and Layla, with her calves on his waist and her arms around his neck, was facing away.

He smirked a smirk that just screamed "Spark!" (And yes I meant to type SPARK! It's just like...you know a spark of feeling, a spark of looooove a spark of...DESIRE) and moved his hands from Layla's backside to her ribs, lifting her off of him and tossing her onto his bed, she emitting a small "Wyoo!" of surprise as she hit the bed, and pounced onto the bed after her, giggles eliciting from them both.

And the night was beautiful.

**Pshhh, look how early I wrote this! See, I was plotting it from the beginning. **

* * *

She felt a bit guilty snooping, but she couldn't help it. Free food cooked by Nathaniel in exchange for almost effortless-to-get information was a sweet deal! Kunti looked high and low for anything, just to see how Layla was faring, and she was snooping under the end-table by Layla's bed when she caught sight of a stack of paper. She sat up and reached under the bed, pulling the stack out from underneath.

"Hmmm and what do we have here?" Kunti said to herself. She looked down at the stack again and picked up one sheet, and then another and another, The sheets seemed to be repeating the same thing over and over and over again. She Read the first page. "Dear Link," she began. She read the rest in silence, one, two, then three and four pages...they all said the same thing. Looking at it made Kunti's heart break. She couldn't believe that Layla could only express her sorrow _this_ way. She left the top page and took four pages, stuffing them under her arm and shoving the pile of papers under the bed again and stole away towards the entrance to the grounds.

**Look at that. THIS is after it. Come on! I'm still waaaaay early in the story! Anyway, about this scene. ...Hmmm, this whole letter thing seemed pretty cool, but I didnt want to have to think up a big long letter eloquently written...So I made up a boring one. Ah, well. **

* * *

"Here, read it." Said the strangely gloomy Kunti said, handing Link a few pieces of paper. The hero grabbed the papers and Nathaniel watched his eyes run across the paper over and over again.

"Th...this is Layla's handwriting..." he said, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Mm-hm." Kunti said, biting her bottom lip. "The first page said 'Dear Link,' but I left that, because if I took she'd know somebody was there." She was met only with silence. "...There's, um, 576 pages, not counting those..." she whispered. Link handed her the paper, in shock, hastily wiping away a tiny tear.

Layla had written 580 pages of 'I miss you, I love you, I miss you, I love you, I miss you, I love you..." over and over...all because of him.

"Nate...we have a situation." He said. "Show him."

"Okay." Kunti obeyed and handed the papers to Nathaniel, who took them and read over the paper quickly.

"...Layla wrote this, huh?"

"Yes. 580 pages."

"...Damn." Nathaniel plopped himself on the floor. "...I...I don't know what to say except, Link...I agree."

"Well, uh, I guess I should go." Kunti said reaching for the paper.

"No!" Link said, tearing it out of Nathaniel grasp before Kunti took it. "I, uh, want to keep it." He said, quietly, weakly.

"...I understand. Goodnight." Kunti said, walking away backwards, quietly.

Things just couldn't get any worse.

**Ah, so saAaAaAaAd! Poor Link, I put him through so much torture...**

* * *

Gerudos were everywhere. Link gulped.

"L-look...I don't want to fight ANY of you. I'm just here…because I want to get Layla back from Cameron...and...I don't have a problem with anybody but him. Please." He stared deep into the eyes of the frontal Gerudo. "Please." She glared.

"Knaive! She'd never love you again if she had the chance! She's accepted her life with Cameron and you can't stop it! He's packing her up to go to HIS kingdom RIGHT. NOW." She said.

"Oh, for Din's sakes!" Link cried. He took a great leap and held onto a pole in the ceiling, shifting his weight and flipping into the hole in the ceiling of the room. He smiled and waved before taking off as fast as he could towards the Great Hall.

"AFTER HIM!" called the gerudo. Her reinforcements took off and she did as well, coming up behind them.

**I love the part where he smiles and waves. Haha. You can see in the story I added Grasshopper to this scene. Yeah, I always wanted this story to be an anime. Because then it could have all kinds of gags that stories cant really express in the way anime can. **

* * *

Cameron stood, gasping and losing blood, sweating and smiling triumphantly, if a bit weakly, and raised his sword.

"Go on. Do it, Cameron. I don't think you have the guts..." Link smirked.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know I've got five or six friends that'd love to slice your brains out if they had the chance, including Layla. So if you want to, kill me, but I'd try to figure how to escape before you do anything." He narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you?" Cameron said dangerously, still bleeding profusely from his left shoulder, where there used to be an arm. "You think you can scare me with words? HAH!" He brought back his sword and almost sruck forward, but before anybody saw anything, Link was staring at a metallic, blood-covered sword, pointing straight at the tip of his nose.He backed up as far as he could when he saw the blade begin to turn, and it turned full circle and then went back before sliding away, out through Cameron's stomach. His pupils has shrunk to the size of pins, and he was gasping for air as he grabbed his torso and fell, face first, to the floor.

There, behind him, stood a seething Nathaniel, breathing heavily and glaring fire at his brother. "See you in HELL, Cameron." Link gaped. Nathaniel? The last person he expected to actually come up and slice Cameron in two had…done it? Nathaniel composed himself and sheathed his sword. "The deed is done."

Layla came up and ran straight past Cameron's corpse into Link's arms and hugged him before putting one of Link's bloody fingers into her mouth and sucking on the cut for a while.

"He didn't get you bad, did he?" she asked despeartely.

"No, really. I'm fine." Link smiled weakly. Zara came up and put a hand on Nathaniel's chest and another on his back, kissing his cheek as he grabbed her hand with his own. They smiled at eachother and Grasshopper came shooting over with Nesira and stopped right at Cameron.

"And this is for calling me SHORT! " said Grasshopper, plunging a sword into the corpse and ripping it from the neck down. A quiet and labored groan was heard from Cameron as blood shot from the inside of his body and seeped onto the floor. NOW He was dead.

"Dude, that's totally GROSS." Said Link, staring. Grasshopper shrugged and sheathed his sword.

"He called me short. Nobody insults my height."

"Oh! Oh!" Layla said, gripping her scimitars. "Hold on! Hey, Link…Nathaniel…Grasshopper, you might want to look away for this." She ripped his pants down the middle a bit and a great splurting noice was heard as she and Nesira giggled wildly. She told Link and Nathaniel to keep their eyes hidden and her retreating footsteps were heard. You heard a faint "INTO THE WASTELAND WITH THEE!" before she came running back and flipping the corspe over and telling the guys they could open their eyes. Everybody who didn't see could guess what had happened to Cameron's groin area from the fresh pool of blood there.

"Okay, now this just isn't fair." Said Link. "Nesira, you got his arm, Zara, you got his toes, Layla disposed of his…er…man parts, and Nathaniel got to kill him and Grasshopper just totally ripped him in half. They guy's MY nemesis, I believe I deserve a part, too!" said Link, pouting.

"Take your pick…" said Layla a little uneasily. Link smirked and brought down the Master Sword on the Prince's neck and ripped his head from his shoulders. He threw his head back and cackled a bit before composing himself.

"Youuuuuuuu suuuuuuuuck!" he said to the bloody thing that WAS Cameron.

"Okay, can we get rid of him now? He's totally starting to gross me out…" said Zara, they all giggled a bit and called over 5 or 6 gerudos to dispose of his body.

Nobody knew where they put it…but they didn't really care, either.

**Yeah, notice the earlyness of this one, too? Yaah, I know. Pretty early, hm? This was actually when I had my big long period of writers block. **

* * *

"You know." said Cameron, thoughtfully. "I'm thinking we should move away...to my kingdom."

"What? No, you...Cameron you...you know I love it he--"

"WRONG!" said the Prince, glaring powerfully at his wife. "You love Link, who lives here. This needs to stop, do you hear me? You are my wife and the wife of Prince Cameron is NOT going to be having an affair with another fucking man. You understand?"

"Oh yes, just how you're NOT having an affair with slutty Miss Anne Marie?" Layla spat. Cameron gasped.

"How do you know about _that_?" He asked in surprise.

"I have my sources Cameron. Yeah. Nice. FIRST you rape me, and you find out 'Oh! Gerudos only give birth to women! Fuck!' So you go and find another woman to impregnate, and who is it but little miss purple wavy hair and short white dress with _the **palest**_skin I have EVER laid eyes on, LITTLE MISS SLEEP-AROUND OF HYRULE, ANNE MARIE!" Layla screamed in indignation. "You know, I used to almost respect you. I regret it now." and she walked out.

"But...Ganondorf chose her for me..."

**Now, I have to admit that Cameron is waaaaay out-of-character (OOC) in this scene. All...meek-like. Anyway, I didn't realize how cool it was for Layla to mention how pale Anne Marie was until I put this part in the story. Cuz, you know. Layla's real tan. She's a Gerudo. I also like the way Layla says "I have my sources Cameron." So powerful, haha. **

_

* * *

Small deleted scene here. Okay so I just forgot to put it in the story. But its quite obvious that this takes place in the Cameron Falls chapter and I was soooo stressed out during the chapter it was like whoa whoa whats going on whats happening. Yeah. Trouble in the mind of Coolies Anyway. Please enjoy this frighteningly familiar scene._

As Nesira jumped back, away from the attack of the Gerudo she was currently fighting, she hit a suit of armor and grimaced.

"OW!" She cried, not having enough time to realize anything else before she and the Gerudo fell into battle again. Nesira ran at the citizen of her half-kin and finally killed her, but that wasn't the surprise of the moment. There was a ringing clatter that rang throughout the hall, sounding of metal, and everything seemed to stop as over 300 heads turned in Nesira's direction, most prominently the men's. And Layla's because she's weird like that.

Nesira's breastplate had fallen off due to the string that held it on being cut in two by the spear held by the suit of armor. Nesira reveled in her victory before finally noticing the silence and looked over in our main character's directions, before noticing that nobody waslooking at **her**, but more correctly certain PARTS of her. She looked down and indeed found out that she was naked from the waist up.

"Whoa..." Grasshopper marveled at the wonderful view he was getting.

"Just like somebody I know..." said Link, casting a look at his lover. Layla however noticed none of this.

"AAAAHAHAAAAA! She's, like, not even HALF my size! BWAAAAHAHAAAAAAH!" she fell to the ground and held her stomach, amazed at the size of Nesira's...truly...normal sized...chest. But in Layla's case this is indeed very tiny. As is aforementioned...and aforementioned...and aforementioned...again...and again...and again...

"AIIIIIEEEEEK!" Nesira let out an uncharacteristicly girly scream as she covered herself and blushed, falling to the ground and looking for her breastplate before tying the severed string yet again and putting the breatplate back on.

_

* * *

And NOW! Alternate ENDING! Well okay its more of a deleted scene. Its vague but you guys will SO know who I'm talking about if you're smart._

She left with 200 more rupees in her money bag and blew a kiss to her cutomer. She walked out into the Kakariko Village sunlight and wrapped a strand of her newly-bleached blonde hair in front of her face, discontent with the color. She looked at her arms and noticed that they were tanner than she ever thought possible, a little darker than most residents. She walked back home and kicked off her tall heels. She walked over to the mirror she had next to her bed and leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of it. Her hair was straight, shoulderlength, and blonde. Her skin was getting darker, and her makeup was getting lighter. No more burgundy and purple for her. Pink and blue were now her normal colors. She looked nothing like she had a couple years ago.

She had lost all contact with her suitor, and was promptly kicked out by Ganondorf after a couple of months of no hearing from Cameron. She had gone around asking anyone who would still speak to her, and finally when she went to the shop in front of the old hag's potion shop, the guy who ran it, one of her frequent customers, had apparently heard from Anju who had heard from Malon who had heard from Link and Layla that there was a large battle with Cameron and he was killed. So here she was, still in her risky business, the child she had birthed given to her cousin, so much her opposite.

She sat on her bed and laid a discontented chin on a discontented hand and sighed. Life was SO dull. She watched a couple people pass her window and didn't give it a second thought until she realized she didn't recognize that face. Well, she'd seen it, but she'd never seen it screaming in pleasure. She trotted over to the door and saw that the brunette boy had parted with the Green-haired girl he had been walking with and was walking away from the house she seemed to have entered.

She HAD to get to that boy. She HAD to get in his pants. First timers were usually big payers. First timers meaning _she'd_ never been with them before. She was running low on them nowadays.

She rushed over to her mirror and wiped off the makeup she ws wearing. She put on fresh, bright red lipstick and caked on the purple eyeshadow, walking outside and leanign on the wall. She watched the boy make his way towards the exit and took a shortcut to get in front of him. She walked at a swift pace and then bumped into into him, "accidentally".

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry!" she said, with that small pout in her voice. He looked at her and smiled a sweet smile.

"No, no, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. ...I don't think I've seen you around here before...I'm Gasshopper. Who are you?"

"Oh, me?" the blonde flipped her hair. "I'm Annie." she grinned, using her less-famous name, hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Did you just move here, Annie?" Grasshopper asked with innocence in his voice.

Bingo. Anne Marie had him hooked. "Nope, I've been here a while, actually, I'm just usually a fly-by-night kinda gal. Anyway, I'm just on my way home..." she spun and leaned on the wall, in front of Grasshopper. "Wanna come with and I can cook you something?"

Grasshopper couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about this woman. Oh well, it wasn't his place to discriminate just because she looked a bit dangerous. "Sure."

Grasshopper and Annie were walking to her house when Annie grabbed Grasshopper's hand. "So, what's your favorite food?" she asked. Grasshopper hoped this was just a FRIENDLY hand-holding. Oh but how he was wrong.

"I...uh...I like chicken..." said Grasshopper, blurting out anything.

"Isn't that convenient!" Annie said, backing Grasshopper up against a wall. "I just bought a chicken. She leaned closer to him. "You're really cute, you know." she said.

"Uhhhhh...thanks?" Grasshopper was really uneasy.

"I could just kiss you..." and she did so, Grasshopper having nowhere to go because he was caught against the wall. He looked around for any sign off help.

"Gee, I hope he's not too far by now..." came a voice from around teh corner. And in a flash of green, Nesira turned the corner and saw Grasshopper backed up against the wall, being kissed by a blonde. She looked and him and he looked back at her, a look in his eyes like 'OH DEAR GOD HELP ME.'

Nesira fumed, and stomped over to the woman who was seducing her boyfriend, pulling her away with one hand. The blonde looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Nesira. That's my boyfriend. Explain yourself, bitch." she said, trying a non-violent approach. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Grasshopper desperately wiping bright red lipstick off of his lips and onto the inside of his sleeve.

"But I didn't know he was taken! He's just so cute!" the girl said. She gave Nesira an observatory look. "He needs someone BETTER than you."

"Oh, that's it. Don't act like you're fooling me. Yeah, Nicely done, **_ANNE MARIE_**." said Nesira angrily. Grasshopper got really desperate at this comment and began spitting everywhere, in attempts to rid himself of Anne-Marie's "germs". (A/N- Lord knows how many she has! Lol.) "You bleach your hair blonde and cut it and expect people to not recognize you? Hahaha, yeah. YOU WISH."

"I don't care if you know who I am, girlie, because you can't do anything about it, because I just seduced your boyfriend within the span of a few minutes. You go do whatever you do with your pathetic life, and I'll take him home and provide for him better than you ever--" Anne Marie was cut off by a fist in her stomach. She felly backwards and landed on the ground.

"How DARE you. You think you can just waltz in here and take Grasshopper? EVEN IF HE WAS SINGLE, he wouldnt want you! LOOK AT YOU! You're...You're...UNPROPORTIONAL!" Anne marie got up and got ready for a catfight.

"Oh bring it on, girlie. Let's fight for him, eh?" she advanced on Nesira and the green-haired girl smirked.

"Oh, you just MADE MY DAY!" she ran at Anne Marie and just started punching and kicking any part of the pleasure princess she could see. Anne Marie went for the more catfightish style of fighting and scratched, bit, and pulled hair. Nesira finally got fed up, backed up from Anne Marie, and took a running start at Anne Marie, flipping over her. She plunged both of her fists into Anne Marie's back and heard her weak spine crack. She landed and turned around, seeing Anne Marie fall to the ground. She turned and saw that a crowd of residents had come to see what the commotion was about. She walked over to Anne Marie and saw that she stillhad some life in her. She kicked at her with her boot and Anne Marie coughed up some blood. She groaned and Nesira watched as her eyes rolled up in her head. Her breathing stopped. Nesira's jaw dropped.

"That was DISGUSTINGLY easy." She motioned to Grasshopper and he walked in shock towards her and alongside her.

The commoners watched the green-haired Gerudo and the brunette boy walk out as if nothing had happened. They left and so did most villagers. Except two brothers. The older of the two looked atthe younger.

"Uhm. ...You want I should call Dampe?" he asked. The younger one looked athim and nodded.

"Please do."

* * *

And thus, Anne Marie was killed. The end. :D

_**FOR MORE ON NESIRA AND GRASSHOPPER'S HISTORY, PLEASE HEAD TO CAPTAIN GAMER'S STORY, SHACKLES OF MEMORY. THEY ARE HIS CHARACTERS, NOT MINE. PLEASE. READ AND REVIEW HIS STORY WHILE WAITING FOR MY NEXT ONE.**_

Okay guys, NOW there will be no more updates.

The is is your resident insane genius Coolies, signing off.


End file.
